


Standing in the middle

by MissDomho



Category: Linkin Park, MikeShinoda/ChesterBennington, bennoda - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bennoda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 134,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomho/pseuds/MissDomho
Summary: One kiss, one touch, one taste...One chance to make this dream a reality. Mike and Chester are both finishing up on their Australian tour with the boys of Linkin Park but both soon realising it's not as easy as it seems without hitting some bumps along the way. Bennoda - slash - nc17 - multi chap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I thought I would give this site a go :) I hope ou all enjoy and please drop a like and comment as feedback is very much appreciated. In the recent wake of Chester's death, I was deeply saddened and still haven't gotten over it. Writing soothes me in the best way possible as it makes me believe he is still around in fiction. At least his beautiful voice will live on through song. So yeah back to the story...I hope you enjoy!

**One**

 

'Breathe..'

the young slender man whispered, his lilthe muscle pushing between parted lips to wet his drying mouth. He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous to begin with, he's performed in the spot light before, serenading to the fans with every ounce of vocals he could deliver for them, the screams of gratitude from the fans that worship Linkin Park would come there after.

  
But-

  
Tonight felt different, as the young inked man sat limp at the edge of his seat. His dark tresses falling between the thick humid air of the dressing room and his sunken dark eyes. His ears seeking out the local band playing just behind the door of the dressing room. His tongue slipping between his lips, lapping at the dry skin from around his mouth as he tried to lubricate his lips with his saliva.

  
He was tired, exhausted would be an understatement of how he was feeling, it had been a long tour. Longer than usual and with 6 days until their last Australian show will finish in Brisbane before the long precarious journey home begins. He wanted to be home, back to his family, back to the city of Angels. He missed his children, his wife, his lush comfortable bed, and the squishy pillows that accompanied it. He missed the laughter of his children playing of a day time, the fresh cup of brewed coffee brought to him every morning. He missed home. He had been feeling particularly home sick this up coming tour.

  
With wobbly knees, he drew in a breath as his feet found ground beneath his weight as he stood. Sauntering his way to the dressing room mirror, the room was dimly lit which Chester Bennington was subtlety happy about, it made it all that much more easier for his eyes to adjust to the translucent light bouncing from the wall to wall. His eyes than followed the mirror, studying the man standing before him, his own reflection staring back.

  
His eyes were heavy lidded from the lack of sleep this tour had sprung on him, his slender body hidden behind tight fitting clothing he adorned tonight. Dressed to impressed with his denims hugging his thighs, black wife beater leaving very little to the imagination with his inked skin covered in beads of sweat. He ran his long fingers through his mane, screwing his nose at how long his hair was getting. Making do with his hair spiked slightly, he couldn't help but smirk remembering back to his Hybrid Theory days where he thought his long blond tresses were cool.

  
What was even more hilarious for the vocalist was remembering Mike's outrageously bright red hair and goatee to match. But despite of their hypo-colourful-hip-hop-drab looks when they first began to make it big with their growing fan club and music recognisably being played on every radio station there is, Chester still thought Mike Shinoda, could pull off any hair style, shape, colour known to anyone. To this date still convincing the young emcee to dye his hair the fiery red he remember first meeting Mike with.

  
Grabbing the complimentary bottle of water beside him on the dresser, ears ringing as he could hear Mr Brad Delson's familiar laugh behind the door accompanied with another voice who Chester recognised as the band's Dj, they were laughing, unsure of what made them laugh aloud their voices melted away from the door as they crept further away from The dressing room, Chester stood in silence. It was than he unscrewed the lid and pushing the the bottle to his awaiting lips. His throat silently cried in relief feeling the clear substance wash away the dryness that came from his throat. Pulling away for a short breath in between sips, he than wrapped his lips around the the mouth of the bottle, downing the water in large gulps. He than dispensed the empty bottle into the bin provided.

  
It was than with a startled muffle to his lips the dressing room door jarred open, hearing the warm up band finishing up their set ringing through out the dimly lit room. The crowds were cheering, the walls vibrated from the concert. He than heard laughter belonging to their bassist as he watched the door swing a little wider to reveal whom was behind the door, interrupting Chester's silent moments. The bald red headed man, with a flaming red goatee and beard stepped inside, laughter escaping his lips as Chester cocked an eye brow at his band mate at whom look like he was up to his crazy shenanigans again. Watching the scene before his eyes, as it was a comical skit, the bass player was pushed into the room, his laughter never seizing only growing louder as he was accompanied by another male behind him who Chester couldn't quite see in the darkened room.

  
"OUCH- Mike stop playing rough-"

  
"We'll hurry the fuck up before they see us, asshole" the charming Mr Shinoda and his potty mouth rang through out the quant dressing room whom was accomodating Chester, both band members oblivious that their vocalist was staring at them with questioning eyes.

  
The older male watched as Phoenix fell into the room, losing his footing before landing to the floor with a loud crash that came there after. Mike soon slammed the door shut behind him, growling at the bassist to quietened down as the bass player was now rolling around on the ground, whimpering obscenities from under his breath. His stomach hurled to his knees as his cheeks were flushed from the fall.

  
It was Chester's turn to say something as the band members still had not acknowledged that they weren't alone, he knew the two were up to no good...again and judging from hearing Brad and Joe laughing before it may have had to do something with them. Though what tour would be complete with out either of the band members getting up to their old crazy ways like they have from their Hybrid Theory days. Clearing his throat silently, his throat still coated with pain which he tried to ignore.

  
"What the fuck are you both doing?!"

  
Chester questioned, which caused the emcee to turn away from the door, his arms still crossed against the solid door, his soft brown hues settling on Chester. The older male couldn't help but for a moment feel breathless as he was taking mental notes of how amazing the emcee was looking for the concert tonight. His olive skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat from the humidity, wearing jeans that accentuated his long sturdy legs, his torso covered in a breezy green checkered shirt, his sleeves rolled perfectly along his toned arms, exposing his elbows which Chester couldn't help himself but bite back a whimper.

  
He was a sucker for elbows and Mike had amazing elbows.

  
Although the feelings between each leading men of the two were close, it was completely platonic in the most sensible and professional way. Not even ass grabs, slaps, near miss kisses on stage would ever change the way that each men felt for one another. Although Chester was happily married, he was still allowed to stare.

  
"We're hiding from Brad and Joe-" the emcee spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Chester's. Which made Chester feel a little nervous to think,

  
Did he see me check him out before?

  
Chester's worried thoughts were squashed as Phoenix sprung up, a limp to his right leg made him whimper slightly from under his breath.

  
"Damn Shinoda, you really don't know how to play nice..."

  
"Well I had to push your ridged fat ass in before they spot us..."

  
"What the fuck have you both done now for you both to be hiding out here?"

  
Chester questioned, his eyes finally broke from Mike who was still staring at him, he made his way back to the couch, mentally preparing himself for their show in which will be in a few moments.

  
"Oh- it's nothing really-" the emcee began cooly, his eyes on the door now as he slowly dropped his arms to his sides, his movements were carefully thought out, configuring  
if he had made the right decision by taking a step back from the door.

  
"Nothing? You're the one that started it Mike- that asshole over there thought it would be funny to TP the bathroom and than flood the sinks with it...with Brad and Joe both inside still-"

  
"-Don't act all innocent!" The emcee interrupted, fits of laughter were now coming to the surface of his lips. "Who thought of the brilliant idea in the first place?"

  
"Well yeah I thought of TP'ing them to get back at them for adding dish wash soap to my soda- but- flooding the bathroom was all yours, asshole"

  
The bassist was now standing ridgidly, his lower back leaning against the dress room vanity, now helping himself to the bottled water.

  
"You guys are fucked!" The vocalist called out, between fits of laughter. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them fucked up and at Mike's fault it seemed like the emcee went beyond the original prank they first thought out. He knew Linkin Park wouldn't be invited back to play at their venue once they found out their emcee caused damages to their plumbing in their bathroom.

  
"Can't take you anyway! Learn to play nice, Shinoda" the vocalist teased, with a wiggle to his eyebrows as he watched the emcee shudder slightly from the comment. Satisfied with the emcees reaction he smirked more so to himself that he still had an impact on the younger male, he was like jello to Chester when it came to Chester hinting meaningless sexual innuendos.

  
The emcee crossed over towards Chester, as he sunk into the the pleather lounge next to the older male. His body laid limp, his arm crossing over his eyes as he swallowed hard. Chester felt his body tingle slightly from the touch of Mike's outer thigh now pushing into his own, the younger male completely unaware the spell he was putting on Chester.

 

"Man I am beat!" The emcee started. "This tour has been all sorts of whack, as much has I love touring...nothing beats fresh smell of coffee beside the bedside every morning!"

  
"-and a good fuck!" Chester jeered, the words escaping his dry lips not comprehending what he had said. Subconsciously rubbing his inner thigh with the back of his right hand. Phoenix snorted before sniggering at the vocalists vulgarity.

  
"Horny much...but true..." The tanned male whom was squashed beside his band mate sniggered, his breath cooling Chester's sweaty nape of his neck. Shuddering, he was completely under the emcees wicked spell and what made it worse was that the younger male, who was leaning his weight into his friend as his hand slipped into his back pocket to grab his mobile, his breath coming out in short pants with every move he made, what impact it was doing to the older male. He had no idea why he was feeling the way he was, there had been other moments before in the past where they crossed barriers as little as wondering eyes and flirtatious comments, but all the more they were only harmless fun. Chester was beginning to think he was missing home a little too much, he missed the wet sloppy kisses from his kids to the sensual curves of Talinda's soft skin beneath his touch as they would make love.

  
The older male came to the conclusion that he was over tired, over worked and needed to release some stress, possibly a drink or two tonight from after the show would help him over come the mixed emotions he had been feeling. There was a loud bang against the door, followed by someone yelling obscenities through the door. Chester's eyes cracked open as Phoenix jumped from the dressing table vanity that he was leaning against, his leg still with a limp. The emcee had been in the phone to his wife, Anna as he was now hurrying his farewells as he hung up.

  
"Mother fuckers- knew you would be in here!"

  
The door was now split open, the music from the opening band flowing freely into the enclosed proximity. A stocky Asian man, who's hair was hidden under a flat back hat came running in, his chuck Taylor's making squelching noises as he walked. Brad was next to run into the room, his shoes also to match the squishing noises from his water logged shoes. His neatly trimmed hair and beard covered in damp air from the humidity.

  
"I am going to kill you three!" The lead guitarist screeched out. It was than Robert Bourdon, their youngest but much wiser band member came into the room with hesitant steps as he knew his band members were up to no good again.

  
"Me? The fuck- I didn't do anything?" Chester cried out, making a stand as he had to get away from the emcee in whom was completely oblivious of the affect he was giving the frustrated man.

  
"Whatever dude, you're always coming up with crazy shit like that- who's to say you weren't the master mind behind it all-"

  
"-What the fuck Joe? I knew just as much as you did-"

  
"What's going on here?" The young drummer was afraid to ask but had done so, he had taken Chester's spot from where he was sitting before next to Mike. Chester felt a little jealous and somewhat relieved he got away from the emcees intoxicating smell and touch.

  
"This fuck head-" Joe started, shooting out his finger dramatically, pointing at the emcee who was laughing aloud, his arms crossing over his stomach to help compose himself from collapsing from lack of air.

  
"-and this mother fucker" Joe than pointed behind him to where Dave threw his arms up in defeat, the boyish smile never once leaving his face. "Are fucking assholes! Flooded the toilets with toilet paper...you owe me another pair of shoes, assholes!"

  
"-and me too! My shoes got wet too?" Brad retaliated, puffing his chest out. The emcee still cracking up from the couch whom was now slung over the young drummer, the poor man sat ridged, almost regretting asking the question the first place.

  
There was another knock at the door, looking over, the music that once flooded the room had quietened but the cheers continued to plummet through the stadium. Chester's palms began to sweat.

  
'Breathe' Chester thought, his mind now going into over drive of what he was about to experience for the next 90 minutes of his life, it was fear mixed with excitement. Their band manager Bob Dallas stood at the door, head phones in, speaking to whom ever was on the headset. Before ending the conversation.

  
"Come on boys! Let's rock!" The manager said, as the band began towards the exit. Phoenix was first out, tucking his backside in as he strutted, laughing aloud at the DJ who was trying to swipe him with out stretched arms. The drummer walked along side the solemn guitarist who didn't look too pleased that he had play a show in his wet shoes for over an hour.

  
Chester followed them afterwards, a lag towards his steps as he began tuning his voice, humming and hearing the cheers from the wild crowd. With every step he took he could feel the crowd getting closer, the walls around them vibrated, sending chills down his inked spine.

  
"You ready for this?" The voice was nothing more than a whisper, a husky, somewhat sexy whisper that almost made Chester's knees buckle from under his weight. What made it worse was in fact Mike had his arm wrapped around Chester's slimmer frame, his fingers digging into the Chester's hips, pulling the older male into his personal space. The emcees breath was so warm against his hot skin, Chester wanted to moan at the slightest touch, smell, sensation that the younger was giving him.

  
"Never been more ready in my life" Chester was surprised to find the words, not once daring to look at the emcee whom was still slumped into Chester's side, feeling the tanned male's hip brush against his own as they both walked in unison.

  
"Good luck out there man" the emcee whispered again, smiling handsomely at his older band mate, his breath hot again Chester's skin. The older male wanted to cry in frustration, as he could feel his crotch hot to match the frustrations he was now feeling.

  
"You too...asshole.." Chester grumbled only enough for his ears, Mike had already pulled away from the older male to join the other band members for their huddle beside the stage.

  
This was going to be a long night

  
\---------  
Tbc

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next chapter! Hope you like! Despite of the recent events that have happened I wanted to post this story as it's been sitting on my computer for months. I would like to believe that Chester still lives on through fiction and the internet, we should all be blessed we get to still hear his beautiful voice no matter what. Linkin Park has saved me many times and I'm sure one way or another you all feel the same? Anyway...enough rambling! Enjoy the next chapter! Thank you you!!

Two

 

"Even though you're not with me...I'm with you..." Chester poured out, his frustrations transparent to the every word he sang. Slumped over on the stage, his hands clutching the microphone tightly, knuckles paled, sweat pearls occurring on his forehead.

 

Mike bounced along the stage, the microphone at his grasp as he hit his notes perfectly, his clean cut vocals sounded amazing next to Chester's rawness that poured out of his mouth and onto the microphone. Chester thought that this was their best show yet, as he watched the crowd roar with gratitude as Linkin Park were smashing out their hits. Brad's feet danced along the stage, skipping with his long legs, his signature headphones on as he smashed his pic against the guitar strings. The bassist matching the lead guitarist antics as he twirled along stage, his guitar pic frantically strumming to the beat of the song.

 

Chester skipped along the stage, with every skip to his feet, exhilarated the lead singer into oblivion. His sexual frustrations were still pulsing through his exhausted body. The adrenaline of the crowd was screaming back at him, the music smashing against the walls making the stage beneath the vocalist tremble. He projected the last of the song, singing alongside Mike's clean cut rhythm, the song came to an end which was the end of their second show for Melbourne. Completing their encore with 'With you' made the crowd riled up for more.

 

"Thank you! You mother fuckers were looking good tonight!" Chester bellowed out, his voice in echoes and the crowd went wild. His sexual frustrations for the emcee had almost fled, his wretched body full of tremors and sweat but the familiar feelings resurfaced again as he felt Mike pull the vocalist into his waiting arms. Breathlessly, he felt his sweaty back slam into Mike's firm chest, feeling those same strong arms around his waist earlier weaved across his chest. He felt the emcee's hot breath melt at the arch of his neck. He could smell his signature musk he would always wear from after every show, the sweat laced with his sweet cologne bouncing off the younger male's skin which made something stir in Chester's loins.

 

He felt his soft pillowy lips brush against the base of Chester's neck, it was only a brief kiss, nothing more than a chaste. But it had Chester reeling with forbidden ecstasy. It was nothing that the emcee hadn't done before, or vice versa, Chester kissing his fellow band member to admire the amazing effort that they all brought in the show that night as they performed. He could still hear the crowd scream louder admiring the affection that was happening on stage between the two leading men. Squeals erupted the stadium from the Bennoda fan club, which Mike and Chester are all too familiar with. So why not give them a little after show, to most fans the affection shared between the two leading men were the real show to them.

 

"Thank you guys for all your support and love! We love you guys!" the emcee yelled out, as the emcee pulled away from the older male to the vocalists dismay. 'Damn I need a hard a drink...' the older than thought, trying to snap his mind back to the crowd before him.

 

Robert was now standing beside the emcee, his arm wrapped around the tanned male's shoulders, throwing his drum sticks into the crowd. Chester felt a slight pang watching the small intimate moment his band mates were sharing. He felt selfish, foolish for thinking that the emcee was all his and his only. The guitarists threw their pics into the crowd as the crowd crushed together to try and catch the pics for themselves. The Dj threw his arms up in the air who was now standing beside Chester as he was celebrating with his band members of the great performance that they gave out tonight.

 

They ran off all together, the sounds of the crowd cheering, screaming, chanting their band name growing softer as they sauntered off down the stairs and into the backstage area where they first huddled 90 minutes ago.

 

"Damn that mother fucker went wild!" Chester roared, with every bounce in his step he took. Feeling exhausted he along waited for a hot shower. A cold hard drink, and a good nights sleep before catching the plane to their next destination.

 

\----

 

Between playing their last song to the trip back to the hotel they were residing at for the last night of two on their Melbourne adventures had all been blur for each of the band members - but Chester could remember stepping out from the stadium and into the airy night fall, the temperature had dropped dramatically from the afternoon. The air was now brisk, no longer humid to everyone's relief, cooling each of the band members sweating bodies.

 

Now back at their residency for the night and all band members tucked away in their night chambers, Chester felt a little torn whether or not he felt like hitting the bar downstairs of the hotel that was still bumping with music for a drink or two to squash the feelings of his frustrations that were still licking at Chester's mind or if he should just Netflix and chill till he would fall into his slumber for the night.

 

It was a Friday night, the band should be out. Partying out their demons and regretting decisions that soon would come the next morning. Just like the old Hybrid Theory days- but remembering that was years ago when they were younger, most of the band members were fresh out of college and everyone but Chester Bennington were all single as Chester remembered his first wife Samantha.

 

Yet, here he sat at the edge of the bed. Arms folded over his bare torso, looking up at the the clock hanging above the bathroom door. '11:30', the street lights milked its way through the cracks of the hotel room's drawn blinds. The darkness was swallowing the lead singer in a comfortable silence.

 

The silence was soon interrupted by a small series of knocks on his hotel room door. He groaned instantaneously, he just wanted to be left alone. Today had been a busy day for the band, with interviews in the early hours of the morning followed by meet and greets in the late afternoon and finishing the night performing for 50,000 people in less than 2 hours ago - he just needed some time to breathe. To reset. Before his next adventures in Sydney tomorrow.

 

"Hello?" The knocks continued but this time there was a voice that followed them. He recognised the voice as he bit his lip in silence. It was Mike Shinoda. The emcee was obviously having a hard time resting for the night for him to be behind the vocalists door at near midnight.

 

"Come in..." Chester spoke softly, but only loud enough so the younger male could hear. "It's opened.."

 

It was than the door swung open, with a creek to every movement it had made, the hallway slowly becoming visible to Chester's eye. The doorway revealed the emcee whom was standing in the hallway, the lights were dimmed in the hotel corridor but Chester could make out Mike's silhouette. He almost looked like an angel, with the light crowning his dark tresses of hair as the light complimented Mike's lean figure. The emcee than advanced into the room before closing the door behind him, the room that once littered with light from the hallway sank into darkness again.

 

"Dude...why are you here in the dark..oh shit were you about to sleep?" The emcee spoke, his voice rough from tonight's show. He than made his way towards the desk where he than pulled at the string hanging from the lamp, light soon came there after Mike's actions, flooding the room with light once again.

 

"Well it doesn't matter now? Does it?" The older male spoke, with a snigger to each word he spoke studying the younger male whom was a foot away from the lead singer and the bed, he frowned at Chester's reply, feeling guilty for even coming to check up on his band mate in the first place.

 

"Damn, I'll leave...just couldn't sleep and I know you're a night owl so I figured you'd be up-"

 

"-dude...just stay. I was even thinking of going for a drink down stairs"

 

"Are you?" The younger spoke, his voice cracking at the lack of sleep that washed over his body, still standing in the middle of the room, his legs matched the tired weight of his voice as he needed to sit down. He made do with sitting beside the older male.

 

"Were...I'm too beat man, I might grab a beer...you want?"

 

"Beer? Sure"

 

The emcee replied, he was now pushing off his shoes, making himself more than just acquainted in Chester's sleeping quarters. Chester sucked in a breath as his side glances on the emcee were rewarded magnificently to see the tanned band mate sink into his comforter, crowning his head with the back of his arms, unaware that his tee-shirt that he had changed into after the show was riding up exposing his taut stomach and the fine trail of dark hair disappearing into the hem of his stressed denims.

 

Why was Chester feeling like this?, this wasn't the first time tonight he had caught himself staring, silently yearning for the young emcee. He had never felt like this towards his band mate, ever. So why now? Why all of the sudden was Mike's smell intoxicating to him? Why was his coy smiles, his boyish charms and lean body affecting his insides and making the older male impossible to think straight? How ironic.

 

He needed a drink. Possibly calling Talinda later for a late night sext session would help him get through his sexual frustrations. His feet had taken ground before wobbling to his feet, it was well after midnight now and Chester was beginning to feel more than exhausted than before. Sleep threatened his body but his frustrations fought his body, like a silent war in his body he couldn't get his mind to think straight.

 

He grabbed two beers from the fridge, almost thankful for his purchase earlier in the day as he knew they would come in handy for his late night activities. Walking back to where he sat before, his eye brows furrowed at the emcee whom was dozing off, his shirt still heaved up exposing his his smooth expanse of tanned skin, using his right arm as a make shift pillow while his left slumped over his eyes, closing off the blinding light that continued to flood the room.

 

'You can't be fucking serious? The asshole comes over cause he couldn't sleep...is now falling asleep' Chester thought. There was no way the emcee was going to fall asleep on him, after all the trouble went through by coming over to see Chester in the first place, he knew he had do something about it. With a cunning smirk to his lips, he hopped over to the bed before crashing down onto the soft mattress, making the bed bounce from under his weight. It was enough to startle poor Mike as he shot up from his slumber until he was sitting up right, like a feral cat, his back arched as he groaned.

 

"What the fuck!" The emcee cried out. His voice hitting a high noctive. "You fucking scared me!"

 

"Well don't go falling asleep on my bed! You stink! And I have to sleep in it for another night yet" Chester said between laughs, as he was now twisting his body to sit beside the bed emcee, ignoring the fact that emcee had shuffled closer to the older male and was now pushing his hip into Chester's.

 

'Was it always a necessary for him to always want to sit so close to me?' Chester thought, handing Mike the beer before effortlessly pulling the screw cap off his own beer.

 

"I do not stink! At least I showered! It's more than what you have done tonight"

 

"How do you even know what I have been up to tonight, Mikey?" Chester laughed, wiggling his eyebrow hinting to the emcee who cringed at the nickname that Chester gave him. He knew the younger hated to be called Mikey which was all the more fun for Chester to poke at.

 

"Dude, whatever you do behind closed doors is between you and you only-"

 

"We're all friends here aren't we? I haven't even had time to rub one out...yet" Chester suggested to Mike, seeing the emcee laugh freely but looking a little more than uncomfortable under Chester's intense stare as he quickly took a gulp from his beer.

 

The room was once more filled with silence. The tension already melting away from Chester's sexual inquests and was replaced with a comforting silence. The only noises to be heard was the swishing noises of the bitter, tangy liquid as each male downed the liquid.

 

"So what do you want to do?" The emcee asked, his voice was nothing more than a whisper. This startled the older male, he really didn't have to entertain the band mate too did he? He was in charge of supplying the beer and the beer only, right?

 

"I don't know? Drink till we get drunk?" The older male jeered, his suggestion made the emcee laugh softly, shaking his head.

 

"Do you have enough alcohol to do that?"

 

So the emcee liked the idea of that. It had been months since he has seen the emcee drunk before. Collecting his thoughts back to when they were at Chester's house, the band had agreed to meet up after the photo shoot for beers and pool. With Talinda and his kids gone for the night at her mother's house he knew they could have a crazy night. A long deserving crazy night they all needed.

 

He remembered lighting up a blunt later that night with everyone of his band mates had passed out from the late night festivities, full of pizza, beer and regrets for the next morning. He was sat outside, feeling the heat of the LA air melt at his skin. He was the last to be awake that night, so he thought remembering seeing Mike exit the back door and settling down beside the band mate. He was just as drunk as Chester was. The older male unaware from the activities that happened that night, Mike had switched from beer to hard spirits later that evening. Simtaneously knowing he will regret it in the morning.

 

Chester knew Mike wasn't big on drugs and always disapproved Chester for smoking a little hash around him. Respecting his friend Chester sucked in his last puff before he would stub it, but was over surprised that Mike took the spliff from Chester's lips and pushing the white tube to his awaiting parting lips, before sucking in the dried up happy leaf, pulling the tube away from his lips. Chester felt his loins twitch, his lips dried more than usual as he watched the scene unfold before him. How could something so small as his best friend taking a drag from his splint before exhaling the the happy leaf, smoke filling the night air as Chester breathed in the night air, the same smoke filling his lungs be so tantalising.

 

He never witnessed anything so sexy yet as simple as sharing spit as they passed the white tube between them until Chester drew into the last breath, his throat filling in the smoke. Mike was obviously too drunk to remember the next day of what he had actually done.

 

Chester was reeled back into the present, as he downed the last of his beer along with Mike whom also lapped at the last of his beer. Making a stand from the bed, his stomach somersaulted, his mind to match how his stomach was feeling. He managed to retrace his steps towards the fridge before emptying the last of the fridges contents in it which were the last two beers.

 

"Not enough to get us drunk...but enough for us to sleep like a baby" Chester replied to Mike's question before. The emcee looked a little disappointed at the lack there of alcohol in the room. He grabbed the beer from Chester's out stretched hand thanking him silently, their fingers slightly brushed from the tanned male's actions. Although Mike seemed unfazed, Chester felt his skin burn slightly as his cheeks were to match the burning sensation. 'Damn I really need to see Talinda' Chester thought, convincing himself that he was only frustrated that he had not seen his wife in weeks.

 

"We should play never have I ever.." the emcee spoke in volumes that were soft against Chester's ears, it was than older male had returned back to his spot on the edge of bed, keeping a safe distance from the younger male.

 

Chester couldn't help but snigger, shaking his head.

 

"What the fuck? Are you serious?"

 

"Well it beats doing nothing...I can't sleep for shit"

 

"What are you? 13?" Chester than added, the laughter never seizing as the emcee grumbled obscenities in Japanese that only he could understand. Chester knew he was calling him something ridiculous such as 'asshole' or 'dickhead'

 

"Never mind than..."

 

"No we will play, this should be interesting...let's air out your dirty laundry, Shinoda" Chester chortled.

 

This could get interesting.

 

\----

TBC


	3. Three

 

Three

 

Chester unscrewed the lid of his awaiting beer, Mike mimicking his actions. It definitely would be interesting to see how innocent the emcee really was...or in this case he wanted to know how dirty the emcee could be. He knew Mike very well for many years since being friends and business partners -but felt as though Mike had a lot skeletons in the closet that were waiting to crawl out. He was bored and as far as their night life entertainment goes this was pretty close to passing time.

 

"I think I am going to regret this..." the emcee whimpered, his voice racking with fear.

 

"Hey...to make it fair how about you go first? To ease you in" Chester than said, reassuringly. Never realising just how dirty he sounded. The emcee gave the older male a quisitive look before he cleared his throat. Silence than soon sliced the room, the atmosphere hung above thick like a glove. Chester studied the younger male as he was now deep in his thoughts, sitting with his right ankle crossing over his left upper thigh and his chin to the palm of his hand. Just as Chester was going to remind Mike that the nightfall wasn't getting any younger, the morning dew was already setting in the wake of the next morning, Mike opened his mouth.

 

"Never have I ever smoked anything that is illegal" Mike began the game. Chester couldn't help but roll his eyes as far as they could go, he knew he was being a little rude but - both men knew the answer to this one as they were well aware of Chester's past.

 

'Well that was an easy one...', he than took a swig of his beer, Mike mirroring his actions. 'So he did remember that night, did he?' Either that or he had done it in past sometime before he had met the vocalist as Chester couldn't recall ever seeing Mike light up as much as a cigarette around him. He very well knew just how much Mike absolutely hated the nicotine poison and was always seen lecturing Chester about giving it up. Since than he had given up when Talinda fell pregnant with their first child, Tyler - but that never stopped the father smoking the occasional blunt.

 

He knew he had make this game interesting. Mike was the one that came up with the idea so Chester was going to take advantage of Mike and hear some inner demons from The innocent emcee. Chester was in deep thought which made the younger male shift slightly from under Chester's gaze.

 

+

 

'Oh god...what have I gotten myself into?'

 

Mike's mind was now racing as the alcohol was rushing through his body like liquid fire, licking at his insides. The emcee sat in silence as he watched on the beautiful inked friend whom was now in deep thought. He was well aware Chester had checked him out on multiple occasions through the night, rousing the younger male into a frenzy of excitement. It had been a while since he got any action. With the lead up to their New Zealand and Australian tour him and Anna weren't exactly on good terms. The younger male knew it had been his fault to begin with as he could recall spending long hours with his band for rehearsals and finalising set lists for each leg of the tour.

 

That wasn't what really bothered the young woman as such it was what came afterward as he than would go out for a night cap with his band mates. He didn't think it would have been a problem at the time but Anna didn't like the idea especially when they had limited time together before he was gone again.

 

He loved Anna, she was his first love and probably will always remain his only love besides his child Otis Kenji Shinoda -but over the years their love was beginning to crack at the surface as their fights turned more viscious when they were behind closed doors. They no longer made sweet mind blowing love -but more or less they fornicated with animalistic instincts, the sex was still mind blowing although. He had no idea how they got this way, if it was because of Mike always being a busy man with his band, his side projects and with promotions, interviews and hanging out with the band in between had anything to do with it. He was torn. Worn out. Guilt got the better of him.

 

Than there was Chester Bennington, with his contagious smile that made the room shine every time he would enter it. It always made the younger male spontaneously smile, whether he was having a bad day or not, something about the older band mate was infectious. He knew kissing his vocalist had been no problem tonight as it was almost a natural thing for each men to do each night from after their show. The crowd loved it, Mike enjoyed the simplicity of watching the older male squirm like an awkward adolescent from under his touch. Remembering the first time him and Anna got together when they were so young, he had the same affect on her which drove the young male wild, now it didn't seem to affect her much at all. So why can't he have a little fun? They were only friends. Maybe they were a lot closer than most best friends as they flirted a lot more and playfully slap each other on the ass. Nothing more.

 

The alcohol that fuelled his body was taking its toll on him by now. He knew this would be the last rendezvous he would have for a while since the fighting with his wife became more frequent so did his love for a drink or two came there after.

 

He would be lost with out Chester, the band, his hard work he worked on making his band that once was an idea in the back of his well-used art book was now a reality, a dream come true. It was the only thing keeping him happy at this point of time along with his beautiful son, Otis Kenji.

 

He was so lost in thought he hadn't realised Chester nudged him.

 

+

 

Do I have to repeat myself?"

 

Chester scorned, his head was shaking recalling back to how Mike was so deep in thought that he completely ignored what Chester was saying.

 

"if you like to back out and not play that's fine...just means I win and you lose..." Chester poked at Mike, giving Mike the chance to back out before both men would regret their decisions of spilling out their darkest demons. Chester had sheer hope that the younger band mate wouldn't back out as curiosity killed the cat, the vocalist wanted to know more about the innocent Mike Shinoda who always hid behind his projects for the band and his signature shit eating grin.

 

'Give into me, Shinoda'

 

"Never have I ever fucked my wife in the ass.." Chester said, his voice to match the cool air around the leading men. Giving in the satisfaction of watching Mike hesitate, his cheeks flushed red and his neck to match the crimson colour on his cheeks. Chester happily took a sip from his beer, he wasn't ashamed of his sexual conquests with his wife.

 

He was surprised to see Mike bringing the bottle to his lips before proceeding to take a drink from his awaiting beer. Chester cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

 

'Just how dirty can you get, Shinoda?'

 

"Damn Shinoda...I wouldn't expect you to be that type of guy..."

 

"And what type of guy would that be, Mr Bennington.." the tanned man questioned, Chester unconsciously quivered hearing his last name roll off like silk from the tip of the emcee's tongue. There was a slight slur to his words Chester might add as he was now aware the emcee was now feeling a little tipsy. Either that or thereof lack of sleep.

 

"An ass man?" Chester replied, with a wink to his right eye before he snorted. Mike's laughter followed Chester's light snickering, slumped over on the bed, his beer spilling from the mouth of his bottle.

 

Chester studied Mike's actions, his eye brows raised. 'We haven't even finished the second beer and Mike's already more tipsy than a bride-to-be on her hens night'. That was when it occurred to the vocalist,

 

"Have you been drinking before?"

 

Mike than squeezed his lips shut, his cheeks puffing out as his cheeks were still a bright red from the previous question before. Just when he couldn't hold on to his breath much longer, his lips spread opened to reveal a string of laughter that soon came after. How did Chester not see this before? That he was obviously borderline tipsy and what had tipped him over towards being near drunk was the beers he was now downing.

 

"So what if I had a little night cap before?" The emcee replied as he shuffled slightly, his backside was now sore from sitting in the same ridged place for quite some time. It didn't help in Chester's favour as the emcee was resting his head on Chester's shoulder. His breath hitched slightly, whatever words that were going to pour out of his mouth melted away from his throat, disappearing into the pit of his stomach.

 

He could feel Mike's breath warm against his naked shoulder, as the tepid air snaked its way from Mike's full lips, coating Chester's lean shoulder before making it way down to Chester's naked torso, feeling the fine airs on his back stand. His breath came out in little pants from his laughter, each breath he had made, made the singer twitch uncomfortably under Mike's weight.

 

"Are we still playing?" The emcee whispered lazily. Still leaning against his older friend for support. The vocalist sat, ridgidly, too scared to move incase his crotch began to rise on the occasion. His skin clammy as his face was paling.

 

"Yeah?" Chester responded. He wanted to cry out in relief to feel the emcee discard himself off Chester's shoulder before composing himself back to where he was sitting before. The smell of cheep beer and sweet cologne bouncing off the tanned male still haunting his consciousness.

 

"Never have I ever been in a threesome before?" Mike asked, his cheeks burning for asking such a rousing question, it seemed he had already thought of saying that ages ago. Even Chester was impressed with him.

 

'Now this is more like it...'

 

The inked man took a large gulp, relishing the sweet sensation of the dry alcohol awakening his senses again. He was now feeling the warm buzz from the alcohol,- but to his dismay he wanted to be as tipsy as his younger band member. It was than Mike watched the pale band mate who was taking a large swig of his beer, gracefully smiling remembering his sexual conquests he had counted for years ago. The curiosity getting the better of Mike now, as he bit his tongue. He wanted to ask about it, his virgin mind shrouded with forbidding thoughts.

 

It was like Chester knew what the young band member was afraid to ask as he cleared his throat.

 

"It was before I met Sam...my ex girlfriend and I thought it would be fun to you know...'spice things up"

 

Chester began. His cheeks flushed as the emcee's eye brows were raised almost as high as his hairline, a small secret smile laced a long the pale man's lips. The dim light hitting Mike in all the right places as his eyes were darkened from lack there of light. The moment that both band members were sharing now seemed all too intimate than any other moment. It's not like they haven't hung out alone in a hotel room and drinking anything that they could get their hands on before the duo would crash onto the same bed, sleeping away the acsessive amount of alcohol and soon regretting their decisions later the next morning.

 

Tonight felt different. It may have been the fact that Chester was feeling home sick from before the concert and the alcohol that he was drinking was not helping the situation in anyway.

 

"Damn...I'm sure you were loving that...two girls at your feet" Mike replied, a suggestive wiggle to his eyebrow soon followed.

 

"Well not exactly two girls....just my girlfriend"

 

"Ohh...so you were with your girlfriend and a guy?" Mike probed at the subject. He was curious to say the least. Exhilarating the emcee to know Chester's past demeanours. The pale man wasn't afraid to admit that he openly kissed guys in interviews as the band, family, his close circle of friends and pretty much the Linkin Park fandom knew of Chester's sexual orientation. He liked women...loved women to be precise. But that still didn't stop the curious and admirable looks If he were to cross paths with another good looking man. In his past time he had kissed a lot of men, only when drunk and had only slept with two men in his lifetime.

 

The man that he shared the threesome with, with his college girlfriend at the time, he couldn't quite remember the name but all he could remember he was a damn good fuck. The other encounter was back in high school, high off weed as he was jamming with music in the back of the garage with his friend. His name was Mark, and was very cute in his innocent boyish ways, but Chester soon learned he was a freak of nature in bed as he remembered being shoved into the wall of his garage, his senses and body filled up with Mark as each male rode out their orgasms. It was the most awkward yet amazing sex he had ever have. He couldn't even remember how they even ended up having sex in the first place.

 

He was reeled back to reality, his mouth dried from the memories, feeling slightly flushed and his jeans were now feeling slightly strained from his arousal. Damn, he didn't think that would ever have such an impact the way his body was feeling right up until now.

 

"Yeah...probably the best fuck I have ever had" Chester said, he had no shame. If he wanted to admit his sexual past than he will do so, after all it was Mike one to blame for even pushing on the subject.

 

"So what about Talinda? She not good enough" the emcee than pressed on.

 

"Talinda...she's amazing...soft...delicate. I will always love making love to my wife...but something about the rawness, the roughness and just mind blowing sex with a man gets me all wild" Chester replied, watching the sudden shift in Mike's face with a timid hand pulled at his pant leg, adjusting himself.

 

'Was he getting excited too?'

 

"My turn!-" Chester piped out. He was getting no where with Mike, so far all he had learned from the tan man was he has taken illegal substances before and fucked his wife in the ass, to Chester it was a slight bore.

 

'Come on Shinoda give me something juicy...'

 

He than thought of the finale question, it wasn't as dirty as the last couple but was enough to release a skeleton out of the closet tonight.

 

"Last question...I'm beat man and almost finished my beer"

 

"Not my fault you're dirty asshole"

 

"Hey you brought it upon yourself to ask man...anyway...last one...Never have I ever kissed a guy...and I'm talking full on ass-groping, tongue fucking, mind blowing kissing"

 

The pale man said, downing the last of his alcohol. Both Chester and Mike knew the older male would drink to that judging from the previous answer Chester had given before. He awaited for Michael to respond. He was curious to say the least. Surely Mike would had to have kiss a guy at some point of his life. 'Maybe back in high school? Maybe it was Mr Brad Delson!' they always seemed a little too close at times if Mike wasn't off flirting and joking around with the lead singer.

 

Mike than pushed the bottle to his lips, downing what was left of his drink. His cheeks a rosy colour now and Chester gaped at him, his lips slacked to an O shape. He had so many questions for the emcee- but knew he pressed into Mike's private life a little more than he should have. He contemplated whether he should ask for the juicy details considering Mike had done it to him moments ago.

 

-but

 

Being a good friend he squashed the slew of questions he wanted to burst out and to the younger's relief, he sighed. It had been a long night, and Chester feeling like he achieved something out of Mike tonight. So what does this mean?

 

Was he into guys?

 

Who was this mysterious man that got to taste Mike?

 

How long ago did it happen?

 

Was he with Anna?

 

"You don't mind if I crash here? I can't feel my legs..." the emcee's voice broke into Chester's thoughts, as the young male was already slipping into the covers from under his backside. Did Chester really have a choice now? As the emcee didn't wait for answer instead rolled to his side, facing away from the the vocalist. It was like the game had never happened either that Mike didn't want to think about what he had openly admitted to Chester moments ago.

 

The inked vocalist made a stand, tip-toeing towards the bathroom. He was over due for a shower. The evidence of the the concert and the beer from the night festivities irked his body and his breath. Heading for the shower he couldn't help but think...

 

'Well that was interesting...'

 

\----  
TBC


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate some kind of kudos and comments ^~^!! Happy reading

AN hellooo....Another chapter up. I've been overly obsessed re-watching all their LPTV, Linkin Log vlogs...just anything to keep me happy. Think my partner is absolutely sick of it now haha but luckily has the same passion for Linkin Park as much as I do. I remember meeting the band years ago back in 2007 when they toured Australia, I was so nervous...excited....anxious. They were so friendly and exactly how you seem them on camera but in person...Chester still had his broken arm that he broke at Melbourne and he looked unwell but Mike kept whispering to him at the meet and greet as they were sitting close together, it was just between each other and Chester was all smiles. I dunno to me it was adorable to see them interact the way they did in person ^~^

\----

\----

Four

 

From night fall to day light, it was a new day. A new adventure awaited the band as they were expected to fly from Melbourne to Sydney where they would play at the arena tonight. The air felt brisk, cooler than it had been for last few days on their Australian tour as the land down under had always been noticeably a lot hotter than most of the states in the U.S. The change of air was somewhat a relief for the vocalist, as he stirred in his sleep. Rolling from his aching side until he was laying on his back. He groaned aloud, his voice cracking from his slumber but immediately regretting to make a sound as his throat was on fire. The burning pain from the alcohol and being able to preform his guttural screams while singing in between had done a number to his sore throat.

 

He felt like shit, complete and utter shit. The hangover that he was expecting the morning after crashed down on to him like an invisible force. 'Why did I have to fucking drink last night..., I didn't even drink that much...fuck' the vocalist silently cried out, what was left of his mind slamming against his skull making the headache unbearable for him to breathe.

 

It was than he laid in silence, listening to the morning commute outside his window. The blinds still drawn shut, but the light milked through the gaps of the hotel room, warming everything in its path as the cool brisk morning was beginning to warm up for the new day. Something shifted in Chester's slumber, beside his tender body. The movements were painful for Chester as he could feel the pain on his side and back became more visible.

 

He cracked his eyes open, his dark hues adjusting to the light that littered his room. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment as he was trying to collect himself for the morning. He knew he had to get better by the afternoon before the show, nothing worse that performing for 90 minutes feeling like absolute crap.

 

There was a soft groan that sounded the room which alerted the older male. He was not alone. He completely forgot that the Mike Shinoda had passed out in his bed last night. He couldn't bare to look at the younger male, his face flushed from their late night activities. Hoping Mike forgotten about everything Chester said, it was nothing worse than experiencing the morning after. It was worse than a one night stand when your best friend knows your darkest secret.

 

"Fuck..." the emcee broke the silence that continued to flow through the room, Chester held his tongue between his teeth the whole time. His eyes still focusing the ceiling above the two men. He couldn't, wouldn't dare to look at his younger band member.

 

"My head is going to explode!" The tanned male cried out, his voice breaking. Chester laid in awe, realising Mike was wanting to forget last night ever happened. After all Chester couldn't blame the guy, there were some pretty big skeletons that came out of the closet last night much to Chester's dismay, it was defiantly the alcohol and the atmosphere from the show they put on for the large crowd of their Australian fans last night that had him spilling out he had fucked a guy to his band mate.

 

'Why did I take it too far last night?' The voice in the back of his head grew louder with every word that he was thinking. He was hoping Mike would forget about what had happened last night. He knew they did nothing more than talk and drank beer but it was the conversation that came here after and in between them that nauseated the inked man. He didn't give the tanned man an explanation of his actions, as he ripped the comforter off his sweaty body before jumping for the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind his aching body, he regretted every movement he had made between exiting the bed to now throwing the toilet seat up as he hurled all of his weight into the pristine porcelain bowl.

 

His body deposited the sick with such force, the once clean toilet bowl covered in evidence of regret, shame and very little food he ate yesterday. He felt his eyes sting with tears as he thought closing them would subside the pain for just a short moment, that's all he needed, just a moment to breathe. The sickness was getting the better of him as he was now cradling the bowl with outstretched arms. His stomach somersaulted in such pain he threw up more because of the agony. He knew this was going to be a long day...

 

+

 

"Dude, you look like shit!" The band's DJ snorted, slapping a firm hand onto the half Asian man reminding the emcee of his existence in the world. He glared at the stocky Asian, who was still sporting his flat back cap that was flipped to the side making Joe Hahn look more youthful in his appearance.

 

"Don't ask..." Mike said through gritted teeth, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Like a broken record, the events of last night kept spinning in the back of his mind. Remembering the phone conversation he had with Anna after the show and before his shower.

 

'Anna! I didn't mean to hang up on you before the show...it's just Joe and Br-'

 

The young emcee was a flurry of broken words as he was trying to comfort the distraught woman on the other end of the phone conversation, but the comfort in his words were soon interrupted as he could hear his wife snort loudly down the phone, intervening his conversation.

 

'It's always something to do with that band of yours Mike....'

 

'But it's true!' The husband cried out, hearing his wife laugh sarcastically into the phone.

 

'So you called me up to talk about the band again, Michael Kenji?' Anna questioned, her voicing feigning pain from what Mike could hear. He absolutely hated when people scold at him with his formal name. He felt belittled as if he was a youngster being told off from his mother for interrupting her.

 

'No...' Mike said with defeat in his voice. 'No Anna I didn't...I called to tell you how much I miss you...how much I miss Otis...I hope he hasn't started walking yet? he promised me he wouldn't until I get back from the tour!'

 

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone as Mike pressed his ear deeper into the receiver, fawning out any noise that would come from his wife. That was when he heard a soft laugh coming from his wife which made the husband sigh in relief. He couldn't stand the thought of his wife being mad at him, especially with just days to go until they reunite.

 

'Not yet...he hasn't' She replied as there was a moment of silence before she cleared her throat, her voice raspy. 'I miss you too...'

 

The conversation that was between him and his wife was anything but sweet, he felt a little disconnected from his wife as the conversation was almost forced, he felt guilty as he only wanted to talk about his son Otis. That's why he had down 3 or 4 shots of rum, he couldn't remember as the night had been a blur to him as the tears threatened to fall from his eyes, how did he mess up his marriage so badly?

 

That was how he ended up at the hallway door on the opposite end of his own hotel room. The other band mates were hidden behind the doors separating the two leading men on opposite ends. He remembered only the vivid parts of the night, accepting the invitation of having a couple of beer, the stupid game he thought up of and he admitting to Chester about kissing a guy. He may not have been as bad as what Chester had done with other men in his past- but to Mike it sounded dirty, forbidden for him to even think about it again.

 

Being born into a strict family, his father and mother had always been so hard on him when it came to his academics. He had no time for a social life as his father pushed him to do extra curriculum outside of school. He had no time for relationships, even though his father wanted him to grow up as a medical marvel and marry the girl next door type of girl who can gift him with child, they were proud of the most part of him marrying and having a grand child for them- but their choice of career for their son they weren't so fond of. If they ever found out that the first kiss he ever experienced of his awkward adolescent life was with a guy, a much older guy who happened to be his cute math tutor, a teacher that his parents were paying for kissing their son rather than teaching their son they would disown him for bringing homosexuality into their circle of family.

 

He wanted to forget about what had happened last night and judging from Chester up-rooting himself from his perch this morning, disappearing into the bathroom and staying in their for hours until Brad Delson had to personally come into the room to drag the lead singer from out the bathroom, Chester wanted to forget too.

 

In fact, he wanted to forget so much he had not mentioned as little as a 'hello' to the emcee, he was completely ignoring the emcee, even going to great lengths of switching seats with Robert Bourdon on their plane ride over. He tried to push any personal feelings aside as he knew they had a meet and greet due for a few hours following by their Sydney show tonight.

 

Mike was now lying on his hotel bed, his head admiring the softness of the pillow that laid beneath his aching head. The sunlight was soon setting as the cool air began to set once more again. He wanted to be left alone- but to his disappointment, he wasn't alone.

 

Having a shower before hand, hours before they were expected to be escorted to the arena for the photo shoot and meet and greet with the lucky LPU fan club he walked out, almost naked but almost growled when he found the DJ sprawled on his bed.

 

"Joe! Don't you have your own bed?"

 

"Yeah but your bed is more comfy"

 

"Joe I mean it! Get out!"

 

"No! This is pay back from what you did to me yesterday!"

 

"You know, Joe. I wasn't the only one involved....How come you're not annoying Phoenix.."

 

"Because he locked me out! Besides your bed is the comfiest!" Joe sung out in unison, laughing at Mike's frustrations as he nestled more into the bed, cocooning himself into the soft plush blanket.

 

"Whatever!" Mike fleed back to the bathroom in defeat after grabbing his clothing he had picked out for the show. He really was too tired to argue with anyone as he was going to save his energy for tonight's show and the confrontation of Chester Bennington.

 

Now back in the present, Mike laid beside the DJ who was smashing the remote with his fingers finding something decent to watch. It was prime time tv at the moment, which made all the more bore for the DJ.

 

"What's with you and Ches today man?" The short Asian man asked, slicing the silence with a knife.

 

'So he noticed the tension too? Was it really that obvious?'

 

"Think we are just over worked man. I'll be looking forward to our last show on the day after tomorrow at Brisbane"

 

Mike lied, he hated lying to one of his oldest friend- but he knew Joe wouldn't understand, hell Mike couldn't even understand it himself as he wasn't the one ignoring him. It was all Chester since leaving the hotel in Melbourne to the plane ride to Sydney, being escorted to their hotel which were only a few blocks from their venue tonight. Mike tried to call out to the vocalist when they touched base, unsure if he had heard him or if he was just ignoring him before pushing himself into his private sleeping quarters for the night and locking the door, which was more of an indication to all the band members and crew to leave the older male at peace.

 

Joe shrugged it off knowing that if was to press on the subject he wouldn't get far with the stubborn Ol' Shinoda as continued to channel surf. Mike felt like Chester owed him a conversation or at least an explanation as to why he was the one ignoring him. He knew he had done nothing wrong. So what if they got a little tipsy, well Mike did but unsure whether Chester was just as tipsy as the young half cast, it still didn't change the way he thought of his friend.

 

Nothing had to change between them as he was missing his best friend. He knew he had to get Chester alone to talk.

 

\----  
TBC


	5. Four

AN back again! Just want to mention that in the next week and a bit my updates may slow down as I will be moving house but will try to post when I can...I have the next chapter waiting to be edited and in the process of writing the chapter after that. Anyway! hope you all enjoy for those that read my story! Kudos! Comments are appreciated:)

\----

Five

 

"Just eat it"

 

"No! I told you I wasn't hungry before and I certainly am not hungry now..."

 

"Whatever man...at least go for a shower! You stink" the youngest band member known as Robert Bourdon cried out, whom sat across from the vocalist on the large bed. It was the beginning of 3pm of the afternoon, the soft hues of the sunset were already sinking behind the busy city of Sydney. With just less than an hour before they would be summoned for the meet and greet, The older band member still hadn't taken in to consideration of what he was going to wear for tonight's show. He had been caught up in his own solitude to realise just how late the day had become.

 

It had been a busy morning and with falling ill in between leaving the hotel and catching their flight out all Chester wanted to do was sleep all day. The band knew once the lead singer got into his asshole-of-a-mood according to Mr. Hahn to leave the man alone until he had his quiet time to reset before he was back to his happy self.

 

But today was different from any other day on the tour remembering back to the game he had played with his best friend, Mike, last night . He felt confident spilling out his sexual past with his band member at the time but than realising the next morning he had gone too far. So he avoided any contact with the band and crew, the vocalist thought swapping seats with Robert Bourdon was a good idea at the time - but admittedly regretted his decision as Brad wouldn't stop sulking about his shoes that were ruined by the emcee and the bassist last night for flooding the bathroom from where Brad had been using.

 

Mike Shinoda.

 

The name alone was enough to make his cheeks glow red, matching the wife beater he adorned today accompanied with his well-worn grey slacks. He couldn't careless of the way he looked today as he felt complete and utter shit.

 

He wanted to be left alone today. Just wanting to sleep until tonight's festivities, as soon as he got his hotel key card from the receptionist of the early afternoon he excused himself from the other band members who were already working out their itinerary for the day ahead of them, their first worries of where to go for lunch. Chester didn't stick around long enough to see what the band come to an agreement of where they were going to get a bite to eat as he dismissed himself from the group of men. He could feel the emcee eying him the whole time when he said his goodbyes. He couldn't bare to look at the emcee, at least not for a while hoping the young tanned male would forget what had been said the night before.

 

Upon entering his hotel room, he was less than excited to see the same mundane set out in every hotel room he has come across. A large king bed centred the back pristine wall, the mattress covered in thick layers of plush blankets and pillows to match. A desk was situated to the left of bed under the large window with its blinds drawn back, the sunlight seeped through, lighting everything in its path. The room was simple and clean as that was the least the vocalist's worries.

 

He made his way towards the bathroom door, before closing and subconsciously locking it behind him. Now at his knees, the toilet at his grasp he forced himself to throw up. Hoping the pain that still continued to pulse through his body since the morning would leave. He lost track of time from the time he entered his hotel room to when he was throwing up the very little evidence in his stomach from the day before as he was now dry reaching for the most part. He thought popping some pain killers and napping would be the next option for the pale man as he pushed himself off the toilet, holding down the flusher and watching his evidence disappear down the toilet. Ripping the door open, his face paled and he wanted to growl in frustration to see the young drummer, making himself well aquatinted on his bed, he was holding a large brown bag as he was sucking on a straw from his disposable white cup.

 

Now Chester was sprawled out on the bed, his face buried into the white flannelette pillowcase, admiring the blissful feeling of the soft pillow encasing his face as sleep was threatening to over take his body. He had no idea how the drummer unlocked the door or even if the vocalist locked it in the first place, so he thought. The room fell silent, the only noises being omitted in the hotel chambers were the sounds of Rob quietly eating.

 

He knew he was being a riled up jerk to the youngest band member but he was over due to be back at home in LA. Only five more days. Five more until he can cut ties with his band members for a little while as he wanted nothing more to spend time with his family.

 

"Dude at least have a nugget. I brought you a happy meal to cheer your sour ass up!" Rob's deep voice cut through the quiet room. Chester, whom still had his face plastered into the pillow, reeling in the smell of freshly washed flannel, sniggered at Rob's kind gesture, even if he called Chester a sour puss it was true though as all day he had been sulking behind his Ray Bans.

 

He turned towards the drummer, resting the side of head in the crook of his arm. The light stinging his dark eyes as he looked up at the drummer whom was matching Chester's stare. He had a look of concern which Chester felt guilty, whatever the older man was thinking, feeling, he tried to push his worries away. The drummer boy was leaning on his forearm, his arm outstretched as he was holding out the deep-fried-battered-minced up chicken nugget towards the singer. He senses immediately filling up with the satisfying smells of the deep fried chicken. His stomach churned, suddenly feeling hungry.

 

That was until he leaned forward, snatching the nugget out of his friend's hand with his teeth surprising the young drummer in the process as he gasped.

 

"DUDE! If you think I'm going to feed you...You have another thing coming" the drummer's wailed out, his voice hitting two decibels over, which surprised the older band member as he was use to his deep yet nurturing voice.

 

"Hasn't stopped you befor-"

 

"That was one time...when you were sick with the flu...I felt sorry for your sorry ass cause you were being such a cry baby..."

 

"-and you couldn't resist feeding sexy ol' me" the vocalist purred between laughter, his pain slowing it's paces as he was starting to feel better, maybe laughter was the best medicine instead of feeling sorry for his old ass. He remembered the memory all too well as it was in their last tour in Europe. He had caught something, the flu and he suspected he caught it off a fan at the LPU summit they hosted in London. He played every night with great difficulty but pushed through until their last night of the tour. He remembered doping himself up on asprin and drowning his raspy throat with cough medicine, that was until the drummer came bearing with a gift. Chicken noodle soup to precise, Chester being too stubborn and too weak didn't want to feed himself until the drummer boy sighed with defeat before grabbing the spoon for himself and started to feed the singer. The soup tasted like absolute ass but Chester didn't seem to mind as he was loving the comfort his band mate was giving him, it almost felt like home with every bite as he missed his kids and his wife. His dogs and his comfortable holy bed socks.

 

"Here dude, eat the rest of your food. Going to get ready, suggest you do the same...You look like crap" the taller man rushed, setting down the paper bag containing Chester's food before shuffling off the bed and exiting to room to his own, leaving the lead singer alone once more.

 

\---

 

The ride to the venue was as quick as a blink of an eye. The cops before their van, escorted them to the arena where they were playing their show tonight. The buzz of the busy city was in full swing, hearing the active commute of the traffic rush through out the city. Nightfall ascended quickly in the busy city of Sydney, what was left of the sun, sinking behind the concrete jungle and before the large arena. Mike went over his outfit choice more than he could possibly count as finally settled on an assemble he quite liked, his dark tresses slicked into a fohawk, his beard and moustache lightly trimmed, with a slimming dark blue shirt and a leather jacket accompanying his broad torso. With the finishing touches with his favourite distressed tight denims, red converses with his denims tucked in under the tongues of his shoes, he thought he looked ready to throw down some beats with his band as he added the finishing touch to his attire, a black bandana. Wrapping the thick material around his neck before tying the ends together, letting the bandana hang just above his neckline.

 

The band members seemed to have all gotten the same memo, either that or they were feeling the same vibes tonight as they were all dressed in dark clothing and denims to match, with his oldest friend wearing his signature headphones and Phoenix in his vest, he knew they were anticipated for the show they were going to put on tonight.

 

With the photo shoots done with Linkin Park fans and the meet and greet following soon after, they had a few moments to spare as their pre-show band were doing their job to get the crowd warmed up. The emcee felt frustrated as he sat at the table in their dressing room they all shared, his eyes flickering over to the lead singer who was talking quietly amongst the band's lead guitarist. He knew the older man was avoiding him on purpose as it was no coincidence that the whole time he had been too busy to even notice the emcee was trying to get him alone.

 

He felt a pang of jealousy reside in his gut for most of the time since arriving to their destination. He knew he did nothing wrong? Right? So why was Chester acting like a little bitch to him. He had to get him alone before the show, otherwise the tension between the two leading men would definitely show in front of the crowd and the band.

 

He tried to not make it look obvious that he was looking over at his older band member, trying to hold back a whimper to feel slight heat burn the back of his neck as he studied the older male's outfit tonight. On most nights, Chester fucking Bennington looking like a rockstar tonight. His hair matched Mike's, as the top of his head he was sporting a fohawk, he was wearing a tight buttoned up black shirt, leaving a few unbuttoned on his chest line to show off his tattoo of his wife and his kids he had done years ago on tour. With large thick leather combat boots covering his feet, his shoe laces untied-but what made Mike squirm slightly from under his stare was the black leather pants hugging Chester's long, lean legs. He had never seen him wear them before, ever, for as long as Mike could remember. At least not for a show for Linkin Park.

 

He than took a sip from his cup of hot coffee, immediately regretting his decision as the hot dark liquid burned at his tongue, pushing the cup away deciding that he was done with his coffee. He watched on as Chester excused himself from the guitarist claiming he needed to take a piss, he exited the room. He knew this was the perfect opportunity as he slipped out just after the inked man, the band not taking a second look or thought about Mike's actions.

 

It was than Chester had seemed to have disappear into the bathroom further down the dark hallway. As he approached the bathroom door, he could hear the band playing in the arena and the sounds of crowd screaming would soon follow. They weren't too bad according to the emcee of what he could make out and meeting them before hand they seem like genuine guys that also had a dream just like Linkin Park did and still do, to make it big. He than slipped into the bathroom, the timing was perfect as he closed the door behind him, hesitantly to find Chester walking out of his stall, zipping his pants up before making his way to the sink to wash his hands.

 

"Why the fuck are you ignoring me?" the half Asian man cried out, regretting how he was going to approach his older friend. He had it mapped out in his mind- but seemed to have squash what he was going to say the moment he saw the vocalist, alone.

 

"I am not...just tired-" Chester started before pausing as he was staring the reflection of himself in the large water spot damaged reflection, ignoring the emcee's intense stare. Mike, with timid steps approached the older male until he was standing half a metre from his friend. Chester did not flinch and to Mike's relief did not move away. This was the first time today since the night before they actually had time to look at each other.

 

"Don't bullshit me, Bennington, you know yourself you're ignoring me..." the emcee spat, his eyes furrowing at the older man, he wanted groan as his senses were lit up with the faint smells of Chester's signature scent which consisted of his gucci cologne and weed which made the younger grumble. How the fuck did he manage to get a hold of the stuff in a foreign country let alone what reason did he have to smoke it. It made Mike angry, extremely pissed off to be exact.

 

He advanced in on the older male, before wrapping his long fingers on his friends bony- but well rounded shoulder before spinning the short man around to face the taller man. Chester grumbled obscenities from under his breath, almost losing his footing as he was no longer staring at Mike's reflection in the mirror but more or less he was looking into the dark brown eyes of his friend. He felt almost breathless, as the proximity between the men was a small inch away.

 

"You know how I feel about that shit you smoke!" The emcee growled, his voice labouring in short pants. The older male could make out hints of his minty toothpaste that filled his nostril in such sweet serenity. He had no idea why he could feel his pants tightening in his crotch area, cussing under his breath at his poor choice of uncomfortable clothing.

 

"You promised me you wouldn't smoke it while we are in tou-"

 

"Well it hasn't stopped you from smoking the happy leaf before, Shinoda...Stop being such a hypocritical whiny bitch"

 

Mike had gasped, as if the words were some kind of repellent for the younger man. Almost immediately he dropped his hand to his side, with his other hand, he rubbed his eyes in defeat. 'So he does remember the game...that's why he's been avoiding me...'

 

"Look..." Chester began, his features now softening from the words that left his mouth. He took a step closer, cautiously placing his hand on Mike's shoulder as he drew his face closer until they were almost grazing their noses. The moment they were sharing almost felt too intimate as this is the closest each male has ever gotten to one another, it felt forbidden to be sharing such a close space in between each other- but Mike was too caught up in the heated moment that happened moments before to realise how close they were.

 

"I'm sorry forget about last night...it should not have happened. Let's just forget about it and move on..."

 

That was until the older man leaned forward, placing a small secret kiss on the side Mike's jawline. The half Asian's breath now caught in the middle of his throat, his heart was thumping hard against his rib cage as his breath slowed. This was the first contact he had for a while, from anyone for that matter as it made the emcee almost melt into the ground. It was almost a blissful feeling to have the human contact that he yearned for that he felt his eyes shut out the view of the older male slowly pressing his lips on his cheek, that was until the older male pulled away. Quickly as he pushed his focus towards the ground they were standing. Mike's eyes reopened to adjust the translucent light that was bouncing off the sterol bath room tiles. He recognised the look the vocalist was giving him, regret, he was regretting his actions once again as he pulled away from Mike's personal space before letting out a sigh before exiting the room with out a word, not even a word of luck for tonight's show or as little a sorry for his confusing actions. He just left as the emcee stood, his feet still grounded to the tiled floor beneath him.

 

He was hurt, the conversation that he had planned out in his mind didn't go accordingly instead he made it worse by yelling at his friend and Chester kissing him so closely to his lips made the situation all the more confusing. He felt mad, extremely pissed off and what made it worse was he could hear the rest of his band mates tumbling and echoing through the hallway as the half Asian man knew it was time to perform.

 

This was going to be a long night.

\----  
TBC


	6. Six

AN hello! Back again...I hope everyone in enjoying this story. Trying to push through my writers block...but I present to you the next chapter. I know it's slow to a start with Mike and Chester's relationship...but if there's this much fire and this much tension between a small kiss on the cheek imagine what will happen when they finally get 'together' ;) might need to fan myself when it comes to that single moment haha....

I know this chapter is a lot shorter but I had to split it as it was becoming too long lol. I need to work on how to finalise my chapters haha..

 

\---

 

Six

 

It was like someone up above had the power make time double as the band was already at the very end of their concert. With the crowd growing more wild at their smash hits as the band ripped through the stage like fire crackers on steroids. If they all thought that the show they performed last night was their best yet, they were wrong. Although last nights show was buzzing with the anticipation of the sea of of their fans ripping into their songs as they sung, screamed, chanted, jumped and push with every song that would come, tonight seemed more wild with the crowd almost breaking the barrier and the screams were louder.

 

Chester smiled, his teeth gleaming under the array of heated production lights as he belted the last words of their song Papercut as Mr. Delson along with Mr. Farrell drew out the song in a guitar solo, which was totally expecting for the other band members but a very overwhelming surprise for their fans as they roared, the more they roared the more Brad and Dave played, face to face as they thrashed their heads up and down to the beat of the drums behind them as the youngest member joined them to close off the end of the song.

 

The older singer bounced around, moving his hands up in the air, showing off his sweaty, pale inked body towards the crowd as the crowed mimicked his actions. The show was yet another amazing one even if he was avoiding the emcee the whole show. Which he had hoped no one else had notice the awkwardness between the two leading men- but to his relief the fans seemed to have been enjoying the show too much to notice the tension that was up on stage.

 

The only contact he had with the younger was when he was running around on stage, jumping up on the metre high stereos before the song would start he would jump down, kicking his feet behind him as he would belt down his chilling demonic screams. In one song he jumped off the stereo before smashing himself into the back of the emcee who was rapping his verse. From what Chester Bennington could remember Mike's back was sweating through his leather jacket as his naked torso came into contact with Mike's lean back. He remembered seeing red in Mike's face when he turned to look on at his accident-prone friend as Chester shuddered from under his look like a puppy dog with its tail between his legs. 'He's mad at me...I shouldn't have kissed him'

 

Chester thought back to when he kissed his friend back in the privacy in the venues bathroom. He thought it seemed right at the time as he's done it before, he just wanted to say he was sorry for the way he was acting and he thought kissing his friend would have made things better.

But.

 

He was wrong. So wrong on so many levels as he made their situation that was applausable to fix even worse when he left the emcee in the bathroom alone to meet up with the other band members, confused and angry.

 

"This is our last song for the night guys! Your last chance to go wild so if you think you have enough energy in you, WE WANT TO SEE IT!"

 

The emcee roared from where he was standing, which to Chester's dismay the other end of the stage. It frustrated the older male more or less as he could recall the many times he tried to shift towards the half Asian's direction as he moved closer to him he would move away from the vocalist, making it seem effortlessly and casual in his actions.

 

The familiar song began to flood Chester's body, the stage beneath his tired weight began to tremble again, matching the thumps against his rib cage as he was high from the sounds of the crowd and the music that was now dramatically starting.

 

"When I pretend  
Everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
When I pretend  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can-"

 

The emcee belted out, his voice echoing over the loud music that strung out through the arena. The crowds started rapping along with Mike as the pits started up again, the crowds pushing and going wild. Chester snapped his eyes from the crowd and could feel the air suck out of his lungs. He could barely breathe as Mike was staring right at him, with his microphone in his grasp, his knuckles to match his clammy face.

 

He looked beyond angry, as he spat out the rest of his versus, his dark smouldering look which made Chester feel like complete jello never once deterred. There was a pause in the song from where Chester was meant to take off from Mike as he was meant to sing the verse, feeling choked up in actions he cleared his throat before singing the chorus out, with great difficulty as he voice cracked in most of the words. He was was staring at Mike, his feet still plastered from where he was standing moments ago.

 

"I want to be pushed aside  
So let me go"

 

Chester's dark stares matched Mike's.

'Time to meet your match, Shinoda'

 

The younger emcee was slightly taken back at the stand off that the two leading front men were partaking. Mike rapped the rest of his verses, his rapping overriding Chester's singing in the chorus where he was needed, they were still staring at each other. At one point the singer almost gasped allowed, swallowing the emotional pain settling in his stomach, making his stomach churn distastefully, the food threatening to rise in the back of his throat, to see the emcee mouth the words, 'Fuck you!' towards his direction as the the emotional pain welded to his body like a glove, he tried to hide the pain that was coursing through his body.

 

The song soon ended, to the band's relief as the other members caught on the tension that was shooting between their singer and rapper as they all gave the crowd a long goodbye, throwing pics and drumsticks into the crowd, watching the ripple of the crowd claw to the direction of the things the band threw in. Chester couldn't have said his 'good byes' quicker as he threw out quick kisses towards the crowd before running off the stage before the other band members.

 

He just wanted to be left alone. Mike had really pissed him off tonight, especially the last song where every word the tanned man spat was being aimed in the inked man's direction. His stomach kept painfully flipping as he furrowed his eyes in defeat. So the emcee really was mad at him, wasn't he? From the distance behind his figure he could hear the crowd roar, so naive and clueless of what was happening between their favourite Linkin Park's front men fighting- but despite of the little knowledge the fans had Chester was somewhat relieved that they managed to put on a great show no matter the situation that was going on behind closed doors. He just hoped the other four men in the group didn't notice the tension between the two different men, the fire that burned behind the younger man's dark eyes as they turned feral black with every word he spat, shamelessly throwing the words at the older band member.

 

For the most part Chester Bennington felt guilty, extreme guilt that the show down between them had aroused the older man completely. He felt ashamed for ever thinking of his band mate sexually as all he could think about was grabbing the emcee's face, smashing it hard with his fist from the anger that was ripping him apart inside. He would imagine the emcee's face softening from the blow as his jaw would fall slack from the force of the punch and a muffled scream would distinguish from his lips as Chester would press his lips against Mike's busted lips. He'd imagined that his blood would taste coppery with a hint of sweetness, he literally felt sick for thinking of his band member in such a provocative way. Never in his career had he ever remotely came close to thinking about anyone in the band in a passive aggressive, sexual way.

 

This time he couldn't blame the alcohol or admitting his demeanours to Mr. innocence, nothing was standing in the way of his unusual behaviour. This time it was all him, 100 percent all him. Chester headed the exit, his long legs bouncing two steps ahead as the plump security guard was having trouble keeping up with the rockstar's pace. He told the the band member to slow down, jokingly but admittedly regretted his choice of words when Chester shot him a glare with a sneer to his thin lips. He managed to make it the van that was awaiting for the band members to arrive, his band manager, Mr Dallas sucking on a white make-shift cigarette as he was on the phone to his missus. He almost didn't catch Chester running out into the van as he climbed his way in to the back corner of the van. Usually the man always sat in the middle, where he felt like the star even in his own band- but tonight he opted the option of sitting in the corner, wishing he could sink further into the seat.

 

He need a moment to himself as he braced himself for what was going to happen next. The wrath of Linkin Park, even more so he silently shuddered at the thought of sharing the close proximity with the one band member that was giving him mixed signals all night and newly sexual frustrations that were awaking at the pit of his stomach as he felt his groin sizzle.

 

He couldn't bare to look at Mike Shinoda. 

 

\---  
TBC


	7. Seven

AN hello.....thank you for those that read my story! I present to you another chapter...I hope it's ok *cringe* with me moving it's making me feel less focused on the story! But rest assure I will try my best to update regularly :)

 

Anyway...I'm rambling again!

\---

Seven

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" The bassist came into view moments later as he sat beside his band member, to much dismay Chester wanted to be left alone but relief washed over that it was Dave sitting beside and not a certain tanned half cast that he couldn't get out of his head.

 

"Nothing...it's nothing, I feel like shit..." The pale man, whose sweat clung to his pale complexion scorned, he was in no mood to be talking as he was bracing himself for what was going to happen next as he watched the other band members climb in. They all were quiet with solemn looks on their faces as they took their seats to Chester's surprise. Mike was the last to enter the vehicle before the band manager closed the automatic door shut, as Chester watched behind heavy lidded eyes he could see Mike was staring at him. The same look he had given him up on stage was still evident on his face as he scowled.

 

"Mike what the fuck is up your ass?" The DJ yelled, whom was sat beside the emcee. His face scrunched with confusion and somewhat anger. It was scary to think that the DJ was angry as he was always the happiest member of the band. Well not tonight, in fact no one was in particular, except of course the fans which were their main priority.

 

"Why don't you ask Chester? He's the one on his rags" the emcee scorned, his words laced with venom. The vocalist's eyes shot up from his lap to Mike who continued to stare at him, his eyes seething and his words to match his stare. The other band members didn't dare to look up from their own laps, except for Joe who craned his neck, his chin resting on his right shoulder as he was giving Chester a curious stare.

 

"What the fuck did you do?" The bassist cut through the conversation, nudging Chester. The vocalist sat pleadingly at the emcee, silently, mentally telling him to let this one go as they would talk later tonight. The van bumped along the road which made the ride all the more uncomfortable. The city seemed to have been more buzzing, alive at night as the concert jungle was lit up like a beacon. It was mesmerising, the men watched on at how similar the city look back at home in LA. The conversation soon ended with the bassist huffing, alerting the rest of his band mates he was quite livid for not knowing exactly what had happened between Mike and Chester. The stocky Asian whom sat still staring at Chester seemed to have gotten the same message from Dave's book as he slowly turned his head towards the front of the van.

 

\---

 

The night air cacooned the boys of Linkin Park as they stepped out into the secluded car park on the side of the hotel. The inked man must have been too caught up in his own problems to not have realised it had already started to rain in the city of Sydney. Everything in the path of the water distruction falling from the sky painted Sydney in a thick layer of rain. It was raining pretty heavy- but Chester didn't seem to mind at all. He was already feeling numb from the pain earlier before. He couldn't believe just how mad the emcee was at the lead singer. His beautiful cheeky smile and laugh lines in the creases of large almond shaped eyes that he is known for, replaced with putrid hate.

 

"Fuck! Not my hair!" The bassist joked, wrapping forearms across his bald top as the band members began to laugh. Chester along side, laughed as he was long over due for something to make him laugh.

 

"God you're a fucking idiot...I fucking love it!" Brad laughed between words, his arm snaking around the bassist's shoulders, with heavy foot steps the band bolted to the hotel's back entrance where they were taking residencies for the night. They were met with their security guard, the same security guard that Chester ran into from the show and immediately his stomach started to sizzle with guilt. He had been so angry before with the emcee that his mood affected everyone in his path of distruction. He still was pretty livid- but sleep threatened his body as all he could think about was the warm shower, a cold frosty beer following by his lush sleeping chamber- but had another thing he wanted to take care of first.

 

"Dude you gonna be alright?" The band's drummer asked as they were headed for the elevator. His arm was slumped over the thinner man's frame as his breath felt sticky against Chester's ear. He was aware of how close they were and what made Chester miserable was that the drummer had no affect on him whatsoever. So he was attracted to the emcee, surprise surprise. He couldn't work out if he was just physically attracted to his young band member or if he was infatuated with the idea of playing cat and mouse with the young tanned man as that's all they had been doing for the past day.

 

He felt a nudge to his ribs, almost pulling him back from his dream state as his eyes met with the wisest band member. Joe, Brad and Phoenix had already retired for the night along with the band manager whom reminded them that their next flight out was at noon as they were expected to be at a press conference by 1pm before the last leg of the Australian tour ending in Brisbane tomorrow night. He had assumed Mike followed suit as he was no where to be found in the perimeter.

 

"Yeah man, just tired. I think I might take something to take the edge off" the pale man, whose skin glistened with a mixture of sweat from tonight's concert and the rain that continued to pour- but slowing to a trickle. He patted his back pocket indicating that he had his happy leaf baggy in his back pant pocket which was enough for the younger band mate to understand what he was about to do. Rob entered the building leaving the pale man alone in the darkened carpark. The rain was beginning to slow for the night, as the moon light milked through the trees beside the hotel, illuminating A make-shift walkway towards the shrubbery. He found a secluded bench, hidden from the view of the carpark. This was too perfect, no one could see him even if they tried to find him as he could be alone to figure out what he was going to say next to his best friend.

 

+

 

"What the fuck happened up on stage tonight?" The drummer asked the emcee whom he caught up with as he was hurryingly trying to close the elevator door. The young half Asian looked beyond his converses to see the drummer boy, whose long tresses of dark hair was clinging to his forehead, his glasses fogged from the rain and the warmth from inside the hotel. He had a look of concern which sent a spiral of guilt through out the older male's knackered body. A steaming hot shower sounded great right about now along with a good nights sleep following close behind.

 

"I don't know...I've been-" the emcee paused, his voice crackling from the weight of fatigue that threatened to grasp at his body. "I've been dealing with some stuff of my own at the moment"

 

The elevator slowed to a stop before making a ding noise as the doors parted to reveal their floor they were staying on. The same elevator music was playing through out the hallway in a low humming tranquil. They both stepped out as the elevator had been summoned to the bottom floor once again.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"Not really..." with absent mind the emcee replied, a little too quickly as crossed eyes with the drummer who was now standing opposite his door. The look of pain was evident on his young facial features, the crease in his eyes made the youngest member look much older than he really was.

 

"Sorry man...not ready...It's just this thing with my wife-"

 

"Wait I thought it was about Chester not Anna?" Rob interrupted.

 

"It's about him too...Look I want to sort this out...I'll go talk to him now before he goes to sleep" The emcee turned towards Chester's hotel room before the drummer placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

 

"Chester hasn't been up here...he's down stairs, outside...taking care of something" The drummer boy exclaimed, pointing towards the elevator.

'Taking care of something? What the fuck did that even mean?'

 

The band members omitted their 'good byes' as Rob opened the door of his sleeping chamber, retiring for the night whilst the tanned man rode the elevator down to the first floor once more again. He knew the vocalist was up to no good once again as he could imagine his friend puffing away on his make-shift blunt. Though to be fair he didn't blame Chester for relieving himself from the the nights festivities. The show had been so intense tonight, he knew he had only sent the older male into a fit of worry when he directed the last song at Chester. He couldn't help himself as if the older male gave him a magnetic pull to stare at him through out the whole song.

 

The patch of skin where Chester had kissed was so close to his lips, still burned delightfully as he felt silly to run his finger tips timidly along the very spot he felt the lips belonging to his band member before touched. He regrettably enjoyed the sensation as he had been a while since he has had any contact. Sure his wife kissed him- but it was always rushed and she always looked as though she was forcing herself to make contact with her husband even though the man would pine for his wife's attention. He had done everything for the woman he asked in marriage, when he could, such as candle light dinners and showered her with gifts- but to his disappointment it didn't seem to phase the wife anymore, like it use to when they started dating.

 

-but

 

With Chester Bennington, it felt completely different. All the more it felt exciting to have the older male kiss him in which the kiss was considered Tabu. His guilt-ridden thoughts had taken the best of him as all he could think about was just how soft his lips felt against his stubble, those dark brown eyes softening with every lingering moment that they both shared in the bathroom hours before. He could feel himself growing hard at the thought of those thin, pink lips that belonged to his friend Chester on his own. He wondered what he would taste like? Would he taste sweet with hints of weed, despite of Mike disagreeing with Chester's poor choices of relieving himself with the occasional blunt it excited him, a lot.

 

This was completely wrong for thinking about his band member in such a sexual predatory way, as his thoughts were becoming more explicit with every passing second. He felt his cock push against its barrier of his tight denims, sending signals to the emcee's mind that he was shamefully and completely aroused by a certain older man. He was a sucker for older men as in his past he had only kissed one- but through the years that didn't stop the young emcee to check out older men in his lifetime. It was a guilty pleasure that he held close to him, a secret he had almost forgotten about it until tonight.

 

The elevator made its way to the bottom floor of the hotel before slipping out of the side exit of the hotel until he was standing outside. The breeze had picked up as the wind whistled past his ear. The olive skinned man stood in silence, scanning his surroundings hoping to find his pale friend standing near by-but couldn't catch the sight of his friend who was apparently outside according to Robert Bourdon. So he set himself a challenge to find the inked-up-rockstar who was most likely fucked up on his high right about now. With timid steps he followed the wind as he made his way past the shrubbery, the moonlight littered the sky, it really was hauntingly beautiful as his senses were flooded with the smell of the savoury weed as he was drawing closer to the older male's destination. He no longer felt anger and was able to push his arousal state-of-mind to the back of his mind as he was only feeling genuinely concerned for his older friend.

 

"Chester?"

 

Mike called out, looking through the trees as he was searching for his friend now. He knew he was close by as his senses were flooded with the smells of Chester's splint being lit up as the wind was dragging the smells through the nights sky.

 

"Rob...you didn't have to follow me, I'm a big boy" A voice alerted Mike that he was getting closer to the older man. Biting his tongue he was contemplating whether to go back to the hotel and have his well deserved sleep his body longed for or if he should find the older male. He stood in silence, his mind battling the woes and the worries of how horrible the situation could get if he was to face the singer- but than remembering it couldn't get any worse than it already was as he had hoped to better their situation by morning. He wanted to fill the void in his body and that was Chester. He missed his best friend, his partner in crime. The one man he put all his trust into besides Brad Delson as they go way back in their troublesome youth days, he missed him dearly.

 

Mike opted to stay as he sucked in a breath to push past the bush and the trees to find Chester lying on the park bench table slab. He couldn't help- but stare, admiring the way the moonlight casted a beautiful shimmery light over Chester's pale skin. His pale expanse of skin glittered in the light as the dark clothing his body adorned fell into the shadows of the night, his head was resting in the crook of his arm as his legs were parted and hanging on either side of the table. He truly looked like a god with a clean-rock-esque appeal to his significant look. The younger man stood in silence, unsure of what his next movements should be.

 

He knew the vocalist looked amazing tonight- but seeing Chester lying like a fallen angel on the outdoor setting as he watched through the darkness of a singular white tube of the dried herb was being brought to his thin awaiting lips he knew Chester could never pull off such innocence. His arousal that he was able to control was coming back in the front of his pants as he felt shameful to have his body react the way that it was now.

 

It wasn't like he was in love with the older man as he promised his wife with a marriage and love, even though she was the last person he was thinking about right at this very moment. He was more or less infatuated at the idea of Chester Bennington, how could someone be so perfect all in his pale-complexion-5'8-body.

 

He knew the older male wouldn't want to see him, not after the way he was acting on stage tonight. Acting like a spoilt brat for the majority of the show as he shied away from the older vocalist whenever the two men treaded in a dangerously close distance. He even went great lengths in their last song they performed for the night, telling the older man to 'fuck off' when in fact he wanted the very opposite. He didn't want to push the older man away from him, he wanted him closer.

 

"Rob fuck off! I can hear your pervy ass creeping on me" the silence between the two men was abruptly pushed aside when the older man pushed his upper body up, leaning on his forearms to face his trespasser.

 

"It's me...sorry...I'll go" the emcee's near whispers was too painful to bear. He couldn't make out what the older male was doing as nightfall settled into the darker hours of the night. It was midnight, having a déjàvu moment as he remembered sharing the night with his older friend last night. Only this time they weren't in the warm confinements of the hotel room- but more or less they were outside, behind the shrubbery of the building from where they were suppose to be staying at instead they were fighting off the bitter cold in fear they would catch the flu.

 

"Chester you're crazy out here...its way too cold to be out here..."the olive skinned man cried out through the chatter of his teeth as the windfall continued to push through his body like an invisible icy force. He wrapped the jacket closer to his lean torso, trying his best the shield himself from the bitter cold. He could only imagine how Chester was feeling as he was only wearing the same buttoned down shirt from the show.

 

"I can't feel it man, I'm feeling quite buzzed at the moment...it feels good" Chester's persona had changed the moment their eyes locked as emcee was reunited miserably with the same wave of arousal rippling through his body. For the most part he was glad, extremely glad that for a moment he had his friend back whom was smiling lazily from behind his blunt- Chester Bennington was very unpredictable when it came to his moods so Mike was relishing the fact that Chester didn't seem to mind his company.

 

"I'll leave you too it..."

 

"What you're not going to tell me off mom?" The singer chimed out, laughing at his words. He was sitting upright now, his legs folded, leaning on the palm of his left hand whilst his right hand was taking charge of holding his splint. Mike felt a pang of hurt barreling through out his tired body as he stood in silence. He didn't think he was that bad? Was he? He was genuinely only looking out for his friend every time he would smoke weed.

 

"Fuck you Chester! Stop acting like an asshole" Mike growled which gave Chester all the more reason to laugh at the young half Asian man. This angered the younger man completely before he crossed over from the trees to where Chester was sitting. His laughter slowed to a quick stop as he realised the emcee was livid.

 

"Shit Mike you need to fucking chill out! I was only joking" the pale man cried out, shuffling away from the younger man sending signals for the emcee to take a seat in front of him. "Live a little man, come here...have a puff...I promise you, you will feel good"

 

It was like Chester had a powerful pull over Mike's body, like a puppet listening to his puppet master he climbed up onto the seat before taking a seat in front of the older man. He felt his throat squeezed tightly until he was almost choking, he missed his friend terribly and wish Chester, the riled-up-asshole would stop being a jerk.

 

He bit his tongue, holding back his motherly instinct. Instead he watched closely, watching the end of the blunt disappear between Chester's candy pink lips. His cheeks caved in slightly indicating he was taking a long drag from his blunt. The tip sizzling in a hot red heat. Their eyes met for the first time since the confrontation they had up on stage and again in the van. The air suddenly grew warm around Mike as he silently watched on the older male blow the smoke from his nostrils, their dark hues never once breaking.

Mike knew he shouldn't have come here tonight. He should be in his bed sleeping until the morning- but here he sat in the freezing cold, mesmerised by the man that sat before him. He couldn't believe what he was feeling towards the older man, surely it wasn't love- but it was something, he felt something for the older man. Was it lust? Infatuation? Was it simply just the comfort of having the older male near him, filling the void that his wife no longer filled.

 

He watched the man who he was falling smitten for, the same hunger in his eyes that he had felt moments before in the elevator. He could smell Chester around him, the sweat from the show, the cologne that desperately clung to his musky skin and the savoury smell of the weed was flooding his senses making the younger man sit in a dream-like-daze. The older man slowly pulled the hand rolled blunt to his awaiting lips. He breathed in slowly, his eyes never once breaking Mike's as the moon light bounced of each other's faces in the most romantic way possible. The atmosphere around the two men was almost like a dream, a hauntingly beautiful dream. Chester held the smoke in his lungs as he pulled the blunt away from his lips. His deep doe-eyed eyes still locked onto Mike's curious dark hues as he leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them.

 

Mike couldn't breathe now as he watched with curious eyes as the male leaned forward until their noses were grazing, side by side once more again. He tried to swallow the lump that was forming in the back of his throats which made his lips dry. His eyes drifted shut as time was standing still between the men, he could feel Chester around him now as he felt Chester's right hand close around his shoulder, reeling the younger man closer. They were about to kiss, weren't they? There's was nothing stopping them now.

 

"Breathe in"

 

Chester's low sultry whisper came out like silk as the smoke of the savoury weed mixed with his minty toothpaste rolled out of his thin parted lips. Mike opened his mouth slightly, there noses still grazing feeling the wispy stubble on the vocalist's chin. He breathed in as he was instructed by his pale beauty. His senses flooded with the herbal smoke that once were in Chester's lungs now in his own lungs. Chester repeated his actions as he slowly brought the smoke towards his lips, sucking in the burning herb between his lips sinking its way down into his lungs before exhaling quickly the smoke fanning Mike's face.

 

It was hypnotic. His mind was dizzy. He felt amazing as his body was buzzing with the herb that was affecting his senses. He sat there before Chester in a dream-like state. The moment that each male was sharing was amazing. There was nothing more sexual than passing the happy leaf smoke between their lips until Chester sucked in the last of his blunt, the stub was all that was left. Holding in the last of the smoke in lungs he than pushed his face closer until he pressed his lips against Mike's.

 

This was happening. It was no longer a lingering thought as the dream of kissing the older man was now becoming a reality.

\----  
TBC


	8. Eight

AN Reviews are welcomed! Along with ratings :) thank you!

\----

 

Eight

 

The older male gasped as their lips met for the first time. Their movements were hesitant as their timid breaths mingled, Chester breathed out the sweet yet savoury scent of his minty toothpaste laced with the faint taste of the mind-tingly weed towards Mike's awaiting lips. Mike accepted the invitation willingly to Chester's surprise as he felt the younger man part his soft lips to accept the smoke that slowly passed through Chester's thinner lips into Mike's awaiting mouth.

 

'Was this really happening? Fuck! I need to stop before I get us in trouble' The older man's mind screamed, as the voices inside his head grew unbearable. He was suppose to be hating this man for the way he acted like a little bitch back on stage, the one man that made himself question his sexuality and his needs. He loved Talinda, his beautiful wife, the one woman who promised him nothing but happiness, love and loyalty if only he could return the same respect for her- but right now he was acting upon his selfish needs, his sexual needs and right now he needed to feel Mike's lips on his own. The rain began to fall once more from the sky above the two men as they sat in silence, their lips unmoved, feeling their sizzling skin become increasingly wet from the droplets falling from the darkness.

 

This was wrong, so wrong as each band member were considered untouchable in the musical world. Both men were married for several years to their American sweethearts, they were also fathers whom were meant to be role models for their children. Chester knew he had to stop as he only was only meant to ease the younger male into taking the drug with him. He could see the emcee was standing on the edge of paranoia from tonight's show. Thinking it was a good idea to share the savoury smoke that tickled his lungs in the most nurturing way, he fanned his breath along Mike's face, easing the younger man to share the smoke from between his lips. He had been so aroused when he had spotted his younger band member before him in the trees from the first glance as he admirably shifted his eyes up and down Mike's lean figure. He always thought the young emcee's body filled out in all right ways. With his olive complexion wrapping tightly over his taut muscle and soft skin and his signature shit eating smile made the older male stagger like putty whenever he caught Mike smiling back at him.

 

Caught up in the most sexual moment that each man were in it was than Chester Bennington had initiated the impermissible kiss. He couldn't help himself, like a child wanting to taste the forbidden fruit after his mother would scowl at him 'not to touch' it had only made the older male wanting more of something he couldn't have. He blamed the beautiful half Asian man as all his thoughts could only collect the smells that surrounded the younger man which was cologne that Mike was wearing tonight mixed with the saltiness of the sweat that was bounced off his skin like a yo-yo as it pulled the American man closer to take a taste of what he could smell.

 

Mike pulled away in Chester's dismay. They were so close, so close for initiating more. With the hunger in Chester's eyes, his feral stare followed Mike's somewhat scared look. The rain dotted their faces as their faces continued to lap up the moonlight. The scene that was playing before their eyes, with the kiss and heaving breathing between each male felt as though they were starring in a twisted adaptation of a Shakespearean play.

 

"What the fu-fuck was th-that?" Mike murmured, his voice cracking from lack of breath as the singer left him breathless. Coughing soon followed suit as the younger had forgotten he was still holding the scent of the weed between his lips and in the shallow of his throat. Chester bit the inside of his cheek, he couldn't find the right words to say. All he could think about was how his arousal was squashing so hard against the front of his pants, he needed to be released, he felt wet from the rain as there was a burn to his cheek realising he had pre-cum leaking from the tip of his throbbing member now soaking the inside-front of his leather clad pants.

 

He just wanted one more kiss, one taste, one touch, he just needed to feel his friend close to his hot body. Even if meant just one night where they pushed all other worrying thoughts aside as they would perform the act of love. He was addicted to the smells that was bouncing off his friend, his eyes drank in the vulnerability that was homing in Mike's eyes. He was hungry for another taste, he couldn't work out if it was sexual arousal getting the best of him or if it was the hunger from smoking his blunt.

 

He tested the younger male first as he lean forward closing the gap once more, the side of their wet noses reunited as their breaths were syncing as one. Their eyes were still locked as Chester was now pleading for an invitation. When there was no sign of resistance he pressed his lips firmly against Mike's awaiting lips. Immediately Chester's heart skipped a beat as the butterflies that were fluttering in his sizzling stomach were now frashing around.

 

The lips that belong the olive skinned man were what Chester expected, well rounded and soft to touch as Chester could feel himself sinking more into Mike's lips. Their movements were slow to a start as he could feel the broader man slip his arms around the smaller man's waist before he pulled Chester towards him until their chests would touch. The vocalist was not met with the soft mounds of his beautiful wife's breast as for a moment he realised he was kissing the one and only Michael Shinoda. Anyone of the bennoda fan club would be squealing right about now if they were to see the display that was happening right now.

 

The older man soon wrapped his long arms around Mike's shoulders, with one hand running his slender fingers up and down the patch of skin between Mike's thick mane and collar whilst the other hand made its home in Mike's wet locks as he bundled the hair beneath his touch. The kiss soon grew more fervent when Chester pulled at his friend's hair, angling their faces to deepen the kiss. Chester wasted no time pressing his tongue between the slit of Mike's lips.

 

He wanted more. This heavy breathing and light petal-like kisses was becoming stale as he needed to drink in the taste of Michael Shinoda. The younger gasped as his mouth slowed to an open as their tongues touched for the first time. As suspected Mike's tongue was soft and warm as the thick coating of saliva made the younger's tongue feel like silk against Chester's. He wondered what his friend was thinking? Did he think Chester's tongue was soft too?

 

Moments passed as each men was feeling more bold with their choices as their tongues danced in one another mouths, dancing the forbidden touch of Tabu. The rain that continued to fall between their faces as it made the kiss sizzle with hot heat mixed with the cool water that continued to fall. Their lips smashed against each other, drinking in the taste of one another as their tongues clashed. The taste of mint and weed entwined with their tongues as it made the older male wanting more. He felt himself slowly push up from his sitting fetal position as he wrapped each leg around Mike's broad waist, lowering himself onto Mike's lap. Hoping he didn't scare the younger with his bold movement- but to his delight Mike didn't flinch nor did he shy away instead he pulled Chester closer, tightening his arms around the smaller man's waist.

 

Their tongues were like liquid heat, lapping at the hot canals of each their mouths. Their movements were rushed and amazing as the kiss was long waiting and long over due. Chester felt his arousal thicken in his pants as it was becoming unbearable as he suspected he was going to cum soon against the friction of his hot leather pants against his hard dick. He could feel Mike's erection to his surprise pressing against the crevice of his ass. It was an amazing feeling to know that Mike was equally as hot as he was.

 

Chester pulled away for air with a loud slippery pop escaping their lips. He needed to breathe as he feared he was going to pass out from the lack of air due to their tonsil hockey they had on display before. He opened his eyes with care as he could see the emcee still had his large eyes closed, his breathing was coming out erratically. His head fell lazily to the left of Chester as he rested his forehead on Chester's soaking shoulder. The fire continued to scorch the insides of his aching body. He wanted to taste more, satisfied with initiating the first move he couldn't believe that this was the best kiss for as long as he could remember. He was addicted to the taste of his band member, Mike Shinoda tasted better than any other drug he has tasted before.

 

With his legs still wrapped around Mike's waist, he leaned forward, pulling the hair beneath his long fingers until the younger obliged with Chester's movements as his head fell backwards exposing the long line of skin between his chin and collar bone, he wanted to mark Mike as his own- but knew the young emcee would get some very questionable looks.

 

Deciding against marking his younger band mate much to his distaste he thought running his long tongue along the nape of his friend's was just as good. His tongue slipped through the slit of his thin lips as he pressed the tip of his wet muscle on the emcee's sweaty skin. Just as suspected, his skin tasted nonetheless amazing. With hints of his sweet cologne mixed with the saltiness from his sweat, it drove the older male into a frenzy of moans as he continued to lap at the sweaty skin, claiming Michael as his own with his silky saliva. He couldn't get enough of his friend's signature scent.

 

Mike loosened his grip from Chester's waist, wrapping his slender fingers around Chester's narrow hips, hiking his shirt up slightly with his movements as he was met with the fervent flesh beneath his equally hot touch. The vocalist dragged his tongue along the side of Mike's long neck, collecting the taste of the younger man's sweat with the flat of his tongue as he made his way up to Mike's ear lobe. He wrapped his lip around the offending piece of skin as his tongue traced the shallow canal of the younger man's ear. His actions were rewarded with a soft mew escaping from the emcee's wet lips as the rain continued to fall onto their warm bodies. The cool breeze never bothered the two leading men as their bodies moved as one. The friction between their bodies moved gently at first. Chester's member thick with arousal rubbed against Mike's taut stomach whilst Mike was grounding his hips into the pale man, his large shaft grinding into the crevice of Chester's plump ass as the leather pants made a delicious slippery sound between them.

 

The older man was in complete ecstasy, moaning like a bitch on heat when he felt Mike bring his lips to Chester's ear. Feeling Mike's finger nails dig into his small waist, holding the older man in place so he couldn't move, not that the inked man wanted to. He was drowning, falling too deep into Mike's touch. He was drunk off Mike's smell. He could feel Mike's silky wet muscle slip past his full lips, tracing the water that was running along the crook of Chester's neck. Mike was moaning loudly, his skin hot under Chester's touch. Their erections were rubbing deliciously against each other.

 

Chester couldn't take it, he needed more. Nibbling on his friend's earlobe, his teeth gnawing at the hanging skin between his wet lips. He was drunk off lust, feeling Mike lap at his exposing skin with his sizzling tongue. The rain falling from the darkness began to slow as so did their movements. Chester was hot and heavy as his hand slipped from Mike's dark slick locks to his leather clad shoulder whilst the the other hand that was drawing lazy circles on the back of Mike's hair line took its place on the opposite shoulder. He tried to pull off the jacket, hoping the the jacket would fall off his friend's body.

 

He needed to feel skin. He needed to feel his naked body against Mike's. Chester wanted more. Caught up in the moment, listening to Mike mewling against Chester's neck as the vocalist felt breathless. He couldn't think straight, his mind became dizzy with the arousal that continued to pulse through his soaking body. With dizzy mind, his lips fell open. Expecting a loud moan to escape from his warm body. What he had said next made the younger stop his ministrations completely.

 

"Fuck me!"

 

Chester's eyes snapped open, immediately regretting his words. He couldn't control his actions as the words slipped from his lips. Hunger taking over his body. He looked up to see Mike was staring back at him hard. His eyes filling with regret as he could feel the younger push Chester off his lap. He couldn't believe he had taken it too far when he invited Mike to 'fuck' him.

 

"I...fuck" Mike started, his voice was breaking under pressure. The rain was slowing to a sprinkle. Their warm skin glowed under the moonlight, their skin dotted with rain drops as Chester looked on to see the dark fallen angel before his eyes. It pained him as his heart was breaking to see the younger male man was fumbling to his feet, his breath was erratic as his eyes were to match his breathing.

 

"Mike..." Chester whimpered. Moving closer to the man he was pining for. He sounded pathetic to say the least, watching Mike take a step back, the hands that once were all over his pale, inked skin were now shoved fist deep into his pant pockets.

 

"Stop..." Mike began.

 

"I-I" Chester began also. He wanted to say he was sorry. He didn't know how it got so out of hand. How did they end up like this? Days ago their relationship was nothing more than just friendship. The harmless flirting and the heart-felt jokes meant nothing more than being comfortable in each other's presence. Now look at them? They were making out under the moonlight, resisting the erge to deepen the kiss into something more.

 

"Chester...we can't fucking do this..." Mike began once again. His voice was hoarse as his eye brows were knitted with confusion. "We are fucking married...We have a fucking career...a band...kids....fuck..."

 

Chester watched on as his heart ached. The half Asian stood as he could see his lips moving- but could not hear the words that continued to plummet out Mike's lips. He felt numb, he could only imagine what he emcee was saying, it would have something to do with their wives and how they were married. That they were men with children and a career they had to focus on. Instead they acted upon their sins and guilty pleasure. He watched the emcee take a step back before he walked off and out of the bushland without saying another word to the man who sat at the table.

 

He truly lost his morals tonight along with his dignity- but most importantly he lost his best friend tonight.

\----  
TBC


	9. Nine

AN helllooo! Just another quick update :) thank you for your lovely comments!! I might not be updating regularly soon as I am moving as of tomorrow but will try my best ! Please don't give up on my story XD anyway...enjoy!!

 

\----

 

Nine

 

Mike was drunk from the confusion that was spiralling through-out his body as he fumbled out of the bushes, his eyes filled with crystals as he began to tear up. It had all been a blur to the young emcee as he now found himself standing in front of the door to his hotel room having no recollection of how he made it back in one piece. His body wretched with pain as he couldn't believe he acted so selfishly to have Chester believe he could kiss him. To make matters worse he accepted the older man's invitation, his will power slipped between his lips as he than returned the heated kiss that the older man ignited in the first place.

 

He genuinely only wanted to check up on his older friend maybe mention the apology he had planned in the back of his throat-but the moment he saw Chester lying in the darkness like the fallen angel, his mind turned to mush as he was infatuated with the idea of getting closer to him.

 

He fumbled for his key with deft fingers, his ears blocking out any sounds that were omitting around his weak attire as he pushed himself into the room, before pressing his back against the door closing the emcee off from the world outside. The darkness soon followed along with the silence of his sleeping chambers.

 

Opting to skip the shower which he knew he would regret come the morning, he latched the door locked as he was in no mood for any intruders to slip into his room in the wake of the morning. He pulled off his leather jacket, his nose screwing up as his mind played back like a record, remembering Chester had almost managed to pull his jacket off with his long graceful fingers when they were acting in sin under the eyes of God.

 

Now, Mike Shinoda never really was a religious person- but knew what the two men had done before, kissing and basically dry humping each other out in the public was considered wrong on so many levels. He was married. He was suppose to be untouchable the day he married Anna as she only held the power to touch him at her own free will.

 

He couldn't believe what he had done. He had cheated on his dear Anna Shinoda. The one woman whom he did fall in love with. The one woman who turned his house into a home. The one woman that gave him the best gift of them all which was the day he became a father to a beautiful, healthy 8 pound baby boy. He knew Anna, his sweetheart, didn't deserve what he had done despite of the lack of communication and love they had for one another. He still did the unthinkable, he was always considered the smartest band member of the group by doing something so stupid such as cheating on his wife with another person. A man to be exact.

 

He scrambled out of the rest of his clothing until he was just standing with his cotton brief that stuck to his flesh like a second skin. He felt a flush of heat warm his cheeks and neck as he had another flash back to where Chester was kissing him so tenderly along the shallow of his throat. He drank in the delightful noises coming from the older man's lips as his voice would vibrate against his skin, sending delicious ripples through out his hot body.

 

He wanted to slap himself silly, he tried to squash the thoughts of his older band member that was taking control of his vulnerable state of mind. He quickly crossed over from the edge of the bed to the bathroom opposite as he grabbed his tooth paste and tooth brush, screwing the cap off and spreading a copious amount of the white substance onto his tooth brush's bristles he discard the tube before he began to brush his teeth hard, scratching at the gums with its stiff bristles.

 

He could taste his own blood mixed with the mintiness of his $3 tube of toothpaste- but he didn't care. He wanted to get the taste of the weed and Chester's sweet tart taste out of his mouth. He knew this wouldn't do much to solve the problem- but it was somewhat a relief to have taken care of one problem at a time as he spat out the tooth paste along with his pool of blood that he had filling up in his mouth. He washed it away as he rinsed and spat, cringing in between as the cold water hit his raw gums.

 

He stood in silence, watching the man before him in the mirror. From the bright translucent light bouncing above his hair he could see every pore on his clammy face, every crease in the corner of his large almond eyes, he could see the faint laugh lines. Tears were blurring his vision as he blinked hard to release the water that desperately clung to his deep brown eyes as fat tears rolled down his red cheeks.

 

How could he be so stupid. This was something they never have done before. Was it the playful flirting and the light petting that triggered something more to make Chester believe it was ok to kiss his band mate? Although he was blaming his inked friend he knew he couldn't place all the blame on Chester as Mike recalled doing nothing to stop the kiss, instead he held Chester down on his lap so the older man couldn't escape as he rubbed his hard arousal into his friends firm ass while returning the kiss.

 

It was miserable to think he was smitten for the older man as the images kept playing over in his head. His skin burned in places where Chester groped, touched, moaned against and kissed. He had to call Anna. To forget and to put some kind of normality back into his fucked up life.

 

His sudden impulse to call Anna seemed like a good idea to get over Chester. He had to tell her right?

 

'Oh god I'm scared' the man with many talents thought to himself. He made his way back to the bed as he ripped open the covers of his bed he would be sleeping in tonight, he pummelled into the softness of the fortress relishing its comfort against his skin. He than clawed for his phone on the nightstand as he scrambled to find his wife's number in his contacts. He whimpered miserably to see the name under his wife's name.

 

'Chester'

 

He thought about deleting it for a moment- but knew that wouldn't solve anything as they both work together. Instead he hit dial under his wife's name as pressed his ear to his phone. He knew it was still only day time back at home as Australia was 14 hours ahead of America.

After several rings he had almost hung up as he thought she may have been busy- but to his relief the husband heard the phone call connect. He was met with the most delightful sounds of his baby crying as the father tried to hold back his tears.

 

"Anna?" Mike mused out as his wife was silent when she answered the phone. This added another pang of hurt into his heart to realise she could have done with out the surprise phone call from her husband. He heard her soft, sweet like honey voice clear her throat, the baby was no longer crying on the other end of the phone.

 

"Hello"

 

She than replied. Her voice sounding as distant as the distance between the man and his wife in different countries. It stung a lot, she was the one person he wanted to talk to. Hoping she would comfort him, not that he deserved it at all.

 

"Anna please I need you so bad" the husband cried out, his voice breaking with lump in the back of his throat. There was a sudden change in his wife's voice as alarm bells were set off on her end of the conversation.

 

"What? What's wrong Michael?" She asked, her tone in voice changing as she now sounded sincere to be speaking to her husband. Mike felt happy, only for a moment as he knew this wasn't going to last for as long as they're married. He couldn't get the words out, the words he knew he should be saying that he kissed another person and to make it all the more confusing he kissed another man. He sat in silence as he began to cry.

 

"Mike talk to me..." Anna pleaded, her voice sounding sincere.

 

"I am so sorry Anna..." Mike whimpered. He couldn't tell her, at least not yet. He wanted to be in front of her telling her, not miles away and through the phone where he couldn't comfort her. He feared if he did tell her tonight that she would pack her bags along with their son and she would runaway to a place where she would be found untraceable. At least if he did it in person he could stop her before she did anything irrational like that.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" His wife screeched out, sounding annoyed now. Which Mike knew her concern for the husband wouldn't have lasted.

 

"I just wanted to hear your voice...I didn't know you whether were busy or not" Mike replied, trying to mask the pain that was filling up in his tired and aching body. "I shouldn't have called..." he than added.

 

"Mike...I'm sorry, just been up all night...Otis has a fever, so I haven't had much sleep" Anna said, the lack of sleep evident in her voice. Mike felt somewhat angry at himself that he couldn't be there with his wife taking care of their son together. He felt selfish to be sitting in his quiet, clean hotel room while his poor wife was back at home keeping everything in order with their son and home. He really did appreciate the things she did for him and loved her- but he wasn't in love with her. The love he shared with her was more of a close friendship, a genuine care and adoration for one another .

 

"Is there anything I could do?" The husband asked, biting his lip at the stupidity of his question remembering they were 14 hours apart.

 

"Actually there is...could...could you sing to Otis I have been trying to get him to sleep" Anna started, which immediately the emcee smiled gracefully. He was taken back slightly at his wife's request as she sounded so loving on the phone to her husband. He was long over due to sing for his son as every night before bed time he would sing to his son until the sleeping baby would fall into a wonderful, carefree slumber.

 

Mike began to sing 'Three little birds' from The late Bob Marley as he always serenaded to his beautiful son every night. Mike could imagine the small sleeping body laying in his crib, his large almond eyes just like his dad's both slowing to a close blocking out the vision of the world as his long eye lashes would rest on the tops of his rosy cheeks.

 

'Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right. Singin' Don't worry about a thing, 'Cause every little thing gonna be all right'

 

\----

 

The rain that had fallen from the night's sky was soon forgotten as night turned to another sunny day in Australia. The hot sun beamed down onto the city of Sydney as for the most part was unbearable for some who were not use to the humidity. Chester woke with a start as he sat up right, his back ridged from the lack of sleep he had last night as he could recall, reading '2:00 am' on his alarm clock when he finally stumbled back to the hotel room, he had no idea how time slipped past him since Mike had left him.

Mike Shinoda.

 

The name only made his stomach crawl as he could feel vile rise from his stomach. How could he have done something so stupid as to kiss his younger friend last night. Whatever chance they had last night to salvage the remaining segments of their friendship was completely ruined by the hunger that overrode his body last night when he kissed his younger friend on the lips. Though, to be fair it wasn't entirely his fault as he could recall Mike returning the kiss with much need and eagerness and when he held Chester, so he couldn't escape rotating his hips into Chester showing the older male just how hot he was making him feel. It was a delight, a sinfully tasty delight.

 

Now back to reality, Chester sat still, admiring the the softness of his comforter. The material beneath his touch felt cool against his sweaty skin as he forgotten to shower when he came back to his room hours before. He contemplated how he was going to face the new day. How was he going to explain to the rest of the band of what was going on between Mike and himself? More importantly how was expected to sit on a plane to their last destination where they were expected to play two shows at a Brisbane with the conference and the LPU meet and greet before hand. He wanted to curl up into a small ball under the covers and sleep the day away. Maybe if he wished real hard he would find himself waking up in his warm and comfortable bed surrounded with the familiarity of his home back in LA. He missed his wife, his dear sweet Talinda who was nothing short of wonderful to him and amazing at being the best mother to their children. He missed his children's laughter, all three of them Tyler and his two twin girls, Lila and Lily, he missed the imaginative adventures his children would get up to during the day. He missed everything that seemed so ordinary for everyone else but to Chester made it all the more homely for the singer as being on the road for long months was somewhat a bore- but being back at home and being a normal everyday husband and father such as paying bills, bathing his children at night and grocery shopping, just normal everyday things were exciting for the singer.

 

At first glance he look over at the alarm clock that read 10am, he knew he had best to get a move on as a shower was the first thing he needed to do. He cringed at the smells bouncing of his gnarly skin, weed, sweat and regret. He jumped from the bed as he made his way towards the powder room. Stripping out of the minimal clothing that was sticking to him, his cotton briefs. He than pulled the lever in the shower, adjusting it to near hot he jumped into the spray of hot water.

 

He signed as his stiff body fell limp under the hot beads of water that continued to cover his aching body. He stood still for a moment, trying to catch his thoughts with great difficulty. He wanted to throw up- but remembering he had very little to eat yesterday when he had a nibble of his 'happy meal' deciding against eating the rest of the deep-fried food as it had made the singer fallen ill. He pressed his wet forehead against the tile, relishing the coolness against his sore head.

 

The water ran along his inked skin, soaking up in places that made the man appreciate the warmth of the hot water. He washed his body quickly, scrubbing thick with soap before rinse until his white skin was pink from the temperature of the hot water, he shut the water off.

 

Towel drying his hair quickly as he quickly patted his body dry he wasted no time ripping open his suitcase to find the same pair of sweats he wore yesterday as his choice of comfortable clothing was very limited realising he hadn't packed enough clothing for this tour. Slipping his grey slacks along with a white wife beater which he did the sniff test, deciding the piece of clothing was good for another wear he slipped the material over as it fit snug against his flat torso and taut stomach.

 

There was a knock that sounded the entrance of his hotel room giving the indication it was time to set off once again. Chester sucked in a breath as he really didn't know what to expect from the day ahead of him. He knew he had to avoid Mike for the mean time as there was nothing he could say to fix the situation that was beyond fixable.

 

\---

 

"These taste like ass..."

 

A man sporting a wispy beard and moustache said, his nose was scrunched up in his defence as the emcee looked up from his Diet Coke can, half full, to look over to his side at his high school best friend sitting beside him. Mike Shinoda stared on, seemingly unfazed at what his friend was saying as he stared thoughtfully, the noises omitting from Brad's lips were coming out silently. He felt numb as his hearing fallen behind deft noises.

 

They were sitting in the van on their way over to the conference which the meet and greet would soon follow afterwards. This was the first of two nights they were expecting to play at Brisbane tonight. The band seemed to have forgotten last nights show down between the two leading men as neither of the band mentioned a word about the what had happened last night.

 

Brad was chewing on some questionable mixed nuts he found back at his hotel room as he claimed he was starving, the majority of the band had forgotten to eat this morning as they had other issues to organise which was to make sure they were all on the plane in one piece with out being a minute over as they were headed to their next destination.

 

"Give us some man. I'm fucking starving!"

 

The DJ cried out from his seat next to Mike as he leaned over the emcee, startlingly the half Asian man as he made a grab for the small bag of nuts that Brad was holding. With his guitarist reflexes he pulled away, laughing at the stocky Asian man who tried to grab his food.

 

"Get your own nuts!"

 

The tall man said between laughter as he piled another handful of nuts into his mouth before chewing loudly, he was showing off now all the more reason to make the Asian man grumble at Brad.

 

"I have plenty of them here" the Asian laughed, grabbing the bulge between his crotch as the other band members who were watching on began to join in and snigger at the comment. Brad flushed red when his eyes accidentally drew attention to his band mates hand as he looked away, suddenly losing his appetite.

 

"Dude...that's just nasty!" Brad said as he handed the bag of nuts to his friend as the Asian man willingly accepted the food, laughing.

 

"Well learn to share Mr. Delson"

 

The van ride over to the boondall stadium was short as Mike didn't have the chance to close his eyes to rest before the madness that was about to begin for Linkin Park. They headed towards the stadium once parked, with out running into a pair of fans camping outside the venue as word got out that their favourite band was going to be at the stadium for their pre-warm up interview, LPU meet and greet and sound check before the show they were attending tonight.

 

The emcee tried his best plaster his signature Shinoda grin whilst signing the cd albums for the young girls that continued to squeal at them. They looked no older than 18, with their home-job died hair painted in stripes of black with pops of pink, matching 'Linkin Park' tour shirts and converses covering their feet. He wanted the scowl as the smallest petit girl from the duo wrapped her arms around Chester's waist, her bold movements was nothing more than a surprise for the singer as Mike was seething in silence to see the vocalist laugh so freely before he wrap his long limb along her shoulder drawing the girl closer to his body.

 

This was pathetic, down right silly for the way he was getting jealous over an innocent fan who had finally met her idols, with Chester being her first real celebrity crush judging by the shy look that was pressing on her young features as her friend was taking the picture from her camera phone. He had to excuse himself before he would say something ridiculous as he was the first to enter the building following the rest of the band members and band manager.

 

\----

 

The conference was nothing short of a blunder according to Chester's thoughts as he was made to sit next to the one man he couldn't stand at this point of time, Michael Shinoda. He spoke very little and only spoke when he was spoken too in fear he might say something he should not. At one stage he had to hold back a small whimper when his felt Mike's outer thigh rub against his own, the same shock waves from last night when they kissed for the very time came spiralling back into his body.

 

Luckily the conference was not all that bad as Rob the wise would answer questions with deep respect and the utmost professionalism whilst Joe and Phoenix were the comedians of the group making the reporters laugh at their witty banters. Brad was silent for the most part as he seemed to have something troubling him as he answered the questions when spoken too. Alarms bells were being set off in Chester's mind as he watched on at their guitarist looking quite glum- but nonetheless he smiled to hide whatever it was bothering him.

 

With the photo shoots done and the signing with the fans completed they were headed for their dressing room. The familiar sounds of the crowd screaming behind the walls of the entertainment centre as the warm up band began to play their first track. Joe, Phoenix and Rob opted to go exploring for food as Joe exclaimed he was going to eat someone's arm off soon if he didn't find some kind of food anywhere in their peripheral.

 

Mike was no where to be seen to Chester's disappointment as he self consciously scanned the surroundings until he noticed the emcee was gone with out a word to any of the band members. The vocalist didn't blame the emcee though as for the last few days things had been pretty messed up between them, so excusing himself from the band didn't seem like a bad idea.

 

Which is what he was doing right now, sitting alone in the dark dressing room having the feeling of déjàvu from the Melbourne show a couple nights ago. He was sprawled along the pleather lounge admiring the cool touch beneath his warm body as he laid there in a daze, fingering his phone that sat on his knee.

 

He wanted to call Talinda as he couldn't remember the last time they had actually spoke. The last time they spoke she blew up at him, calling him selfish when all he wanted to do on their last night was spend the night at Mike's. At the time he thought it was harmless as he tried to reason with his wife that it would have been easier if the band were all in one place as they all decided to stay at the half Asian's house as it was closest to the airport- but as he sat in silence, hearing the faint murmurs of the crowd screaming he wondered if that was the right choice he made. It had been days since he heard his wife's voice as he pined for her beautiful voice serenading sweet sounds from her rosy, red lips.

 

Deciding against all odds he swiftly picked up the phone and went through his contacts before punching the talk button under his wife's name and mobile number with his thumb. He pressed the iPhone to his ear before hearing the long distance call being connected.

 

"H-hello" His beautiful wife's voice was heard on the receiving end of the phone which Chester felt a pang of guilt flood his body.

 

"Oh shit Tal, were you asleep?" The husband asked as he clearly forgotten the time lapse between the two countries with America being 14 hours behind.

 

"I was, I'm up now..." She croaked "what's up?"

 

"I miss you..." The husband gushed out as he sincerely did. Despite of his feelings for Mike, lust or infatuation, whatever it was he pushed aside as all he wanted to think about was his wife. He knew deep down he needed to tell his wife as she was the most understanding woman there is, she admittedly once said she didn't mind her husband kissing other men when asked in an interview years ago- but the words seem to be caught up in his throat. This was different, this was Mike.

 

He knew if he was to tell Talinda she would definitely bring it up with Anna seeing as though both women had become good friends when they were both married into the Linkin Park family. All of their wives talk and he knew this one would definitely be brought up at their next social gathering. Talinda may be understanding- but Anna on the other hand may not be too quick to understand.

 

"I miss you too Ches, I wish you were here with me right now" the young woman whimpered down the phone. This made his loins stir as he scowled at his body for being so inappropriate at times.

 

"Don't you want to be with me?" The woman's voice on the other end of the line turned husky this time which made the older male groan in frustration. He needed release between Mike dry humping the fuck out of his ass and Talinda now initiating phone sex with her husband, he was going to explode if he didn't do anything to control his arousal state of mind.

 

"Of course I do baby" Chester whimpered, arousal so deep in his throat he almost felt like he was choking.

 

"Tell me what you're thinking about?" His wife murmured with a slight growl to her soft voice. She wasn't fooling anyone though as her voice was too soft. It was at the moment he ran his hand along his stomach, feeling the bumps of his small six pack as the long fingers effortlessly wrapped themselves around the bulge from the front of his tight denims. He knew it would have been too risky to slip his hand between his denims as anyone could walk in right now.

 

"I'm thinking about how soft your tits are, Tal...oh god so soft" the husband moaned with greed as his wife began mewling like a bitch on heat. Chester could picture his wife mirroring her husbands actions by touching herself.

 

"Ches, baby...I want you so bad" Talinda cried out, the arousal laying thick in her voice. Chester was pumping himself through his pants regretting that he didn't pack another pair of briefs as he had a feeling he was going to soil the clean briefs he was wearing.

 

"Mmmm Tal, my cock is hot for you is yours?" Chester immediately felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he realised he had just asked his wife if her 'cock' was hot for him. What the fuck was he even thinking for him to possess such words to his wife. His wife was silent on the phone as Chester pulled his hand away as he knew the heat of the moment was over, he had completely ruined it for the both of them.

 

"Chester what the fuck?" Talinda laughed lightly, which was a relief to the husband that he hadn't made it awkward for them both, or so he hoped. He had no idea why he was thinking of such profanity as not once did the emcee cross his mind. He must be crazy as the affects of the drugs or the lack of sleep could be applausable for what he had said moments ago.

 

"Sorry Tal...I've had no sleep, this tour has been so shit for that"

 

"I'm sorry baby, before you you know it you will be on the plane back home in no time...and I'll be locking you in the house and throwing away the key"

 

Chester felt a smile creep along his lips, they animatedly chatted a little while after that while they discussed plans of what they could do when Chester was back for his long over-due break from touring. They omitted their 'goodbyes' as he hung up the phone to his wife.

 

Nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

\----  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN back again! Youve been warned things will get steamy haha XD

\----

Ten

 

The band effortlessly played for their Brisbane fans that night as the stadium roared once more from the crowds. Mike's clean cut rhythm contrasted amazingly next to Chester's demonic screams and angelic singing. The rest of the band were giving the fans 100 percent in their efforts to keep the show nonetheless amazing as they wanted to give the crowds something to buzz about for days on end.

 

Joe, the spin master, spun his records with his clean-cut noises, his head thrashing to his sounds. The guitarist and the bass player strumming out their string lines through out the stadium whilst the drummer smashed out the melodies from his drums. The sounds omitting from the band were amazing as each band member did the best of their abilities to give the fans wanting more.

 

The show soon came to an end at the 90 minute mark as their last encore song was 'One Step Closer', the guitarist along with the drummer smashed out the last of the encore with their solos syncing together in perfect tune making the crowds thrash wildly.

 

"Thank you mother fuckers!!!"

 

The emcee roared out, throwing his arms up in the air as if he was playing god to the sea of people that was displayed before him. The echoes of their screams soon followed as each band member thanked the wild crowd before exiting the stage. The show had been a success and to Mike's delight, once again he avoided the older singer as Chester mimicked Mike by mirroring the emcee's actions.

 

"I need to talk to you"

 

A voice was sounded in Mike's left ear once they were walking towards the exit of the arena to feel weight on his shoulders. He hadn't notice the the guitarist had his arm around Mike's neck as the olive skinned man turned to his high school buddy.

 

"About what?" Mike wasn't going to lie, he was curious. He had an idea it had something to do with Chester. Did Rob slip up and tell Brad what he had said last night? or did the two leading men make it all the more obvious that they weren't on good speaking terms?

 

"It's about some things I have noticed since yesterday..."

 

The guitarist said quietly making sure the conversation was just between them both as they all were piling out of the exit. With The vocalist taking the reigns of the group, he was the first out. The emcee bit the inside of his cheek doing his best not to shout at the older male that he couldn't get out of his mind. It had been torture for the young emcee to put on a great show when all he could think about was how soft his band members lips were while his body was stiff in places that made the younger male excited. He tried his best to hide his feelings, squash down the infatuation that came with having certain feelings for the older male- but he couldn't help himself as his mind wanted Chester while his heart strings played a different symphony as he knew this was wrong on so many levels.

 

They were both married. Married. The words stuck to the back of his mind like a thick glue reminding the young male he had a wife back at home. He was straight, or so he thought as he didn't find any one- but Chester Bennington attractive. It could possibly be that he was attracted to the older male on an emotional level as the Chester had always been there for when times had been tough. They celebrated all the milestones side by side with their wedding days and the birth of their children and everything else in between such as birthdays, band anniversaries and album releases.

 

"Can we talk about it back the hotel?" The emcee asked as they approached the vehicle that was escorting the band back to their hotel where they would retire for the night. Being tired was an understatement of just how the boys of Linkin Park were feeling as they all taken their seats they allocated for themselves. Mike being the last one in settled for the first seat by the sliding door as he wanted to shut the world out from his vision. He pulled his cap down that he was sporting for tonight's show.

\----

 

The ride back to the hotel was short for everyone's relief as there was not much chatter between the band members tonight. Joe was on his phone the whole trip over as he received a phone call from his wife, Heidi. Dave and Rob, had fallen into a light slumber- but was deeply disturbed when they had been woken.

 

Now back at the hotel, the band farewelled each other as they slipped into their sleeping quarters for the night. It pained Mike when he tried to say 'goodnight' to the ink man that kept plaguing his mind the entire night as he blantly ignored the young half Asian man while he slipped into the door way of his private sleeping quarters without looking back.

 

Mike slipped into his own room, closing the door hoping Brad would have forgotten about meeting up with him to discuss what was going on. He pined for a hot shower and a good nights sleep as he was mentally preparing himself for the cycle to begin for the second night of the Brisbane shows tomorrow night.

 

Knocks sounded the door as Mike groaned out loud, he didn't care if was acting like a spoilt child as the lack of sleep for the young emcee was getting out of control. Brad appeared in the door way with no invitation.

 

"Help yourself...come in..." Mike said through gritted teeth as Brad playfully laughed, mocking Mike. The guitarist even took great lengths as he made himself comfortable on Mike's king bed, kicking his shoes off in the process as he signed with appreciation of how amazingly soft the bed felt from under his tired body. Mike with a lag to his step sat beside his band mate, he was in no mood to talk- but knew he owed him an explanation to Brad. Both Mike and Brad go way back since the beginning of High School. So it was unfair to be keeping something this big from his best friend whom he told all his dark secrets too.

 

"What is going on with you and Ches, man?" Brad wasted no time with their conversation as he was blunt when he asked the emcee, it didn't startle the half Asian man as it was to be expected.

 

"I don't know man..." Mike began running his hand through his hair as he signed aloud. He was lying he just needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Where to begin?

 

"Well can you tell me why you both look ready to have a punch up on stage. I'd hate to be the one to bump heads together..." the guitarist said which Mike felt a sting to the words as the guilt corralled through his body.

 

"Something happened..."

 

Mike began, not quite sure how to approach his best friend on the subject of kissing Chester. He didn't want to lose all respect from his friend from what he was about to say- but he was holding onto the secret for too long that he needed to tell someone. Who better than Mr. Delson as the band member knew Mike's darkest secrets from his past. They told each other everything growing up like the time Mike had smoked his first cigarette and how would Mr. Delson know? He was there right beside his friend smoking the cigarette he stole from his older sister. He even told Brad when he lost his virginity to a girl that was two grades above them behind the bleachers at school when he was suppose to be doing his after school curriculum instead he was exploring his youthful sexual escapades. Brad that same week lost his to a girl who he had been seeing from another school. Brad knew everything about Mike even the time he kissed the older man who happened to be his tutor.

 

But-

 

With great difficulty Mike couldn't find the words to speak as his friend sat, staring at him intently.

 

"Come on man...it can't be that bad? It's not like you both fucked did you?" Brad asked between laughter- but soon his laughter ended slowly to realised his friend wasnt laughing back. His eyes widened as stared hard at the emcee.

 

"Holy shit! Did you guys fu-"

 

"No Brad we didn't...but we may as well have..." Mike intervened as he spat the words out. He couldn't bare to look at his friend as his eyes casted down to his hands on his lap.

 

"I don't get it? What the fuck happened between you two? Did you kiss him?" Brad asked, confusion getting the better of the young guitarist as he continued to stare hard at his friend. Mike cringed at the word 'kiss'. Bingo, after a few tries Brad managed to crack the code as the young curly haired man's jaw fell slack as he gasped.

 

"You kissed Chester?!" Brad cried out incredulously as Mike furrowed his eyes trying to shush his best friend before the man would go into a fit of hysterics.

 

"He kissed me first"

 

"On the lips?"

 

"Where else would he kiss me?"

 

"I dunno man...on the cock?" Brad replied, wiggling his eye brow which relief washed over the young male to see how Brad was so relaxed, at least one of the pair was as Mike was doing everything in his will power to not break down. Yes, Brad was confused and somewhat unsure of the situation between his two band members- but he was doing his best to keep the conversation lively and comfortable.

 

Mike screwed his nose up however at the word 'cock'. He hadn't even thought of Chester like that, at least not for a while- but he could feel his groin stir with delight at the thought of it though. He tried to push his dirty thoughts away as now wasn't the best time of imagining how soft Chester's lips would feel around his cock.

 

"Did you enjoy it? Was it rough? Soft?" Brad pushed on as Mike shook his head to indicate he didn't want to speak much about it anymore which Brad nodded, understanding just how hard the situation Mike had put himself in.

 

"I don't know what I am going to do...with Chester...with Anna"

 

"We both know you and Anna weren't getting along. Do you think kissing Chester was your way of saying you want something different? I know you love Anna- but let's be real...You both aren't right for each other"

 

Brad the wise spoke which made Mike sit still, deep in his thoughts. He didn't think twice of the reason behind the kiss- but he knew it was because he wanted to fill the void that Anna no longer did. He couldn't be in love with Chester, could he? He was more or less in lust with the older man and excited for the journey ahead.

 

"Maybe..." Was all Mike could say. "What am I going to do Brad? What should I do?"

 

"I'm sorry mate, but, you're all on your own on this one...this is something you need to figure out with Chester before you speak to Anna"

 

+

 

Chester stood, staring at his reflection in the large vanity in his hotel bathroom. After the show last night he excused himself quickly from the rest of the band mates once they approached their hotel for the night. No one questioned his hurried movements or his questionable behaviour as they all left the older male to dwell on his own. He remembered quickly showering, scrubbing the evidence of the perspiration from tonight's show until clean, he shut the shower off, towel dried before slipping under the covers of his bed naked as sleep threatened to fall between his eyes.

 

It was once more morning as the nightfall disappeared from his sight. Chester stood naked in front of the mirror as he casted his eyes over the expanse of his skin, marvelling at his body, a human canvas with tattoos. He knew he needed another shower as he woke up in a pool of his own sweat. It had been a hot, sticky morning when he awoke from his slumber as he remembered wiping the sweat off his brow.

 

Now hopping into the shower he was rewarded with the most blissful feeling of the warm volume of water sprinkling down his aching body. The water did wonders, carefully each joint in his body clicked as tension left his limbs. He stood in the quiet shower, the only sounds omitting in the precinct was the hot water splashing into the basin below Chester's feet.

 

He closed his eyes as his head fell back against the cool tiles as all he could think of was the one person that kept creeping in the back of his mind whenever he was alone. Michael Shinoda. His mind never strayed the younger man as all he could think about was the emcee. Despite of the anger he had for him he couldn't help what his body wanted and that was to feel Mike against his body again.

 

The passionate night they shared together sent Chester into a spiral of excitement as he never felt like it before. Admittedly his wife never gave him the enthral that Mike had. It was like his senses were awaken for the first time for a while. He could remember the way Mike tasted, so sweet with a sweaty tang to his skin- but his lips tasted even sweeter from his minty toothpaste that was laced with savoury herb they both smoked together. He knew he could never hate his friend, even if he tried he just couldn't as they had been friends for as long as he could remember going back to their Xero days before becoming the band Hybrid Theory.

 

He closed his eyes slowly, the hot water droplets triggering the memory of the rain that fell above their moving bodies last night, making the kiss so much more exhilarating. He imagined Mike sitting there, his cheeks stained red from the heat from his body, his candy red lips to match as Chester would bruise them even more so with his own. The water falling on the dark haired Asian man as his hair would fall limp across his forehead. He shuddered remembering those great big brown eyes staring up at him, watching them darken with lust. He gasped as he felt his own fingers mindlessly twirl around the small patch of hair hidden along his lower stomach self consciously unaware of his prohibitive actions. He wanted to touch himself so badly as he had been so backed up. He needed release and knew if he didn't do something about it, he was going to explode.

 

With a deft hand, his left fingers wrapped around the thick shaft, feeling it throb between his hands. The heated skin felt amazing against his touch as he confidently wrapped his hand around himself, gasping he began ministering the act of self pleasure. His eyes were still closed, his whimpers were becoming increasingly louder as he pulled down the fleshy part of his dick, exposing the head of his dick, feeling the hot water snake along his body before he would pull his wrapped fingers up along his raging erection, his hips jerking from the sudden enthralling moment. He repeated his movements, his movements becoming more frantic than the last.

 

"Mike, fuck me!"

 

The older man whispered, the water drowning out the sounds of the vocalist moving wantonly in the shower as he continued to fuck himself into his hand. His hand like a yo-yo, was bouncing up and down along his shaft, thumbing the pre-cum with the pad of his digit. Mike was all he could see. He imagined what it would have been like if the half Asian man did accept the offer that the vocalist had asked.

 

He imagined Mike pushing him off his lap as Chester bit his lip at the thought, his thoughts now becoming more visual as he re-imagined what it would be like to be like to have Mike fill him all up. He imagined Mike would be the sadistic yet gentle type as the emcee would push Chester down, face first into the table as all that was to be heard was the sounds of belts loosening and buttons being snapped open. He could imagine the emcee leaning down after his achievements as he would lean over Chester, having a magnetic hold over the older male.

 

Chester snuck a finger into his wet, hot cavern, lapping up at the foreign object in his mouth as he could imagine the finger belonging to Mike Shinoda in his dream-like-state thought. He hummed against his finger as he could hear Michael telling him close beside his ear to 'suck' and suck he would. With a a slippery pop as he thought his finger was marinated enough with his hot silky wetness he reached around from behind his back, the visuals in his head were still vivid. He slipped his finger into the tight crevice of his ass as a string of moans followed suit. Imagining it was Mike's finger pushing inside his tight ass, breaking the skin with force. He than pushed hard, feeling the skin break from under his touch as he could feel his own tightness filling up around his long finger. He so badly wanted it to be Mike the one fucking his tight little hole as this was the first time he had ever done something like this to himself.

 

"Fuck..." Chester cried out, as he would pump his hard dick whilst his other hand was taking charge of fingering his tight virginal hole. He imagined it was Mike, filling him with his finger. He could hear the faint sounds of Mike's low groans that kept replaying over and over in his mind. He imagined the younger man pulling his finger out telling Chester he was going to fuck his asshole senselessly till he bled and with the visuals of Mike animalistic glint in his smouldering glare he than imagined his hard thick member pressing against Chester's tight canal.

 

He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, knots being tied in his belly he let out a gasp as he slammed his fingers hard into the tight canal one last time, his toes would soon curl as he was there, tipping over the edge of pure ecstasy that was spiralling out of control through his body. The vocalist came hard. Pearls of cum shot from the tip of his red cock as he opened his eyes quickly to watch the evidence of his guilty pleasure wash away into the drain.

 

His breathing was laboured as for a moment he held his feeble body against the tiled wall. He could barely breathe as his eyes were dotting black. His need of release was long over due as he almost passed out at the intensity of his orgasm. Coming off his high he was met with reality of how serious the situation he had put himself through, a pang of guilt washed over him as he had dragged Mike into the situation that could have easily been prevented.

 

Why did he have to fuck things up and kiss Mike. He lived with out kissing the younger man before so why all of the sudden did he have that urge that night to kiss him. He knew he couldn't blame the alcohol as he remembered not having a single drop that night before and after the concert. He had only smoked one blunt which he shared with Mike so not even the weed was enough to blame. What it came down too was his selfish needs and he needed Mike for himself. The curiosity got the better of him as he always wondered time after time what his lips would taste like? That if he would lead the kiss or if he would submit? And now that the older band member had a taste of what he had been dreaming about, he wanted more.

 

But-

 

He knew it was near impossible as Mike was right. They had to think about the consequences and the people that would get hurt along the way. It wasn't fair on his dear wife Talinda, even if she was the calm and 'down for anything' type of girl he knew she didn't deserve this. They had their careers to think about as it would only cause a lot of friction between the two leading men if they were ever to break things off. They were fathers as Chester never really knew his father growing up so he didn't know what it was like to be a role model to his kids- but he was trying to make an effort.

 

He knew he had to confront Mike, tell him it was over before something would begin. He loved Mike dearly as a friend- but pined for his band member in more ways than he could ever think of- but he would rather lose all his feelings for the young man all together if it meant keeping Mike Shinoda as his best friend.

 

\----

 

Kicking off with LPU meet and greet, following the photo shoot with their lucky fans, the afternoon of the show crept towards nightfall as to everyone's relief it was their last show of the tour ending in Brisbane on night two. The anticipation of playing for the Australian fans one last time until the next time they would tour the country again later years to come, it had been the most enjoyable for some and confusing for the young emcee.

 

But-

 

Pushing aside what was troubling the young man he held himself together as all he wanted to do was to rock out on stage. His shirt was soaking through with the evidence of the show tonight, his voice was hoarse from beating out his raps and he played his key board and guitar until calluses were forming on his soft finger tips. The show ended with Rob's drumming and Chester ferociously growling into the microphone which sent chills through Mike unexpectedly as he shivered at the magnificent sounds omitting from the vocalist's tiny body.

 

Now back in the van, the concert ending moments ago. The men opted to change into clean clothing in their dressing quarters once they were back stage as they were headed for a bar to have a celebratory drink for ending the tour with good spirits. The problems that were troubling the young emcee seem to have been put on hold as he wanted to enjoy his night with his band mates even if it meant sharing the same peripheral with a certain pale-inked man.

 

Their band manager opted to stay back as he was long over due for some face time with the missus and kids the band took the opportunity to explore the Brisbane nightlife. Seeing as though it was a Saturday night, the 'Brisvegas' city lit up as the commute never stopped in the busy city.

 

"Where are we going, Joe?"

 

The bald-red head man asked the stocky Asian man who he sat beside. It was Joe's job tonight to pick out a venue for them to have their night cap. Mike watched on to see Joe snigger from under his breath, while the other band mates watched their Asian friend laugh. This can't be good. They should have known better.

 

"Candy club..." Joe soon replied, his snigger never once leaving his lips. Sounding a lot like a strip club he found on google maps. Mike silently muttered profanity under his breath. Why did they leave the stocky Asian man the responsibility of picking the bar?

 

"Is that a strip club?" The young naive drummer asked to which Joe nodded vigorously, his smile never once leaving his face.

 

"What the fuck Joe? You do realise we are married...isn't this cons-"

 

"Brad stop being a party popper! Just think of this as a birthday present for me from all of you guys, the ol' ball an' chains never need to know"

 

Joe chimed as the van bumped its way through the city of light as it headed for their destination. How was he going to get Chester alone to talk when the men would soon be surrounded by booze and boobs. It was slim pickings hoping Joe would have picked a nice quiet bar in the city that wasn't too far from their hotel so they could enjoy each other's company and a quiet drink to cap the night off- but soon they would be at loud club that would look like a bad B grade porno has thrown up in it, with its scantily cladded dancers and neon heated lights enough to make anyone dizzy.

 

"Your birthday was 2 months ago?" The bassist replied a little on the late side which he was rewarded with a glowering look from Joe.

 

"You owe me after the way you ruined my fucking shoes!"

 

"Whatever man..." The bassists replied in defeat. Ending the conversation.

\----

 

The trip to the club was quiet as the band found themselves sitting by the stage of the club. The lights that swirled around the men looked as though Barbie's dream house threw up in it as they were bright neon pink strobing through the musky smelling club. Women dressed in scantily clad outfits, leaving very little imagination from what was behind their bra and matching panties were prancing around taking drink orders before the show tonight.

 

The smells tickled the emcee's nose as all he could smell was cheap perfume mingled with perspiration. It was than a young woman, who looked no older than 21, with daddy issues sauntered towards the men. Joe kept nudging Rob whom was sat beside the DJ in the ribs exclaiming how 'huge' her breast were in the skimpy white shirt she had loosely buttoned up.

 

"Hey boys...is there anything I can get you?"

 

She purred, licking her lips as she was looking in Chester's direction. Which pained the young emcee seeing the woman look over at Chester with an appreciative glint in her large blue eyes. Who could blame her right? As the rockstar was dressed to impress. With a slinky white wife beater, torn and stretched in places that had hung off his lean frame perfectly, his tattoos illuminated his pale contrast giving the rock star an edgy look. His hair was twirled into brunette tendrils as the outfit was completed with his dark distressed denims that hung low off his broad hips with the hem of his 'Calvin Kleins' peaking through the top.

 

Chester noticed the young girl was checking him out as the olive skinned man watched on as the scene was unfolding in front of him. He could barely breathe as he wanted to slap the young girl away when she kept staring at Chester, the sheer hope in her face was very obvious hoping the rockstar would notice her. Chester than looked up from his shoes as he than noticed the young girl watching him intently.

 

Mike closed his eyes, biting back the hurt that triggered him when he noticed Chester was eyeing the girl dressed in her naughty school girl outfit, his eyes were drinking in the sight of her fake tits and thick thighs before winking at the girl, showing her the appreciation he had for the young girl. Why was he getting jealous? He knew coming along was a bad idea. He should have opted to stayed back the hotel as sleep sounded a lot better than having to witness Chester Bennington being a sleaze.

 

She walked away after taking in Brad's order, her voluptuous ass bouncing with every step she took. The show was beginning as a pair of girls came out on to the stage. There were plenty of hoot's and cat calls from around the club as Mike could only describe the men sleazy and disgusting for ever thinking this was a great place to be. Joe was drawing the band more attention when he was hooting at the girls, flashing his notes at them trying to beckon the girls over.

 

The music began to play as Mike recognised the song 'Pony' by the artist Ginuwine began to sound through the club. The young girls, began to dancing, their scantily clothing shimmering off their beautiful bodies as they were only left in their lacey matching thongs. One took the pole, her long legs wrapping around the metal rod as she hoisted her small body up onto the pole, spreading her legs apart to reveal more of the slinky material between her thighs. Whilst the other girl, crawled her way down the runway of the stage. Their movements were graceful as their bodies shimmered with glitter from the neon lights pouring onto their sweaty skins.

 

The emcee had to get out as he couldn't bare to look as he watched on with the scene playing before him, the girl was captivated by the vocalist as she slid off the stage and onto Chester's awaiting lap. What the fuck is this? Mike thought incredulously as he was livid. He had no idea why he found himself so jealous. He had to get away, he couldn't bare another girl taking advantage of the same man that had approached the emcee last night and kissed him. Chester was acting like a riled up slut as he was enjoying the attention from the young girl who was grinding her tiny waist into Chester's waist, her breast exposed for the vocalist's naked eye.

 

Grabbing his rum and Coke that Brad passed him, he explained he needed air and wanted to be left alone as he made a stand. He pushed past the crowds that were cheering the girls on as he made his way towards the back of the club. There were several doors along the wall of the small hallway as Mike paled. These rooms were obviously for the rooms for the private paid shows. He scowled thinking of Chester and that blond slut grinding up on his body. What made it worse was the vocalist was enjoying himself as if the night before they shared was soon forgotten.

 

He knocked on the first door waiting to hear a response. He waited until he realised the room was empty he looked over his shoulder, double checking to see if the coast was clear before entering the room before closing the door behind him. He gasped as the room was warm as the air was was being squeezed out of his lungs. Someone had been in here not too long ago as all the emcee could smell was the sweat and cheap perfume licking the red velvet walls. The room was lit in a red glow, giving the velvet room a ethereal feel to it.

 

The darkness battled the light as it casted shadows through out the small room. Mike made his way towards the leather couch, blocking out images of what people get up to behind the walls of secrets. He fell into the plush leather as rested the back of his sweaty head against the head rest of the couch. He took note that the there was a metal pole centred in the room and the sounds of the song ending as there were cheers followed suit in the next room over.

 

He was going to throttle the DJ later for ever thinking this was a good idea. Mike was never one for living on the wild side as he didn't think the scantily clad women with daddy issues prancing around the club were considered 'hot'. He thought back moments ago, a flash back to how Chester was enjoying the attention the young girls were giving him. It interested the vocalist completely along with the other band members- but to Mike it didn't seem to phase him in the slightest.

 

'It would be better seeing Chester grinding up on that pole' Mike thought as he gasped at the thought. He had no control of what his mind was saying as he was left stunned at his mental note. He felt ashamed as his cheeks paled, he couldn't think to begin why he would he would be thinking about his band member like that when he was the one that initially told Chester that this thing they had going on between them could never happen.

 

He took a sip from his drink, admittedly hating the taste of the cheap booze- but anything was better than nothing as he needed something to ease his clouded mind. The air hung thick around his nostrils as he sunk further into the couch, he was almost falling into a slumber when the door cracked open and suddenly the music grew louder from the door opening before closing as the music simmered down once more again.

 

"Mike?"

 

The emcee froze as his eyes were squeezed shut. Oh god. Anyone but him. He couldn't bare to face the one man that was pulling on his heart strings.

 

"Chester" Mike managed to wheeze out as his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the red light as he looked beyond to find the the older male standing a foot away from him by the pole. He could not stand to be alone with Chester, this can not be happening.

 

"What are you doing in here?"

 

Chester had asked, Mike trying to make out Chester's form through the shadows of the room. Mike suddenly felt anger wash over him as he remembered Chester winking at the waitress who was taking their order of drinks before.

 

"I thought you would be getting a private show with one of your floozies"

 

Mike spat, his voice like venom as he couldn't make out what Chester was doing. He watched on as Chester took feeble steps towards the emcee before taking a seat beside the younger man.

 

"What the fuck Mike? I came to check on you"

 

The pale man replied, pain evident in his voice which made Mike somber with guilt. He casted his eyes from the pole to his best friend whom way sitting close to the emcee. The air around their bodies grew thick as Mike felt his breath hitch. Their noses were almost grazing, relishing the feeling of how close the man he was infatuated with.

 

"We need to talk"

\-----  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AN back again....kudos and comments are adored thank you!!! 

\----

 

Eleven

 

Mike was dreading this moment as he didn't want to talk to Chester, the way that he was behaving towards the young girls before made the emcee livid as he was seeing red. He had no idea why he was letting it get to him the way that it was. He just wanted to be left alone. He knew he needed to talk to Chester- but now wasn't the best time as all he wanted to do was to be left alone.

 

"I have nothing to say..." The emcee lied through gritted teeth as he looked towards his scuffed nike's. Ignoring the intensive stare Chester was now giving him.

 

"Don't bullshit me, Shinoda, look at me!" Chester scorned, his musical growl surfacing his lips which startled the emcee in the process. Looking beyond his shoes he casted his widened eyes over to Chester whom was sitting so close to him, reunited with the same tug-o-war in his body as the nerves were shimmering down his body again. He could almost taste Chester as he breathed in slowly, his scent was musky tonight from the show they performed or was it because he had a some floozy grinding up on his body moments before, he couldn't tell. His almond shaped eyes furrowed until they were little slits.

 

"I can't even stand to look at you Chester"

 

Mike said as he pulled the rum and Coke towards his parched lips as he deposited the rest of the amber liquid down his throat. He wasn't prepared for the burning sensation the alcohol had left him as he cringed in its response, discarding the the empty glass beside him. He knew he was being rude to the the older man- but everything about the older brunette made him angry, his blood boiled as he was biting his tongue almost drawing blood from it. The affects of the alcohol was soon taking over the emcee's body as his movements fell lazy. The alcohol not helping the situation at all.

 

"I don't blame you, I can't even stand to look at myself sometimes"

 

The vocalist's whimpers sounded the quiet room, the pain in his voice soon followed as he sighed in defeat. Mike's features soften as his hardened stare melted into a look of concern as he looked over towards his friend whom was looking down at his lap. The flood gates had hit the older singer at the worse possible way, the emcee watched in silence as the older man began to tear up. His heart strings were being tugged at as the remainder of his anger he had left spiralling through his body for the man beside him washed away, it was now guilt taking residency in his mind. He felt like a complete jerk for the way he spoke to Chester as they were both going through a confusing period of their life.

 

The dimly lit room gave off romantic vibes between the two leading men as the emcee sat in awe. How could he hate this man when miserably he was falling too deep for him. He adored the singer and would never want to see the older man get hurt as he expect the same in return. He watched closely the shadows of the light streamed across Chester's white skin, his dark hair and his big brown eyes contrasting magnificently against his pearl-like skin. He was intoxicated with Chester being close to his body as he felt his mouth suddenly becoming parched for thirst.

 

"Chester..." Mike began. He reached out slowly as he placed his long arm around the back Chester's neck before reeling the broken man into his inviting arms. Feeling the older man crumple beneath his touch he held the pale man close to his body as they both sat in silence. All that was sounded through out the room was the soft snuffling noises coming from the Chester.

 

Given the situation they were both in Mike wanted nothing more to be in the comfort in one of their hotel rooms- but at least they were alone so they could finally talk as it had been so overdue. Mike ran his fingers through Chester's soft tendrils as he was rewarded with a soft wisp of air of Chester sighing along his sweaty neck, the air cooled his hot skin which he felt his stomach knot uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he was becoming aroused again as Chester was in no state of mind to do anything- but cry into his best friend. The younger male couldn't help himself, whenever he had been around Chester lately the older male made his body lose control.

 

"I'm so sorry...I should never have kissed you"

 

Finally Chester said the words that Mike was expecting to hear- but regrettably he wanted Chester to take them back. He realised that he was not sorry for kissing the older male back that night when Chester initiated the kiss in the first place as his only regret was leaving him that night.

 

"Ches don't be sorry..."

 

Mike replied, the words were sincere as he held the smaller man closer to him. Biting his lip, drawing blood almost when he felt the older man's breath ran along the nape of his neck once more. He was so close as all the emcee had to do was turn his head to the left and their lips would reunite once more again. He was drowning and had no way of saving himself, he was in too deep.

 

"Mike...What are you thinking about?" The older man asked, his voice was nothing more than a quiet whisper which rewarded the most delightful warm air along his ear as he did everything in his power to not moan. What was happening to him? He looked over at the pole situated a foot away from their tangled bodies as he felt his stomach knot once more and his cheeks were flushed. If he told Chester what he was thinking he would earn a slap at the side of the head as all he could think about was how Chester would look amazing dancing for him.

 

He would look much better than any the scantily clad women out in the club as he wanted his dancers with a bit more penis and tattoos. Soon Chester caught onto what Mike had been staring at, confused at first before having a secret smile along his lips. They couldn't find the words to speak as they knew they had to talk about what had happened the night before and what to come of it- but Mike didn't want to think anymore. He had a done enough thinking for today as all he wanted to do was sit back and enjoy the company of the older man.

 

Chester pushed himself off the couch and in front of the younger man, who was slouched over on the couch. Mike sat, confused at Chester's actions watching the older male before him- but the confusion sifted away as he was mesmerised by the rockstar standing before him.

 

"You come to see a show right?" Chester murmured, his voice laced with seduction.

 

He than turned his back towards the emcee as he grabbed the pole with his long slender fingers. Mike's eyes widened watching as his friend spinning around the pole before dropping down to a squat before pulling his lilthe body towards the metal pole, his hips grounding against the pole. He was so graceful in his movements yet clumsy at times trying the best of his ability to make something stir in Mike. The half Asian laid back in awe, his groin stirring with anticipation as he licked his lips slowly and appreciatively. The tears that stained Chester's cheeks made it all the more thrilling for the emcee. He had never seen anything so captivating before as the older man tried to dance for him. He knew Chester was no dancer- but his effects were never left astray.

 

"Come here" Mike demanded, his voice was rough from his now new arousal. Watching Chester wantonly move against the pole made Mike want more. He wanted to taste the older man's lips again. To hell with consequences as all he could think about was the dark feral stare Chester Bennington was giving the younger man. The vocalist slinkied is way over until he was standing directly in front the emcee. His hard evidence a breath away from the equally hard emcee.

 

Mike pushed his torso up from the slouch couch as he than looped his long fingers through the hoops of his friend's denims before spilling the older man down onto his lap in a clumsy fall. Chester gasped, as his knees fell to either side of Mike's parted thighs. Their bodies were on fire as their eyes were smouldering to match.

 

"Do you want to feel how hot you made me feel, you fucking tease" Mike growled, his lips were pressed against Chester's collarbone. His body was out of his control now as he felt himself go into auto-pilot, the animal inside of him had been released as he had no control over his actions.

 

"Yes, fuck...show me" Chester mused out, his breath warm against Mike's forehead. With the invitation he had been expecting, he clawed at Chester's soft skin of his hips as he pushed the older male onto his own hips. His erection smashing against the vocalist's tiny body as Mike was rewarded with a loud moan erupting from the bottom of the smaller man's throat. He continued his movements, holding Chester down to feel the older male squirm above him as he dry humped him. The friction between the cotton of his briefs and feeling Chester's fleshy clothed ass sent shockwaves of pleasure through the emcee's body as he needed to taste the older male.

 

His hands clawed their way up from the fleshy mound of Chester's ass, tracing the curve of his spine before he found himself cupping his friend's face in palms. The ministrations he had began slowed down to a stop as he was now staring into the eyes of the vocalist. The fire that licked at his insides, simmered as he couldn't help- but stare at his friend admirably. The rough pad of this thumb ran across Chester's bottom lip as his touch was rewarded with the softest touch. He never wanted to kiss the man before him so bad, he wanted to tear at his skin, suck him, taste him, have Chester ride him till he was spent. Tonight he needed him. He needed him so bad his insides began to quake, with shaky breath he pulled the older male closer until the emcee felt the side of Chester's nose graze against his once more again, relishing the closeness of their bodies together. Their breathing soon started to sync as it became one. Mike never felt like this with anyone before and it scared him to his core to think of how much of an impact the older male had on him. It was funny to think that they had both been avoiding each other all day as Mike really thought he loathed the man before him- but in reality he couldn't hate this man, even if he tried.

 

It was than Mike Shinoda closed the gap between them this time as he revelled the kiss. His lips boring into Chester's longingly. Fireworks erupted behind his closed eyelids as he could count stars. As suspected, the kiss was amazing as Mike held the older male closer to him, his hands still cupping his friend's face.

Wet lips glided effortlessly against one another as they were discovering familiar tastes with new tastes this time. Chester's lips tasted sweet, like molten caramel as it drove the younger into oblivion from the sticky sweet taste. Tasting better than the last time they kissed as maybe it had something to do with the weed intruding their taste buds last night. Mike pushed his friend's face to the side as Mike followed- but the opposite direction to kiss the older man above him on a different angle. He could feel the vocalist's slender fingers wrapping slowly around the back of Mike's neck, his blunt finger nails pulling at the puffs of hair beneath his touch.

 

It drove Mike into a frenzy to have Chester touch him even if it was just his fingers in his hair. He had been too pent up for too long. Anna never gave him the fuel to start the fire that was warming his body, it was exhilarating and exciting as he had never felt like his before. He had to have more, he didn't care how rough he was being as he needed more. His tongue slick with saliva pushed through his parted lips as he broken into Chester's mouth with such force the older male didn't have time to collect his thoughts of what the younger man was doing. A gasp was emitted from his parted lips to feel the the emcee have his silky tongue intrude it's way into his hot wet carven.

 

The room suddenly grew smaller around the two moving bodies as the air laid thick above them. Their breaths were becoming more frantic as breathing was inaudible. Their tongues moved together in a delicious friction, exploring new ways of how they could move their tongues together in a different friction as Mike pressed his lips further into the older man, drinking in the taste of what he had been yearning for so long.

 

Mike was still gyrating his hips upwards, his hard member still hitting Chester's fleshy rear, his thoughts turning darker as he wished he had of accepted the invitation last night when the older man told him to fuck him. He wondered just how tight Chester would be? As he could imagine his thick cock would have some difficulty sliding into Chester's tight hot virginal hole. He wanted to be the one to break him and feel Chester around his throbbing cock, he wanted to mark Chester as his own as he would deposited his hot seed into his tight asshole and have the older man ride out their orgasms, the thoughts of fucking the older man excited Mike in more ways than one. He wanted to show Chester just how hot he was making him feel.

 

Mike retracted his tongue back into his own mouth to Chester's disappointment but- a muffled cry barrelled through his lips to feel the same lips reunite his once more, his teeth gnawing at his trembling bottom lip this time. Mike nibbled on the skin between his lip, driving each man crazy with Mike's newfound confidence. The skin gave way in between the emcee's sharp edges, breaking Chester's bottom lip as blood began to ooze out from his fresh cut. Muffled cries escaping from Chester's lips as his eyes were now dotted with tears from the new found pain throbbing from the broken skin.

 

"Fuck you taste amazing"

 

The emcee mused out between licks, as he dragged his thick tongue along Chester's shivering lip, puckering his lips at the blood that slowly continued to ooze out from Chester's fresh wound. This was out of character for each of the men- but it excited Mike to hold such power over the vocalist. Mike than pushed his slippery tongue back into Chester's mouth as their tongues reunited as one once again. He wanted Chester to taste his own blood, it was sweet with the taste of copper and having it mixed with Chester's sweet taste already it drove the young man into a wild state. Chester's blood mixed with each of their saliva triggered something in Mike as he wanted to control the older man more, he was an animal wanting to attack his prey.

 

His hands slipped from Chester's soft cheeks that had very little stubble from where he had freshly shaved a few days ago, his hands shimmered down Chester's shoulders, down his forearms where his fingers traced the blue and red flames painted on the older males wrist that Mike always loved until his fingers were reunited with Chester's bony yet fleshy hips, his finger nails were blunt as he dug into the porcelain skin, creating pink welts. He than hoisted the older man up until Mike was standing with wobbly knees, his arches leaning against the couch for more support. The older male understood what the younger man was trying to do as he jumped up along with Mike until his long legs were wrapped tightly around Mike's hips, his erection painfully throbbing between their stomachs as their heavy kisses never once breaking from Mike's bold move.

 

Mike than pushed Chester towards the pole as the older male moaned in responses against Mike's tongue that continued to wrestle with his own. His fingers detangled from the younger males hair as he found his arms snaking up behind his hoisted body until they connected with the pole that he was leaning against, he wrapped his fingers around the thick metal cylinder, giving himself more leverage and easing the weight off Mike's body.

 

Air was becoming an issues between the men as the continued their ministrations, panting hotly against each other's tongues, the emcee grating his throbbing member against the flesh mound of Chester's rear. Their skin slick with sweat as it made it easy for their bodies move together as one as Mike continued to pounded the older male into the pole. The faint sounds of cheering and music strained their ears, reeling the two men moving and grinding against their bodies back to a state of reality. Any one could walk in on them as the enclosed red velvet room wasn't exactly the right room for their solace- but the younger male couldn't careless for their actions, ironically they were in the most appropriate place to be kissing, touching and moaning till toes would curl.

 

He couldn't remember the last time felt anything surreal such as kissing his friend and having the exhilarating experience of having the older man kiss him with the same need in return drove him insane. It had been so long since anyone has touched him and kissed him the way that the older brunette was. Mike didn't think he was gay, surely he wasn't? as he has only ever been with women in his past- but one guy whom was his teacher.

 

It could have been any gender that afternoon as all he wanted was experience his first kiss, the teacher was kind and held great wisdom which attracted the youth that one day he couldn't help his sexual facade going on in his virgin mind when he made the first move. He pressed himself against the much older man, he was almost old enough to be the youths dad which for the most part was giving heady and thrilling ideas for the younger male. The silver fox was hesitant at first trying to push the sexually charged youth off his lap, it wasn't like Michael wasn't under age and he was the age of consent and the young male had his sights set on a certain teacher. He kissed his teacher that afternoon who gave into Mike's seduction. What scared Michael to his core was when he realised the older man was trying to pull his pants off the younger body to get closer to his leaking, hot sex between his warm groin.

 

He remembered how choked up he became, realising what he was doing on so many levels was completely wrong. The bedroom suddenly felt so much smaller than it really was. His breathing coming out unpredictably as he told the older male to leave immediately, collecting his estranged thoughts and squashing his arousal away as he knew his parents would be coming through his door moments after dismissing his teacher for the evening.

 

It could have happened with anyone, whether female or male as he blamed his parents for keeping the curious teenage locked up so the demons inside of his awkward adolescent body wanted to escape that afternoon. Since than he never really thought twice of being with another man as the kiss never really did justice to make him think he was gay as he was just into kissing and a lot of kissing. He had only ever been with two other woman after that, his high school sweetheart whom was older than he was as he lost his virginity to her behind the school bleachers one quiet afternoon at school and Anna whom he met just before the band was becoming more recognisable to the world. He than wedded her and gave her child years later for his parents approval.

 

Than there was Chester, the moment he had met the older male years ago the vague memory of the older, pale man stepping into his studio for audition. Mike vividly remembered how Chester looked that morning with his scuffed addidas shoes, dark denims, baggy along his long legs and fitting quite snug around his protruding hips as the younger man described Chester 'little on the hungry side' as Mike was also feeling a 'little hungry' drinking in the site of their new potential lead singer. He was perfect, exactly what Xero needed when they all heard his melodramatic performance and since to this day they all knew they made the right choice picking Chester to make up the sixth member of their band who rose to fame.

 

"What are you thinking about?" A voice broke into his string of thoughts as he was reeled back into reality. His arms still clasping around the older male, fingering his hot little clothed ass. Their lips still mingled together, the taste of dried blood from Chester's healing scab and the sweat shine forming on their faces, tasted salty with a copper twang.

 

The animalistic hunger still growing inside his stomach as he slowed his movements completely, still clawing Chester up on hoisted knees, his lips left Chester's as the older man whimpered in protest. He retraced the sweat line forming along the expanse of white skin until reaching his preferred destination. His lips puckered at the offending piece of skin, reeling the earlobe into his wet hot canal as his breathe fanned along the hallow of Chester's ear. He was rewarded with a long growl that vibrated between their hot bodies.

 

He knew they had to get out of here as the room wasn't quite up to Mike's standards. If he was going to continue any further with this man, he knew he had to do it right for their first time. The thoughts of the older man thrashing violently and panting so hotly into the covers of the soft bed laying in the wake back at the hotel room excited the younger male as pushed Chester's legs down from his hips until the singer found ground with wobbly feet.

 

There was no stopping them now as it was forbidden yet exciting to think what was going to happen next. He knew the consequences would soon come tomorrow- but tonight needed to feel. He need to touch the man that kept plaguing his mind over and over again. He let the older man go the first time and regretted it ever since than.

 

Still suckling Chester's ears, his arms still holding a firm grip around the smaller man's waist he than breathed out the words they were both hoping to hear.

 

"Let's get the fuck out of here"

 

\----  
TBC


	12. Twelve

AN hey all! Word of warning...this will be pure smut in this chapter haha! You've all been warned ;)  
Thank you for the kudos! Hope to see more and more comments!:) also my updates may slow down a little bit, still currently moving house but nonetheless will update as soon as I can!  
\----

 

Twelve

 

'This is happening...oh god is this really happening?'

 

The man with his body painted like a canvas sat on the leather lounge provided for him in the small velvet room. His palms were supporting his head as his elbows were propped against his knees as he was leaning forward trying to collect his composure.

 

The emcee had left moments ago as both of them agreed it would look too suspicious if they were both to exit the club together. The last thing they needed were quizzical stares from their band mates along with curious questions. He couldn't believe this was happening? This was happening right? Chester was trying to trace back to where he followed his band member into the room as his mind was set on talking to the younger man, he only genuinely wanted to tell the younger man that he was sorry although he wasn't sorry for the kiss to happen he felt it was the right thing to do as all he wanted was to have Mike back in his life even if it meant squashing whatever it was that he was feeling for the young emcee.

 

When he entered the room he was immediately drawn towards the smells of floral and perspiration that licked the room tainted with many secrets, if walls could talk these walls would certainly have some stories to tell. From a first glance the lush crimson walls looked soft enough to touch. The pole was centred in the room, drawing anyone's attention for anyone that would enter the room as it left him feeling more excited with images of him dancing and grinding against the offending metal object for a certain half Asian man rose to his mind subconsciously.

 

It was than he found what he had been searching for, Michael Shinoda, whom was sprawled across the black couch, with his lean yet muscular legs parted and his strong chest heaving from the lack of oxygen provided in the small percinity. He had almost forgotten what he wanted to say the moment his eyes turned hungry as he approached the younger, seeking out his prey.

 

They spoke, he cried and the moment he felt himself being pulled into the younger man's embrace he was melting into the warmest touch and comforting smells that shrouded his senses. He knew what they were doing was wrong as they both promised their bodies and souls in marriage to their wives. He knew it could have just been the loneliness from being on tour for so long as he came to realisation he really did feel something for the tall half Asian with his smile that could go on for miles and his eyes that were so hypnotising that often Chester found himself lost in.

 

Admittedly he felt something back in their Xero days when they were just a rumour to most people, he was infatuated with Mike's passion for the idea of becoming a nu-metal band as Chester could relate having that same passion of being a musician. Everything about the emcee back in the early days captivated him, the way he would pour all of his ideas into his song lyrics as Chester could remember reading them, some were so deep in meaning as he often would have to brace himself as Mike's writing reflected on his own dark past and experiences.

 

Mike revealed why his lyrics had such a vivid meaning to him, no one but Chester knew. They were from his past of how his parents had been so harsh on their choices for their child growing up. Although Chester felt sincere for the younger man he also envied Mike in more ways than one as remembering back to his childhood being so broken with his dad leaving his mother when he could barely walk and his mother working two jobs to provide for her son. At least Mike had parents who loved him even if it was expressed differently Chester never wanted to compare the two.

 

He loved his mother, bless her soul for providing Chester the best that she could offer even if at times Chester felt selfish for wanting the finer things in life like most of the kids in his school- but what he was most thankful for was having a roof over his head and food on the table.

 

There were times where he wanted to kiss the younger man in their early band days as everything about the younger man was indescribably perfect. His zest for life, his animated personality that shone like a diamond every time he would enter the room, his hair like his body of tattoos was his canvas as he died his hair often which intrigued the older vocalist. He wondered that if he did kiss Mike back than would begin a relationship and live out a different fairytale bullshit life. At least if they did it wouldn't have been as complicated as it was now as each man was married with kids now.

 

Being drawn back to reality he realised he had been sitting in the room alone long enough, his arousal completely deflated- but the hunger still creeping in his eyes. He was scared, scared for his life on what was going to happen the moment he would meet Mike outside who was calling a cab back to the hotel for them as they both knew the band mates were going to be a while at the club. It was their last night of the tour as the band was expected back in LA in less than 24 hours from now. This could even be their last night together even if they begin a relationship they knew it would be too risky back at home. So tonight could very well be their only night.

 

He made a stand, his legs matching his breath, shaky. His nerves kicked the inside of his body and when he grasped the door handle he almost wanted to collapse. He wanted this so bad- but he didn't know whether it was the right thing to do to act so selfishly for their animalistic needs. He exited the door and weaved his way through the crowd as he was met with his band, the emcee was unaccounted for.

 

"I'm heading off...need sleep"

 

Chester yelled over the music, his voice cracking noticibly. Joe and Dave waved him a quick goodbye not even giving him the time of day as they were too captivated with the performance on stage. The drummer had a quizzical look on his young features as he was sipping his choice of beverage for the night as did Brad who was looking up at the vocalist with his left eye brow cocked as high it it would go.

 

"You going to be right? Have you see Mike? He disappeared?"

 

The curious guitarist asked, his voice was having trouble being heard over the music that continued to pulse through the large club- but Chester could understand what he was saying perfectly. The inked man shook his head a little too fast as the panic began to rise in the back of his mind. Don't do this now! Anything but this!

 

"Yes mom I'll be ok...you want to hold my hand to make sure I get back in one piece?"

 

Chester joked, hiding the fact that his heart was pummelling against his rib cage with such force he thought was going to collapsed. He watched as the drummer rolled his eyes at the comment before averting his eyes back to the stage while Brad stared at the older band member hard.

 

"Ok...be careful..."

 

The guitarist said and Chester waved him a 'goodnight' before he made his way through the door they. Immediately he sucked in the fresh air of the city as the nightfall surrounded his peripheral. The streetlights illuminated the streets as the city was still in full swing with the crowd of people pushing their way through on the limited space of the footpaths. Honking and frustrated drivers filled the road along the strip that Chester was standing on as he scanned his surroundings to find a certain olive skinned man that has been plaguing his mind for a while now.

 

He than gasped slightly, right on cue he felt his back being covered in a nurturing warm heat as the arms belonging to the stranger snaked around Chester's hips, drawing him closer to his awaiting intruder. It excited him to feel the stranger was happy of his actions as he could feel the arousal of the man behind him pressing into the small of his back. Chester retaliated the best way possible as he moaned to have the stranger whose name was now Mike Shinoda wrapped his body around the older man, his hard evidence pressing against Chester to show the vocalist that he didn't regret anything that happened back at the club.

 

"I can't wait to get you alone and have my way with you"

 

Mike's breathy voice came out, with a growl to emphasise the 'with you'. Chester felt his knees gave way- but thankfully the emcee still had a strong hold on his limp body.

 

\----

 

It had been a blur for the tattooed man as he couldn't remember much after Mike's words. They found a taxi eventually on the side of the building in a of set street, where moments before the cab arrived for the waiting couple, Chester remembered being shoved against the side of the building, his head along with his ass being smashed against the brick foundation he wanted to yell in protest- but couldn't find the words when Mike shoved his greedy tongue into Chester's mouth.

 

Their kisses were described as hurried and breathy as their hands ran along each other's faces, shoulders and torso, both men appreciating the feeling of touching each other for the first time. There was no playfulness this time or the harmless petting. This time it was real, the real deal as their hands groped and touched in places they never accessed before, the lust thriving in their heated bodies made the more exciting.

 

Now in the taxi, the old taxi driver oblivious to the ministrations that were happening in the back seat of his vehicle, Chester was leaning in the wedge between the door and the seat with Mike pressing his weight onto the older man. Their lips sizzles against each other's, as they were panting hotly into each other's mouth. The vocalist was drinking in the taste of Mike's sweet virtue as it was driving the older man wild.

 

When Chester couldn't take it much longer as his lungs reminded him he needed air he pushed the younger off him, their lips making a smacking noise in the process. He could see the disappointment in Mike's features discovering the older male had ended the kiss so suddenly.

 

"Are you having second thoughts?" The younger whispered, his breath so close to Chester's quivering lips as he wanted to melt against the warm air.

 

'How could he think I'm having second thought?'

 

"Fuck no..."

 

Chester cried out as he pressed his lips against the emcee's, sighing blissfully at the new found softness he was learning to adore.

 

"Quite the opposite actually"

 

Chester noted as a smile appeared across his lips. He felt the emcee smile, a genuine smile that made the older male's heart flutter, something that Talinda has never done before.

 

"Good...Because tonight you are mine!"

 

The emcee's choice of words were vulgar and out of character even for Mike but nonetheless made the older band member excited and nervous at the same time.

 

\----

 

The ride back to the hotel ended quite quickly for each of the band members relief, with hurried steps and sneaky hands they managed to find the elevator as they made their way up to their floor. Once the door 'dinged' Chester walked out, a timid step to his movements as he swallowed hard. This was really happening now. It seemed so surreal back at the club that it was actually happening- but now as he stood in front of Mike's door, their choice of room for the night he couldn't help- but stare. Was this really happening?

 

The younger man opened the door to his sleeping chambers as the darkness beckoned them to come into the room. The emcee noticed the sudden change in Chester as he stopped in his tracks to look over at his friend, frowning he looked on towards the older man whom was caught up in a daze.

 

"You ok? If this is all too much to you we-" Mike began- but his words crumbled into the the shallow dip of his throat as he wrapped an arm around Chester's shoulder, reeling the older man closer.

 

"We don't have to do anything...I just want to be with you tonight...that doesn't mean we have to-to..."

 

The emcee struggled to say the words as ending the sentence was proven difficult. The older male looked up at the emcee as he could see Mike was struggling to say the words for himself. Was this the right thing to do? Maybe the affects of being in the club excited each men to oblivion as thoughts of having sex were on their minds. The fuel from the alcohol and Chester trying to dancing provocatively for the emcee had made all the more wild to think it was a great idea.

 

But-

 

Reality was hitting him hard in the chest as he could feel his heart plummeting against his aching ribs watching the emcee sink into the darkness of his hotel room before turning to face the older man who was almost going into a fit of anxiety. Why now? Why all of the sudden did the older man think this was a bad idea. His mind was screaming at him to turn his back and walk but- his heart was thumping for the young emcee as he wanted to feel what it was like to feel needed. Staring at the man dressed in his dark attire, the light bouncing from the hallway and seeping into the darkness behind Mike's body gave the man a more angelic feel as the older man wondered time after time of the young man had fallen from grace.

 

He was the one that helped Chester through his messy break up with Samantha. The one that stood beside him when he was going through his drug and alcohol relapse. Everything that Chester had suffered in the past was unbearable for the singer until Mike came along and saved him from his grace. He was still thinking of a way to thank the younger man for always being there for him even if Chester was proven difficult to get a long with in the beginning and even more difficult to deal with his relapses and depression. This could be the night he could truly let go and thank Mike for saving him from himself.

 

The same hunger sizzles his stomach once more to find Mike in the door way as he stripped off his leather jacket slowly, his eyes never once leaving the vocalist before he dropped the offending clothing from his grasp and to the floor where pooled around his feet. Chester, slowed to a lick around his suddenly parched lips as his mind over body began advancing towards the younger male. He sunk into the darkness along with Mike as he threw his body against Mike, surprising the young man whom almost lost his footing when trying to catch his breath that was now being pushed out of his body the moment Chester fell into him.

 

The older male took no time to waste as the the emcee tried to react as quickly as possible to the smaller man who jumped up on his body, as he scooped the older man up, his hot groin crushing between their stomachs as Mike groaned in appreciation to find his hands cupping his friends tight yet fleshy ass beneath his touch, his senses reunited with the smells and touch of the pale man once more again.

 

The night wasn't getting any younger as the desire to be close to one another was unbreakable. He smashed his lips against Mike's, feeling the younger trying to collect his actions and thoughts, the older male was met with a surprising yet satisfied growl against his lips from the emcee as it was sending vibrations through out his already buzzing body. The younger band member hoisted Chester closer, gaining more support which made Chester wild to think the younger man was that strong that he could lift a fully grown man off the ground with some difficulty but did it with such ease.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Chester's voice echoed loudly through the darkened room as his quick response was from when the ridge of his back slammed into the door, his back being used to weigh the door down till it sealed shut. A little too forcibly to Chester's dismay as his back was throbbing with the fresh new pain that was coursing through out his body.

 

Their locked lips disconnected as Chester threw his head back until he felt the back of door beneath his head, trying all his consciousness to not black out from the pain submitting to his rear. Mike really did a number on his back as the younger male was oblivious to what pain he inflicted on his friend.

 

"Fuck that hurt"

 

Chester couldn't help himself saying, his voice was weak with a slight cough as he was finally able to regain oxygen again to his heaving lungs. Pulling the trigger, Chester was unaware he set something off in Mike as the older man's words left the younger male grasp more power, the out of character animalistic glint glazed over Mike's darkened eyes as he leaned forward his lips puckering towards the exposed nape of his friend, his teeth latching onto the pale skin as the skin laid defenceless between his teeth as he began to gnaw at it, careless of his actions if he left any marks on the vocalist tonight.

 

He wanted to taste him, touch him, fuck him senselessly so the older male could feel it for days, he wanted to mark him reminding everyone in the world that he claimed Chester Bennington for himself the night they shared together.

 

"If you think that hurts...."

 

Mike's breathy voice vibrated against Chester's sweaty neck, grinding his hard body against Chester's as he continued to push the older male into the door, the pain still spasming through out his body. At this point of time he didn't care if his body was spiralling in and out consciousness from the pain as all he could feel was how amazing Mike felt against his haggard body.

 

"You haven't seen anything yet"

 

The emcee whispered perilously, although Chester couldn't see much of the half Asian man because of the hotel room painted in crimson black from the night- but he had a fair idea Mike was smirking with a snide curl to his lips from his comment he had made. Chester was powerless from under Mike's touch. The older man was never really the submissive type as he always took the reigns of centre stage when it came to performing but- tonight it was Mike's show. It scared the older male to beyond as he realised this wasn't the same Mike he had kissed that night, from memory the half Asian man was very timid in his choices when it came to sharing the most intimate moment with the vocalist, half expecting the same timid man whose eyes were full of fear and curiosity from the night- but tonight was very different as Mike was taken over by an alter ego Chester wasn't aware of. He was swarmy and confident with every bold movement he would make. His kisses were rougher and his touches left him with the most unbelievable feeling in the world.

 

Their lips reunited as the older male felt his body sink more into the the Man beneath his body that was holding his lighter body up into the door. What amazed the older male was just how soft Mike's lips were as the first night they shared their first kiss was nothing short of amazingly soft kisses. With his body wedged between the pine door and Mike's ridged body, the older male felt the younger grasp at each of his flamed wrists before pushing them over his head as far as his arms could stretch until the older male felt subjected to have his arms above his head with Mike's fingers digging into his wrists, his blunt nails creating pink welts.

 

Their kisses were rushed and breathy as the older male moaned between their lips, filling Mike up with his low moan as Chester's retractable wet muscle slivered from his own canal to explore Mike's, his tongue touching the younger males with a delicious surprise. Their tongues somersaulted between their gaping mouths, drinking in the taste that each of their mouths elicited, alcohol, molten sugar laced with the minty freshness. Their kisses turned more frantic as their tongues explored each of its abilities to stretch.

 

"Follow me"

 

The emcee's voice was almost unheard of as his breathe warmed across Chester's face when he broke the kiss, his olfactory flooding with Mike's sweet smells. He was addicted, like a drug he needed more as he was hooked. Everything Mike did, the way he rocked his hips into the crevice of Chester's ass, the way his tongue would slide perfectly against his own tongue, the way his moans and whimpers harmonised in Chester's ears as it sounded so beautiful to the pale man, the older man discovered just how flawless the younger man was to him.

 

Being sucked back into the present Chester felt his feet slide towards the ground beneath him, his feet connecting to the plush carpet as Mike never letting go of his wrists, he only held tightly as he pulled the older male towards him their lips suctioned together once again as Mike with slow steps began to advanced toward the large bed, awaiting for the sexual adventures it would soon be apart of.

 

Mike kicking his nikes and Chester mirrored the emcee, thankful he had opted to wear his black converses on stage tonight. Mike's calves hit the back of his bed as fell backwards, their lips never seizing the kiss as Chester came crashing afterwards, the pain subsiding from the rough ministrations of being slammed into the door only seemed moments ago as all he could feel was the arousal over taking over his body. His hard cock pressing so painfully against the crotch of his tight denims he couldn't bare the pain as a muffled cry escaped his lips, the cries were only trying to subside some of the pain off his stiff body part.

 

They managed to squirm their moving bodies towards the centre of the bed, admiring the softness that came with the bed beneath their wantonly hard bodies as Mike managed to curl his tall body around, twisting the older man with him until he was on top and the pale man was pressed into the soft chamber of Mike's bed. Their lips broke away as air was becoming an issue. The singer had time to collect as much air he could possibly breathe in, his lungs silently singing 'hallelujah'.

 

The emcee made movement across the dark and along Chester's body, his hard body rubbing against Chester's as the older male laid in question of Mike's strange behaviour- but his questioning thoughts were soon answered when Mike switched the bedside lamp on as light flooded the once dark room with it's brightness. The older male's eyes stung from the intrusion as his dark eyes adjusted to the new found light.

 

"Fuck, you look amazing..." The emcee breathed out, his whispers were almost unheard of as the older male looked beyond him to find the emcee was leaning over him. Chester's wrists were still pushed high above his head from Mike's strong hold, their hands cradling the top of the singer's spiked brunette locks. His legs were parted slightly as Mike homed his knees in between them with his own lower body.

 

"You've only just noticed?"

 

Chester replied, a smirk evident across his lips as his self-absorbed-alter-ego was coming out to play even if it was for a moment before his mind, body and soul would soon be captured from under Mike's new found power.

 

"I have always noticed it Chester"

 

The younger male began, emphasising his name as it sounded so beautiful to Chester's ears. His body involuntarily quivered as for as long as he could remember no one has made him quake like putty just by saying his name. Except for tonight as Mike was too perfect for words.

 

"I tried to convince myself I didn't need you...that-that you didn't affect me the way you do...I even tried to ignore you..."

 

Mike continued, his lips pressing into Chester's forehead every so often, rewarding the sweaty pale skin with his kisses. Pain triggered Chester's mind remembering the times the emcee had ignored him- but he wasn't all at fault as Chester had pretty much done the same to the emcee.

 

"But...I was wrong...I think about you all the time...I think about how soft your lips were against mine that night...How amazing you sound when I hear you moan"

 

On cue hearing Mike say those very words, Chester couldn't help- but have a string of tiny moan slip past his lips too feel Mike was now boring his weight into his own body, the half Asian's pulsing member digging into between Chester's thigh gap, reminding the writhing man beneath him just how hot he was.

 

"I'm so lost for you Chester...No matter how hard I try to fight it...I fucking need to taste more of you..."

 

"Oh god Mike do something than!"

 

Chester cried out, his body was overwhelmed by the amazing speech of how the emcee wanted him so badly. Chester couldn't breathe as his senses were filled with everything of Mike. His eyes were dotting black as the enthralling moment he was sharing with Mike was becoming so overwhelming. The younger man was too perfect, too perfect for this world as Chester had often questioned Mike of being a fallen angel in disguise.

 

On Chester's request the emcee smirked as he lifted his hips of Chester's fleshy clothed hips for the older male's disappointment was soon washed away fairly quickly to feel Mike thrust his hips back into Chester, his cock hard for Chester as the older male threw his head back into the comforter as he let out a cry of pleasure.

 

The younger man pushed himself back to his knees, his hands still clasping over the older male's wrist as he pulled the singer toward him until their chest's reunited with an air-whipping slap. Mike thrusted his tongue into Chester's parted lips with out invitation as they frantically touched, familiar tastes and movements with their tongues flooded each of their senses. They only broke the kiss momentarily as Chester felt Mike's hands leave his wrist to collect the hem of his wife beater before pulling the material with one clean swoop over his head. The emcee threw the crumpled garment to the ground as he repeated his actions with his own shirt.

 

Mike was toned in all the right places as the singer reached out to touch Mike's chest and stomach. The olive skin stretched across the expanse of firm muscle as this was the first time Chester had ever seen Mike completely shirtless. The emcee wasn't one for stripping down to just his pants around the band members as he was considered more conservative and body conscious so seeing the darker man for the first time exhilarated the lighter man. He was flawless almost too perfect to touch as Chester felt slightly taken back.

 

"You're perfect Chester"

 

Mike said between kisses as if he was reading Chester's mind which the sinking feeling of his flaws seem to have melt away. Mike pulled his lips away from Chester as his silky tongue slid across Chester's jaw line, Chester's hand continued to marvel along the young man's body as he ran his long fingers along the dip in Mike's lower back just before the hem of his jeans that he was wearing.

 

The younger man continued along his journey along the expanse of Chester's porcelain skin, his tongue swabbing the sweat until he found his next destination. Baring his teeth, he wrapped his lips around the little pink bud as he bit into Chester's left nipple, humming delightfully against Chester's body as the older man moaned aloud, his body feeling the spiral of pleasure ripping through his body.

 

While Mike continued to pull at Chester's nipple, bringing the nipple towards his silky tongue, lapping at the hardening skin his hands slowly moved their way from Chester's waist to the front of his pants. Alarm bells sounded Chester's ears as his moans were slowing until he sucked in his last breath, holding the breath between his lungs to feel the younger male's hurried movements as he was unclasping Chester's top button before hearing the sounds of his denims being zipped downwards.

 

This was it. Mike was going to see him naked for the first place. There was no turning back now, he just couldn't as he was in too deep. He was lost for words as all he could do was omit strangled cries and hungry moans. There was no way he was going to stop the younger male as he was so lost in Mike's body and soul. The fire that continued to burn in his stomach spread like a wild fire as it rose to his chest and through out the rest of his body. His skin was hot, too hot to touch.

 

"Fuck Chester you taste amazing"

The younger male said, his dark hair hung limp across his forehead as he continued to lap at Chester's rosy bud, sucking in the skin from time to time. The vocalist shuddered with delight as his hands were on auto pilot mode as they ran down towards Mike's pants, fingering the button and zipper that held his pants up.

 

"I need to touch you"

 

Chester replied, his voice was hot as the older man wasted no time regaining his sated strength to grab the front of Mike's pants, unbuttoning and drawing the zipper down he slipped his hand in between the opening until he found what he had been yearning for. The younger gasped loudly, his voice echoing the large hotel room as he realised what Chester was doing.

 

"Holy shit!" The emcee cried out, his lips unlatched the bruising nipple as he fell limp against the vocalist. His sweaty forehead finding refuge against the crook of Chester's neck. Chester managed to slip between the slit of his friend's boxers as he confidently grabbed the hard cock for himself in his hand.

 

It excited the older male to feel the younger man's long, thick shaft in hand, feeling the once soft skin go ridged against his smooth hand. He felt better than he ever imagined as the vocalist was very impressed with how 'well hung' the emcee was. It scared the older male to think that his cock would be too big to fit inside his tight virginal hole, filling him up with all of his thickness.

 

"Don't stop...Fuck" The emcee cried out, his fingers clasping Chester's tiny waist as the the older male continued to pump the younger male. Chester smirked, the power getting to his head as he picked up his speed as he continued to bounce his wrapped fingers along Mike's fleshy member. Pulling the cock out Chester casted his eyes from Mike's taut tummy to the gorging thick cock between his hands as he gasped. Mike's cock was an angry shade of red as white pearls of pre-cum dotted the tip of it.

 

"Oh god...you look amazing" Chester gasped, his eyes suddenly filling with hungry tears as he continued to taunt the half Asian by pulling on his large cock, the pad of thumb collecting the droplets of seed as he smeared the cum all over the tip of his new lover's cock.

 

"I can't wait to fill you up Chester...whether tonight or in the future...I will fuck you so hard until you can barely walk for days"

 

The emcee growled as he was regaining his strength once more, the heated voice surprised the older male as he was caught off guard when Mike's lips found his again. Chester's muffled moans were all to be heard as his back was slammed down into the comforter, his hand never leaving Mike's hard cock as he continued to pump the younger man. The emcee pulled himself over the older man as he grasped at each of Chester's wrists, before snapping the hand away from his angry red cock and throwing the helpless man's arms over his head.

 

"Mike what the fu-"

 

"I don't want to cum yet...I need to feel you..." The emcee glowered, interrupting the older male's feeble words. With one last kiss on the lips Mike made his way down Chester's body, his lips placing butterfly kisses along his torso and stomach until he made he way down to his lower navel. His tongue dipped into the small canal known as his belly button as he continued to dip his tongue in and out.

 

"Stop fucking teasing" The older male grounded, his hands flying to Mike's wet hair as he nudged the younger male further to his equally hard cock. He needed to be released as he could feel the pre-cum soaking the front of his pants.

 

The emcee smirked as he took Chester's cries as an invitation. With one swift movement he grabbed Chester's pants, his fingers hooking into the pale man's tight boxer shorts before motioning the material down and off Chester in one swooping motion. Immediately the pale man blushed a shade of red as his hands slipped past Mike's hair to try and cover his raging cock as he couldn't believe he was completely naked in the flesh for Mike's eyes to feast on.

 

Mike than grabbed Chester's wrists in one quick motion pushing his arms away with a animalistic growl to his lips, his eyes flashing the hunger in them as Chester laid beneath Mike's watchful eye, feeling powerless.

 

"Don't even think about hiding from me...You are so fucking hot Chester...it's unbelievable to think I haven't done this sooner"

 

The emcee whispered, his breath warm against the older male's navel as Chester closed his eyes, shutting of the sight of Mike looking up from his lower body. The younger male looked unbelievably sexy with his dark eyes shining with the lust that lurked beneath his shades of brown, his red lips bruised and covered in each of their saliva, his olive skin glossy from the perspiration as it was looking magnificent against Chester's porcelain skin.

 

"Fucking take me Mike...fuck me till I bleed, I don't care...I need you!"

 

Chester screamed out, his voice sounding familiar to the voice he would use for his stage performance. He could see the emcee shudder upon hearing what the vocalist had to say as a grin rose to his lips.

 

"I want to take things slow..." The emcee smiled, a real genuine smile which made the older male's heart flutter with glee. It was amazing to think Mike wanted to do this again, that it wasn't going to be a 'one night stand' as people would call it. It excited Chester in many ways to think that this could finally be real. All the dreams and all the wonders was finally becoming a reality even if they had to do it in secret, he didn't care too much as all he could think about at the time was just how amazing Mike was making him feel.

 

It was than Mike pushed his hand up to Chester's lips, two of his middle fingers pressing against Chester's thin lips. The older male laid in the wake of the emcee's ministrations waiting for his next instructions.

 

"Suck"

 

Mike said, his voice was rough with the arousal pumping in his hot body. Just like Chester had invisioned it this morning he than opened his mouth willingly as the fingers slipped into his hot awaiting crevice. Chester wrapped his tongue around the emcee's artistic fingers, his tongue slipping between them as he weaved his wet retractable organ around the offending objects that were intruding in his wet carven. His eyes never leaving Mike's as he could see the emcee's mouth slack open as soon a moan would fall from his lips, his eyes fluttering with difficulty to stay open.

 

"Fuck that's hot!" The emcee cries out, ripping his fingers out of Chester's mouth before bringing them down to the opening of Chester's tight entrance. the older male slowly parted his legs as far as he could, bending them at the knees.

 

"Oh god Mike, take me, fuck me hard with your fingers"

 

Chester's cries sounded the room, completely unaware of how thin the walls were as he hoped none of the band members were back from the club yet. It was than he let out a scream as he felt Mike push through the slit of Chester's fleshy rear, breaking his virginal opening with his intrusive touch.

 

"Oh god so tight" Was the first thing that slipped out of Mike's bruising lips as retracted his fingers back until only to tips of them were still inside of Chester as he pushed them back in, the heat of Chester's tight crevice clouding his fingers once again.

 

"Ahh Mike! Fuck!"

 

Chester called out, his moans were of pain and delight as his rear was pulsing with the new found pain that was coiling from his tight heat. Mike continued to fuck Chester with his long fingers, as the nails scraped in the inside of Chester's fleshy pink walls. He found leverage as he propped himself up between Chester's parted knees.

 

"I can't take this...I need to cum" The emcee cried out, with his spare hand and with great difficulty he yanked his pants down, freeing his hardened member from its confinements. It sprung to life and into Mike's other hand as he began to pump himself, matching the thrusting with his fingers. The vocalist wanted to touch so badly- but his hands were glued to the comforter as he felt so weak.

 

"Cum all over me..." Chester cried out, encouraging the younger band member as his hips thrusted into Mike's awaiting fingers as the emcee continued to finger pump in and out of his tight ass. Mike picked up the pace, his hand working up and down his thriving shaft, his fingers continued to draw in and out of Chester, disappearing into Chester's hot heat.

 

"Oh god...I can't take it" Mike cried out as Chester was quick to reacted grabbing his own hot, thick cock as he began pumping his own arousal. He needed to cum too as he knew Mike wouldn't last long. He was almost there as Mike had already sent him over the edge by fingering his tight heated canal. Similar moans sounded the room as heady groans slipped in between their moans. Mike pushed his body forward, his lips capturing the older male's as their tongues began to grind deliciously in the small space between their lips.

 

Mike pushed his fingers deep into Chester one last time as the tip of fingers hit the vocalist's prostate. The vocalist let out an earth shuddering cry as his cries licked the walls of Mike's hotel room, he than felt his stomach convulse violently as his conscious state of mind was battling the edge to not pass out he than came hard, his thick warm cum spilling out of the tip of his throbbing cock as it left his stomach saturated with his own seed. His toes were still curled as his body continued to send shock waves through out his body as his body was still rolling in ecstasy.

 

"Oh god I'm going to fucking cum" The emcee's heady groan escaped his lips.

 

He watched as the emcee above his sated body crumble, his fingers ripping out of Chester's stretched hole as his hand made it way up to Chester's saturated brunette locks as he curled his fingers in the soft tresses. He than began to cum, his warm seed erupting from the tip of his cock and making a splashing sound as he painted Chester's sweaty midriff with his hot cum, tainting his friend with the evidence of his guilty pleasure. His hand movement slowed, his breathing became laboured as he rode out the last of his orgasm he than collapsed on top of the older male who was lying beneath his aching body.

 

Silence once filled the room as the two men laid in a tangled mess. The pristine bed, once clean and untainted laid beneath their spent bodies as it was now covered in their sweat and other body fluids. Mike's breath was coming out in short pants as he was having troubling collecting his breath. Much like the younger man, breathing was proven difficult for the older man as each men were coming down from their highs. The older man didn't regret anything that happened tonight, long gone went the guilt he had before entering the room as he knew they both needed this. It was long over due since the day he had met Mike, he couldn't believe it himself- but he was smitten for the young emcee.

 

With shaky knees and palms to match his quaky movements he propped himself off Chester he than kicked off his pants that were still pooled around his knees as it was proven difficult for the younger man to move around in before he collapsed beside Chester's tender body. The older male laid quietly as his breathing was slowly coming back to normal as he was entranced of what had happened moments ago. It didn't feel real as it almost felt like a dream to be lying next to the most amazing man that ever braced Chester's life. With unassertive movements to his limbs he pushed his body to his side to face the young emcee who was lying face down into the springy mattress. He was breathing quite heavily as there was a slight whimper to his breath.

 

Chester swallowed hard, the fear now creeping in his mind as he looked on towards his friend. Wondering what the young emcee was thinking. Did he regret what they did moments before? Chester didn't know what to say or how to react instead he just watched on his eyes drifting from the sweaty hair falling on the top Mike's head to the dip of his curved back. He sucked in a breath trying not to make it obvious he was staring with hungry eyes as the emcee's shapely rear end. He thought back his will power not to touch as he was unsure of how Mike would react if he did.

 

Mike shifted, his limbs now cracking in places that made him sigh quietly with gratitude as he was met with the vocalist's eyes. The moment they shared between them was spent staring as the older male sucked in a breath, unsure of what to do. It was than Mike spoke softly, his breath so warm against Chester's flushed face.

 

"That was amazing..."

 

Relief washed over Chester's body as the air he had filled up in lungs escaped in a long breathy sigh as he couldn't help- but smile. So he didn't regret it after all. What had happened tonight wasn't a mistake and was acted out in pure lust. Chester wrapped his hands around Mike's neck as he leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together, their stares never once leaving each other's eyes.

 

"So you don't regret anything?"

 

Chester had to ask, he couldn't help the words that slipped past his lips. His eyes still staring intently into Mike's.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Came the response that Chester had been waiting for. Lost for words as sleep threatened to take over their fatigue sated bodies, Chester let out a small moan before the slumber was taking over his body. The vocalist knew he would be sleeping peacefully tonight.

 

\----  
TBC


	13. Thirteen

AN Thank you for the comments and love!! And everyone that reads my story. Warning...this may be a very short chapter which I apologise ergh!! Just with moving and me trying to update as much as I can is proving to be very hard!

Anyway! Enjoy :) reviews and rates are adored!!!

 

Please read my standalone! Worked really hard on it! Would love some kind of feed back for it :) pretty please?? It's called 'Addiction in my mind'

 

\----

 

Thirteen

 

The morning came sooner to the vocalist's disappointment as he could faintly hear the sounds of the morning traffic on the roads beneath the hotel as he woke from his slumber. The room flooded with light once again from the morning sun. His sated body was covered in sweat while his navel was smeared with the evidence of the intense sexual passion that happened the night before. Chester let out a strangled cry when his eyes fluttered against the warm air, his eyes meeting the daylight for the first time of the morning. With careful movements he pushed his upper torso up, propping himself up on his elbows as his eyes were still adjusting to the light that continued to flood through the slits of the curtains.

 

He felt like he was hungover as his mind was fuzzy and his body ached in places that made the singer want to cry himself into a fetal position as the pain that was coursing through out his body was almost too unbearable to deal with. Something stirred beside his tired frame as it made the vocalist jump from within his skin, he realised he never made it back to his hotel room last night as very visual images crept behind his heavy lidded eyes of Mike smashing his small body against the door, remembering their moans mingling together when they kissed each other passionately until they were quenching for air, he remembered Mike telling him he wanted to take things slow as he than proceeded to fuck the inked man with his slender fingers, breaking his once virgin entrance now tainted with Mike's possessive touch. What had made the night all the exhilarating was Chester's orgasm ripping through his body and not only that he watched as his seed was suddenly mixed with Mike's concoction of his own cum as he rode out the last of his orgasm, exploding onto Chester's navel.

 

It was the most amazing night Chester could ever account for as he remembered sleeping so soundly that night. Coming down from his high as his toes were still curled from the ecstasy that continued to make its way through his veins, it had been the best sex he had for a while. He needed more as he yearned for something much larger than his friend's beautifully artistic fingers that stretched and loosened his tight canal as he hope Mike would have taken Chester's early request the night he had told the emcee to fuck him- but nonetheless he couldn't complain for a second as the night they shared full of passion and much needed release was more than what the older band member had bargained for.

 

His eyes averted from the ceiling to the sleeping body beside him. Mike was so captivating to watch as everything that Mike did or would say made all the more reason he was too perfect. The slow rise and fall to his sweaty chest captured the vocalist's curious stare as he watched on the beautiful scene that was playing out for him, for his private show with admission of one. His hair had collapsed from their spikes as they laid lifeless across the emcee's forehead, his long lashes were delicately placed on the top of his reddened cheeks as the emcee was purring slightly in his sleep.

 

Than it occurred to the older male.

 

'How could Mike ever be with someone like me?'

 

The sinking feeling was once again settling in the back of his mind. Chester was a far cry from perfect as his dark past was a prime example of the person he use to be, what scared him to this day was that he was like a ticking time bomb waiting to make the same mistakes again. That was part of the reasons why his relationships never lasted long as his first love, Samantha, left him as she couldn't bare to stick around any longer for Chester to fuck himself over for the again and again. He didn't blame her one second as he wouldn't date himself, at least the person he use to be.

 

Than there was Mike, the one man with many talents that had been a saving grace for the lead singer. He never doubted Chester's ability to get help as he believed in the older male, something that his first wife couldn't stick around for. She often questioned the older male about his 'relationship' with Mike as for most people couldn't understand the close bond the two leading men shared. To some people considered their closeness weird and somewhat strange- but it never bothered the two leading men anyway. That was another reason why she left him, taking full custody of his first child, Draven and seeing as though he was unfit to a be a father of the time whilst he was going through his drug and alcohol relapse there was no chance he could ever over rule Samantha in anyway.

 

Every one always leaves, Mark- the first man he ever loved, Samantha, his father and he knew Mike would eventually leave him all alone. The older male could never be perfect as the man with so much talent within his mind and soul it broke something inside of Chester. He had Talinda, whom he loved dearly- but he knew there was something better out there and all along it had been Mike. He was just too oblivious and inattentive to realise.

 

-But

 

He knew it would, could and never will happen. Not the way Chester wanted it to. He had to leave before the slumbering beauty would awake from his sleep, he couldn't bare another let down of regret from the emcee as it was the morning after and the day they were set to fly back to their loved ones waiting for them back at home. He leaned forward, his lips pressing softly against Mike's fore head.

 

"I'm so sorry Mike..."

 

Than in one swift motion, he pulled his clothes on from the night before, shuddering from the memories of Mike pulling his clothes off from their wild night they shared together as the memory kept spinning in the back of his mind like a record, it pained Chester as he could barely breathe, he was suffocating as he could feel tears blurring his vision. Taking one last look behind his shoulder of the dark fallen angel sprawled across the soft chambers of the bed he than exited to room quickly as he made a mad dash to his own room in the hopes of none of the band members would spot him.

 

He knew he was making the wrong decision- but at the time he knew it was the right thing. Things were already complicated enough between the two leading men he didn't want to make it worse when their families and band were to get involved.

 

+

 

"Man you look like fucking shit!"

 

The man who had chocolate shovelled in the back of his mouth as he was chewing loudly between his words. The emcee casted his hooded eyes from the small window pothole of the plane to the man who was sitting beside him. He eyed the lead guitarist with scrutiny as he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips that came from watching his band member eat like a young child, noisily and freely.

 

"Delson...do you ever stop eating?"

 

The emcee asked, laughter spilling from his lips. Brad shoved another handful of what appeared to be chocolate covered peanuts, Brad's favourite, to the back of his throat before chewing on the chocolate drops. His smile never once leaving his youthful face which made Mike's heart flutter as he was grateful to have a friend like Mr. Delson. Any given dull moment he always made the emcee smile.

 

"Do you ever stop whinging, Shinoda?"

 

The curly haired man said in a mockingly, his voice mimicking Mike's as the emcee shoved Brad in the chest playfully.

 

"You love it"

 

"In you're dreams, Shinoda!"

 

"You wish you were in my dreams"

 

The emcee replied, a suggestive tone to his voice as he playfully wiggled his eye brows toward the young guitarist who sat squirming uncomfortably in his seat. It saddened Mike slightly, as much as he loved his best friend Brad Delson he was no Chester Bennington as the older male was good for making sexual innuendos and flirty jokes alongside Mike. The bond between Mike and Brad was different in so many ways, their relationship was more consertive yet they could joke around together Mike knew Brad wasn't one for sharing flirtatious jokes with the emcee.

 

"Dude did you even shower? You look like a wreck..." Brad said ignoring the last comment that was made, his voice now serious as his curious stare bored into Mike's eyes. For a short moment Mike recollected his thoughts of how the morning panned out for him. Upon waking from his wonderful slumber, he rolled to his side hoping to snuggle to the man he had been dreaming of. Than reality smacked him hard in the face to realise he was alone in his hotel room. Scanning his surroundings hoping he would find Chester near by who could have been in the bathroom shower, soaping himself and washing himself off from the night before- but to the tanned man's disappointment there was no one in the room- but himself.

 

He was livid, angry, shocked that Chester had used him for his own sexual benefit the night before and left with out even a mention of a word. He didn't even have the decency to stir the younger male from his slumber. He just upped and left him like a 'whore' would. He had a shower soon after from collecting his ragid form from the bed, washing the sweat and now new regrets off his body as he placed clean clothing on his body before packing his bag and left the room and towards the long haul home.

 

He was furious to find out from their band manager when the band finally met in the lobby the morning of, Bob Dallas, to say that the vocalist had left already to catch an earlier flight back home. The band members didn't bother to ponder at Chester's strange behaviour as it was always a reoccurrence for the older band member from time to time. So here he sat, their plane homeward bound, sad was an understatement of how he was feeling as he almost felt as though his heart was breaking the moment he found out Chester left him. He knew he didn't regret the night they spent together- but Chester on the other hand must have.

 

"Mike you still there?" A voice broke into his thoughts, stirring the olive man back to reality as they were close to home now.

 

"Yeah man...sorry I had a rough night last night" The emcee said quietly, trying to hide the sad smile that was forming on his lips. Memories flooded back to his mind as he remembered kissing Chester hard across the lips as he fingered the older male, his long fingers breaking the tight skin that wrapped around his intrusive touch. God it felt amazing, as all he could remember was the taste of the older male between in lips and across his tongue, the way his body fit perfectly against his own body, the way his tight plump asshole kept trying to reject his fingers because his hot canal was so tight around his long fingers, at times it almost became unbearable for the taller man to compose himself with out spilling his load so quickly.

 

"Yeah man I've been meaning to ask...where did you go last night?"

 

"Back to the room...I wasn't feeling well last night..Sorry."

 

Mike replied a little quickly, hoping Brad wouldn't question his abruptness. Brad raised an eyebrow as the emcee braced himself for the questions that he would soon follow.

 

"Did you happen to run into Chester? He said he was tired and was headed for bed..."

 

"Why do you assume I was with him?"

 

"I didn't man...Just thought you might have to caught up with him...he was acting really strange last night too"

 

"He looked alright to me-"

 

"So you did meet up with him didn't you?" The guitarist said in disbelief as his eyes widened. There was no point lying to his best friend as it was inevitable, with a nod to his head he closed his eyes to block out the pondering stares eliciting from the now curious Bradford Delson. For the most part it really annoyed the emcee from time to time of just how nosy the band members could get- but Brad was the worse one of them all.

 

"Did you guys...you know...talk about what was going on between you two" Brad had asked, discarding the last of the chocolate peanuts into his awaiting mouth as he chewed slowly, savouring the taste before he swallowed the last of his guilty pleasure. Mike than ran a hand through his bouncy dark tresses as he let out a sigh, he did everything in his power to not think about Chester, remembering how he danced for him, so graceful as his body worked the pole magnificently. He couldn't help himself, he was captivated by the affects the older male had on him. He was addicted, no matter how mad he was at the older male, he knew one way or another he was going to make Chester pay for leaving him in the first place and he certainly was up for the challenge.

 

"We kissed again..."

 

Mike replied, the words shocked him. His mind went into auto-pilot as he couldn't control what had come out of his mouth. He watched on as his friend's jaw fell open as he let out a gasp.

 

"What the fuck man?!"

 

"Shut it! I don't want anyone else hearing please!"

 

The emcee whimpered, his voice as soft as a whisper to which the guitarist mouthed the word 'sorry'.

 

"Man..."

 

Brad began as he let out a raggered whisper, tangling his hand in his bouncy curls. Letting a small whistle escape from his lips as he continued to stare towards the space before his eyes. Silence licked the air between the two best friends as Mike's anxiety began to creep up through his stomach, he felt sick for making his friend sit in question of his own stupid mistakes.

 

"I didn't know what to do...just seeing him dance the pole...it was-"

 

"What the fuck? The pole? When did this happen?" A string of questions slipped past Brad's lips. His eye brows still raised in disbelief. Mike felt deflated as he didn't mean to complicate things between the two of them. He felt awkward for even talking about his own sexual experiences with a certain tattooed band member.

 

"It happened 'bout the time I left needing some air"

 

"Yeah I remember now...Chester was acting strange when you left. He like pushed the dancer off himself which was totally out of character for him and left with out a word...I thought he had gone mental..."

 

Brad exclaimed, which the relief flowed back into Mike's body to discover Chester came after him the moment he, himself excused himself from the band.

 

"Yeah...one minute I was angry at him I couldn't stand to look at him, than he cried and than the next minute he was dancing for me..."

 

"What the fuck man...I don't know what the fuck is going on between you two- but it's getting weirder by the second" Brad said with a chuckle, he was so casual with this whole ordeal which made it so much easy for the emcee to approach his best friend, no matter how weird the conversation got.

 

"So did he like strip for you?"

 

"Are you curious, Mr. Brad Delson?" Mike said with a snigger, watching his friend blush a deep red as he puffed his cheeks out.

 

"No! Fuck no!"

 

"Don't you want to know how he moaned for me last night when I fingered him?"

 

Mike whispered between laughs, he loved watching his band mate squirm as his cheeks grew a brighter shade of red from the last time. His delayed reaction of distaste soon followed as he screwed his nose up.

 

"That's fucking nasty dude! Keep that shit to yourself"

 

"Well you started the conversation man?" The darker man stated to which Brad nodded before waving his hand.

 

"Yeah ok...You win...So are you going to talk to Anna about it? What about Ches? You do realise what you're both doing is-" Brad's words faded fairly quickly which puzzled the young man, his eyes still wide as Mike could sense something ticked over in his mind. "You do realise you've both cheated on your wives..."

 

"Yeah...I know...but like you said, me and Anna haven't been great, not for a long time and as for Chester he needs to talk to Talinda...Man...I really fucked up haven't I?"

 

The emcee pushed his head towards his palms as he couldn't believe at how stupid they had become. The guilt resided in his mind as the reality was crashing against his skull hard. Although Mike wasn't in love with Anna and hadn't been for a while he couldn't help- but wonder how Chester's relationship was with his own wife back at home.

 

" 'Noda, don't say that...You and Ches aren't bad people...you can't help these things, sometimes it just happens...-but I think time away from each other would be the best until you can sort it out and if this is what you really want"

 

Once again Brad's wise words cracked into the back of Mike's mind as he soaked in the words of knowledge. It amazed the emcee of just how smart Brad really was even with his comedic attributes.

 

"Yeah I guess you're right..."

 

Maybe time apart would make the heart grow fonder, or the opposite. Time will only tell.

 

\----  
TBC


	14. Fourteen

Thank you for everyone that reads my story! And for the lovely comments! Hope to see more <3  
\---

 

Fourteen

 

"Daddy! Can we watch a movie?"

 

The older male was seen slouched on the couch, his hands buried in the cushion as the familiar scent of his home flooded his senses once again. He had been home for a little over than 3 hours and all he wanted to do was sleep off the jet lag that threatened to grasp at his weak body. The reunion between wife, Talinda and her husband at the airport was overwhelmingly amazing as he remembered the busty dark haired woman came bounding towards him, almost pushing those in her way as she was seen throwing her arms around his neck before pressing her soft, pink tissues to her husbands lips. Capturing her husband into a hungry kiss.

 

They kissed, with longing pecks and silky open mouth kisses as Chester couldn't help- but notice the void that was tugging at his heart when he kissed his wife. It was a strange feeling, a feeling he never felt before as it left the man shaking when he broke the kiss abruptly from his wife. She smiled thinking her reunion with her husband made Chester shake with longing and the frustrations of not seeing her for so long. Her smile was a beautiful smile, that she only held for Chester as she fell deeper into her husband's arms.

 

The kiss was great, from what the husband could remember kissing his wife was that her lips were soft and her kisses were even softer- but she was no Mike as all he could remember was a certain emcee leading the kiss the night before, his kisses were anything- but gentle as they were described as corse and sexually fulfilling. It left the older male shaking to his core and opening his hunger for more for the first time he ever walked the earth.

 

He remembered his wife giving the older male a quizzical look as her eyes drifted from Chester's dark orbs to his lips where she noticed a cut in the centre of her husband's bottom lip. It had only taken a moment for the husband to catch on what his wife was staring at as he was trying to swallow hard, pushing the feeling of panic rising from his stomach. 'Shit!' Chester thought as he completely forgot that Mike had left a gash on his lip from their rough foreplay last night.

 

"Looks like someone bit you?"

 

The wife asked, her face hardened as her plump lips thinned. The husband laughed, it was a nervous laugh- but he mustered all of his might to make sure she couldn't see the panic rising to his brown hues as he shook his head, his left arm extended around Talinda's curvy waist, bringing her closer into a side cuddle.

 

"I scratched myself on stage last night with the microphone"

 

Chester said, his voice hitting a decibel too high as he looked straight towards the exit. Hearing his wife laugh before calling her husband 'clumsy' the relief settled back in his stomach once again.

 

Now laying on the sofa in the present, the L.A. sun was sinking beneath the trees of the suburban neighbourhood. He could feel a small hand now tugging at the stitching on his wife beater as he smiled into the cushion. He missed his home, his family and the comforting warmth that was everything in between that made it his home.

 

He than swiftly retreated to his side as his hand flew out catching Lila's hand in the process. The little girl with bouncy ringlets cried out in shock- but laughter soon shook her body when the dad grabbed the small child from the end of the couch as she was now crumpled against her dad, her body wracking with laugher as Chester was tickling the young girl all over her ribs and underarms.

 

"Dad-sto-p!"

 

Lila cried out between laugher as her free hand tried to swat the side of her father's shoulder. He than halted his assault to a stop as he sat up beside his daughter, kissing the top of her curls he than told the young girl to choose a movie with her brother and twin sister as he was going to make the popcorn.

 

With a Talinda gone for only a couple hours as she was helping her friend move furniture in the new house she moved into, he knew his wife would be back any time soon as she left a few hours ago. He tangled his fingers through the messy locks of damp hair as his feet padded towards the kitchen. Opening the pantry door he found what he had been looking for, the corn kernels. Grabbing a pot and adding the desired amount of popcorn into the metal pot he than added the butter he retrieved from the fridge as he began to prepare the popcorn.

 

He felt his pant pocket vibrate for what had to be the 10th time since being back in the comfort and surroundings of his beautiful manor. He let out a groan of frustration as he was considering turning the phone off as he just wanted to be left alone. The tour back in Australia had been the most confusing tour to this date. He wasn't even sure if he did the right thing by leaving the very moment he woke from his slumber this morning as he knew he would have to suffer the consequences sooner rather than later.

 

He didn't regret the night of passion he shared with the emcee as it was everything he had imagined plus so much more. The way he kissed the older male, each kiss more hypnotic than the last as he was surprised he didn't pass out from the intense pleasure. The singer had a strange sensation between the cheeks of his rectum as he could still feel the memories of Mike's long fingers, scraping, pushing, stretching him, claiming what was considered the only pure thing that belonged to Chester's body now tainted with the forbidden touch of Michael Shinoda. It was painful most of the time when he sat or walked a certain way- but it didn't bother him much at all as his lips were pulled into a secret smile.

 

A loud popping noise sounded through the kitchen, alerting the singer back from his dream-like daze as the popcorn began to sizzle and pop from under the glass lid of the pot. With the food fizzling out, giving one final pop, the food was ready to be devoured by 3 hungry little mouths in a moment not too soon. Placing the food into a large bowl he let out a silent grumble to feel his phone vibrate against his leg once again. He knew it had to be one of the band members asking why he had left so suddenly with out even as little a 'goodbye', he felt terrible, angry for acting so selfishly on his behalf and more or so he had no idea what he was going to say to the emcee when they were to cross paths again. It was unavoidable to stay away from the man as they were business partners and both pursued a career together.

 

'He's never going to speak to me again' The words raced across the vocalist's mind as he leaned against counter, his palms holding the feeble body up for support as he let out a shaky breath. He would do anything to go back to the moment he woke up this morning, he knew it was a mistake leaving the sleeping beauty this morning as for a while he pined for the emcee, in the early days of their career he wondered what it would be like to taste him, touch him, feel something so alive and amazing for the very first time as it was when he finally got to kiss him and touch him, Mike had awaken something so deep within his body, spiritually and physically.

 

Now that he had a taste of what he had blindly longed for for a while he couldn't stop thinking about a certain half Asian man. He wanted more. Mike gave him something that regrettably Talinda could never give him as Chester couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was the connection they had, that no one else could ever break through. The older singer felt he could open up to the younger band member, something he could never do with anyone as Mike was never there to judge him, instead he nurtured the singer and made Chester feel as though he had someone to count on when times got tough. He often thought of Mike being his soul mate as the two men connected on a deep emotional level something that he didn't have with Talinda or even his first wife, Samantha. It agonised the older male to think he could never have same connection with his current wife as he did with Mike- but he couldn't help what the heart yearned and that was Mike. He felt safe around him, that he could be himself around the emcee something that he couldn't be with anyone else.

 

"Daddy? We found a movie!"

 

A young girl who had an uncanny resemblance of her father spoke softly from the doorway. A smile graced the father's lips as Chester felt his heart strings tug slightly. He couldn't imagine a world with out his beautiful children. With the struggles in his past life, his kids were the one of the reasons he would never take the road of despair, it was full alcoholism and the drug abuse as he couldn't imagine the same pain he went through when his own mother was struggling to make ends meet. As painful it was to leave Mike that made him feel alive for the very first time on the last night of the tour, he knew if Talinda were to find out she wouldn't stand for the humiliation he would bring to their family as she would take off with his kids, making damn sure he would never be able to contact them again. He lived a life with out a father figure and couldn't imagine his children growing up just like he did.

 

"Earth to daddy!"

 

A small tug on his shirt was what brought the father back life as he shook his head slightly, the images still trying to crawl back in his inundated mind as the idea of getting lost in a cartoon-fairytale-bullshit-movie seemed the best cure to get over a certain half Asian man. He needed to put some routine back into his life before he would be due back at the studio to start on the next record with the band.

 

"Come on, show dad what we will be watching, sweetheart"

 

The father sounded his voice, it was raspy and almost faulted as the exhaustion was trying to override his body once again. He felt a tiny hand, so smooth with stubby fingers lace into his own unsuspecting hand as he clasped his daughter's hand tightly. He than felt the tiny girl began to walk, tugging on her father's hand as he than followed the girl into the lounge were he was met with 2 sets of eyes staring back at them.

 

"Dad! We picked Finding Dory"

 

Lily, his other twin daughter squeaked, her voice hitting the highest octive she could possible counter for as her older brother groaned. His arms wrapped tightly around his tiny chest, his feet kicking the front of the couch as he sat there, trying his best to frown with his furrowed dark eyes and his lips pursing.

 

The father knew something was troubling his son as he fell into the couch beside his son Tyler, placing the popcorn on his lap while wrapping a loving arm around his small frame. The girls took there seats on the other side of the couch as they wasted no time putting their sticky fingers into the piping hot kernels as they began to eat their deliciously buttery tucker. Lily pushed play on the remote as the music began to sound the large lounge room.

 

"You ok buddy? I made your favourite...extra buttery"

 

The father whispered to his son, drawing the boy closer to his side as he felt the boy crumble into his father weight. He could tell something was troubling the boy, using all of his might, he tried to not let his own frustrations get in the way. Instead he sat, not really interested in the cartoon playing on the screen right about now as his main concern was his son, he had a lot of making up to do with lost time with his three children. He could hear the girls laughing and humming to the sounds of the movie.

 

"Dad I wanted to watch the batman lego movie! But they said they don't like that movie"

 

The boy explained, a whimper to his words which the father smiled. Oh to be a child again as life problems didn't seem all that bad. Of course his childhood wasn't exactly what he had in mind for anyone, it was still comforting to know his children's life problems seemed so minuscule to the father.

 

"Hey buddy how bout we watch it later in bed?"

 

"-But mommy won't let me stay up very lat-"

 

"It's ok buddy-"

 

Chester paused, his fingers finding the softest tresses of his son's hair as he ruffled the top, his hair now bouncing up in an untamed mess which Chester could hear the laughter escaping his son's lips. It was like a beautiful melody to his ears as nothing was as satisfying hearing children's laughter.

 

"I will let you stay up tonight"

 

It was than they sat in silence for the duration of the Pixar Disney adaptation. The sounds of popcorn being devoured never left astrayed as laugher littered the room. Chester wasn't aware of how the day escaped from them so suddenly when the movie ended and the sun was sinking behind the trees of his quaint neighbourhood.

 

The children were off playing as they were waiting for the arrival of their mother whilst Chester was sprawled across the couch, his legs parted as his left hand cradled the back of his head for support while the other took charge grabbing his phone from his pocket. Sucking in a breath he pressed the home screen to see the flood of messages sitting there, untouched and in the wait of Chester to read them. Most were from Brad, and not accounted for he opened the conversation of the guitarist as he rolled his eyes the messages were read a lot like;

'Dude? Why did you leave before us in the morning'

'Ches, stop ignoring me!'

'I ain't playing no more I will come over and castrate your balls if you don't reply'

 

The older man sniggered as he than began typing to say he was 'ok' and 'if you were to castrate my balls than how would I masturbate?' He hit send, with the no regrets of his last message he knew that would send the guitarist into a fit of laughter or the opposite. The other messages were of the rest of the band members expressing their worries of their own concerns, others were of his friends and family beckoning their 'welcome back homes' which Chester smiled with gratitude of the outcome of love he had received- but he couldn't help the nagging feeling that was rolling haggardly in the back of his mind as he scanned the messages one last time in the hopes he would find a certain half Asian's number in amongst the flurry of text messages.

 

-But

 

Nothing.

 

Not a single text message which was very unusual for his best friend and band member as any given time of the tour ending Mike would always be the first to call. The older male wasn't expecting a phone call with the morning they had with Chester running out of the hotel room before Mike could even elicit a word to the lead singer- but in the back of his mind he was hoping some kind of solace from his best friend to text him, even if it were an expression of hate it didn't matter to the singer as it was an indication that the emcee still cared and was thinking of the lead singer at the time before sending the text message. He scanned his phone one more time desperately, the sinking feeling of anguish and regrets settling in the pit of stomach as it was somersaulting horribly making the contents inside bubble.

 

"Hey baby"

 

A sweet voice sung through the warm glow of the living room as he pushed his phone into his pocket quickly, he knew he had nothing to hide from his wife- but with the events of last night and Mike biting his lip till he bled that he lied to his wife about it he knew he had to take extra precautions from now on.

 

"Hey babe, please tell me you brought some food...I'm starving as balls!"

 

The husband chimed, a whimper to his words when he stood ground to meet his wife in the door way. He was in awe to see how beautiful she really was with her long thick mane curled softly as it escalade down her rounded shoulders, her body was banging as her exotic dark skin stretched across the flat tummy, wide hips and thick thighs. She was perfect nonetheless, which a pang of guilt washed over him as his mind was left asttrayed, thinking of another exotic beauty that he kept thinking about.

 

'She's no Mike'

 

"Yup! Thinking Indian tonight...Couldn't be bothered cooking...had a hard day moving furniture"

 

The wife cried out as Chester followed his firecracker of a wife towards the kitchen, laughing as he could never imagine Talinda ever doing something so strenuous in her life. It was than she shot him a look, her eyes furrowing at her husband's outbursts as she sat the food onto the bench where she would bring plates to the piping food before serving.

 

"Do you find something funny, Mr Bennington?"

 

She mocked as she spooned the silky basmati rice onto the first plate. Chester pulled a smirk to his lips. He loved teasing his wife, one of the many things he missed being away from home.

 

"I just find it hard to believe that you would be into the whole heavy liftin-"

 

"Well Mr! Your lazy ass wasn't waking up anytime soon-"

 

"Anything to get out of moving house"

 

Chester laughed receiving a playful slap from his wife who had finished serving the food up. The husband took on the task of rounding the Bennington clan for dinner as three hungry tikes ran to the dinner table, before greeting their mom. Chester pulled back on a beer, a well deserve one at that as watched his family animatedly talk about their day and any further plans they wanted to do. Chester fell quiet as he was genuinely enjoying the familiar taste of his favourite local takeaway shop, the laughter from his wife, the tiny voices ringing through out the room from his children and the warmth his manor would bring.

 

He tried to squash the feelings he had for Mike as his mind would often slip into it's forbidden section. He wondered if Mike was thinking of him the way that Chester was? Was he over joyed to be back home with familiar sounds of his own family? He longed to speak to his friend as it had been the longest time he could ever remember with out speaking to the emcee. He than finished his dinner, helping His wife with the dishes as she than told her husband to go and make himself comfortable while she had the task of bathing the children.

 

After retrieving a small clear baggy of herb from his dresser he than quietly slipped out the back, towards his porch. Well aware that Talinda knew of his extra curriculum that he occasionally did to relieve the stress. He knew he had to tell her about the night he shared with the emcee- but the question that laid in his mind was, how? How would he even begin? He knew he had to tell her as the secret of his love affairs he initiated with Mike last night was eating him up inside.

 

Bringing the rolled white cylinder full of grass to his awaiting lips he than sucked in as he lit the tip, the ambers sprung to life from the ignition of his lighter as he drew in the scent of the savoury taste of weed. He held the scent for as long as his lungs could hold the smoke for before releasing the grey cloud from his nose. He knew what he was doing was too risky seeing as though it was still quite early of an afternoon as the tattooed man watched on admiring the soft hues of red and orange that painted the sky as the sun was still sinking into nightfall. He usually wouldn't smoke until the kids were well and truly fast asleep- but he needed it as the anxiety of the events were creeping up inside of him, it was almost suffocating to think he had almost got caught when his wife had asked about his lip as a sad smile crept along his lips, his memory vivid of how he actually got the cut in the first place.

 

He puffed into the cylinder, his throat beckoning the smoke that was rolling down towards his lungs as he fell slump into his deck chair, the magic herb was working its magic as pressed further into the seat, no longer the worrying thoughts continued to plague his mind as it all soon disappeared. He grabbed his nearly forgotten beer and he took the last swig, the alcohol mixing with the happy leaf probably wasn't the best mix to fix his muddled mind- but for a moment it left the man sated in a calm mood as he smiled lazily.

 

"You shouldn't be smoking that when the kids are up!"

 

His wife shrieked from the sliding door as her voice made the husband jump from his perch, his body revelling back into panic mode as his widened eyes snapped from the serenity of the beautiful painting of the sky towards his now angry wife.

 

"Sorry Tal...I really needed one to take my mind off of things"

 

The husband cried out, staring at the renments of his half- smoked bud, contemplating whether he should stub it out as he knew he had upset his wife already.

 

"What's going on with you Ches?"

 

The slim woman who's face hardened asked. Chester sat, his back going ridged at her words as his mind was going into shock. He sucked in a breath trying to find a way to breathe again as he couldn't find the words. His mind was going into overdrive as the thought of her knowing about Mike being with him last night was all too surreal. What if she knew and secretly didn't tell him until he confesses? Oh god. He didn't know what to say or how to react to her words, instead he just sat, the words that he wanted to say kept crumbling into nothing in the back of his throat.

 

"Ches you're scaring me..."

 

The woman cried, her voice weak as she the stepped out onto the porch, closing off the heat from their inviting manor as the cool breeze from the afternoon sky lashing at their bodies. He swallowed dryly, aware of his actions has he took in another puff of his spliff, realising that probably wasn't the best thing to do in this situation as he was rewarded another glowering grumble from his wife as she advanced in on her husband until she was standing above him, hands on her hips the scowl never once leaving her face.

 

"Chill babe...Last drag..."

 

Trying his best to ignore his wife's stare as he took another long drag, savouring the last of his spliff before discarding it into his empty beer bottle. He knew it had been risky smoking a spliff- but he needed to ease up as he was doing everything in his power to stop the psychological state his mind of what it was going though. He had no idea how he was going to get through this with his wife, how he was going to face his band as he could imagine the slew of questions that would soon come from each of them especially Mr. 'nosy' Delson- but the worse feeling in the world as his heart sank miserably was how was he going to face the one man that made him question everything about his mentality and sexuality.

 

"Ches...talk to me...I know something is wrong? Did something happen on the tour"

 

The wife whimpered, yearning for her husband to open up as Chester was having a hard time doing just that. He knew he was being irrational towards her feelings and what made it worse he just wanted to be left alone. His eyes casted away from his wife trying to hide the guilt that were now glazing in them.

 

"What makes you think that?"

 

He snapped back, flinching her hand away from his shoulder as he than ran a hand through his sweaty hair, reminding himself that he was lacking in the personal hygiene department.

 

"You've just been really distant...you'd tell me if something happened to you? You haven't been taking anymore-"

 

"Anymore what, Tal? What kind of person do you think I am, huh?"

 

Chester sneered, his voice shook with anger startling the young woman beside him as it was her turn to flinch back, her hands snapping back to her side. He knew he was acting out of spite- but he could never forgive himself for leaving Mike the way he did this morning. He knew he fucked up when he took an earlier flight back to L.A. this morning as all he wanted to do was to be with Mike one last time before they were due back home- but he knew the emcee would eventually leave him as every body Chester has ever looked up too and loved in his lifetime has always left him one way or another. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his best friend as it would only complicate things for their families and the band.

 

"Fuck you Chester, I am only trying to help!"

 

With those bitter words from his wife he saw the anger snap back from her timid frame as she was shaking with anger. He didn't blame the woman as right at this moment he wasn't acting like a spoilt- brat, a spoilt- brat that wanted Mike all for himself.

 

"Just leave me alone Tal, I am sorry-" Chester paused taking in a deep breath as he exhaled slowly, relishing the cool air licking his warm skin. "This tour had me all fucked up"

 

Literal on the words 'fucked up' as his mind couldn't help- but flash back to images of Mike's sweaty face hovering above his, his lips covered in sweat and his beautiful tanned skin to match the sheen of perspiration, his perfectly toned body flexing in all the right places as he could remember feeling his tight virginal entrance being filled up with the half Asian's man slender fingers, it was the most invigorating experience the pale man had ever happened to him. He remembered feeling Mike spill his load all over his stomach which made the older male feel some what sexy to have Mike spray his affection all over his wantonly hot body, marking him as his own as he felt as though he belonged to the emcee now. He knew he emcee wouldn't want him now after way he left without a word this morning. It stung his heart to think that this was most likely to be true now.

 

"What do you mean? Did you hurt yourself again?"

 

"No Tal, could we just drop it...I promised a move night with Tyler"

 

The husband said lovingly, mustering all of his might to change the subject as he couldn't bare another image of the night before. He needed a distraction and what better way to distract his mind than lego Batman and cuddles with his son, Tyler.

 

"Well he's waiting for you...even made a spot for you in his bed"

 

Talinda said, her inviting warm smile placed delicately along her lips which the husband returned his own smile. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips instructing her he will be in bed with her soon as they both knew the minute their son was to watch the 'Batman' movie he would be falling asleep within minutes.

 

+

 

Minutes turned into hours, hours rolled into days and before the emcee knew it, it had been a week since the tour. A week since he had last seen Chester. A week since everything changed between both of them and not in the best way as they were now avoiding each other the best way possible. There were times he'd be sitting on the couch with wife, watching re-runs of their favourite shows that he would subsequently finger his phone with deft fingers through his pocket wondering if he should call the older male to meet up with him, even to swing a text message to see if Chester was ok- but than the anger and humiliation got the better of him remembering Chester leaving him the morning after their wild night. It was the older male that left him, not him as he was more than happy to wake up next to the one man that made him question his existence, he was the one man that woken the sleeping arousal from the inside of him as for the very first time he'd never felt so alive from when he was with Chester that night.

 

He caught up with the other band members during the week, playing pool at their local bar from just down the street, when asking the Bassist just yesterday morning as they agreed to meet up for a coffee and bagel at their favourite bakery downtown if he had heard from a certain tattooed man that has been plaguing his mind, to his disappointment the bassist's replies were what he had expected, he hadn't heard from him either as the bassist went on that he even tried calling him a several times- but every call he made went straight to voicemail.

 

Now standing in the darkness of his son's room, the father brushed his fingers along the pudgy surface of his baby's cheeks, the skin was so soft to touch against the rippled pads of Mike's fingers tips as he continued to stroke Otis's face. The moonlight casted a beautiful serenity around the sleeping baby, giving the beautiful baby boy a heavenly look. Oh to be young again. As all your worries and woes only consisted of who was going to be your best friend this week and saving yourself the embarrassment of being picked last on the sports team, those problems back than seemed only minuscule to the emcee as he would do anything to crawl back into his childhood and start all over again.

 

He knew he had some unfinished business with Chester, nothing sexual about it, as all he wanted was to have his band mate and his close friend back in his life. The void that the vocalist filled before in the past seem to have made its way back to his body as for the most part he felt numb, alone and scared. He tried to open up to Anna at times since he had been back from tour- but it wasn't the same. Although she did her best to listen and put a comforting arm around her weeping husband, the emcee knew that the slice of happiness would soon be gone the moment she left him. She could never give him enough of what he needed.

 

The father soon realised he had been standing beside the crib for too long as he needed sleep of his own. He swooped down, placing a petal-like kiss on the top of the small nose belonging to his son he than smiled lovingly as he watched Otis stir beneath his fathers touch. He than exited the baby's room, leaving the door slightly a jarred. Anna had already gone to bed for the night as lately she was doing everything to avoid her husband, which to the emcee he couldn't careless as he had other worries on his mind.

 

He opted to shower in the guest bathroom as he didn't want to wake the sleeping wife from her slumber as that was the last thing he needed was upsetting Anna even more. Grabbing a towel from the linen cupboard he than rounded towards the bathroom when his phone buzzed against his leg.

 

Maybe, just maybe this could be Chester. Wanting to apologise for running out on him the morning after the night they shared. What riled the emcee up was that the singer had asked him if he had any regrets, immediately Mike knew that everything they did, the way they would kiss passionately, touched in places they never would have dreamed of, everything they shared that night, he didn't regret it, not one bit and he was sincere about it when he sealed the kiss showing the older male he was damn sure about the decisions he made that night with Chester.

 

Although Chester was a different story as he obviously regretted everything that happened that night. He used the emcee for his sexual needs and threw him away like a rag doll the next day when he had left him with out a word. To this day the emcee still felt humiliated and shocked that something like that could happen to him.

 

He pulled his phone out, pressing the home button to find The name 'Brad Delson' popping up in his message bank. He let out a silent groan as he shook his head. He loved Brad dearly, would take a bullet for the guy if he had too- but this past week he had been even more annoying than usual as every single text he received from Brad was asking if he heard from 'Chester', as if it was a hard enough time trying to forget about the older singer, Brad was making it worse by reminding the emcee of how miserable his life really was with out having any contact with the lead singer.

 

'Brad: Hey 'Noda...have you heard from Ches?'

 

The message had read which the emcee contemplated whether to ignore his best friend- but knew the curly-haired man would wind up on his door step in less than an hour wondering why the emcee hadn't messaged him straight away.

 

'Mike: For the 100th time Brad! No!'

 

Mike than hit send, having no regrets in his words as sat his phone down on the basin as he began to brush his teeth, scraping the food residue from his dinner with its sharp bristles. Rinsing his mouth with mouthwash, his phone vibrated against the porcelain surface as Brad's name popped on to the screen. His eyes rolled involuntarily as he snatched the phone up to read the message that laid in the wake for his eyes.

 

'Brad: Oh...I saw him today...'

 

Mike sucked in a breath slowly as Mike couldn't help the the jealousy settling in his mind. He couldn't fucking believe his eyes as he read the words over and over again. Seeing red he than began to jam his fingers onto the keypad of his phone as the slew of words came stumbling out of his mind and into text.

 

'Mike: That's real fucking nice to know...'

 

Than he hit send. It was than his phone buzzed immediately as Mike saw his best friend's name appear on the screen once again.

 

'Brad: What the fuck is your problem? Are you both still not speaking to each other?'

 

At this moment of time the emcee thought against having a shower as his body couldn't function the way he had wanted it too. He found himself sitting in the darkness of his spacious living room now, the light from his phone screen lit up like a diamond in the rough as he laid across the large sofa. He felt defeated, re-reading Brad's message over and over again he had no idea how to end the conversation. He knew he was being irrational towards his best friend on the situation between himself and Chester- but truth be told he had no idea how to approach a certain tattooed lead singer, it had been torture for Mike not being able to see him, let alone text him- but knew it was probably the best thing to do as he wouldn't be able to control himself if he was around him.

 

He knew the intimate moment he shared with Chester back at the hotel was the most exhilarating and amazing sex he had since before Anna and him stopped having sex regularly. He often found himself shuddering when his thoughts tend linger at what it would be like if he did more than just 'finger' the older band member that night. He should have made love to him when he had the chance.

 

'Whoa...made love? Where the fuck did that come from?'

 

Mike's wild thoughts interrupted his reminiscences as he stole a breath from the nights air. He wasn't in love with the older man was he? He loved him dearly...as a friend and wouldn't want to change that in the world- but he couldn't help- but wonder if his lust for Chester ran a lot deeper than he thought it did. He smiled miserably to the thought that a relationship could never possibly happen seeing as though they were already spoken for and they had their own families to support. There was a vibration on the table that sent the emcee spiralling from his thoughts and back to earth as he noticed he received another message from Brad. Feeling guilty as he completely ignored the last message from his best friend he than read what the curly haired guitarist had to say.

 

'Brad: He asked about you when I saw him man...that's all he kept going on about...I know all this shit bout ignoring each other should be the best thing for you both...but I really think you both need to talk...for real this time...for your sake, his sake and the band's too...and when I mean 'talk' I mean 'talk' and not make out too haha'

 

A small trailer of laughter left Mike's lips as he felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment. Brad was right. To Mike it was endearing that Brad was behind him 100 percent of the way, he was thankful he never judged the emcee for kissing Chester...twice and in the obvious way possible Brad only wanted Mike to be happy no matter who he was with. He felt sleepy as slumber was slowly was simmering between his eyes and eye lids. He quickly texted Brad a 'goodnight' before sitting the phone down and placing his head back into the squishy cushion, cradling his head for comfort. His room was too far to walk and in all honesty he really didn't want to see Anna in the wake of the morning as they had been fighting a lot more lately. The sad thing was it was just nonsense 'shit' now such as 'who left the milk sitting out on the counter?' 'Mike pick up your clothes off the floor...What am I your maid?'

 

He curled into a fetal position, pushing his face further into the fold of the sofa, the comforting smells of the warm fabric and sweet patchouli flooded his senses as he than fell asleep that night. It was going to be another restless sleep as it always had been since he got back from the tour. The only decent nights sleep he ever has had was the night he fell asleep next to Chester, it was comforting, warm and made the emcee think he possibly could get use to waking up next to the lead singer he was ever given the chance again.

 

\----  
TBC


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos! And comments! Hope to see more! My updates will slow down a little bit as I am working a lot lately :( this chapter is a filler chapter but the next will be wonderful ;)

Fifteen

 

It was the morning of the first Saturday since being back from the tour as the beautiful city of Angels was blessed once again with the warm sunshine and soft baby blues painting the sky. Despite of the warmth in the air there was a stir of cool breeze that sifted through the warm skies, It was a beautiful day nonetheless despite of the winter chill that was threatening to take over the warm skies.

 

A man whose alabaster skin, tattoos stretched across his sweaty skin like a beautiful human canvas was seen laying in his fortress of solitude, the thick blankets had been kicked off sometime of the nighttime due to the discomfort of the hot weather as he woke slowly to realise he was half naked, exposed for the warm air to slide across his body. He was sprawled across the bed, his long, lean legs spread apart as they were almost ready to take the leap of faith. His arms were bunched under the mound of pillow providing his head the most comfortable sleep it had to offer.

 

He stirred back into his conscious state, he shifted so he was now sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he noticed he was alone in his bed chambers. He knew last night his wife had agreed that she would wake early in the morning to take the kids shopping for school supplies and after she would call into the grocery shop to pick up the supplies for the BBQ that the Bennington's were hosting tonight for the band and their significant others. He was excited- but also very anxious as he knew his wife and himself were long over due to catch up with some more familiar faces- but as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously Chester couldn't help his thoughts slipping back to a certain half Asian man who he had been thinking none stop since back home.

 

How was he going to confront the emcee when given the chance tonight, the conversation that is meant to happen between both band members was now unavoidable. The question remains on Chester's mind? How could he possibly begin to apologise for the way he ran out on Mike that morning and making it worse by leaving with out a word. All week every single text message had been just that from the band members as almost immediately he would than reply that something 'happened' an incident more or less happened at home and that is why he left when he had the chance. He knew the truth would only confuse them more.

 

He thought of texting his wife, Talinda to cancel the BBQ while the day was still young- but knew he couldn't do that as the young wife was really looking forward to catching up with the rest of the band and her 'Linkin Ladies' as that's all she had been talking about lately ever since she made the suggestion of hosting the night festivities days ago. He really wasn't in the partying mood tonight as his stomach kept doing back flips, the evidence of dinner from last night was making its way back to haunt Chester in the worse way possible as he felt as though he was going to be sick.

 

His phone brought his attention as it sprung to life along his bedside table beside his slumped frame. He than let out a sigh of bliss, as he stretched slowly to feel his muscles retract from under his white skin to their destination he than retrieved his phone to find the Drummer boy had texted him, asking if they needed anything else for the gathering tonight. Chester couldn't help the smile creeping up on his face as he was quick to reply a 'no', he felt silly to be smiling at the simplicity of his friend's' text message- but truth be told all of the band had been texting their concerns for the older band member since the morning he left with out a word. He knew what he had done was egotistical and rash- but he knew the other band members wouldn't understand why he had done it, as he couldn't understand it himself why he even left in the first place as all it has done for the tattooed man was make him even more miserable for acting so cowardly towards something that he really wanted and that was Mike Shinoda.

 

His mind began to fog with thoughts Of Mike Shinoda as he was almost drowning with regret from the morning he left to the new anxious feelings as he would have to brace tonight when seeing the young emcee for the first time in a while tonight. He couldn't remember why he left the man that made him question about his sexuality in the first place- but knew within reason he had to as he thought it had been the best thing to do at the time, now he wasn't so sure if it was the best decision he had made as all he had been doing for the past week was walk around his manor in misery, self pity and for the most times he felt pretty numb. He managed to push through the worse turmoil and concentrate by putting on a happy face whenever he was around his wife and kids, showering them all with affection as he could possibly offer them- but that's where it all ended as he could recall his wife trying to engage with her husband for sex on many seperate occasions- but to her surprise and even to Chester's own surprise he turned her down every time using the 'I'm too tired excuse'

 

Truth be told, ever since he kissed Mike under the rain, again in the smoggy strip club and their last kiss back in Mike's hotel room, which now that certain hotel room held many secrets of their sexual escapades that night, he felt as though he was doing something wrong behind Mike's back and that was engaging in any sexual activity with his own wife. It was crazy for the lead singer to think this- but since that night they shared, he thought he belonged to Mike now as Mike was and is all he ever wanted. He felt cruel to think such words and not even have the consideration of his perfect wife- but he couldn't help what his mind wanted and that was the emcee.

 

"Baby you're up!"

 

A chirpy voice sounded the large bedroom as his eyes snapped from his knees to the young woman standing in the doorway. He smiled, a fake one at that, wondering how could this woman he married could get even more beautiful with age as he felt the guilt rip apart his lions and made his stomach churn once more again, his senses reunited with the same 'yuck' feeling once again.

 

"Yeah babe, just woke up"

 

"I think I got everything for tonight, meat, salads and chips and dip!"

 

Talinda chimed as her small body bounced into the bedroom as if she was walking on air. His smile deepened wondering how could she possibly be this happy in the morning when Chester was feeling like a sad sap that wanted to dive back into the covers and only come out when hungry and caving into the sweet rich aromas of coffee.

 

The wife jumped onto the bed, behind her husband as she than wrapped her long, tanned legs around Chester's waist, her breast squashed against the ridge of his bare back as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Her fingers were now running lightly across her husband's skin, teasing his pink nub between her long fingers every so often, as she giggled to feel her husband shudder from the contact.

 

"Did you get beer?"

 

Chester had asked as he was doing all his best to comply to his wife's touch- but to his dismay he wasn't even feeling the slightest aroused when his wife began to tweak his nipple, her fingers gliding effortlessly along his pale skin. He wanted her to stop her ministrations as he really wasn't feeling up for anything- but sleep, Talinda on the other hand had other things on her mind as he could sense she had a playful smile along her lips right about now.

 

"Even better...I got beer and tequila!"

 

"Whoa there babe, are you trying to get me in trouble? You know what I am like around tequila?"

 

The husband replied, laughter filling the small space between their bodies as he could feel the rumble against his back when Talinda started laughing.

 

"Thought we could use a wild night? Long over due for us oldies?"

 

The wife said as she pressed her lips across Chester's shoulder. The husband shivered as he could feel the delightful warm air painting his bare shoulder relishing the wonderful feeling of his wife cuddling him. Although it sounded amazing he knew it was near impossible to enjoy a night when they had the responsibility of looking after their kids. He knew it wasn't the greatest idea Talinda had thought of as he could recall most of the band members couldn't really hold their hard liquor let alone Chester as his past experiences of drinking the Tequila till he blacked out wasn't exactly the fondest memory for Chester- but he needed a night to let loose and to have fun. Even being on the tour the band never really had the time to enjoy themselves as all they did were play shows, conferences and interviews, meet and greets. To all of them it had been work and no time to play although the band genuinely loved playing for their aspiring and amazing fans, it was a dream come true for the band as they would never trade the sacrifices they had made for their successors. They still needed their time to have fun before they would be due back at the studio for the next circle of making the next record.

 

"What about the kids, Tal?"

 

"Already taken care of, they're at my mother's for the night..."

 

The sneaky wife whispered between kisses which gave the older husband all the more reason to smile. She was devilish in own ways and for that he loved her dearly. He knew he needed a night to let his hair down and speaking for the rest of the band he knew they all needed it too- but he had worries etch at the back of his mind, hoping he wouldn't get too drunk to the point of letting any secrets that Mike and himself weren't quite ready to tell as they needed to talk first and foremost before blabbing out what has happened between them to all their families. He just hoped he could have a moment alone with Mike tonight, to explain why he left him the morning after.

 

\---

 

"Mike?"

 

A young woman was seen standing at the foot of her ensuite, the door was closed and locked from the inside out as the small tiled precinct who contained her husband as he was was seen sitting, almost sprawled out on the clean tiles his hands were cupping his forehead as his breathing was coming out hazardously.

 

The afternoon had already crept up too quickly for Mike's discomfort as Mike and his wife, Anna, were due to be at the Bennington residency soon. A lot had happened within the time he awoke from the sofa to see a very livid wife standing at his feet before shoving the crying baby boy into Mike's awaiting hands, the bundle of joy's ear splitting screams were the only thing that was keeping the father from falling back to his dreamless slumber as he tried to rock his baby back to sleep.

 

He could tell his wife was beyond 'pissed off' at him that he didn't come to bed last night as it would have taken her by surprise to wake from her dreamless state to find that her husband took the option to sleep on the sofa rather than sleeping beside her in their luxurious king bed they were suppose to be sharing. The whole day had been nothing- but snide comments being thrown back and forth between the husband and wife that was before Anna had announced she was dropping Otis off at her mother's and that she would return just before they would set out to BBQ with plastered poker faces of 'happiness' , fooling everybody.

 

Mike than found himself snatching a bottle of the rum he how stowed away in his home studio for emergencies and he thought he would drink to this as this was an emergency the moment his wife had left. With hurried steps he wounded up in the ensuite of their bedroom. With precautions, he locked himself in as he pressed his back into the wall before pulling the neck of the bottle to his awaiting mouth, pressing the lips of the bottle he than tilted his head back, his movements were described as stealth as this wasn't the first time he has done this. He let the dark liquid amber escape from the bottom of its bottle and now through his dry throat until it made its way towards his stomach where it churned in distaste of the poison that was now settling in his empty stomach.

 

His body slid to the floor as he took another sip and another that was before he started choking with coughing in between each time his throat would tightened, trying all it's might to reject the poison that continued to reside in the emcee's body. He was a mess and had been all day. He tried to not let the misery get to him as he usually was a lot stronger than this- but he couldn't take it anymore. Between his wife fighting with him all day and almost every day and not having the courage to speak to Chester he had left himself with no choice- but to drink. He knew it wasn't the solution to his life's problems- but it certainly was doing something to his body as he felt slightly buzzed now.

 

His mind was fuzzy as he downed the rest of the rum as he couldn't believe he managed to take up half a bottle of rum for himself in the duration of half an hour since he had been in the bathroom. His face felt warm and his body felt hot from under his leather jacket and tight denims as he laid slumped against the wall, his head bowed as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

 

He slid over to the home screen as his finger hovered over Chester's number the moment his fuzzy mind was able to find his list of contacts. Tongue tied as his fingers were to match, he sat, staring at Chester's name that was stretched across the screen, almost immediately he began to tremble before dropping the phone to his lap.

 

'Get a load of yourself, Shinoda!'

 

A voice shrieked at the drunk man who was seen laying against the tiled floor, with his hands tangled in hair, trying to pull at his scalp hoping the taunting voices would just go away. He had no idea why he was acting the way that he was, it was almost child-like and inhumane for the emcee to act so selfishly as he was fighting with his wife a lot more than usual now, it pained him to realise he was ignoring his child too as he needed to take note to make up for loss time and now he was locking himself in the bathroom with his friend 'rum'. He knew he needed to see Chester as he wanted to know why he had left him in the first place the morning of. It had been driving him crazy, almost declaring himself to insanity as he couldn't drive over this bump alone, he needed Chester to guide him in the direction of where he needed to go, he didn't care which or what direction it was just anything to get Mike out of this downward spiral of heavy thoughts and self-doubts.

 

"Mike?"

 

A woman's voice behind the solid pine door spoke quietly, his mind was a whirl wind trying hard to snap back into the present as he realised what he had done when he realised Anna had returned for quite some time as she tried to get his attention before. He quickly discarded the bottle into the shower, drawing the shower curtain as he took a mental note to rid of any evidence later. He ripped the door open when he quickly stood, almost startling the young woman behind the door as she grabbed her chest to let out a silent cry.

 

"You fucking scared me!"

 

The fair woman said with a hitch to her sweet voice as the emcee smiled at her, it was lazy one if that as the alcohol had left the man slightly tipsy. He did his best to keep his composure still as he couldn't wipe the 'shit eating' grin off his face now. Anna cocked an eyebrow as she than shook her head in disbelief before turning her back and towards the bed opposite the ensuite. Her face seeing red as her dark eyes flickered resentment that she had for her husband.

 

"You're drunk?"

 

"Am not...just slightly tipsy, Anna" The husband immediately replied, it seemed correcting the young woman sent her into a whirlwind of distortion as she threw her arms up in the air in defeat. The emcee stepped out into the bedroom, his steps matched the timid feeling that was now residing in the pit of his stomach. It didn't help much at all that the alcohol was suddenly not agreeing with the large portion he swiped before as he was trying to push down the rejection of the poison that was slowly rising to the back of his throat.

 

"I can't fucking believe you, Mike"

 

"Believe what? So what If I had a couple of drinks, just living a little Ann-"

 

"Drinking half a bottle of rum is hardly 'living a little'...Its a cry for help, what is going on with you that you are not telling me?"

 

Anna cried, her voice increasing with the anger that was now ripping through her petit frame it startled the young husband as he stood a foot away from the wife that was crumbling on the bed, her face wretched with exhaustion making the younger woman aged rapidly in 5 years. It pained the husband to see how much Anna had been suffering as he was caught up in his own self pity to realise what he was doing. For a moment he used all of will power to sober up as his mind was still fuzzy- but the affects of seeing his wife whimper as she sat alone on the bed, her palms being littered with her tears made Mike realise he needed to be here for her.

 

"Ann-"

 

"Fuck off Mike!"

 

She snapped back even before the husband had the slightest chance to say something. Her eyes were fierce as her words which he felt a pang shoot through his heart to realise she really was mad about something, his guess was all him. He than took place with the space beside her as he grabbed her small frame, she tried to fight her husband, scratching and pushing his body off her smaller frame- but than turned over as the young woman realised there was no use fighting off her husband whom was much stronger than she was. They held each other for a while, his fingers running through her knotted hair as she long fingers clung onto his jacket desperately. It was than she pulled away slowly, her large dark eyes filled with crystal as her cheeks stained red matching the shade of lipstick she was wearing. They kissed briefly, it was only a chaste of their lips melting together, the kiss was over before Mike could utter another word as his wife took flight towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her heaving body leaving the very confused almost drunk husband to collect his thoughts before the tortuous night was about to begin.

 

\----

"Party's here! Bitches!"

 

A stocky Asian man animatedly yelled out, in unison he threw his arms up in the air once he entered the backyard of the Bennington manor where several faces turned to him as their eyes looked on curiously at the creature of the night disturbing their languish party. His wife, on toe, peaked behind him with a small flush to her face as she held onto her smile due to husband's embarrassing entrance.

 

Chester snorted, welcoming the new coming guests, Joe and his wife, Heidi into the spacious back yard of his own house where he greeted them with two stubbies of beer.

 

"I think he's had a bit too much to drink"

 

The young Asian-decent of a woman spoke softly as laughter littered her red lips as she accepted the invitation to have herself her first drink for the night. Chester joined in the laughter soon after, his worries had already slipped away a while ago when he was guilty as charge downing a few several shots of the tequila that his wife had brought for the party.

 

"Aren't we all?" Chester asked, with laughter in his voice to which Joe was seen bouncing up and down before excusing himself as he found Rob, the drummer boy sitting quietly in the corner with his girlfriend, Vanessa. That was before the singer noticed the playful glint in the band's DJ's eyes before sauntering his way over to the present couple as he was about to wreck havoc on the drummer. The band were accustomed to Joe's strange behaviour so it wasn't out of the ordinary for the DJ to be off doing something crazy as he was always known to doing ridiculously silly.

 

"For fuck sake Joe!" Heidi's tiny voice erupted from her small body, excusing herself from the host and over to her husband when he was now making inappropriate gestures towards the Drummer, in Rob's response he was laughing, a nervous laughter erupting between the couple- but nonetheless didn't seem all too bothered by Joe.

 

The BBQ was off to a great start as the sunset was at it's peak once again, detailing the sky that night fall would soon come into the thriving city of L.A. Chester was a bundle of nerves all day as he was mentally preparing himself to not have a panic attack when he would see the emcee tonight. It would had been the first in over a week and his feelings have not changed for Mike whatsoever, in fact they have gotten worse over time as he found himself falling more and more into his sick infatuation of the younger male.

 

He hadn't eaten much that afternoon when Talinda kept pumping food out to keep the guest well fed as Chester worked the grill, most notably to be the grill master as he knew his way around the grill. He caught up with Brad Delson and his wife Elisa, who exclaimed they were taking up the next big 'fad' the juice diet as the singer suspected it was Brad's wife idea to begin with as Brad was the biggest carnivore there is. Chester found it hilarious when giving the bassist's burger he whirled the plate full of beefy goodness around Brad's face, giving the curly haired man the most delectable smells of seared beef in its prime juices a good waft before depositing the burger patty to the happy bassist who was more than happy to play along as he bit into the juicy minced up beef mound while moaning to every bite.

 

Everything seemed to have fallen in place as none of the band members questioned Chester's strange behaviour the day they all departed Australia. Which was a sigh of relief as the last thing he wanted was his anxiety to come out and destroy his happy aura. He made his rounds speaking to the band, laughing and joking around just like old times from when they were back in tour. He was genuinely happy to see that his wife was joining in on the festivities as she was taking one too many shots herself- but nonetheless he wanted the young wife to live a little tonight as her effects of looking after their children and maintaining the manor never left astray for the singer as he was really happy to see she was having a great time.

 

That was until the emcee walked through the back, his hand laced with his wife as she was dragging her husband into the backyard. Immediately he felt his skin glow a warm heat as it was undeniably hard for Chester to look away from the one man he could not stop thinking about. Tongue tied as he sat on the camper chair he was completely aware of how ridiculous he was looking right about now.

 

The emcee was what you call an angel in disguise as the older band member was beginning to think how true his statement actually was. His tanned skin glistened from the sheen of sweat coating his neck, cheeks and forehead, he was sporting a black 'DC' cap. The tongue of the cap was pulled back as a puff of dark brunette hair was seen poking out of the gap where the cap would adjust and clip back in, it gave the emcee a youthful look as Chester thought back to Mike's side project days when he was making the Fort Minor record with his other co-band, Fort Minor as all he ever wore was flat black caps with 'DC' established on them. What triggered the most memories was the leather jacket the emcee was wearing, memories of watching with lust filled eyes as the emcee stripped the slippery material off his broad shoulders in the door way of the hotel room that both lovers shared the dance of Tabu that night. It made the older male shudder as he pulled the bottle of beer to his awaiting lips, the ambers of liquor ran like silk down the the back of his throat as he swallowed the rest of his beer. Trying his best not to stare onwards as Mike was now engaging in a conversation with Joe and his wife, Heidi.

 

"Dave you fucking idiot?"

 

The slender man who hair was made of short curls growled as everyone snapped away from the conversations they were having to look on with the scene that was happening. Dave as silly as he was grabbed the squeeze bottle of tomato ketchup by the BBQ as he 'pretended' to pour the gluey red substance onto the lead guitarist as a 'joke' what he didn't realise was someone had un-screwed the lip to the red bottle previously as the liquid came gushing out of the mouth of the bottle and now all over Brad's thick curls and the side of his young face.

 

"Oh shit! That was an accident...It was only mean to be pre-"

 

"Nah..Nah don't act all innocent, Farrell, I swear I am going to get you one day!"

 

Brad cried out as now everyone that was watching on the scene of comic relief all erupted into a fit of laughter. Chester, wrapped an arm around his stomach trying his best to not fall into a fit of hysterics as he was long over due for a good laugh and to his relief, his band delivered. It was all the norm for the band members as every time they would have a gathering at least one or two of the band members were in on a joke or prank, they were all still children at heart which Chester loved that about them.

 

"Dude, red is sooo your colour!"

 

The singer cried out, taking a swig of the last of his beer, even it was a few droplets it was still satisfying to have his senses awaken with the slight buzz of the alcoholic poison that was now within his blood, pulsing to every one of his limbs and vital organs as they made his movements somewhat lazy and sluggish.

"Shut it you! I'll make damn sure I smear this shit all over your towel when I clean myself up!"

 

"Oohhh I am so scared...If you think that's going to make me care in the slightest well I have bad news for you. Talinda on the other hand will personally cut your dick off if you get any of that shit in the bathroom"

 

The lead singer smirked before winking at the now embarrassed Mr. Delson as he made a dash towards the house with his wife behind him.

 

This night was turning out to be perfect well almost perfect if he had the courage to walk over and initiate a conversation with the emcee whom was seen talking quietly amongst his wife. He knew Mike had been avoiding him as they haven't locked eyes since the arrival of the Shinoda duo, it didn't mind Chester at all as truth be told, he had no clue what to say let alone how to even begin to apologise for his mistakes.

 

It was than at the moment when Chester felt like a lost for course that he felt the air pull out of his lungs as he felt breathless when his dark hues looked on across the yard to Mike whom was now staring back at him. It was than suddenly the earth around them seemed to have slowed for the two leading men as their eyes continued to lock on each other for what had seemed a while. He couldn't quite tell what the emcee was thinking- but Chester knew looking into those beautiful almond shaped eyes where his pupils were made of molten amber he was completely lost as he felt his body go into a fit of giddy as he could feel his loins burn. To Chester's disappointment the emcee broke the pondering stares as his attention was drawn back to his wife who was looking pretty chummy, canoodling her husband close to her smaller body.

 

'What are you doing to me?'

 

Chester thought miserably as he could feel his arousal now making an appearance in his body. He had to quickly dismiss his conversation with the solemn bassists who was going on about the 'ketchup incident'. He than exited the backyard, after telling his wife who was gossiping to her good friend from high school, that he was going to step inside for some air as he really wasn't feeling like he was the best company right about now. He was too oblivious to acknowledge that when he swiped the tequila from the table, half drunk and waiting for the likes of Chester to take down the liquor himself that he had been followed into the house by the one man that continued to cause havoc from within his mind.

 

\---  
TBC


	16. Sixteen

AN Hello once again! Would like to take the time to thank everyone who reads, reviews my story. Reviews and and rates keep me going as it makes me think I am doing something right :) please check out my new standalone, it's a bit different...it's almost 6 years old when I was obsessed with Muse and wrote the standalone after the weekend I saw Linkin Park the Friday night and than Muse the Sunday night eep:)

So here's the next chapter, kinda had to split it as it was quite long will post the next chapter asap :) thank you everyone once again! <3

\---

Sixteen

 

The vocalist blindly stumbled his way towards the spacious dining room adjacent to it he found his clean kitchen in the wake for the singer to wreck havoc. The bottle of alcohol he was holding made sloshing noises with every step he made to his destination.

 

He needed to be alone as it was all to much for Chester to take in the moment he laid eyes on Mike and what made it worse was that Mike was staring back at him. He felt confident today thinking that this was the day he was going to get the emcee alone and just talk- but it was at that moment when he locked eyes with his band member from across the yard it had made him forget what he had to speak to Mike in the first place as the words crumbled almost nothing in the back of his throat.

 

It saddened the lead singer to think of how close he was with Mike before the night they shared together not as friends but as lovers. Sex was meant to bring people closer- but in this case it did quite the opposite thanks to Chester himself as he was the one that bailed out on Mike. The BBQ was still in full swing as he could hear from a close distance from the kitchen window, the band mates laughing aloud over the radio that was banging out tunes from the nostalgia '90's' era. He really wasn't in the partying mood now, it was selfish for the husband to leave his wife to host the BBQ all by herself- but he knew he wouldn't have been the best company to be around with for the rest of the night.

 

His gut churned distastefully as thoughts of Mike flashed across his mind like a lasso of the young emcee having his arm wrapped around his wife, Anna. Nuzzling her with his nose between the crook of her slender neck as she would cheerily giggle against the loving embrace of her husband. He couldn't help- but feel livid as he selfishly thought that Mike's hands belonged to him in one way or another. Thoughts of Mike using the very same hands that he was now embracing his wife with them as many nights ago the same hands had been sliding along Chester's thin yet muscular body as the two men had both escaped into their own world of secret desires. The very same beautiful long digits that he found himself opening his legs to reveal his most sacred part of his body to the emcee as Mike greedily accepted the invitation of filling Chester's tight virginal ring with his long fingers were now seen running through Anna's long fountain of hair. That was when Chester really needed to excuse himself as it was too unbearable to watch the scene replay over and over again, like some sick romantic movie that made Chester want to hurl.

 

Now, hunched over the marble bench top, one hand found refuge in his spiked brunette locks, propping his head up for support as the other hand was on duty holding the tequila in his embrace. Every so often he would take a sip, regretting the decisions of continuing to drink the blasphemy excuse of the poison that laid in the wake of the clear bottle- but Chester was too numb to even care as his attempts to find some kind of courage to talk to the half Asian man was proven a lot more difficult than he imagined. He thought maybe, just maybe if he hadn't of left that morning than their friendship could have stood a chance- but as per usual Chester Bennington had to go and fuck things up for himself again. Just when things were going right for his life he destroys it with his own stupidity.

 

"I would be careful bending over like that...Wouldn't want some horny 'son-of-a-bitch' taking advantage of that sweet ass of yours?"

 

Chester let out a gasp, to feel a voice warm against his ear simmer down his warm flesh. The intruder was so close to his body as he closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to collect his thoughts and bring himself back to the present. He wasn't aware he hadn't been alone for some time now and that someone had been watching him from the time he entered the kitchen. He pushed himself up as he than whirled around wildly, pushing the intruder off his body to find that an equally tipsy Mike Shinoda was trying to find his balance.

 

"Aww did I scare you?"

 

Mike sniggered- but in the way he had said it was anything- but good intentions as his voice came off very dark, his eyes were to match as they were glaring black which made the singer quake from the intensive stare of Michael Shinoda. He felt as though Mike could see into his soul with his large dark eyes, they were once warm and inviting now replaced with the darkness of anger that continued to glaze over.

 

"Mike, I am not in the mood get away from me"

 

It was the singer's turn to speak as he could feel his own anger flare up behind his eyes. The affects of alcohol still made its way through his body as with great triumph he still managed to stand on his two feet with out the sensation of falling to his knees.

 

"That's not what you said me the other night, in fact quite the opposite when I was fingering your tig-"

 

"Mike fuck you!"

 

Chester screeched precariously as he crossed his way towards the emcee until they were only a breath away from their noses touching. The alcohol was making his mind fuzzy as any rational thinking was completely gone from his mind as all he wanted to do was to kiss the man before him once again. His eyes were now shining, as he felt a fat tear roll over his smooth cheek to realise he had been crying the moment he stepped closer to the emcee. The smells of his cologne and scented body wash added another dizzy spell to the older male as he couldn't function right. He couldn't blame Mike, not for one second as the emcee had every right to be mad.

 

"No Chester-"

 

Mike began, his voice was like venom, every word that came tumbling out of his perfect set of lips made the older male realise that their relationship as friends and lovers for that one night could never be salvaged as Mike was still really choked up on it.

 

"No Chester-"

 

Mike repeated himself, the suspected smells of rum barrelled from Mike's mouth and onto Chester's fervid skin.

 

"-I would much rather fuck you- but you're too pussy...Running off like the little bitch you are"

 

Chester's mouth slacked open to it's largest extent as the tears that were timidly clinging to his eye lids began to free-fall from his dark hues, he let out a soft whimper as he knew Mike was right. The truth finally came out and it 'damn right' fucked Chester up to realise just how much Mike was still hurting from the night after Chester left him. It took a lot of courage and a lot of rum for the young emcee to let a rip of what was too painful for him to say during the week- but it was out in the open now. Although despite of anguish the lead singer was feeling he couldn't help- but feel the same exhilaration hearing Mike say he would rather 'fuck him'- but he knew it wasn't the best time to be thinking of such rash thoughts.

 

"Mike you're drunk, can we talk about this when you're you're sober please"

 

Chester whimpered as he boldly placed a reassuring hand on Mike's shoulder- but immediately regretted his choice of movement as the emcee swatted his arm away, his head shaking tremendously side to side.

"No I-I am fine... I just have to ask you-"

 

"What?"

 

Chester was almost too afraid to ask. He knew this wasn't the conversation he had planned to have with Mike as lately it had been a reoccurring battle for either of the two men to actually 'talk' about what was going on with their relationship as multiple times when they tried to speak what what was on their mind ended pretty hot with steamy kisses and heavy petting instead.

 

"Why?"

 

Was all Mike could muster as Chester stood ridged, unable to move a limb as the breath hitched in the back of his throat to feel a pair of long, strong arms wrap around his shoulders before he was reeled into an embrace, his peripheral flooded with the most amazing smells and the warmest of all touches as Mike closed the gap between their bodies. The laughter and the music with everything else in between seemed to have melted away from the two men as Chester felt as though he had been transported to a world where it was just Mike and himself. He definitely could get use to living in this fantasy world. Everything in Chester's life, his band that he shared with Mike, his wife, his kids, everything so minuscule that made Chester were all washed away as he held the the emcee close to his body. There was nothing sexual in their movements, no rousing thoughts or wondering hands, it was just two friends embracing each other as the reunion between the two leading men was now long over due.

 

"Why did you leave me?"

 

Mike asked, his voice sounded so broken which teared at Chester's heart as the singer was to afraid to let go of the taller male as he knew he would fall to his knees. He tried to convince himself that leaving Mike that morning was the best thing as he had the fear that Mike would leave him, eventually- but realising only until now that the emcee would never do such thing as he had always been there for Chester no matter how 'fucked' up the situation was. If the half Asian man wanted to leave the singer he would have done so years ago.

 

The laughter from the band members sifted its way through the kitchen reminding the two man who were holding each other in such a promiscuous way would have others quick to judge if they were to walk in on their display of affection. Chester no longer felt drunk- but somewhat more somber and confident as he found himself pulling Mike's arms off his frame before his hand found Mike's larger hand, their fingers entwined slowly as their breaths hitched from the simplicity of feeling the magnificent spark that was now setting alight from holding hands. Their skins magnified the different contrast between Chester's alabaster creaminess to Mike's olive warmth. It was perfect.

 

"Follow me so we can talk"

 

The older male whispered, even though they were the only ones in the kitchen he still took extra precautions as he had no idea what was going to happen next between the two of them. Hands still entwined, it was comforting and enthralling to know Mike still had his hand clasped in Chester's grip, tightening his fingers around Chester's palm and giving the older male's hand a light squeeze as they both approached the master bedroom once they were upstairs.

 

Their ears sounded the quiet room to realise they were now completely alone. They both knew this time they had to have the talk to see where they both stood in their friendship or in this case relationship. It pained Chester in every way to resist kissing Mike as he than let go of the emcee's hand when closing the door behind his frail body. His stomach was somersaulting as they stared at each other in silence to realise what room the lead singer had brought them to, a bed room, and not just any bedroom- but his bedroom with his large king size bed that he shared with his wife spilling out majestically a foot away from the dark haired angel who continued to look at Chester with such scrutiny in his eyes.

 

"This is too risky Chester"

 

The emcee's soft voice broke the silence that fell deft between their ears as the emcee shoved his long, slender fingers into his tight denims jean pockets. The tattooed man knew Mike was right as anyone could walk in on them at any moment, although they weren't doing anything promiscuously it was the fact they were alone, together, with the door being closed off from the world to see them would have anyone raise their suspicions.

 

"Well where else are we suppose to go?"

 

"I know Ches..."

 

Silence. The darkness of the night sky was beginning to roll in as the sun was setting behind the city of L.A. Symboling the day was almost to another end, Chester couldn't remember how long he had stood, quietly, staring at the space between his eyes as he couldn't bare to steal another glance at Mike whom was moving stealthily in the shadows, like a cat seeking out its prey. It was than light snapped into the bedroom when Chester realised why Mike was moving around in the bedroom, he was trying ignite the darkness with light which only made the older male swallow dryly to realise Mike had his eyes on him as he was now taking a seat on the foot of Chester's bed.

 

"I always wondered..."

 

The emcee began, his voice was as cool as his exterior as he was now kicking his shoes off before he pushed himself back into the bed, leaning on each of his elbows he had a coy smile along his lips to realise he had made the older shudder from his choice of actions. The older male was still in his primary spot by the door as he was having difficulty moving. He knew he would lose himself tonight if he was to cross over the invisible barrier that he imagined that was between them. He knew now why it was so hard to even strike up the conversation that was long over due and that was because he was completely lost for the emcee. Long gone everything that use to make sense to him now as nothing seemed to anymore.

 

"Always wondered what?"

 

The vocalist was able to find his voice again- but a feeble one at that as he envied the vocalist for being so calm in this situation. Was it the alcohol giving the emcee the boost he needed to be able to talk or was he generally calm and collected in situations like these?

 

"Which side you sleep on?"

 

Mike asked, it was a bizarre question, completely shutting the vocalist off topic of why they were in the bedroom in the first place as he shared something with Mike that he hadn't for a while and that was laughter. A chuckle escaped his lips as could finally feel his body at ease to be around Mike now.

 

"Why would you like to know?"

 

Chester asked, a wiggle to his eye brow feeling more confident in finding his voice once again. This was what Chester had missed, the simplicity of the flirty comments being thrown back and forth, oh how he missed it- but he knew there was more to their flirty comments as they were anything- but innocent. The vocalist couldn't tell whether he was actually joking or if he really meant what he had asked.

 

"Yeah I wouldn't mind"

 

The emcee replied, startling the older male from his comment. Although it sounded harmless the older male knew it had a double meaning. He felt the same wave of arousal from the very first night he spotted Mike creeping on him in the bushes where they shared their first kiss, it was enthralling and exciting, something that he could never feel when he was with Talinda.

 

"We need to talk Mike?"

 

Chester whispered, not trusting his voice right now as he bit his lip slightly trying his best to avoid what Mike had asked just before. He notice the sudden change in Mike's face as he was now slouching over his knees, his head being supported by the palms of his hands as his signature 'go on for miles' smile was now shifted into a frown, his dark eyes never leaving Chester's.

 

There was something in the way that Mike was looking at the older male was almost hypnotic as Chester was now aware he was under Mike's spell. It excited Chester in more ways than he could possibly think as he shifted slowly towards the bed until he was standing a foot away from the emcee. The half Asian man, his dark hypnotic eyes were trailing up and down Chester's body, making the older male shiver all over his body. Mike also shifted slightly until he was now half laying on the bed, reunited with the same pose he had done moments ago. The emcee swallowed loudly as suddenly the air grew thick around them the moment Chester closed the distance between them, having the exact déjà vu moment that they had the first time they kissed as it felt like a new first for them all over again.

 

"How a-about we start by telling me why you left m-me?"

 

Mike whispered, struggling to find his deep nurturing voice once again. Chester felt defeated upon hearing the words that he had been dreading, he knew Mike had mentioned them before while in the kitchen moments ago and as he would hope he chose to avoid the subject- but Mike having a ridiculously great memory had asked again. Chester slowly, sucked his bottom lip in as he sunk his teeth into the fleshy tissue. He could feel the panic rise from his stomach as it was slowly making its acquaintance in the shallow of his throat. He knew he was looking ridiculous in front of Mike as the emcee sat in silence, studying the singer closer with his right eye brow cocking almost as far as his hair line.

 

"I have no idea"

 

"So you're saying you have no idea why you left me? Did that night we share...Did it mean anything...Something to you...Because it meant everything to me?"

 

Mike pleaded, he precariously found his footing again as the vocalist eyed the emcee who was now standing in front of him. He seemed closer to Chester now as the older male could feel an invisible force puncturing his lungs as he was beginning to feel inanimate. He couldn't move, long gone the ability to move freely or to find words that would make sense as all Chester could do was slowly close his eyes, blocking out the images of the beautiful man that stood before him. He was losing the battle of self- awareness and responsibility of being a good husband for Talinda as all he could smell was the delectable smells bouncing off the emcee. It was a wonderful feeling, having the emcee close to his body as he wanted to touch Mike so bad. His thoughts turning more provocative as he could imagine his lips on Michael's, his smaller body riding the emcee as they would not speak- but would speak with their body movements as they would act selfishly out of love.

 

"I'm fucking leaving"

 

Mike's voice broke through, causing the older male to quickly snap his eyes open to find Mike walking towards his frame, his shoulder slammed into Chester's sending shock waves of the most electrifying ripples through out the singer's body. Instinctively Chester found his courage again through the panic state-of-mind to realise that it was Mike now walking out of him. He didn't want it to happen again, there was no more running anymore. No more denying their feelings anymore. At first, the kiss they shared under the rainfall was nothing more than a bit of fun to relieve their sexual tension whilst on tour- but as the kiss went on their feelings for one another grew into something they never had expected from each other, their lust for one another ran deeper within their bodies as it was something more than helping one another out with their pent-up frustrations, Chester was smitten as his heart soared for the emcee. He had come to realise he cared for younger band member more than he should have, possibly even more than Talinda if that was even possible.

 

"Stay"

 

"Well that didn't work on you that night, you ran away like a littl-"

 

"Mike you don't understand why I had to leav-"

 

"I think you made it pretty clear why you left. You used me, abused me for your own guilty pleasure and threw me away like some fucking whore"

 

Mike snapped, grabbing Chester's hand that was on his shoulder before throwing the limb off of him. The vocalist let out a tiny whimper. Never in his lifetime of knowing the wonderful creature that stood beside him had ever rose his voice at Chester, ever. He felt deflated as he could feel his body spiral the pain and humiliation that was taking flight through out his shaking body. He wondered how long they had actually been up here and if it was a while, surely a party goer would soon go look for them.

 

"Is that what you think I did...Use you and throw you away?"

 

Chester asked, his voice was slightly raised. He knew Mike was angry- but to think of himself as a 'whore' was beyond a joke as Mike was anything- but that. He was beautiful, too talented for his own good which in a way Chester envied the musical marvel. He was just too perfect for anyone, it was daunting for Chester to think Mike would ever want someone like Chester, used, abused and always have been thrown away.

 

"Well...What was that night than...Did it mean anything to you?"

 

Mike whispered, the shadowy night sky spoke in volumes across Mike's beautiful oval face as Chester could feel the emcee move closer now, their breaths mingled in the most hauntingly beautiful way possible as the sounds of heavy breathing was all to be heard. The older male was lost in the amber pools of Mike's beautiful eyes as their noses were now grazing. Everything around them began to slowly melt away as nothing else mattered to them anymore. All the consequences and worries seemed to have lost to war of what they really want and that was to be together, no matter what the future would bring for them they knew they couldn't make their feelings for one another go away.

 

"It meant everything to me..."

 

The vocalist had once again found his voice again, feeling more confident now as the anxiousness slowly ebbed away from his body that so desperately wanted to feel Mike against his own body, he never imagined what it was like to yearn, want, desperately need someone until he realise he couldn't live with out Mike.

\---  
TBC


	17. Seventeen

AN Just the second part sorta...for 16 :) hope it's ok *crindge* trying to push through my writers block but failing miserably lol >,< with the stress of Work and moving house it's really taken its toll on my body!

Will push through nonetheless <3 also I dunno if anyone has notice but my computer keeps repeating the word 'the' :/ in some parts of my stories lol...so apologise for that if you see that!

Thank you all for your wonderful comments! Reviews! Rates! Kudos! Thank you all <3 you are all amazing<3

Slashy goodness will be coming soon ;) I think they have waited long enough to have some fun, right?? ;)

Also apologise if this is quite short as I said it's the second part to 16 :) would have been too long if I included it with the last chapter xo

\----

Seventeen

 

There was no turning back now as each men had finally declared what they wanted, it was exciting, amazing, raw with sexual energy to realise how silly they both were to deny each other as they both yearned for each other to be together. Mike moved closer, if that was even possible as they were already grazing noses before as the older male closed his eyes slowly. Despite the lack of sight of the beautiful man that continued to haunt his aura he could still feel him, smell him and almost taste him and that to Chester was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever felt.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

The emcee whispered his request, it puzzled the older singer slightly to hear Mike's question as the previous times they had initiated kissing each other, both have never asked to simply kiss the other one. Feeling more assured with his actions the lead singer slowly wrapped his arms around Mike's broad shoulders before reeling the younger man towards him. There was a loud gasp from each of them, melting into one the moment their torso's touched with a delicious slapping sound as their lips finally met for the first time since the night of the hotel. This time it felt different as no longer did they feel confused of their actions or the anxiety that soon would come after from the consequences they made as this kiss simply felt right. This felt right. Holding Mike close to his body felt like a dream come true and what sent him over the edge was when they finally pressed their lips together.

 

Their kisses were timid at first as they both were drinking in the taste of one another. Just like the last time, Chester remembered just how soft Mike's lips were as they felt unbelievably softer than the last time he could remember. Their tongues slowly slipped out between their parted lips as memories of how silky and warm Mike's tongue felt against his own, their tongues twisted slowly together, melting into one as they kissed fervently at first. The emcee wrapped his arms around Chester's slim waist bringing the older male closer to his body as the tattooed male could feel his arousal soar implausibly through out his shaking body to feel just how hot Mike was for him as he could feel the emcee's thick arousal pressing against his own, reminding the older singer the affects he had on the younger male.

 

Time passed as they were feeling more confident with their choices, no longer were they stepping into timid waters- but diving into the sea of desire. They were sinking into temptation and to Chester he was loving every minute of it. Chester thrusted his wet silken organ into Mike's awaiting mouth, flooding the emcee with all of his taste as their tongues clashed violently within the small space provided between their lips. Heated moans and grunts were all to be sounded in the room as they longingly needed to feel more. Chester boldly sunk his teeth gently into Mike's full pillowy softness of his bottom lip and was rewarded with the most rewarding sounds that sounded heavenly against his ears as Mike let out a wonderful moan of appreciation.

 

Chester's long fingers wrapped around the collar of Mike's jacket, grasping it tightly before he tried to discard the material swiftly in one move. It was proven difficult and somewhat jealous of the emcee thinking back to the night they shared in the hotel room where Mike skilfully was able to pull Chester's clothes off in one motion. Mike suddenly broke the kiss, giving the older male no warning of what he was actually doing when he broken the kiss. His cheeks were warm and were the same colour of his bruising lips. Breathing became an essential when the singer realised it wasn't such a bad thing for the younger male to pull away from the kiss as the older male was left completely in awe and breathless from the most amazing kiss.

 

With Chester's hands still clasped over Mike's jacket and his long arms still wrapped around Chester's waist they continued to stare at each other. Their foreheads were still pressed against each other, as their noses were touching side by side, their breaths mingling as one as the desire to kiss each other ghosted over their bruising lips once again.

 

"Chester...I can't fight this anymore"

 

"What are you saying, Mike?"

 

Chester breezed out, his breath warmed against Mike's lips which earned another surprising chaste kiss along his puckering lips from the emcee. His heart soared every time he would feel Mike's lips anywhere on his body.

 

"I'm saying we can't fight this anymore...I need you...I don't care what we have to do to keep this a secret...I just can't live another day knowing you are not mine"

 

Chester pulled back slightly to look on the beautiful creature before him, he needed to give in the satisfaction of what Mike had just said. It excited the older male as the butterflies that grew accustomed to Chester's stomach began to frantically thrash in his stomach whenever he was near the younger band member. He couldn't believe what he had heard as Chester was trying to process what was actually happening and trying to let the words sink in. Mike wanted him? So badly that he couldn't live another day with out Chester? It scared the older singer to his core realising the risks that they would encounter if they were ever caught- but he knew in his heart all a long Mike was his and he was Mike's. It had just taken over almost two decades to realise this.

 

Chester closed the gap between them this time, more hungry than the last as there was no 'testing waters' this time as he threw his smaller body into the emcee, who had fallen back after losing his footing. With an 'omph' to Mike's lips the taller male was able to take refuge on the bed behind him as he than wrapped his arms around the smaller body before Chester's lips would find his again as they crashed together as one. Hungry moans escaped from each of their mouths as they couldn't work who's moan belong to who, tongues clashed together, somersaulting and rubbing together vigorously between each other's lips, Chester grabbed Mike's face, his palms cupping the stubbled jaw line before tilting the emcee's head so he could delve his tongue deeper into the awaiting wet carven that was provided for his tongue to take over.

 

He was reunited with the same taste of Mike's mouth wash and minty toothpaste as he could sense hints of rum deep within his wet canal. It was tantalising which drove more hunger into Chester's body. He needed more, he wanted to taste more as he wondered if the rest of his body tasted just as sweet as his deliciously hot mouth.

 

When they couldn't get enough of each other, their lips meshing messily together as small groans and grunts were eliciting from the tips of their moving tongues they heard a noise from a distance in the hallway. Alarm bells were ringing when they heard foot steps thumping down the hallway as each men broke away from the kiss with such force the older male fell off Mike's hot body with a loud thump to the ground. He could feel the burning pain from the fall as it was chafing against his worn denim bottom as he wanted to cry out in pain.

 

"Shit! What the fuck do we do?"

 

The emcee whispered in a hurried forced he pushed himself off the bed, pulling the hem down of his shirt that some how mysteriously rode up during their sexual exploitations. Chester was quick to think when he snapped his eyes from the scared looking emcee and towards the bathroom door. He pushed his body up from the ground, before wrapping his fingers around Mike's hand as he pulled the emcee towards the bathroom.

 

"Pretend you're sick?!"

 

Chester helplessly said, the arousal still thick in his voice as he pushed the emcee to his knees once they approached to toilet basin.

 

"Me?! Why me!"

 

Mike hissed, his eyes flashing anger realising his compromising position as he was now kneeling against the toilet with Chester holding his head down and in front of the toilet bowl.

 

"Because you're drunker than I a-"

 

"Am no-"

 

"Chester? Mike? You in here?"

 

A third voice broke into the room as the emcee immediately fell quiet while he sat at the bowl as the older male sat beside him, pretending to soothe him. It was a ridiculous idea and only Chester could think of something so silly as to pretend Mike had been heaving up whatever contents in his stomach- but affectively the plan was a better idea than both of them getting caught in the bedroom.

 

"In here"

 

Chester croaked hoping his lips weren't too red from the heavy make out session that he and Mike both shared before as he had done a pretty great job hiding his thick arousal that was slowly deflating in his tight jeans to much dismay. He than looked up to find his beautiful wife, a slight stagger to her steps as she wobbled into the bathroom to find her husband and his best friend crouching over the toilet. She cocked an eyebrow which had the husband in a fit of worry- but relief washed over him like a rolling wave when she began to giggle.

 

"Poor Mike? Had too much to drink?"

 

She asked, Chester nodded quickly while still running his hand along the the spine of Mike's back, he could hear a moan escape the emcee's lips confused whether he was still aroused and having Chester touch him in the slightest was not helping at all or if he generally was enjoying to gentle touch of his friend.

 

"I found him up here when I went to go get air"

 

"I'll go get Anna to grab him, think it's time the party ended anyway...Everyone is getting a bit too crazy"

 

The wife stated with a snigger to her lips as the husband wordlessly nodded understanding what his wife was going to do as she exited the bathroom. There was a moment of silence as Chester craned his ear out to hear the 'click-clack' of his wife's shoes hitting the steps she was ascending down making each men realise they were alone once again. They knew it would be too risky to continue what they had started as the emcee stood up with wobbly legs, his hand out stretched for Chester to accept his invitation as the smaller man pushed his palm into Mike's awaiting gesture as the half Asian man pulled Chester up until the singer fell into Mike's awaiting embrace.

 

"So you're sure you want to give this a go? I know it's going to be hard with the sneaking around and the-"

 

"You're worth it Mike, I was so stupid to leave you once before I am not giving up that easy"

 

Chester cut Mike off to reassure the emcee he was no longer running any more, he had done it once and left the older male to feel nothing- but regret and shame. He knew this time he wasn't going any where as for once in his life felt damn sure he was making the right decisions and that was to be with Mike.

 

Whether they last a few days, a month or even a lifetime, it didn't matter to the singer as long as he had the experience to have Mike as his own and that Mike had him as his own too. For the first time in his life he felt he was making the right choices and making them for himself, long gone the tremors and worries as for he first time he felt his body began to feel lighter as his heart soared with happiness. He thought he was happy the day he married Talinda and for the most part he was and still is to this date- but something about Mike Shinoda gave him hope that he could finally be happy to his fullest extent. It was a wonderful yet scary feeling- but to Chester it was so worth it and wouldn't, couldn't give that feeling up.

 

With that thought, he gripped the emcee's face in a tight grip pulled Mike up into a searing kiss. The emcee was caught off guard at the aggression the lead singer was displaying. They both closed their eyes. He realized the trust Mike had just placed in his hands. Trust that he wouldn’t hurt him again, that he wouldn’t leave him that he wouldn’t break his heart.

 

He felt Mike kiss back gradually, taking his time to study that warm cavern that he had grown so accustomed too. He felt the half Asian reach behind his head, his long fingers were ghosts cradling the back of Chester’s head. Chester wanted to take things slow, take his time exploring every crevice on the other mans body, every birth mark, every scar, every bruise, every muscle and tendon that made him within time of their blossoming relationship. This time he wanted to do this right and take things slow.

 

\---  
TBC


	18. Eighteen

[b]AN[/b] hello again...I present to you my chicken scratch...I hope it's ok...the next chapter will get pretty hot ;) hahah as I have a thing for 'clubs and bennoda grinding and kissing at the club' stories! I hope to see more reviews :) likes :) kudos :) comments :) 

 

I also posted another two part story would mean a lot for feedback as I worked hard on the story <3 

 

Anyway...on with the story... I also have an ending for this story finally! It's going to be bittersweet and I promise no one will get hurt...much ;) anyway....

 

\---

[b]Eighteen[/b]

 

It had been days since the emcee rekindled his blossoming '[i]secret[/i]' relationship with a certain lead singer. To make matters all the more better for the emcee was that Chester also returned the same feelings for the emcee, claiming he had never felt the same for anyone else before and also wanted to give their new [i]'secret'[/i] affair a go with whatever consequence that may follow sooner or later they would prepare themselves for it when they cross that bridge .

 

For the first time in his life he felt wonderful and almost on top of the world, and it was all thanks Chester Bennington, he felt young and free, something he had never felt before as he was able to breathe for the first time in his life time. He no longer went to bed and fell into a dreamless uncomfortable slumber that had the insomniac awake for all hours of the night- but more or less his mind was now filled with many dreams and hopes of a certain vocalist and he was loving every minute of it.

 

He was happy, extremely happy and nothing could ever change the way that he was feeling. Food suddenly began to taste better as he never realised how solemn he had been since being back from the tour. His relationship with Anna seemed to have been improving each day as there was now less bickering and fighting and more kindred spirits and friendly conversations between the husband and his wife. Although discovering for a while that he was no longer in love with his wife he still couldn't deny that his wife, he once fell in love with, once thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on the moment he had met her and cherished her even more the day he found out that they were going to be parents to a beautiful baby boy, still had a special place in his heart for his dear wife as his feelings of his wife being his closest friend would never change. 

 

It had been days since he had spoken to the vocalist which had been a let down for the emcee- but understood why they had to distance themselves for a short while as Talinda had almost walked in on them if Chester wasn't quick to react on their next movements. He chuckled dryly at just how ridiculous they both would have looked when Chester's wife had walked in to see them red faced, bruised lips and a lie that would have almost been believable if he had of played along a bit more to make it believable- but luckily in her drunken haze the woman was left more concerned then suspicious for her husband and his best friend.

 

He remembered leaving the Bennington residence that night to find that Chester had texted him to say It would be best to slow things down as he feared another close encounter could be their last as both leading men agreed that a good few days between them wouldn't hurt. It was painful to say the least as it had only made the emcee rouse himself up every time his mind would slip into the thoughts of Chester Bennington. He remembered how the older male felt against his own body, that being warm and almost delicate in some ways- but his lips told a different story entirely as Mike could only describe them as the softest molten silk every time he would have the pleasure of kissing Chester, it was enthralling and almost pulled the emcee into a dream-like state as if he was entering another world full of bliss. 

 

For the most part it was exciting and new as the kiss they shared back in Chester's bedroom a few nights ago felt like a first kiss for them, in fact every time they had kissed it always felt like it was their first kiss over and over again.

 

It was something he had never experienced with his wife Anna, even before marriage and when they were dating as Anna Shinoda was a woman known for structure and rules to follow. Mike being the naive and horny young man back then always thought that's how a relationship was suppose to be as long as he [i]'got some'[/i] as for the most part he was only thinking through his dick and not brain. They'd kiss, they'd fuck, they'd marry and he beds her until she is with child.

 

-But

 

Chester on the other hand, it had been exciting and left the younger man engaging for more as there was always something new with the older singer. Their first kiss surely wasn't planned and very unexpecting - but that was the exciting part of not knowing what was going to happen next with Chester as the tattooed man always considered living on the edge and Mike was loving every second of Chester embracing Mike with his new choice of lifestyle. Mike wasn't really fond on the drug they smoked together the night they shared their first kiss- but it was what happened next had made him realise just how much he adored Chester when he felt the older male against him, kissing him till he was breathless and grinding his hard body against Mike's until the younger male was seeing stars as his body was spiralling in ecstasy, it was amazing and wonderful something he had never ever felt before not even a drug could ruin the moment. 

 

Being reeled back into the present his thoughts slipping away now. The husband was spread out on the playmat in his baby boy's room, one hand was resting on the back of his knuckles to support his head as he watched on to see his beautiful boy roll around on the mat, his chubby legs were kicking up and down in mid air, he was gurgling happily as the baby boy was appreciating the freedom as Otis was able to kick his bare feet up as his chubby little fingers tried to catch his toes.

 

From an inch away the father was seen running a tender hand through his son's wispy dark hair, relishing the love for his tiny bundle of joy. He watched his son giggle as he was trying to roll onto his stomach to realise just how much Otis had grown since the father had been away on tour.

 

He was moving more freely on his own now which Mike remembered he was only so small that the only movements he could only make were slumberous arm and leg movements. He was looking taller and finding his voice a lot more now as the baby boy was happily chattering nonsense towards his father as he was blowing spit bubbles in between words. He tried to not let it affect him much more- but it did sadden the father to think that he was going to miss out a lot of his first child's growing up and his first mile stones. He tried to not let it affect his mood much more as he tried to push the thoughts aside, he wanted to live for the moment and that was to cherish the greatest creation the emcee has ever made; his son.

 

"Otis, buddy, blow daddy kisses"

 

The loving father said gently as he leaned over to burrow his face between the crook of his baby's face and neck, nuzzling the baby boy with his noses as made loud[i] 'kissey' [/i]noises to Otis's delight as the baby continued to thrash his arms around along with his chubby legs, crying out in ear-splitting giggles as the father continued to tickle the small baby with his nose the baby responded happily loving the attention he was receiving from his father.

 

"It's amazing the love he has for you" 

 

A soft feminine voice broke into the room as Mike turned to his side, locking eyes with his wife who had a small smile playing along her painted red lips. It was the first time for a while since he had seen his wife smile and Mike was the reason behind her smile. He smiled back up at her, a friendly smile as he than collected himself up from the floor. Anna made her way through their son's room to grab their bundle of joy who was happily humming in sync with his flailing legs. 

 

"When are you meeting up with the guys?"

 

Anna had asked as she was doing her motherly duties of holding the small baby close to her, rocking him into her body gently as she was looking up at her husband. Mike had almost forgot that the band agreed to go out for a night cap tonight, it wasn't for any special occasion or celebration, it was just friend's wanting to hang out together for old time sake something they really didn't get to do whilst on their last tour. 

 

"Probably about 8?" 

 

Mike stated, his wife nodding slowly in agreement. Checking his watch to see that he still had an hour spare before Brad was picking him up. Despite of hanging out with the other band members, he couldn't help the giddy feeling that was now washing over his body to realise that he'd finally get to see Chester once more again. He felt like the awkward teenage girl excited and anxious for her first date with her high school sweetheart. Anna had slipped the baby boy into bed after she had changed him into his sleep romper as Mike swooped down to kiss Otis's forehead, watching the sleepy baby trying his hardest to keep his eyes awake- but it was proven difficult for the small bundle as he ripped out a tiny yawn from his small mouth before his long eye lashes were fluttering against his rosy cheeks as slumber was taking over his small body.

 

It was endearing and a beautiful experience to watch the baby sleep as the father stood at the foot of his baby's crib, his fingers tracing the velvety touch of his child's cheek. He didn't even realise Anna had left him a moment ago which didn't really bother the husband, despite of the man and his wife getting along it still hadn't change their physical attributes for one another as Mike couldn't remember the last time he had actually touched his wife. Sure they would kiss and hold each other as they slept in the same bed- but that's where it all stopped for the most part he knew he was proven guilty for not even trying with Anna anymore- but he couldn't place the blame in himself as Anna was at fault too. 

 

\---

 

It was a few minutes after 8 where the emcee was seen splayed across the thick, squishy sofa in his living room, the soft material aiding his aching back the best possible comfort it could offer as noticeably he found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. With Anna's announcement of retiring for the night, Mike remembered quickly kissing his wife on the lips as he could taste the cherry scented lip balm she was wearing.

 

Everything about his dear wife was sweet and innocent as he remembered clasping her face with his strong hands, locking her in place as he placed another delicate kiss towards her soft lips. She sighed in appreciation, it was a blissfully sweet moment the husband and wife shared as they both knew there no longer was any sparks between the two of them anymore- but more or less they had a silent agreement to stay together, for his sake he was staying with Anna for Otis as he couldn't imagine his son growing up with out a father figure in his life and as for Anna she was staying with Mike for the security that her husband would bring her. 

 

"Do you have to go?"

 

He remembered her tiny voice pleading for him to stay. Somewhat hearing her tiny whimpers begging her husband to stay tugged at his heart strings to realise what he was doing, or at least seeing his relationship with Chester was wrong- but somehow, someway, somewhere it felt right for Mike.

 

"I won't be long Ann, just a couple drinks I swear" 

 

She didn't say a word after her husband's word as she than wordlessly left Mike to get ready for his night festivities. 

 

Now he was seen, alone, with the darkness caving into his manor where he sat. Waiting as he was getting agitated by the minute. His best friend, Bradford Delson was notorious for always being late, without a doubt if they had a photo shoot or if they had to shoot a music video, guaranteed Brad Delson was always the last band member to arrive. It was another reason Mike [i]'love to hate[/i]' about his high school buddy as he had been like that for long as he could remember even when in school Brad was well known for showing up late for his classes as the curly haired boy would be too stoned or trashed to realise he had classes that day, how he passed his grades with flying colours Mike had no clue whatsoever. 

 

Just when he went to grab his phone, almost telepathically his phone buzzed as the message he had been waiting for popped up onto his screen from Mr. Brad Delson himself notifying the emcee he was just outside the gate. He made a stand, finding ground beneath his leather boot clad feet as he made his way towards the front entrance of his humble abode. 

 

Glancing quickly to peruse his outfit of choice tonight he was overwhelmed with the picks he had laid out for himself tonight as he would hope to get the lead singer's attention one way or another. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, buttons drawn up as the material was very form fitting showing off his toned physic that was hiding under the thin material, his sleeves had been rolled up neatly as the emcee couldn't help himself when he smirked. Triggering memories of a tour they did back in Europe when he wore the very same shirt for a concert they had played, his sleeves were rolled up just past his predominant elbows as he remembered Chester exclaiming how [i]'hot' [/i]his elbows were. It made the emcee laugh at the time thinking it was just Chester being ridiculous- but soon realise how very true the singer's words were when he realised Chester was almost like putty every time Mike would roll his sleeves up or wear short sleeved shirts around the older band member, to Mike it seemed strange- but found it exciting he held a certain sexual power over the older male as Chester, himself was unbelievably sexy. 

 

He thought he would wear the shirt with the familiar memories for old time sakes, just to see Chester squirm would only be the most satisfying thing to ever have witness. He taken note of the dark denims, tightly wrapped across the expanse of his thick thighs and well rounded backside and the boots that he had stowed in the back of his cupboard, untouched and almost forgotten until Mike had accidentally found them when looking for his outfit of choice tonight. He remembered buying these as a dare more or less as he remembered shopping for shoes with Mr.[i] 'shoe whore' [/i]himself and accidentally stumbling upon the thick leather lace ups with thick soles, they intrigued him, something that Chester would be interested in- but Mike didn't think he had the [i]'style[/i]' to wear something that really wasn't him. 

 

That didn't stop Chester daring him to buy them and Mike did as he secretly wanted them for himself. His wife didn't seem to like them however and since than he had never worn them at all, only the one time when he was trying them on before making the final decision to purchase them as he showed them off to Chester who exclaimed just [i]'how hot' [/i]the emcee looked in them. 

 

Taking in one final look he than opened the door and stepped out into the cool nights breeze. Locking the door behind him he than trudged towards the gate where he followed to lights of his band mate's headlights were flooding in. 

 

"Damn Shinoda, you looking like a rockstar tonight"

 

The flattering words came out of Brad's mouth the moment the emcee helped himself into the passenger seat of Brad's black Audi which the emcee casted a knowing look towards his friend as he rolled his eyes up at Brad's words. He felt slightly nervous at what Chester would think of his outfit of choice for the night as realistically he wanted to impress the older male. It was crazy for Mike to be thinking he had to somehow impress the older male when they had known each other for so long. Chester had seen him in his worse attire before, whether it was Mike's holy boxers or his hoodies that were two sizes too big for him- but the singer had also seen him in his best dressed before, hell Chester had even seen him mostly naked the passionate night they shared as they both soiled the sheets beneath their writhing bodies- but tonight felt completely different as this was the first [i]'official[/i]' night they were going out [i]'together as a couple ' [/i]despite of the band members not knowing their situation, apart from Brad as Mike recalled somewhat filling him on some minor details of his journey with Chester, the leading men thought it was best not to tell anyone, yet. Only when they felt ready.

 

Nonetheless, it was a big sigh of relief to realise Brad Delson had and will always support whatever decision his best friend, Mike would make, no matter the situation he would never leave his friend astray as they have been through everything together. The emcee blessed his lucky stars to have a friend like Brad Delson and almost felt too selfish that no one else could ever have a friend like him. 

 

"So...any recent developments happening between you and Ches?" 

 

The guitarist asked, curiosity getting the better of him as Mike couldn't help- but snigger as he watched on as his friend pull away from the curb of the footpath as they were headed towards the local club, down town L.A. The tanned male, slowly sucked in his bottom lip, the pillowy softness against his solid jagged teeth was brought to his attention. He trusted Brad with all of his heart as over the past years since the beginning of their friendship the young emcee had told his friend some pretty messed up secrets and not once had Brad ever been the one to judge Mike on his choices in life. He just wanted, needed Chester to be beside him when they would finally open up to everyone in the band, he owed it to Chester as they agreed they would see where their relationship was going first before taking into drastic measurements. 

 

"No...taking each day as it is..."

 

The emcee casted a look towards the lead guitarist as Brad was quick to think to not go on the subject as the curly haired man understood the conversation about Chester and his best friend, Mike was over before it even began. The emcee felt terrible, [i]'pure shit[/i]' was best describe how he was feeling as he told Brad Delson everything, he just wasn't ready yet as one way or another he was terrified of how Brad would actually take the news himself. Sure he was ok hearing Mike had kiss Chester and then vice versa- but would he be ok with the fact that his best friend was secretly seeing a [i]'married man[/i]'? just thinking those two words along the same sentence made Mike cringe the slightest as he realise he was seeing a married man.

 

It sounded a lot dirty out loud then in your mind- but Mike tried to subside his troubling thoughts as he couldn't help but wonder that this is the type of drama you would exclusively see on any given soap opera show as Mike was living in his fantasy world of having Chester to call his own- but was living a real-life nightmare as he was fully aware he couldn't have Chester the way that he would hope he could. 

 

He knew tonight would be hard to keep his hands where everyone could see them as he knew he would be treading into deep water at the thought of not being able to touch Chester, freely and all so willingly with out being judged or scorned for by the other band mates. Time will only tell before the emcee would crack.

 

"Cannot wait for a stiff drink, the wife has been riding me since I've been back from tour" 

 

"Damn Delson, too much info-" 

 

"Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter for once and stop thinking with your dick...Just with her new fad diet and lifestyle change is really getting me all knotted...I really need a drink, man!" 

 

Mike sniggered at his friend who casted him a deathly look, his dark eyes prying into Mike's as he grumbled at Mike's lack of seriousness. 

 

"Well it's a good thing we headed for the right place, man, and for the record you are not driving tonight!"

 

The emcee said encouragingly which only earned him a smile from his best friend as he warmed up to the idea of having a drink or two and letting loose. 

 

"Here's to a great night!" Brad chortled, his laughter apparent in his voice. 

 

\----

 

"Joe said they're already inside"

 

The man with short curls also known as the guitarist of Linkin Park exclaimed once he pocketed his phone as the emcee nodded knowingly. They were the last to arrive thanks to Mr. Delson and his excellent choice of timing as the two friends headed towards the entrance. There were many perks of being a rockstar, the free clothing you are sponsored to wear as Mike absolutely hated shopping for clothes period, they had the best picks of their hotel choices and their dining options exceeded with nothing more to their expectations- but another perk was that they exclusively were allowed to enter any night club at any given time as the bouncer at the front of entrance, dressed from head to toe in black, was murmuring quietly into his ear piece that was accommodated in his left ear, the two band members approached the overwhelmingly tall bouncer who's body was stretched out enough to be as big as a professional footballer as he realised who was standing in front of him.

 

He gave them a quick nod as he pushed the crowd with one outstretched arm as he slipped to velvet rope off its perch to make space for the two Linkin Park band members. They quickly entered, ignoring the cries and the screams that they were leaving behind as they followed the long corridor that was littered with low translucent lighting from above them. 

 

They entered the bar as the familiar sounds of the rock-esque music suddenly grew louder once they approached their destination. The lighting strobes through the club-dance area where Mike could see the throng of people dancing, swaying, making love to the music as their bodies moved to the sounds. It didn't occur to them that the bar that usually was always quiet every time the band would meet up as it was used as a night club tonight as tonight there was a lot more people in the crowd and the drinks were stimulating being pushed out from the bar. The atmosphere was definitely enticing for the emcee as he found himself swaying his head slightly to the music, watching the sea of people ripple magnificently against the swirls of lighting above their sweating bodies.

 

He wondered if Chester would like to dance as he couldn't help his mind flash in naughty images of Chester grinding up on his body, the same routine as he did when he worked the pole back in the strip club minus the [i]'clumsiness[/i]', feeling his hot body against his own, their sweat melting together as one, tasting the sweet virtue of Chester's mouth as he would drink in the taste of the older man. The emcee was not one for dancing as he would describe his dancing as [i]'Childs play'- [/i]but seeing the young women and men grind up on each other, their lips making love in the small space between their mouths made the young half Asian man want to dive into the sea of people and just to live again back to his Hybrid Theory days. 

 

Back before he had any responsibilities of being a father and husband, that the only worries he had was making his way back to the hotel room or his own bed in one piece with out running into trouble of his own after a long night of drinking. He wasn't the worse drinker back thence - but he certainly was no saint as he knew his way around the bottle. It was than his eyes scanned the back of club where booths were pushed aside from the dance floor into the corners and the creases of the club, the lack thereof lights around the booths gave them more of a serene feeling to them as the darkness was beckoning over the intimate booths. Couples were seen making out for their own privacy as groups were huddled in amongst each other's company enjoying a drink or two. 

 

"About time! What the fuck took you both so long?"

 

A short Asian was seen at the very end booth of the club in the corner. His face was described as comical as he wiggled his eye brows at the men that were slowly approaching the rest of the band. Brad brushed the Asian man off as he slipped past Joe before taking a seat next to the Bassist who was lazily twirling his forefinger along the lip of his frosted beer of choice. 

 

With butterflies Mike stood at the end of the booth as his eyes fell onto the man he had been anticipating to see for the last few days. It had been disgustingly tortuous for the emcee as he realised not seeing each other was easier said than done. He felt his cheeks burn, his throat close over as the butterflies he had grown so accustomed to were taking flight in his stomach once again. 

 

"Hey"

 

Mike said, just loud enough for everyone to hear him as he acknowledged the band with a simple [i]'hello[/i]'- but guilty as charged he was aiming his welcome towards the Vocalist whom was also staring right at him with his large, dark doe eyes. The band briefly said their '[i]hellos' [/i]as the emcee took his seat beside the vocalist. Given the booth being too small to fit 6 fully-grown men it was proven difficult to be able to sit at the booth with out squishing a limb or two. 

 

But- 

 

Mike didn't seem to mind as his body was now being crushed against the vocalist, his breath warm against the crook of Chester's neck. The close proximity was all too much for the leading men as Mike could feel Chester squirm from under Mike's bone-crushing weight. They were quiet for the most part, trying to engage in the conversation with the other band members were in- but Mike began to feel dizzy as all he could think of was the smells flooding into his body making the emcee crave to taste the man that sat beside him. 

 

"God Mike...you look so yummy"

 

Chester's voice sounded Mike's ear canal, sending the most amazing waves of pleasure through out his body. His voice was soft and only spoke in a volume that was exclusively for Mike's ears only. Mike turned his head slightly, taking note that the rest of the band members were still animatedly talking about something Joe had brought up as the emcee's eyes were now boring into Chester's dark eyes. The shadows licked along Chester's skin, giving the older singer a fallen angel appeal to his appearance as Mike almost couldn't contain himself. He finally had this man as his own, it had taken them years to realise just how much they needed to be together as their lust for one another was unbridled. 

 

"Fuck...You look so fucking good, Ches"

 

The emcee groaned, a hiss to lips indicated that he no longer trusted his voice. It had been torture for days for Mike to not be able to see Chester and suddenly feeling his body crushed against Chester as all he could smell was the one man that he was unable to get out of his mind, was almost too much for the young emcee. 

 

"You alright Mike?"

 

The band's DJ expressed concern as his hooded dark eyes were crossing over the table and onto Mike who had been sat, squirming, making it look uncomfortable for him to be sitting where he had been sitting. The emcee wanted to sink further into the seat for making it that obvious that he was trying to control his body from not gaining strength and grabbing Chester for his own and kiss and touch the vocalist in front of the band. 

 

He nodded, only slightly enough for the Asian man to comprehend it was long before Brad Delson, who picked the short end of the straw and reluctantly went to the bar to fetch the first official round of drinks for the band. Although Mike wasn't one to deal with tight spaces and wasn't fond of the club scene he tried to loosen up as he didn't want to be the '[i]party pooper[/i]' in the band. The alcoholic beverage magically appeared into his hand as his mind was slowly becoming too groggy to comprehend of what was going on around him.

 

His mind already felt drunk, before he started drinking as the smells of the alcohol, smoke and sweat littered the poorly insulated dingy room. Usually the bar was almost bearable most nights- but as the club scene became more popular in the L.A. Their favourite bar would also jump into the band wagon of the '[i]club scene fad[/i]', They all laughed, cheered and animatedly expressed their words, as the drinks kept flowing through out the small booth containing the six band members. Although the emcee had other plans on his mind every time he would look over at the vocalist as he silently wished they would had of been alone tonight, he couldn't stop the smile that was plastered lazily along his wet lips to see an equally intoxicated vocalist was enjoying the presence of their band.

 

The thing about Chester's smile was that no matter how bad a situation you were in or if you were just generally having a bad day, his smile made you realise that in life it's not so bad and that anything is possible to make things right once again. 

 

As the night progressed, the drinks kept coming, the cheers grew louder from the band. Mike sat in a daze without realising the vocalist was slumped against him, his faced was cradled in between the nook of his neck, feeling the warm air of Chester's breath from down his neck. Robert Bourdon the drummer was too busy chatting to the couple that set behind them whom looked equally as drunk as the rest of the band. Dave had left for the bathroom accompanied by Mr Hahn as they were no where to be seen. Brad Delson, Mike's best friend and lead guitarist was now borderline drunk as long gone the responsibilities of being Mike's DD, was now glancing over towards the duo whom was sitting awfully [i]'too close for comfort[/i]' close. The emcee knew what Brad was thinking and knew soon he would have to come up with some explanation- but for the mean time the emcee bit his lip, trying his best not to draw anymore attention. 

 

"Lets dance..."

 

A breathy sound elicited from the hallow of Chester's burning canal which initially sent chills down Mike's spine. He knew he was in for some trouble as the emcee knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself from touching, kissing, doing unimaginable things to the older singer with out getting caught- but with the alcohol buzzing in his mind and adrenaline pumping thickly through his veins he couldn't careless. 

\---  
TBC


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Ty for their birthday :) enjoy the bennoda lovin' everyone <3

[b]AN[/b] I hope you enjoy the next chapter! The next two are a little steamy hehe ;) what can I say I love my bennoda porn ;) lmao...and when I write smut I tend to write page after page of it lol so I will let them have their fun until reality hits them hard hahah but thank you so much for reading my story I really hope to see more feedback and reviews as that's what keeps me going!! I hope to see more as they are greatly appreciated and adored! <3

 

Also this is a two part as again it's fairly long but enjoyable I hope ;) anyway happy reading! 

\---

[b]Nineteen[/b]

 

The emcee was not one for dancing- but hearing Chester's sultry request and the alcohol that was pumping through his system like a lifeline made the half Asian man feel boldly when he found his body being pushed from out the booth from the lead singer. He could feel Brad's dark eyes staring, almost entranced as he was almost sitting there bedazzled at the show of affection between his two band mates as he watched the two leading men ushering themselves into the rippling sea of people that beckoned them to join in. Mike didn't care, he knew by now Brad would have some clue with what was going on between the two men- but at this moment he was long over due to feel Chester close to him.

 

Feeling the side of his lover's body was doing him no justice as needed to feel more. He pushed himself into the bone crushing wave of people, who were rubbing against the two Linkin Park singers, all of them unbeknownst of the two famous singers that were amongst them as the men and women were too caught up in the lust for dancing and escaping the reality as the music was taking them away to another unearthly orthodox. What came next made the emcee feel slightly out of place as he was feeling annoyed at everyone that was touching him in places that exclusively were only for Chester to manifest on.

 

"What if someone sees us...The band?...anyone?" 

 

"Shhh Mike, they can't see us...It'll be ok"

 

Chester's bold choice of words sifted into Mike's ears as the lead singer wrapped his arms around Mike's broad shoulders, reeling their bodies closer as Mike felt himself falling into Chester's tender gesture. They swayed to the music as the sounds drifted through their moving bodies, the alcohol that fuelled through out his system gave him the confidence he needed when he wrapped his strong arms around Chester's slim waist, crushing their hot lower bodies together. 

 

“Ches…”

 

Mike breezed out. It was the most incredible feeling as their bodies began to grind together as one, slightly annoyed at the women and the men bumping into their bodies nonetheless it felt amazing to be wrapped up together as one. The emcee felt relieved, as if all pain was taken and desire was now given. The singer was setting Mike's body on fire, bringing the emcee to life for the first time ever. He looked into Chester's deep, brown eyes and felt like he was the luckiest man alive to have Chester dancing against him, his body melting his own. His smile made the emcee feel like he was the most important person there is as for a moment they were trapped in their own little world. 

 

“I've fucking missed you Mike...it's been the worse not being able to have you near me.”

 

His voice husked against Mike's skin, Chester's lips were so close to Mike's again as the desire to kiss each other was undeniably overwhelming. The emcee gasped feeling Chester's hand slip from Mike's shoulders, along the ridge of his spine until his slender fingers were massaging the crease of Mike's ass through his thick denim jeans. A groan of frustration ignited from the back of Mike's throat as the fire that continued to burn within his body was still there as it continued to scorch his insides, making his body sizzle in places that was almost too unbearable for the emcee to live on with. 

 

"Fucking kiss me, can't take much longer" 

 

The invitation was thrown out there by Mr. Shinoda as the music and the alcohol continued to race through out their bodies. The atmosphere of club was giving the satisfaction for each men to feel wild with their movements, they felt like crazy teenagers again, feeling free and the lack thereof responsibilities were completely gone from their writhing, hot bodies. Mike's hands swooped from Chester's waist as they salvaged Chester's cheeks, he pulled the smaller man towards his face, pushing his awaiting plump lips towards Chester's awaiting mouth as they crushed magnificently together at long last, they were finally reunited with their heated kisses as their hearts both soared freely within their trapped bodies of desire. 

 

It wasn't long before their tongues were battling it out in each of their mouths, unlike their last kiss they shared back in Chester's bedroom which was described as timid yet somewhat romantic, it almost felt like he was kissing the older male for the first time and to Mike it made his heart flutter at the memory of just how gentle Chester was when he was rubbing his lips against Mike's sensually almost as like he was yearning for Mike to trust him completely again. 

 

But- 

 

Something about the kiss they were now sharing on the heated dance floor was anything- but romantic and delicate. It was pure animalistic lust. Their mouths melted together, heady moans elicited between the peak of their lips as their bodies formed as one when they continued to grind into each, Mike grounding his hips into Chester's as their erections forming rapidly from the friction of their sexually charged dance movements. The kiss oozed sexuality as something deep inside of Mike erupted from his core, he could feel his arousal throb painfully against the rough material of his cotton boxers as Mike's pores oozed with the sweat bouncing off his tanned skin. 

 

They couldn't careless who could see them or if anyone was to pass judgement as the world melted away from their moving bodies. Mike knew the band would be too intoxicated to realise that their lead vocalist and emcee were in fact groping, touching, kissing, making love to the music as sweat began to pour off their bodies. Mike was becoming more and more breathless, as the shallow breathing was taking affect of his wet body as it pained him to end the kiss he broke away- but only slowly as his lips were still playing ghost over the singer's bruising pillowy softness that were begging to be kissed once more again. His fingers were tracing thin invisible lines across the arch of Chester's back before dipping his fingers into the crease between his form fitting denim jeans and the dip of skin Mike had been pining to feel more skin. He knew his choice of movements were bold as his fingers were now brushing against the supple, soft skin of the smaller man's well rounded rump- but given the satisfaction of his actions the moving bodies around them didn't seem to care as they were warped into their own world.

 

The music and the lights continued to bounce across the floor and the walls, the smells of sweat and alcohol fuelled through out the poorly insulated club as the lack of fresh air was considered questionable. It exhilarated the emcee to touch Chester as he needed to feel more as the cloudy club gave the fuel for the emcee to make his next moves. He had gone too long with out any form of contact and since the morning of the hotel before Chester had left, it had been the worse morning of his life. He needed, wanted, yearned for Chester to make it up for him the morning he had left him and he knew tonight would be the night for doing just that. With a glint in his dark eyes that were boring into Chester's he then slipped his hand stealthily into Chester's tight fitted jeans and his tight boxers, counting his lucky stars of just how smooth his movements had been. 

 

"Oh god Mikey"

 

Chester whimpered, mewling against Mike's lips as pushed his backside against Mike's invitingly long fingers, where the slender digits belonging to the emcee were now rubbing gently against the folds of his ass, daringly spreading the folds as his fingers were now brushing against Chester's rectal opening. The emcee would do anything to feel Chester's tight heat around his fingers as his eyes were now glazed with hunger, the same hunger that was pouring through out his body. What had sent him over the edge was hearing Chester call him '[i]Mikey[/i]', a nickname he had not heard before- but belonged exclusively to Chester now. 

 

"How about I fuck you in the middle of the dance floor?"

 

The emcee's much darker and less timid alter-ego had emerged from his aroused state-of-mind, although Mike said he wanted to take things slow with their new founded [i]'secret' [/i]relationship as they weren't really doing a great job hiding it, he couldn't control the thirst and the hunger he had for the older male as his dark eyes were looking into the deep brown whirlpools, the same whirlpools that could tell a million stories, and this was one of them. Their lips lingered against each other for a short moment. 

 

"Touch me Mike, right here, I don't care I just need to feel you" 

 

A smirk fell onto Mike's lips as the taller male pressed his lips against the singer's awaiting open mouth kiss. The sounds of moans wafted between the two excited males as their tongues fought for their own dominance within each of their heated, wet mouths. It was then Mike pressed his finger into Chester's puckering ring, the tip of his finger pushing its way through and breaking the skin of Chester's tight ridged pad of skin that they both realised what Mike was doing. They were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing and grinding up against each other, women and men moving against them and Mike was fingering Chester on the dance floor. It didn't occur to the half Asian man just how much he had been wanting Chester the moment he had the older male all to himself and now that he finally had all of Chester's attention, he was doing a '[i]great'[/i] job hiding his relationship with Chester, alongside with Chester as the older male was moaning softly as he was grinding into Mike's finger. 

 

"Oh god so tight..." 

 

"Just how you remembered it last time?" 

 

Chester panted, aware that Mike slipped his finger in deeper, his slender digit curling within Chester's hot rectum as they continued to move to the music that was playing around their swaying bodies. The emcee couldn't help himself as it had something to do with Chester that brought out the wild side in him, he didn't even realise he had a side like this to him until the moment he had first kissed Chester on the night that had changed everything between them. He was loving every second of it as it was something he had never experienced with his wife Anna, there had been many times he had suggested some [i]'things'[/i] in the past to spice up their relationship- but as the young woman who had grown up into a well conservative family she didn't want a bar of it which disappointed the young husband in more ways then one- but chose it was better to not argue about it then to press the subject further on.

 

He pushed all thoughts of Anna away as he pulled his hand out of Chester's pants, in Chester's defence he wanted to protest- but his words were soon swallowed into nothing from the back of his throat as he felt Mike's palm pressing the outline of his clothed, throbbing member. Their kisses turned more greedy as Chester pulled Mike's tongue between his lips, sucking the large muscle between his teeth as hard as he could as his own hands found the front of Mike's crotch, rubbing the rough material with his soft palm. They both rewarded each other with a soft moan escaping in unison between their parted lips. 

 

They knew what they had been displaying for the last few moments were utterly dangerous and somewhat very stupid as it was considered a criminal defence of displaying [i]'indecent exposure'[/i] to everyone on the dance floor as also they were aware of any of the band members could possibly see them- but with the amount of alcohol that each of the band members had tonight, Mike was seen to believe that it wouldn't be an issue, although with Brad he had begged to differ as he would have to explain himself in the morning. He was now convinced the lead guitarist would have some clue with with what was going on now with Mike's relationship with Chester. 

 

He knew he needed to get Chester alone as he couldn't stand another night with out feeling more of what Chester was offering him and that was his mind, body and soul as the emcee had the power of trust within his hands. He then retracted his tongue back into his own mouth as he then pressed one last kiss towards Chester's silky lips between smirking. There was no way this was over as the idea of having more then Chester's tongue in his mouth was doing no justice. Feeling bold he knew what he wanted and that was Chester, he needed him now and greedily all to himself. 

 

\----  
TBC


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you! For all the the comments and kudos! Hope to see more lovely words and likes as it's the fuel that keeps me going :)
> 
> Warning; pure smut hehe letting them ride the calm before the storm <3 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading my story, should have the next chap posted the end of the week!

Twenty

 

The emcee felt his body being pulled out of the sea of moving bodies. He knew he was in trouble as he realised just how hard it was going to be keep his hands off Chester the moment they entered the dance floor. The emcee scanned his surroundings quickly, his mind taking in that they were well concealed which he was undoubtedly thankful for. The moving bodies around the two lovers created a wall so they could confidently kiss, touch, grind together with ease. The younger male wasn't thinking irrationally as his eyes scanned all over Chester's figure, he was hungry and the thirst to taste the older male as it had been too long since the emcee has ever felt like this before with anyone, the emcee felt wild as his body was exploding in his body. The butterflies that were homed in his tight stomach were violently thrashing about.

 

With his quick movements, he once again cupped Chester's cheeks drawing him into a small yet satisfyingly hungry kiss showing the older male just how hot he was for him.

 

"Follow me"

 

Following those words that Mike had been wanting to say the moment Chester captured his attention from first appearance in the club, they pushed through the crowd, hand in hand as the emcee sighed inwardly as he was rewarded with the softest touch of Chester's fingers interlacing with his own. They caved their way out of the dance floor as It was quite disturbing for the most part, the young half Asian man almost felt violated as all men and women they had passed, touched, groped at every crevice of the emcee's body as they did with Chester's body. His mind becoming more unstable, forgetting what his next mission was- but as they exited the moving crowd, the music continued to pound through out the small club, making his irratic mind beginning to disarray. The younger man had no idea where to go or how he was going to execute his plan of getting Chester Bennington alone as his aroused state-of-mind was simply taking over his emotional and physical attire- but he knew if he didn't have Chester to himself soon he would do something a little more 'R rated' on the dance floor involving Chester and a lot more 'skin'

 

He knew that when they had signed up for their secret affair they would be met with many, many challenges- but nothing quite like this where their choices of going back to his house or Chester's were simply out of the question. They were no where near fit to drive as Mike silently cursed for letting himself get too carried away from the countless shots he had done with the band before entering the dance floor moments ago and as for Chester the emcee suspected the older man was borderline tipsy from first glance. It was than his dark eyes casted from the bar that was perched towards the back of the club where many drunken people laid slumberous over the bench to the door that was a meter from the bar, Mike felt a smile brace along his drunken stupor, more or less it was a dirty smile as personal hygiene was long forgotten the moment he pushed his way through the smaller crowd of people that were hanging around the outskirts of the dance floor, pulling Chester who still had his clasp on the half Asian.

 

"Mike what the fuck...this toilet is so fucking gross"

 

Chester's voice cried out, thankfully they seemed to be the only ones in here once they entered the restroom. Unlike the club which was decadently decorated with boutique booths and a large dance floor that stretched across the floor the restroom was a different story however. With graffiti and old band posters littered the tiles full of grout and mold. The floor tiles, layered with thick with dust, months of neglect. The emcee couldn't remembered the bar toilet being this bad- but remembering back they had only ever been here handful of times and nearly not long enough to explore anymore than the depths of the booths when it was just a drink after dinner or a quick celebratory drink any time the the band would achieve something.

 

"Well you think of a better place that no one can see us, huh?"

 

The emcee snapped, not the ideal choice of words as his eyes flashed anger and frustration towards the smaller man who didn't take the words as well as he thought he would as anger was flashing back in own his dark feral eyes. Matching Mike's stare.

 

"Fuck Mike I am sorry, as long as I am with you, that's all that matters to me"

 

The vocalist whispered as he than dragged the emcee into the stall closest to far wall of the rundown precinct where the translucent lighting that hung above their heads flickered slightly. The alcohol the continued to swarm his mind fuelled the adrenaline that kept Mike from backing out his irrational yet thrilling decision as he allow the older male to push his body into the awaiting stall with Chester crushing up against his back as he clicked the door shut, the sounds of the lock sliding into its lock indicated they were finally alone. Their breathing came out in statics as the warm heat from the tight space between their sweaty bodies became all too much for them, the emcee could almost feel the air being ripped out of his lungs and was only replaced with the hot heat that continued to rouse their bodies making it difficult to breathe.

 

It was then Chester made the first move once they were still stationed in their primary spots, Mike unable to work his leg or arm movements, Chester now being the more dominant one of the two lovers. Mike felt his limp body being turned around abruptly and smashed into the cubicle wall, his mind not quite registering what was going on- but soon felt immense pain beginning to throb dimly against the back of his skull and the ridge of his back.

 

"Ow, that fucking hurt"

 

Mike grated through his gritted teeth, feeling tears well up in the creases of his large dark eyes, watching Chester's smirk turn more wicked as if he was enjoying his new found dominance. The emcee didn't seem to mind though as he would give into the man he was slowly falling in love with, his heart, soul, mind and body, anything he could give to Chester he was willing to risk it all and give Chester himself, completely.

 

"Pay backs a bitch, Mikey, remember the night of hotel?"

 

The emcee remembered it all too well as flash backs slapped him hard within his mind as he remembered pushing Chester's smaller body into the door with such force he made the older male cry out in vain. He reminisced their wild night all too well as he hoped tonight he would have many new memories to add to his Pandora's box of secrets.

 

"How could I forget...?"

 

"Remember what you said to me? If you think that hurts-"

 

The vocalist paused, his fingers wrapping around the collar of Mike's form-fitting shirt as he reeled the younger towards his body, their hard torso's met in a loud thud, as their noses were ghosting close together. The emcee could sense the intoxicating smells that belong to the one man that could make him turn into complete putty with just a wink of an eye, cologne mixed with the faint smells of his 'cotton fresh' washing detergent laced with the rum he had been drinking moments before they had danced.

 

"You haven't seen anything yet"

 

Chester whispered, sniggering at the memories that they both shared back in the hotel room where they both shared their first night of passion together as one. Hearing those words unexplainably set the half Asian man off as Mike smashed his swollen lips against Chester's who had them puckering and ready for Mike to take back his own dominance and the older male sighed happily as he opened up his mind, body and soul completely to his lover, submitting to Mike freely. The familiar tastes and movements of their tongue between their hot mouths was nothing short of amazing as Mike found himself moaning loudly, careless, of the situation that at any moment anyone could walk in on them to hear the sounds of people kissing very heavily within the small proximity of the toilet cubicle.

 

His moans delivered nothing more then amazing vibrations through each of their wet oral cavities as their twin moans had their bodies shaking involuntary. His body was on fire and with every breath Chester elicited, every ghostly touch Chester's fingers would make, every whimper the smaller male would create sent Mike into a frenzy of lust as he needed more. It had been far too long since he had ever felt this close to anyone and the memories of the night he shared with Chester back in his hotel room were beginning to run dry as he needed more, he wanted to taste more, touch more and given the circumstances of where they were as it didn't worry them at all as for right now he was happy in lust and needed to show the older male just how much he needed him, worshiped him, craved him so badly as his heart was soaring for Chester.

 

Their tongues somersaulted slowly, drinking in the faint taste of the rum that laid in the wake of their stretched canals. The way that Chester moved his body against Mike, his hips rotating into Mike's own as he would press his lilthe body against Mike's broader body, their hard evidence pressing against each, reminding each of the men the affects they held for one another, was captivating as he was bewitched with just how beautiful and talented Chester Bennington really was. Despite of the stylistic clothing he often wore and the egotistical persona he would put on as a facade for everyone that knew Chester Bennington and Linkin Park, Mike knew deep down he was a different person as often he he had seen Chester break down into a timid young man, the man that the half Asian use to know when the band had first met him as Mike felt honoured that Chester Bennington had only opened up to Mike about his deepest thoughts and darkest secrets and to no one else, not even his own wife Talinda.

 

It made the emcee want to reach out and grab him, to nurture him almost as he wanted to be Chester's saviour and often at times felt like he really did help Chester as the older male had completely put his trust in the hands of Mike. The older male pulled away from the kiss as air became an answer and not a question. His neck craned backwards, the back of his head hitting the cubicle wall giving Mike the invitation to attack the expanse of beautiful white skin that was presented for him to feast on, his eyes glazed with lust at the simple gesture as he took advantage of what Chester was offering him before latching his lips into the crook of Chester's neck.

 

"Oh fuck Mike"

 

The singer cried out, the sound of his voice rolling magnificently off his swollen, wet tongue as his fingers found a pathway from Mike's shoulder and towards Mike's dark hair, rewarding his long fingers with the softest wisps of hair from under his shaking touch. The emcee wrapped his plump lips along the skin he had been yearning for the moment he had met up with Chester in the club as his tongue rolled out effortlessly from his parted lips to taste the skin that was presented for him to touch, taste, kiss, whatever he'd desired to do with it.

 

The emcee groaned, his body sending shivery waves from the hallow of his throat and towards Chester's flushed skin as the emcee suspected Chester Bennington tasting delicious once again. He was addicted to Chester's signature taste as the emcee wondered just how much more amazing the singer would taste as it had left Mike revelling the naughty thoughts.

 

Chester tugged at Mike, ushering the younger man to continue, his fingers holding a firm lock on Mike's hair as the younger male happily surrendered to him, his tongue lapped up the skin that was once white as it was going red from his mouth assaults- but it was nearly not enough for Chester's skin to bruise considering their circumstances of wondering questions the next day from his wife Talinda. The pad of his tongue collected the sweat that clung to the older singer's skin like a life line as slowly he languishly trailed his tongue from the nook of Chester's neck now just below his ear as the singer manifested his body in heady groans and moans whilst his body was grounded into the wall behind him, not quite trusting his bodily movements in fear he would collapse from the mounting pleasure his body was receiving. It was then Mike's lips found what he had been blindly searching for, as his lips encased Chester's earlobe, his lips drawing in the skin as his tongue darted out to trace Chester's ear plug he had opted to wear tonight.

 

"M-Mike..."

 

Chester gasped, his fingers still loosely curled in Mikes hair as the older male was failing to keep his body up from the overwhelming lust and pleasure Mike was giving him. Their erections were painfully pressing against the crease of their tight pants, reminding each aroused man just how much they needed release from each other.

 

"Mmmm Ches, baby"

 

Mike's sultry voice came out better then he had expected as it made the smaller male buckle beneath his touch, luckily Mike's hands were clasping firmly on Chester's fleshy hips, the fingers dancing along the fervish skin, relishing the delicately soft skin that laid in the wake for Mike to marvel at. He was feeling bold and wild as he knew what he wanted to do with the older male, he felt ready as he had never had this experience before- but felt as though he was more ready with Chester then he ever was with his wife Anna.

 

He wanted to taste more of Chester as he wanted the older male to tell him exactly what he wanted. His tongue dragged from Chester's ear plug as he retraced his familiar steps from the night of the hotel. His tongue slivered into the ear dent of Chester's ear canal, his wet silken muscle brushing around the hard cartilage he found in there. The older male was complete putty against the younger male as Mike's body soared at the fleeting feeling of having such a sexual and amazing affect on Chester.

 

"Oh god Mike!"

 

"What would you like me to do?"

 

The emcee whispered his request, his breath coming out in hot balls of air hitting the tattooed man's ear canal as there was another strangled cry escaping Chester's lips. The younger man needed to hear it from Chester himself of what they both wanted the most, the emcee wanted to taste more of Chester and he knew the older male, whom was was mewling and clasping Mike's hair like a bitch on heat wanted nothing more then the same. It was exciting yet scary for the emcee as the crushing fear tried to bear down on his body, he had never done anything like this before such as preform oral sex on another male. All the more it sounded titillating and electrifying it still scared the emcee shitless as all he ever wanted to do was his best when going down on Chester. This was the night of many firsts and some way Mike was glad he was sharing it with Chester as that's all he had hoped for.

 

"I...uh"

 

The singer whimpered, his voice cracking slightly from the waving pleasure that continued to correspond through out his weakening body. The emcee couldn't help- but feel all the more confident once again as he could see Chester had the same fear in his eyes back at the hotel room the night they shared their first night together, he wanted to remind the singer what they were doing was the right thing and that this was happening right now. Usually Chester Bennington was well known for of just how confident he was while up on stage performing for their fans and in front of the camera in their interviews his small body was always bursting with confidence- but tonight Mike could sense he was feeling the opposite, he didn't want to make the older male uncomfortable with whatever decision they would make together. He knew Chester wanted it just as much as he did- but the older singer found that finding his voice was proven very difficult.

 

"Do you want me to suck your cock?"

 

The emcee grouted, his tongue retracting back into its home of his sultry wet mouth as the emcee then grounded his hips into Chester's, boring his large erection against Chester's. The walls vibrating around their moving bodies as Mike pressed his hips into Chester's.

 

"Oh god yes Mike!"

 

The invitation was thrown carelessly from Chester's lips as the emcee rewarded the singer with a bone-smashing kiss along his parted lips. Tongues had darted out, the wet muscles clashing as they danced with such Tabu and much need between their widening lips. Chester's hands fell towards Mike's shoulder, his fingers running up and down against Mike's shoulders before tracing invisible lines along Mike's back towards his rear where he confidently squeezed the fleshy muscle between his palms, earning a low moan from Mike who continued to his ministrations of kissing Chester hungrily. It was then Mike pulled away quite quickly as the older male was about to protest from the sudden rejection of Mike's tongue and mouth- but was quick to think what was happening now as the younger man sunk to his knees in front of Chester.

 

Mike glanced up at Chester from his kneeling position, raising an eyebrow as if to ask for permission that he already knew would be granted. Chester just growled in response and gripped the top of Mike's soft hair, as the emcee was suddenly being pulled closer to his lover's crotch.

 

Mike snickered at Chester's eagerness as he was now unbuckling Chester's belt and drawing the zipper down with shaky hands, he was feeling confident in actions as he had had been dreaming for a while to have Chester at his mercy as he finally would get to taste Chester and all that his body had to offer. He tugged at the restricting taut material, groaning in protest at the thought of the older male and his poor choice of clothing as it was proven difficult to remove the pants- but once he finally pulled them down over Chester's creamy thighs and down towards his ankles as he then pulled the moistened boxers down to his ankles to meet with his pooled denims, freeing his hardened flesh that had pre-cum smeared across the head and the slit of his throbbing cock. He sucked in a breath as he mustered all of his will power to not cum from the sight of Chester's hardened cock, it was becoming more unbearable for the emcee as he needed some sexual release of his own as he could feel his hard, throbbing member pressing painfully in the front of his pants.

 

He pushed his lips slowly towards the leaking cock that was in front of him to devour, taste, lick as his lips were soon collecting the cum that continued to milk its way out as little droplets from Chester's swollen slit. He casted his large dark eyes towards the writhing man above him. They locked eyes for a moment as it excited them both to realise the prodominate position they were both in. It was then Mike was now feeling more confident with each step he was taking as the next rewarded him the most amazing sight he could ever witness. Chester threw his head back into the plastic surface behind him, making a loud thudding noise in the process the moment Mike's long fingers were seen snaking from Chester's narrow hip as they were now curling around the base of Chester's thick cock.

 

It was then Mike expanded his oral friction, widening his lips to accommodate Chester's large pulsing cock into his mouth, inch by inch, slowly and with hesitation at first. Mike lowered his mouth onto Chester, the sensation of his mouth taking in the hard meat into his tight, wet mouth was making his stomach burn with the sensation of his promiscuous actions. The throbbing dick slowly disappearing from view, until the emcee realised the tip was now hitting the back of his throat, feeling the lubricated tip of Chester's hard cock pressing against his tonsils as he let out a muffled cough of discomfort to realise what his careless actions had rewarded him with.

 

"Fuck Mike"

 

Chester cried out, obviously enjoying his new found pleasure as his fingers tightened around Mike's dark locks, holding the emcee in his submission of sucking Chester's cock. Mike's eyes rolled back as he started a steady rhythm on his lover's shaft that only made him comfortable and just enough pleasure for Chester to enjoy himself with. He felt himself going dizzy from the sizzling ecstasy. Damn, the singer tasted better then he ever imagined. The skin had a certain saltiness yet sweetness to it as it drove the emcee wild from the new found taste he now had a thirst for. Chester was surely addictive, an addiction Mike was happy to admit to. It the was the way Chester's body moved so freely on stage, the way his smile would light up the room where ever he would go and now this as he tasted better then any food Mike has ever tasted before.

 

It was then Mike's skilled fingers started to stroke the sensitive skin behind Chester's balls, before trailing towards his entrance, placing soft rubs over the rippled slopes that led to Chester's virginal hole. He then snapped his eyes up at Chester, almost pining for an invitation as he could see Chester's eyes widened, giving the emcee an invitation it was then Mike heard a startled gasp pushing past Chester's lips when he slid a long digit inside his older lover, unexpectedly.

 

He slowly retracted his slender finger out, his mind clouding with such urgency of just how amazingly tight Chester's body was as the tight, squishy skin was pressing against Mike's long finger as he pushed back in, with ease this time as he could feel Chester shudder violently against Mike and inside Mike's mouth. Mike made quick work of finding his prostate and flicking over it with his the pad of his finger causing the older male to gasp out, his breathy moans sounded the small bathroom.

 

"Oh god..." Chester whimpered, "So fuckin good."

 

Mike took that as a cue to add another finger, pausing to lap up the beads of pre cum dripping from the head of Chester's engorged dick. His digits grazed his pleasure spot in motions just light enough to tease and torture Chester to no end.

 

"Mmm..." Mike moaned, his breath fanning his lover's cock and causing him to whine in disapproval at the persistent teasing.

 

"Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers?"

 

"Ah...mmm Yes...Mikey"

 

Chester's feeble attempt to speak was proven difficult as the words were described as incoherent and a jumbled mess of vocabulary. Mike could sense Chester was almost at the peak of his orgasm- but Mike wasn't through with him yet. He let his hand replace his lips on Chester's shaft, jerking him from base to tip at a tantalising pace, thumbing the sensitive slit on every upstroke.

 

"God Chester you look so fucking good, baby"

 

Mike husked it out, Chester bit his bottom lip softly not before a strangled cry escaped his lips. He willed his mouth to catch up with the rest of his body, but it just wasn't happening. So instead he let out a low moan and thrust his hips towards Mike's busy hand, hoping the emcee would get the message as Mike could see that he was now teasing the older male with his strenuous movements.

 

Mike stopped his ministrations on Chester's erection, his grip tightening around the hardened flesh and squeezing as firmly as he could without causing the other discomfort.  
It was then Mike removed his hand seeing as though he had feasted Chester long enough as then grabbed Chester's hips to brace himself slightly as the emcee swirled his tongue over the head of the singer's weeping dick causing the older male to moan, his body going into a state of shock from the ripples of pleasure spawning through out his body. Mike felt the heat of Chester's length sound in his mouth slowly, his tongue barely brushing over the underside making the older singer whimper as his whole body hummed with the pleasure. Mike's erection ached for Chester’s attention as the emcee slowly found his fingers rest on the hem of his own pants, with hurried movements and past judgments of how sanitary it was to pull his own cock out with the floor inches away from his aching member, the emcee was in no state of mind to comprehend what he was doing as he needed his own release.

 

Hearing Chester call Mike's name over and over again, his moans wafting through out the small space priming for their sexual needs, Mike, with deft fingers found his slender digits wrapping around his own thick cock as he could feel the tears well up in the creases of his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure his body was receiving. His fingers quickened the pace, stretching the tight skin from around his rough touches. Chester moaned once again as Mike's tongue swirled the length of the older singer's length, bobbing his head and sucking lightly in doing so. Mike continued to pump his own large cock, feeling the muscle beneath the stretch of olive skin contract as Mike looked up at him, his gaze now locking with Chester. Something deep within Chester must have stirred as the emcee could sense Chester tensing up, his climax was near as Mike suspected to feel Chester fall ridged, his breathing coming out in hot electrifying waves as his eyes were now fluttering shut.

 

"Oh god Mike, I'm cumming..."

 

The emcee felt his body quake to hear those words he had been hoping to hear Chester say. He was shaking as this was the first time he had ever sucked Chester's cock, let alone any cock for that matter as he couldn't believe the amazing feeling it had been for Mike the moment he felt Chester fill his wet mouth with. It was what would happened next that scared the emcee the most as he couldn't decide whether he should pull out and have the singer cum all over his face- but knowing the results would be result to be too messy and Mike really didn't want to explain to his wife later on as to why he smelt like 'cum', his next option was to swallow as he was so willing to drink in Chester, the moment he tasted cock he knew couldn't get enough of the older male as he yearned for more.

 

He pulled his fingers out carefully, only the tips of them still sheathed inside Chester's hot heat, before he would slam his fingers in, his nails grazing the ripples pad of skin known as Chester's prostrate as that was more then enough to send the older male over the edge. His fingers tightened his grip on Mike's hair, smashing his hips forward with out realising what he had done as the emcee gasped at the sudden flood of cock slamming so hard into the back of his throat he had no time to collect his thoughts as he felt Chester explode within his mouth.

 

"Oh my god!"

 

Chester cried out, his voice shattering the walls as if for a moment they had forgotten where they were as anyone could have walked in at any given time of their ministrations. Mike felt the hot, slippery seed slide to the back of his throat as Mike formed a suction around the base of Chester's thick member, milking the last of his lover's milky lubricant from the tip of his cock and into the back of Mike's throat.

 

Before Mike could process what was going on, he felt Chester pull him up from his knees and to his feet, where the emcee had almost forgotten how to stand for himself. The cum that was pooling between his lips and mouth was not forgotten as Chester hungrily pushed his lips against Mike's lips, parting them with the thrust of his eager tongue as they then began to kiss passionately once again. With all the more thrilling this time as Chester's cum was being passed between each other's lips and against their moving tongues. The sweet yet saltiness of Chester's cum was what ticked Mike over the edge as he could feel his own climax coming to a boiling point in his belly. He could feel the red hot arousal burning as his body was fired up from his hand movements and with Chester's tongue languishly pressing against his own, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer himself.

 

The older singer pulled away quickly, startling the younger singer as the drool of cum spluttered from their bruising lips- but the emcee was quick to understand what was going on as he watched on to feel Chester pushing him onto the toilet given that the emcee was about to collapsed from the waves of pleasure sporing through out his body. The older singer then sunk to his knees, a breath away from Mike's engorging red cock.

 

"Let me help you with that"

 

Chester smirked at his words before placing his lips around the tip of Mike's raging cock before pushing his head down, suckingly the tip with his silky cum-drenched lips. It exhilarated the emcee to know that Chester had his own cum around his lips, he confidently began to suck, creating a tight suction around the tip of Mike's hardened flesh as the emcee continued to pump his hand up and down until his climax had finally caught up with him.

 

"Oh god! Ches! Fuck!"

 

Mike whimpered, his approaching orgasm sending his body into a state of shock as he then felt his stomach flip, his toes curled as he sucked in his bottom lip, the taste of Chester on the tip of his tongue was what had sent the younger male over as he then felt the wave of pleasure ripped from his lower stomach and to his swollen tip. Mike's whole body jerked, his hips lifting upwards as his thick cock travelled more into Chester's awaiting mouth as he began to ride out his orgasm. His hot, silky cum hitting the back of Chester's burning wet mouth as the two men moaned aloud in appreciation of their sexual ministrations.

 

His body jerked one last time, the last of his milky seed being deposited into Chester's mouth as the emcee let out a shaky breath from his exploding release. Chester slowly removed his mouth from Mike as he then slowly found he feet once more again. Surprising the younger male by taking his seat up on Mike's lap, his warm naked, fleshy rump warming Mike's equally naked thighs as the blissful contact of skin reward each of them with a sigh of appreciation of feeling their closeness.

 

"That was unexpected...but amazing..."

 

Chester whispered, his forehead pressing into Mike's as the younger male couldn't help- but whimper at the smell of his own cum beneath Chester's breath. It was exciting and sexually recharging for the younger male to think Chester just drank his cum moments ago.

 

"Unexpecting? We both knew it was going to happen..."

 

Mike said between his sniggers earning a genuine smile from the older male whom was still on top of the younger male. Their arms still wrapped around each other lovingly.

 

"No...I was expecting you to fuck me"

 

Mike's laughter soon died as he felt his body involuntarily shiver upon hearing those words that fell from Chester's dirty mouth. He wanted it so badly- but didn't think the timing was right. He wanted it to be perfect as he imagined their first time would be more romantic? As he knew Chester Bennington deserved to be treated with some dignity and some respect as it really didn't appeal to the younger male to fuck his older band mate in a run down toilet at the back of the club. He knew Chester, and even himself deserved better then that.

 

"You deserve better then that, Ches. I promise you that when the time is right it will happen and that is a promise, baby"

\----  
TBC


	21. Twenty-One

AN hello again...thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Hope to see more reviews...comments...likes...kudos! As it's what keeps me going.

 

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, they're so naughty haha XD. I miss Chester so much eeep T___T was crying like a baby today, rewatching all of their music clips today argh...

 

Anyway, enough whimpering...I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave your thoughts on the way out <3 thank you all so much xo I will post the next chapter end of this week or next, as I am really busy with work lately :( eep...

 

\----

 

Twenty-One

 

"Baby? Time to wake up"

 

A voice sounded his ears and from the back of his aching mind as the headache that was progressing quite rapidly reminded the tattooed man, whose skin sheeted with a thin layer of sweat, his hair damp from the perspiration from his late night festivities that he had probably best he didn't drink as much as he did last night. He didn't think he had drunken too much, not like he use to back in youthful days- but last night he came eerily close to the man he use to know with the vast amount of alcohol his body had taken refuge in.

 

A groan slipped past his dry mouth, his throat feeling as though he swallowed a swab of thick cotton balls as breathing was proven difficult and his tongue was feeling too thick for the small space between in his mouth. Groaning again, making an a feeble attempt to release some tension that were swarming like bees within his mind, making his mind unbearable with the stinging pain that was there. He shifted his body from his side until his throbbing back was met with the softest tranquility his aching body had ever met when his stiff back was met with his large bed. 

 

His eyes were still sauntered shut as all he wanted to do was crawl back into the hole he fell accustomed to last night and fade from the world beneath his body for a little while longer, he was not one for being a morning person as of right now he barely felt human. His mind was running in single relapses as he was ignoring who ever was trying to pry for his attention to wake up, feeling hands all over his clammy skin, evading his sore body with their rough touches trying to wake him from his semi-slumber. He remembered how perfect last night was, despite of drinking almost his entire body weight under the table he could still depict the moments that made the older male quake involuntary.

 

All he could think of was Mike, God he was too perfect to exist in the same life time as he did. He remembered soaking up every minor detail of how the emcee looked last night, there were no words to describe the way that Mike was dressed, which the only words he could conjure up were amazing, hypnotising and sexy as it was unbelievable the way that Mike was dressed so perfectly from head to toe which made the lead vocalist completely and utterly speechless as he also might add the secret smile he had formed from first glance of his band mate and lover to see that Mike's strong elbows were peaking from his rolled up sleeved shirt, tauntingly showing off for Chester's eyes to feast on and that the thick leather boots he had adorning his feet left the smaller man reeling in appreciation at Mike's effort to impress the singer.

 

But it wasn't the way in his looks that made Chester yearn to get closer to him, it was so much more then just that as he remembered his smile, those full, pink lips looking more amazing every time he would smile as he found himself wanting to taste what Mike had to offer him behind those lush lips that were begging, crying, yearning to be touched with his own lips. The twinkle in his dark large eyes every time he had his eyes on Chester, made the older lover almost collapse from the simple affects the emcee he had for Chester. Everything about Mike was inhumanly perfect and it almost scared the vocalist to his wits to realise that once upon a time, Mike had only been a stranger to him, a perfect stranger at that. That was many, many years ago as he was now his lover, and he was loving every minute knowing he had Mike almost to himself. Despite of it being a secret, it was better to keep their relationship under everyone's noses then to live another day with out knowing Mike wasn't his and that he didn't belong to Mike.

 

He remembered inviting Mike to dance with him, it scared him at first as Chester had never done anything like this before, shameful to say he has never invited Talinda out for a wild night before let alone he has never asked the wife to dance with him the way he did with the half Asian man- but the moment he held Mike close to his body, his senses erupting with all things Mike as he couldn't breathe, taste, touch without having Mike near him, it felt right being with Mike as it didn't feel like they were cheating as for once in his life he felt pretty damn sure he was making the right decisions and that he was happy to share this moment with Mike.

 

His hot lips all over his body as Chester couldn't deny his affection and his lust for the younger male. His flashbacks becoming more visual as he remembered finally kissing Mike's perfect set of lips, the pillowy heavenly touch of his pink lips moving so gently against his own was enough to make the older male soar to the sky. grinding his hips into Mike's as the lust was taking over their bodies as he remembered searching deep into Mike's soul from first glance of his dark eyes staring back at Chester and only seeing the primitive animalistic arousal that was glazing over Mike's eyes like a new found high. Touching Mike so hard at every crevice and every crook his strong yet beautiful body had to offer against the cubical wall when they finally made it from the flood of people from the dance floor until they were at long last alone, together as his memories fast forward to their dirty adventures in the bathroom of the club.

 

What happened next sent the older male into a frenzy as he felt his stomach sizzle at the thought of Mike wrapping his beautiful, plump lips around Chester's hot groin as for someone who had never performed oral sex on another man the emcee knew exactly how to work his warm mouth and his delicately long fingers as the older male wanted nothing more- but to touch himself so bad as he began to feel his groin sizzle at the anticipation of last night as he was feeling slightly light headed from his thoughts. His headache was still predominant in his mind- but thinking about Mike seemed to have put some relief into his aching mind and body as the pain was slowly subsiding.

 

Better yet he wanted Mike here, between his thighs, feeling his artistically, long fingers that know how to work around Chester's body so well, touching him in his hot spots which always made the older male cry out in such pleasure he could have sworn that one of these days he would pass out from the mounting pleasure Mike would give him as his touches, his taste and the way he could work his tongue around Chester was phenomenally and hauntingly beautiful.

 

The next question that rose to his mind was how exactly did he manage to get home in one piece without running into some kind of trouble. It all seemed like a blur for the vocalist as he remembered kissing Mike one last time before they exited the bathroom like giddy, naughty teenagers, almost too innocent that their actions were played out- but their cunning smiles to match told a different story as they exclusively knew they were far from innocent.

 

He remembered flashes of curly hair and laughter as he pictured began to swarm in his mind when the two grown men spotted the lead guitarist who was looking more displeased that he had to play baby sitter for both Chester and Mike for the rest of the night.

 

"Baby?"

 

A soft voice filtered through his thoughts, cutting the images away now as he was met with the darkness behind his eyelids. His lips were met with the softest caress of another pair of lips, the pillowy softness left the singer breathless as images of Mike and his amazing, full lips broke through the flood gates and into his mind. Oh god, to feel his lips on his dry lips once more again. The emcee knew how to make the vocalist beg for more as he was completely wrapped up in his spell.

 

"Mike..."

 

He whispered ever so gently against the lips that were now kissing him, with gentle strokes against his warm lips reminded the older male that there was a heaven on earth and he belonged with Mike. The lips abruptly pulled away from his own before he could wrap his mind around to kiss back, feeling a form of hardened skin such as a hand was being slapped across his chest as his eyes sprung to life taking in the flashes of his surroundings to remind Chester that he was in his own bed, the warm sun was beating down on his hot skin, reminding the pale man just how uncomfortable he was and what made his stomach lurch violently, the events of drinking more then he anticipated last night threatening to slide up his throat. He saw Talinda sitting at his side, her expression had dropped into a frown as her eyebrows were knitted together. Her hair disarrayed from her light slumber stage as it seems she had only woken up not too long before she decided to wake the sleeping beast of her husband up.

 

"Did I hear you say Mike? What the fuck?"

 

'Oh shit'

 

The husband thought, his mind going into a complete 360 state of shock as the words he wanted, needed to say left him astray, this wasn't the first time he had almost been caught out, now on two seperate occasions as he did get away with his split lip incident when his wife Talinda picked him up from the airport just over a week ago- but this time he had no idea how to escape this predicament he had carelessly put himself through as for the first time he was left speechless. For the most part he was feeling guilty, as it was now washing over his body like a thick blanket, suffocating him as he felt his body thrash violently under the threshold his body was putting his mind through.

 

He he loved Talinda dearly as he still remembered the day he had first met her. It was at a lavish Hollywood pool party his good friend and on again off again band mate, Ryan Shuck was hosting as he remembered the taller, flamboyant man knew Talinda from growing up when they were just kids. She was a sweet girl who admittedly had the hugest 'school girl like' crush on him, even going as far as telling the tattooed man the girl was infatuated with that she even had band posters of him in her room at once stage. The older male was completely smitten at just how adorable she was as he couldn't imagine going on another day without getting her name which later that night he found out her name was Talinda Bentley, who had modelled for playboy in a spread for the magazine once before.

 

He knew he needed her phone number as he couldn't go by another day with out actually seeing her as what if the odds she was the 'one' that got away, so he chased after Ryan for her phone number as his good friend happily gave him the number. They dated for only a short while after their first conversation over the phone until she moved in with Chester shortly after their first handful of dates, they may have moved a little too fast as Chester wish he could have slowed things down when he had the chance as he really wasn't over his divorce with his first wife, Samantha- but anything to fill the void of his drug and alcohol relapses, it felt right to not be alone and Talinda helped him through it.

 

The day she finally became Mrs. Talinda Bennington as Chester Bennington's wife, he knew he was the happiest man alive. That was back then.

 

-But

 

As time went on he had realised that the sparks that were once there seemed to have simmered down over the years of their marriage as man and wife. He was convinced it had something to do with the work load of making a new record every 18 months and the long days that tumbled themselves into months of touring across the country and the world, that maybe he had fallen more in love with the idea of his band and that being musician was all he ever wanted in life as his band had always been there for him, through his messy break-up with Samantha, the demons that took over his body when he became more addicted to drugs and the alcohol and the long days he spent in isolation when he admitted himself into Rehab.

 

Or maybe his love ran deeper then just his adoration for the band and everything they had done for him, maybe something much deeper then that as he remembered the first time he had met with the band he knew he had found his family, a family that finally accepted him for being himself as they all took him in with open arms. Especially Mike as the emcee had always taken a liking to the lead vocalist, probably more then for his own good at times as often he always put Chester's needs first before his own wife's needs as selfish as it sounded the vocalist couldn't help- but feel nothing more then amazing as it was the first time anyone had ever taken an interest in him and his life.

 

The emcee was the first and the only person he had ever opened up too about his past and deepest secrets, although he had many friends outside of his circle of Linkin Park, he had no one who he could trust more- but there was something about Mike, that made the lead singer believe that the emcee had nothing- but genuine care and adoration for the vocalist as if all these years he protected Chester from harms way.

 

"Ches, what is wrong with you?"

 

A voice drifted into his clouded mind, reminding the husband he had been sitting still for quite some time, his voice not quite finding the words to make the situation any less awkward then it already was as he then ran palm across his face, collecting the sweat from his skin as he let out a sigh.

 

"Sorry baby, You must be hearing things?"

 

'Nice one! Jackass' The vocalist thought, nearly kicking himself as he let out a slight groan. Surely she wasn't that stupid to fool for that, was she?- but her actions spoke otherwise as she then shook her head, he could sense that his wife was thoroughly thinking her husband's words through as if she was trying to ignore what her husband had said moments ago.

 

"Man I feel like shit!"

 

The vocalist then began, trying to lift the subject off of Mike. He wouldn't be lying if he said he felt like 'utter shit' because that's exactly how he was feeling. His skin was clammy, his throat ran dry as his stomach was gurgling uncontrollably reminding the singer that he was no longer the 'crazy-20-something-year-old' anymore that could drink anyone under the table- but now he would be pushing his body too much even if he tried.

 

"How much did you drink? You said you were only having a couple of drinks? What the hell happened to you, Chester?"

 

Talinda bursted out into her slew of questions which only made the older male cry out in frustrations. He threw a pillow to his face, the squishy material felt amazing against his hot, flushed skin. He knew he had fucked up and that he did break his promise with her, so why didn't he care that he had made her cross or upset. Why? Because he had the most amazing night last night that's why, selfish as you would call it- but he was long over due for a night that he had experienced last night. He couldn't deny that what he had done with Mike was wrong- but for some reason it felt right. It always felt right to kiss his lover last night and to have Mike kiss him back with the same urgency for the vocalist as well and that he touched him in his secret places that made the vocalist think that everything they were doing felt natural to them.

 

"Tal, please I am fucking sorry! So what if i got a little crazy, we all did...guess we all needed to blow off some steam as the last tour had been so stressful"

 

His voice was muffled as he pulled the pillow away from his face after he had spoken. He grimaced at first glance of the sunlight belting through the room like a whip lash, reminding the husband he certainly was not much of a morning person. He watched on as his wife's expressions on her face soften when she heard her husband's statement as if something clicked over in her mind. She then pulled her hand out from her lap as she then began to rub the inside of his thigh, it was a soothing feeling to be touched gently as Chester smiled slightly.

 

"Sorry babe, you're right...I was just worried about you...I'm just glad Brad was the only one that was sensible enough to send you home in a cab last night"

 

"That explains how I got home then"

 

Chester chuckled, feeling slightly guilty that poor Brad had to play baby sitter last night. He mentally told himself to text the guitarist later to thank him for helping him get home safely and not in the back of a cop car or worse.

 

"Was I really that bad?"

 

"Yeah, dancing and singing up the stairs...almost waking the kids up too I might add" Talinda began, giggling obviously at something Chester had done this morning when he decided to eventually come home from his late night festivities. "Good thing you're cute and that I love you"

 

She winked as Chester could only pull a half smile at his wife, his lips suddenly felt dryer then usual as he could see the bathroom from the distance beckoning him to crawl in to shower and to wash away the guilt that was now settling in the pit of his stomach. He loved Talinda, dearly, had been in love with her for quite some time- but he couldn't help what his body wanted and that was to be with Mike. He was smitten, infatuated, completely devoted to the young emcee and would probably jump bridge if Mike had asked him as strange and morbid as it sounded.

 

"So you gonna get ready soon or do I have to drag you into the shower myself?"

 

His wife squeaked, her voice hitting two decibels over which was enough for the husband to shudder as it made his throbbing head worse to hear her high pitch voice. He could sense that she was excited for something that they had obviously had been planning and for the life of the husband he could never remember a damn thing. He really wasn't up for it however as all he wanted to do was sleep the headache and the sensation of emptying his contents from his stomach, maybe even call Mike in the midst of his torturous battle he was about to ascend on today.

 

"Tal, baby...I reall-"

 

"I knew this was going to happen Chester! You promised The kids you would take them to the water park today, remember?"

 

His wife's dejection sliced through the warm air of their spacious bedroom as she let out a sigh of frustration. It was then the husband furrowed his brows realising just how selfish he was to even think about blowing his kids off simply because he partied a little too hard for his own good. Maybe a little too good if you ask me as he felt a smirk rise from his thin lips as he remembered the night ending sinfully deliciously when Mike had came so hard in Chester's mouth when he gave his 'secret' lover head in the back of the club. He knew it sounded wrong on so many levels- but given the situation with Mike, it was Mike after all.

 

"Why the fuck are you smiling like that, you crazy hooligan?"

 

Talinda voice rung out as Chester mentally slapped himself for naming it too obvious that he was acting like a manic psycho by the way that he was smirking. It was then he pushed his body forward, placing a kiss on his wife's lips. Before she could respond on her behalf to kiss her husband back, Chester was seen bouncing off the bed, stretching and letting out a sigh of relief to feel his aching muscles crack and click the tension away from his body.

 

"You've only just noticed that, Tal? Get the kids ready I'll be with them shortly"

 

With that he headed for the ensuite, the shower silently beckoning his name. Today was going to be a long day, he already could feel it as he felt like utter shit. Sure he had an amazing night with his band mates and the end of his night couldn't have been more perfect that he finally got to kiss, touch, taste Mike all for himself- but soon regret came there after as he really wasn't feeling all the best for today- but as promised he would give his kids the best day he had to offer as he was pushing the achy feelings aside.

 

Today was going to be a good day.

 

\----

 

The emcee woke with a shuddering start as he eyes shot open in waves of hysteria, the surroundings around his body all came off as big blurs as Mike was in panics from the blindness that was still taking over his wretched body. It was then he body hurled to the side, his hands deftly grabbing anything they could get a hold of as he was thankful he found a bucket that had been placed there for obvious reasons. With out another thought, his mouth slacked opened as wide as he could, the rumble in his stomach that had began this turmoil feeling of emotions and sickness was now rapidly rising from his tight tummy, up his through his throat and was now exiting through his widened mouth as he threw up the contents that had been gurgling in his stomach, painfully the moment he had woken in such terrible pain.

 

He repeated his actions again, the constant harrowing pain leaving his stomach and through out his mouth was proven very difficult for Mike as all he wanted to do was cry like a little whimpering baby. Once the horrible sensation shifted away, his body fell slack as he then pushed his body back into the hard, springy bed. On first thought, as his clouded mind and eyes to match suddenly became clearer he then realised he had not made it to his own home at all, last night. The beige washed walls surrounded the fragile man as he studied his surroundings to find the family artwork that was placed so neatly across the wall in front of him and the baby blue sheets sprawled across his body on the bed belonged to none other then Mr. Brad Delson.

 

"Oh shit!"

 

The tanned man cried out, loudly. As he slapped his forehead to knock some kind of sense back into him. He needed to phone Anna, immediately as memories of himself saying to his wife he was only going to be out for a few drinks and that he would be home hit him hard like a b-double truck. He didn't make it that far as he realised he was sitting in Brad Delson's and wife Elisa's guest room. He went for his phone which was sitting on the bedside table, thankful he had not been that blind drunk enough to lose all of his personal things.

 

"It's alright man, she already knows you're here"

 

A voice sounded the small guest room as the vocalist looked on from the bedside table and towards the door where he found Brad Delson standing in the door way as the emcee could make out that the curly haired best friend was holding a tall glass of water in one hand and what appeared to be painkillers in his other hand. Oh how he loved his best friend for coming to his rescue as he watched his friend cross over from the door and towards the bed, to the emcee whom had his arms stretched out to happily accept Brad's kind gesture.

 

"How long have you been creeping on me dude?"

 

Mike asked, shovelling the white capsules of the magical and wonderful pain-relief into his awaiting mouth as he then pressed the glass of water to his lips before washing the generic tasting tablets down his throat, hoping they would work on his headache in rapid speed as the pain was forcefully pounding behind his skull.

 

"Long enough to see you almost shit yourself to realise you're not home"

 

Brad said between laughter, pulling some lint off the comforter that had the emcee shielded away from the warm air of the bedroom. The emcee furrowed his eyes towards his friend, he knew he was in trouble with Anna. Even if Brad had done the good deed for Mike by phoning her himself to let his best friend's wife know that her husband was safe at his house, he knew Anna wouldn't let Mike off that easy as he did after all promise he would come home last night.

 

"So are you going to tell me what the fuck was going on last night or are you going to lie to my face once more again?"

 

The light heartedly tone changed dramatically in Brad's voice as the emcee began to feel the panic rise within his stomach. The events of last night back lashed him hard as he remembered being dragged onto the dance floor last night by none other then Mr. Chester Bennington, himself. He knew they both didn't do a very good job of concealing their relationship very well as it had been too obvious that Brad obviously saw a little more then just 'innocent' dancing between his two band mates. Even if they did just dance and not make out, Mike had a fair idea that their dancing was enough signal for anyone to realise that something was going on between them two as their dancing was described a little more then just grinding and swaying- but more or less he remembered kissing Chester hard on the lips as he fingered his lover on the dance floor, he couldn't believe how careless he had gotten as his face paled realising he could have done a better job trying to keep his hands off of Chester in front of everyone.

 

"I have no idea what you're tal-"

 

"You must think I am some kind of idiot, Shinoda. Don't play dumb with me"

 

Mike sighed defeatedly as he then casted his bleary eyes from his raging best friend, who's eyes were glazed with hysteria as his arm movements were to match. Who was Mike kidding, Brad already knew from the beginning as it had been Mike who had told his friend that he had kissed Chester, twice. Not just once and not as little as a lingering chaste of a kiss- but twice, both times using a lot of tongue and heavy groping to match.

 

"We kissed again..."

 

Mike paused, hoping his words were enough for Brad to move off the subject- but the guitarist was not letting go of the subject this time to Mike's dismay. He wanted to crawl into a tiny hole and to be left alone as he was feeling petrified of what his friend would think of his two band members for kissing once again.

 

"It sounded a lot more then kissing, Mike?"

 

"What the fuck are you on about?"

 

"In the bathroom...I was taking Rob toilet as the silly twit insisted of holding my hand as he went...don't ask me why...- but when I walked in all I could hear was you two going at it like fucking jack rabbits in there"

 

Mike's face paled completely, the red tinge from his cheeks from his violent episodes of throwing up before had drained completely, his face was now stained white as if he had seen a ghost, he felt as though he did as it was the ghost of regret was now haunting him. What made it even worse was that Rob knew too, right? Although Brad did mention the drummer was pretty much wasted as he hoped the younger male of the band was to oblivious to realise what was going on. He had to ask not that he wanted to go on with the subject- but he had too.

 

"Do-does Rob know?"

 

"That you and Chaz were getting it on in the bathroom? No...he heard you both yes...-but he was too out of it to realise what the fuck was going on, so your secret is safe...for now"

 

Relief washed over Mike's body as he took another gulp of his water, not realising just how parched his lips really were from first contact of the amazing cool water hitting his drying skin. He knew last night was amazing as he remembered kissing Chester all over in the bathroom just before they exited as lover's and came out of the bathroom and into the club as just 'bandmates', he missed the older male dearly as he would do anything to be lying in the very bed he had slept in, with Chester beside him. He yearned for Chester's tenderness and pined for Chester's delectable raw kisses as the lead singer was very addictive. With just one taste, Mike knew he was hooked and couldn't get enough of Chester's signature taste.

 

"Are we going to play mute all day and not talk to me at all man? I just want to know what the fuck happened last night? You told me you were taking it 'day by day?' It really didn't seem like it when I walked in and heard you both"

 

"Sorry man, you weren't meant to have heard any of that...We were pretty wasted"

 

"Don't use alcohol as an excuse, it may have been some cause of it- but Shinoda you usually are the smart one here yet last night here you were drinking everyone under the table and then having sex in the cubicle later that night with Ches"

 

"We didn't have sex though...it's not what you think"

 

Mike stated, his eyes not quite meeting Brad's as he could hint that his friend's eyes were bulging out their eye sockets from Mike's comment. He had hoped his wife wasn't hanging around as he noted the door leading to the guest room was open- but then realised she may have been out for the morning as Brad wouldn't be as naive to be going on about a sensitive subject like this where there was a possible chance they could both be heard and Elisa was certainly the last person that he wanted to know as she was one of Anna's closest friends.

 

"Then what the fuck was going on in there?"

 

"Do you really want to know, 'Mr oh so curious' about my sex life?"

 

Mike snickered, his turn to mock Brad as his best friend grew a shade of red when Mike had just asked him if he wanted to hear the glorified details of his best friend's sex life with another man for that matter.

 

"Save it, Shinoda-"

 

"Awe- but don't you want to know, since you seem so curious with what happened last night?"

 

"No! I just want you to tell me what the fuck is going on with you and Chester? Save the sexual details...that's between you and Ches. Quit avoiding the subject and tell me...Do you really think I'm quick to judge you, Mike?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Mike sighed with defeat, not quite apprehending what Brad had said. Did that mean he really didn't care what was going on with his relationship with Chester? After all Brad was and always will be his best friend as the emcee felt relief wash over his aching body, no longer did he feel the chip on his shoulder. His biggest concern was telling the other bandmates and then soon after Anna. Oh god, his body almost went into a epileptic fit just thinking about how his wife would react when he would finally tell her. He had to tell her right? Eventually? At some point.

 

"I mean that if there is something going on with you two, you would tell me right?"

 

"Right..."

 

"So...is there anything you want to tell me or are we just going to keep playing this stupid game again, Mike?"

 

Brad the wise spoke in tones that made the emcee feel as though he had been scolded for by his mother. Him and Chester agreed, together, that they would tell the bandmates when they felt ready as now he had no choice- but to tell the truth and realistically he wasn't able to get away from Brad Delson anytime soon.

 

He knew the guitarist had only let Mike sleep in his guest room to trap him into telling him what was going on as he almost felt betrayed by his best friend- but then again he was no different to Brad really as he had not been 100 percent honest with his best friend either. It was frustrating really as it infuriated the emcee to realise that Chester wasn't here and that it was only him that felt as though he was being cornered.

 

With a heavy deep sigh, he pushed a hand through his hair, trying his best to collect the words that would make sense for Brad to comprehend.

 

"We are just taking it slow...Yes, it got pretty messy last night- but the night of the barbecue was the night we pushed our differences aside and thought we could give this, us, our relationship a go"

 

"Woah..." Brad paused, nonplussed as he shook his head almost as if he was trying comprehend the words that he had just heard. He made a stand from the bed, almost pacing around the room like a cat with its back arched as it was making Mike more and more nervous now. Maybe Brad wasn't as understanding as he hoped to be?

 

"Oh god you hate me now...Call me whatever you want, call Anna if you really must...I just can't bear the thought of losing my best friend"

 

Mike gushed out, he could feel tears blurring his vision. He felt Brad's eyes on him now, scrutinising his best friend with his dark stare as he was still silent for the time being. It made the emcee even more nervous as he really needed to be with Chester right now. He didn't realise it would be this hard telling Brad and now that he did, he felt as though he had completely defeated himself. It was what happened next that left the emcee overwhelmingly shocked- but relief to feel the bed dip slightly and to feel his best friend wrap his arms around him, tightly in a friendly hug.

 

"You fucking idiot, how could I hate you?! You?!! Well Mr. Shinoda I'm your biggest fan, so get use to it!"

 

Brad murmured between laughter, lifting the dampened mood right off Mike as the emcee let out a string of laughter, his stomach contracted terribly from the movements- but he pushed all of he pain away as he was relieved to see that Brad was still here for him. Here for Chester even. That he was going to keep the secret safe with him. That he was never going away.

 

"God you're a fucking dork!"

 

"Jeeze, Shinoda, how does Chester put up with that dirty mouth of yours?"

 

Brad said- but immediately wish he hadn't said those very words as he realised who he was speaking too, his face grew three shades darker as Mike wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He then hurriedly pushed himself off Mike, screwing his nose up.

 

"Do you really need to ask, Delson? Besides it seems I wasn't the only one riding the gay train last night?"

 

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

 

Brad cried out, incredulously as Mike knew he was only stirring with his best friend. They always did it, poking fun at each other, it was just their way of showing the appreciation and the brotherly love they had for one another. He sniggered at his words, remembering Brad mentioning that he 'had to hold Rob's hand' last night as the drummer needed the toilet as it made the emcee wonder just how much more involved Brad had to take part of with baby sitting Rob last night. The emcee knew he was pushing it really with Brad- but so it seemed pay back is a bitch and Mike certainly was an asshole when he wanted to be.

 

"Well you mentioned you held Rob's hand last night?"

 

"Yeah and? The guy was completely wasted...What was I suppose to do...don't even say what you're thinking, Shinoda or so help me God I will run my mouth to Anna"

 

"You wouldn't do that, you love me too much? Right Braddles?- but that's ok I forgive you for loving Robbie more...hmmm"

 

"You're lucky that I do...and you're also lucky I don't kick your hungover ass too for that fucking comment about Rob too"

 

"We both know it's true"

 

Mike laughed hard at his comment, his laughter coming out in hysterics as he was rewarded with Brad smashing the pillow hard against his face that Brad was quick to steal from under Mike's wracking body. The hard material was enough to almost wind the emcee as he then let out a string of choked up coughs, mustering his best to bring his body out from the state of shock as his lungs were trying to collect pockets of air.

 

"You fucking asshole! Wait till tell your boyfriend on you, Delson!"

 

"Shut the fuck up, Shinoda!"

 

\----  
TBC


	22. Twenty-two

AN Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my last chapter. So yeah...Brad knows...and pretty much soon the band will know ;) some may be supportive but others might not? We have to have some drama right and realistically I don't think they all would be ok with the news, right?

 

Please read, review, rate, anything...means a lot to me<3

 

Also! Check out my other story <3 My guardian Angel as feedback is very much adored!.

 

Anyway...On with the story...I will update as soon as I can. I've been pretty sick lately and still fairly sick so I will do my best <3

 

Thank you all for your time :)

 

\----

Twenty-two

 

The leaves began to throw all kinds of shades of burgundy and deep browns as the withered leaves began to fall towards the ground, the seasons were now slowly changing as the first signs of Autumn were approaching the buzzing city of Angels. There had been many days where Summer laid in the wake of its path, the ground and everything above soaked up the last remnants of it warm air and sun bleached skies before the new season was slowly making it's way.

 

Chester Bennington woke with a start, the cool air collected from outside was slowly making its way through out his bedroom from the open French doors leading out to his grand patio that he shared with his dear wife. He shivered, the cool air chilling his bones, his sheer boxers was probably not the best clothing decision he has made in a while as the cool air brushed against his pale skin, goose pimples appearing in its response to the cold.

 

For a moment, he laid there, trying his best to dismiss the coolness of the air that surrounded him, his eyes were now adjusting to the settings of his bedroom to realise he was all by himself, which puzzled the young husband as he casted a quick glance at his radio alarm clock to read that it was almost coming up to '12pm'

 

'Damn? I slept for that long and Tal didn't even bother to wake me?'

 

Chester thought as he then called out to his wife, he wondered if Talinda was still around in Bennington Manor as he was trying remember if she had mentioned anything about her departure the night before they both descended to their sleep. Silence spoke out to him which he furrowed his brow, he would rather much stay in bed all day if he could- but he knew if he did, Talinda would certainly chew his ass out of bed when she would return. He shifted slowly as he swiped his phone from his bedside, checking his phone to see he had only received a message from Mr. Hahn asking what time they were meeting at the studio today. Which made the vocalist double out of bed to realise what day it was today. Placing the phone back down.

 

It had been several weeks since the night the band had gone out for drinks as the end of the night resulted in the most deliciously sinful way there is when he shared more of his sexual conquests with Mike. God, he missed him so much and would do anything to wake up to Mike every morning if he had his selfish ways played out, as it seems with each passing week, his feelings for Mike grew stronger inamaginable. He didn't think his happiness could stretch as far as the skies- but it certainly did and he only had Mike to thank him for that as all Chester had been wearing lately is the happiness that Mike had brought to him.

 

He thought he had found his happiness, his soul that he had been searching for so long the day he had married his dear wife Talinda- but he still felt indifferent and almost still empty as if he was still missing something in his heart whenever he was around Talinda. He loved her and will always love her- but he couldn't love her the way that she wanted him too and the hardest part for Chester was that how was he suppose to tell his wife of so many years that he has fallen out of love with her and that he was in fact in love with his best friend.

 

He couldn't do it, at least not yet, he was waiting for the right moment, the right time- but then he thought to himself. Was there ever going to be a right time to tell her? Either way he was still going to break her heart, regardless of how he would approach her about the touchy subject. He never realised that love was sitting right from beneath his nose all this time when he had first joined the band, Xero. It was the fact that he was just too stubborn and blind to realise this right right up until now.

 

It had almost been a week since he last met up with Mike at their local Starbucks, which the memories of their first offical date flooded into the back of his sleep-grogged mind.

 

\----

 

In the coffee house, they scanned the surroundings, catching out those that were also acquainted in the coffee shop to make sure they didn't recognise any of them. When they were happy to realise that most of the clientele were mostly elderly couples and a handful of young mothers with their children they then took their seats in a booth further away from the public so that they were concealed well enough. They were holding hands now, their hands fitting perfectly together as one, like caramel meets vanilla, two of Chester's favourite coffee flavour enhancers he thought with a giggle.

 

It was just as exciting and enthralling to cuddle up together in their quiet booth as their previous encounters they have had in the past had always ended so sinfully provocatively amazing, so it was a nice change exchanging light kisses and inaudible soft whispers between each other rather then giving each other head in the back of the club in a rundown toilet. Mike was right that night and both agreed waiting for their first official time should be special and nothingless then perfect.

 

Sharing a bite each of their muffin while sipping on their vanilla double strength lattes. Every once and a while they would exchange moans of delight the moment the chocolaty goodness would hit the tip of Chester's tongue as Mike would slowly feed his lover a nibble of the muffin they both shared as then Mike would swoop down, his lips capturing Chester's as he would lick the chocolate for himself off his older lover's lips, equally moaning hard against the vocalists lips to taste the creamy softness of the chocolate that was smeared across Chester's lips.

 

They knew they acting like a couple of loved-up sick teenagers as it disturbed most of the older generation that were sitting close by them, some went to some extreme extents to call them 'Faggots' as they would abruptly get up and left as they couldn't handle the affection of the two men they had up on display for everyone to see.

 

For Chester Bennington it felt almost too wonderful as the memories made his heart thunder and his stomach flutter, no homophobic-gay-shaming words and curious glares was going to let them affect their date as they were both happy, together and that was all that mattered. They knew it wouldn't last long as they both knew drama would brew for them both soon- but feeling the simplicity of their affection for one another they didn't seem to care.

 

He did feel terrible for Talinda however as she wanted to tag along- but Chester convinced his wife that it was just a meeting he had arranged with Mike to start going over some lyrics they have penned to paper for their upcoming record they were about to begin the strenuous process of. He remembered slipping his scarf on and off that morning as the nerves were slowly eating him away as he had done it a few several times, gnawing at his bottom lips almost drawing blood in, the guilt washing over his body when he remembered seeing his wife had been so upset as the words of rejection had hurt her.

 

He then panicked as he remembered kissing his wife deeply on the lips, long enough for Talinda to respond with heady eagerness- but it had only lasted a little while longer for her disappointment as Chester broke the kiss before she could deepen it. He did however promise to take her out for the night for a romantic dinner and movie, just the two of them, with no kids as he suggested to his wife to call their baby sitter in.

 

It wasn't like he completely lied to his wife's face, they really did began to discuss over some song lyrics they thought would be good enough for their next record as they thought of song ideas and everything else in between, when mentioned he just left out the details to his wife where several times he caught Mike's lips in a hungry yet timid kisses and forbidden gropes. It had been something to do with the way Mike would talk in his deep yet sultry voice, his large dark eyes sparkling whenever he would animatedly speak as it left Chester yearning to get closer to his young lover- but knew how inappropriate it would be if they were to sneak off into the bathroom of the Starbucks as the majority of the people in coffee shop were very much so sober and the older singer had a feeling they would get caught this time.

 

So they kept it mostly pg-13 for the majority of their date with the exception of some heavy petting under the table- but not enough to make it overly obvious that Mike was almost jacking Chester off from under the table through his pants and vice versa from the vocalist.

 

He remembered one of the many conversations they had that day during their date, was Mike saying Brad knew about their 'secret' relationship and that he was supportive of their decision as long as they were happy. That still didn't stop the vocalist almost going into a fit of worry and anxiety, remembering spilling his hot coffee all over the table, most of the coffee was collected on his lap, the coffee luckily wasn't hot enough to give Chester three degree burns- but it was enough for the lead singer to scream quite ferociously as it startled the pale man more then it had actually hurt him.

 

It had been a very embarrassing moment for the lead singer as most onlookers watched the scene unfold behind them to see what the great commotion was all about as the emcee tried his best to calm his lover down with soothing shoulder rubs and softly spoken words to keep Chester grounded from having another episode once more again. Whilst he apologised to everyone that seemed bothered by it.

 

He knew he was overreacting- but that was what Chester Bennington was great at, the unibility to control his temper and his anxiety as he was quick to accuse Mike for outing their secret on his own behalf without having Chester there- but soon realised that Mike had only meant well and that Brad had always been a great friend to Mike as they had been best friends since the beginning of their adolescence and knew he could trust the young curly haired man not to do anything abrasive to hurt their relationship with the band and their wives.

 

They both knew the next conversation was about the other band members and finding the right time to talk to them about their new relations. They opted to give it more time as they didn't know how they would react to the news as it was a pretty big thing to happen in amongst the band and with the writing process and the laying the down the tracks for their next and up coming album, they didn't think it would be fair for the band to have this hanging over their heads either. To be honest, it scared Chester to his core and by the remorsel and uneasy look in his lover's eyes, Mike was feeling the same.

 

\----

 

The memory had faded as he slowly crawled out of the warm embrace of his overly stuffed king-size bed, he the stretched his arms high above his head, his hands soaring towards the heavens as he let out a groan of appreciation to feel his muscles reciprocate back in their rightful places. He was due at the studio in less then two hours as he quickly swiped his phone off the bedside table before replying to the DJ, whom was infamous for being very forgetful at times as countless times he would forget to show up for video shoots and band rehearsals. The vocalist couldn't work out who were the worse out of the two in the band, Mr. Delson for remembering to show up for the most part- but always being late for whatever it may be or Mr. Hahn for always forgetting to show up- but when he does remember he was always the first band member to show up on time. He half smiled at the thought as it didn't seem to bother Chester as much as he thought it might as what it came down to is that at the end of the day they were brothers from another mother and they all produce great music and sounds despite of their differences.

 

He donned a pair of black slacks he found on the floor beside the bed not before he did the smell test to realise he still had another wear out of them before they would be considered completely soiled. He then pulled a white tee-shirt on, the thin material felt snug against his lilthe body as he shivered slightly to realise the breeze was still pretty cool as it was suspected to be a chiller of a day today. He then pulled out a overly-large grey hoodie with the words 'DC SHOES' blastered across the bust of it from the walk in closet that he found stowed away on the top shelf as he smiled at the memory of the first time he had received his hoodie.

 

\----

 

It had been a cold day on the tour back in Europe almost a year ago as the lead singer remembered the bitter coolness chilling his skin to bone. He didn't pack nearly enough warm clothes as he opted to colour coordinated his clothing- but failed to realise he needed to pack more winter woolies as the band had been touring across the European continent in their coldest month of the year.

 

He thought they were bluffing when he was warned of how cold their winters do get- but as it seems Mr. egotistical was proven wrong of just how cold it really was. You think Chester would have learnt from watching their first DVD documentary labelled 'Frat party at the pancake festival' of the video snippet in their documentary of Brad explaining to the camera that Mike had forgotten his own coat as the flaming-red-headed emcee was seen smiling, fighting back the tears of embarrassment and the bitterness of the cold air as he then repeated Brad's words 'without a coat' towards the camera as it was the very first time they had visited Europe.

 

It was then Mike came to his rescue one morning as Chester didn't realise how obvious he made it out to be of how cold he really was with the chatter of his teeth and the stutter to his voice when the band were waiting outside to be picked up from the hotel and to the venue that they would be playing at tonight, as the emcee pulled his own hoodie over Chester's head and body, risking his own body warmth as the chances of him catching the flu or worse pneumonia didn't seem to bother the emcee as all that mattered to the younger male was keeping his best friend warm.

 

The warmth of Mike's hoodie encased the small, fragile man as the comforting warm air trapped inside the thick material from when Mike's own body had warmed the material felt amazing against his cold skin. The smells of Mike's fresh laundry detergent and his signature musky fragrance surrounded the vocalist in a nurturing way that made the older male inwardly smile at the addicting smells.

 

'Keep it for as long as you want, Chaz. You need it more then me'

 

Chester remembered the friendly half Asian man had said with a smile placed along his lips that would make anyone fall in love over his smile. The vocalist sighed in relief at the generosity of his best friend and was feeling happy and blissfully content when Mike had wrapped his arms around Chester, holding the smaller man closer to his body as Chester was riding out the last wave of the bone chilling cold air whilst he returned the hug as much as he could, by squeezing the younger man closer to his body hoping he could share some warmth to Michael.

 

\----

 

The vocalist knew he had felt something for the emcee back then, even before that beautiful friendly moment that they both shared that very cold morning- but that simple gesture made Chester realise just how lucky he was to have a friend like Mike. It didn't scare him in slightest that his feelings for Mike could be something much more then just platonic, he was feeling more relieved then anything that he was no longer confused with his sexuality as he had always been attracted to women and men, one in particular which happened to be Mike as he had always been attracted to the emcee the moment he had laid eyes on his young band member. 

 

It wasn't the first and the last time Mike has ever gotten the vocalist out of trouble as Chester knew he was forever in debt to Michael Shinoda and knew one day he would find a way to thank him as he knew it within himself he owed the emcee the world.

 

He crossed his arms tightly, hugging the material close to him, smiling childishly at the flood of memories, he felt like a giddy teen-girl gushing over her boyfriend's varsity jacket he had lent her

 

'Get a load of yourself, Bennington...You're not a loved up sick teenager, you're a fully grown man, grow up'

 

He then ascended the stairs hoping he would find his family at the breakfast table, sitting down to have a spot of lunch- but as he entered the kitchen he was met with the loneliness once again just like back in his bedroom as he was half expecting it, the manor had been too quiet from the moment he fell victim waking up from his slumber. It was then on the granite bench, a letter with rushed handwriting scribbled all over it. He slumbered over, his body still tired from the restless sleep last night as he then scanned the letter to find that Talinda had taken the kids out to the mall for the day and that she will see him for dinner tonight after he was done with his studio work with the boys.

 

He grumbled as lately he had been waking up from his slumber to find that he was alone in bed for most mornings. It didn't bother him as much now as it did days ago as it gave Chester more time to wake up, collect his thoughts of how he was going to face the day without sinking back into sleep. He then let out a yawn as the thought of being alone in the house inspired him to do something he hadn't been able to do for a while, his mind itched for the taste of the hash that was stowed away in his sock drawer upstairs as his lips suddenly became dry at the thought.

 

With rocket speed he then ran to his room once he two stepped the stairs. Grabbing the small baggie from his dresser, getting to work in rapid speed he was then rolling a perfectly round blunt as he made his way towards his bedroom balcony. He fell into the sun lounger, pulling the cigarette lighter from the baggy before lighting the blunt. The flame ignited from the flicker of the lighter as the orange flame licked the end of his blunt, he sucked in as his senses were flooded with the familiar feelings of the herb laced with the ambers of the flame. The first puff felt amazing to him as the magical affects of the drug began to seize his body into a more relaxed state, no longer did the nagging feelings that itched at his insides as he now was left with the warm, fuzzy feeling of the affects of the happy leaf taking over.

 

He quickly puffed on his blunt until sucking the last of it as he was met with the stump he then stabbed it out in the ashtray before making his way towards the bathroom, his mind was warm and cloudy from the drug as he felt his body float towards the shower. He knew he had to take the opportunity to smoke a little hash as Talinda wasn't around to scold him for it and with the upcoming events of today he knew he needed something to calm himself before the stressful day he was about to embark on.

 

-But

 

Chester didn't seem to mind at all as The anticipation and the nerves began to roll over his body to realise he would get to see Mike again. It was a giddy sense of pride washing over him as it has been long over due since they last saw each other back in the coffee shop.

 

He couldn't wait for what today would bring him.

 

\---

 

"What if we overlap Mike's verse with backing vocals to give the song more depth?"

 

A freshly shaven redhead by the name of David Farrell suggested as he was seen slouching on the overly-stuffed pleather sofa, his bass was seen in his grasp as he was strumming lightly against the neck of his bass guitar. It had been very stressful afternoon for the Linkin Park boys as they all were seen sitting in a semi- circle, passing notes between each other as the day was slowly ticking into the breezy nightfall before they had realised just how late it really was. It seemed they were getting no where with any of their studio workings as they had spent less time agreeing as a group when they would go over their notes and song ideas and more time arguing, passing colourful words between each other and giving the coffee machine a real workout for it's money.

 

"Yeah that would sound great? Maybe we could have Dave or Joe singing the chorus in the background as Mike's laying down his rap and then we can can come in as one and finish the song?"

 

Brad adding his own ideas to what Dave had said, detailing the vision he had thought out for the song. He was slouched in his chair, his legs spread to accommodate the comfortable position he was sitting in, his palms behind his head as his eyes casted towards the two lead singer's of the band. Finally as it seems, the band were finally getting along and they were able to agree on something together as a group.

 

Chester had been picking at his nails, feeling more and more agitated as the day was creeping up on them all, the vocalist was feeling the worse then the rest of the band. He knew it was going to be a long day- but nothing quite like this as it was almost 8:30pm when he checked his watched. The sinking feeling began to settle in his stomach to realise he was suppose to have taken his wife and kids out for dinner tonight- but with the NRG studios and Warner Bros beating down on the band to have new material by the end of the year, time and patience had worn pretty thin as suspected the band will be in the studio for almost the majority of the night to at least to begin the writing process.

 

"You okay, Ches?"

 

A warm, friendly voice sounded his ear as he could feel his body being pulled into a comforting warm side hug as he realised Mike was bringing him back from his borderline insanity and back to the presence where the band sat in from of him, staring deconcerning and with worrying faces. He mustered all his will not to moan, sucking in his lip he had been chewing on for the last hour as he wet the bruising skin with his saliva. It had been torture, complete and utter 'bullshit' torture for Chester to not be able to pull Mike in and just kiss him at his own free will as right at that moment he knew it would be the only thing to help Chester through his agitated state of not ripping into the other band members.

 

He knew the emcee had been feeling the same as there had been times where they would pass notes between each other to peruse over their song sheets as their fingers would brush against each other, the simplest of touch from each other sent shock pulses of electrifying waves of arousal as Chester crossed his eyes over to Mike where he could see the emcee casting the same look of hunger and need towards the vocalist- but both snapping their eyes away too quickly, hoping they didn't make it too obvious for the other band members, excluding Brad to pick up on their strange behaviour.

 

"Yeah I'm ok...just tired and fucking starving! I haven't eaten all day!"

 

The singer cried out, as he grasped his stomach with his sweaty palms. Frowning towards his stomach as he soon realised he only had a coffee, a double strength salted caramel latte to be exact on his way over towards the studio that afternoon and nothing more after that. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to eat as when it came to Chester Bennington and his appetite for food was indestructible as he was well known for having a 'never ending pit in his stomach.

 

"Never fear! Hahn is here...We'll go grab a couple of pizzas and real coffee too? It's gonna be a long night"

 

The DJ announced, pushing his body up from his perch until he was standing at the foot of the bassist who was now giving him a strange look.

 

"I ain't leaving, Hahn...I'm way too comfortable here, why do I have to go?"

 

"Because I said so! And besides you owe me, Phi"

 

"Owe you?"

 

"Yeah you do! Now come on let's go"

 

There was a pause between the two grown men whom were acting childish on each of their own behalf- but defeatedly Dave pushed his guitar aside, grumbling profanities from under his breath he soon exited the control room where the band had spent most of their day in, Joe Hahn following close behind with his expression reading victory as he seemed to have to have won this time once again with his manipulating words.

 

The Drummer soon followed as he excused himself from the room with his phone to his ear as he was making a phone call back home to let his steady girlfriend of three years that he won't be coming home at anytime soon. The remaining band members, Brad, Chester and Mike took their cue as it was break time which was well over due since they had been working non-stop the moment they entered the studio.

 

"Gonna call Tal, won't be long...."

 

The vocalist murmured as he numbly fingered his phone, opening his home screen from unlock to see the string of messages from his dear wife, Talinda, the first few messages were of concern of his where abouts and if he was still at the studio, scrolling further down the aggression in her text messages were becoming very predominant. He unwrapped himself from the emcee, making a stand as he then headed for exit wordlessly and not looking back at the two band members, who were both looking on curiously at the vocalist as he exited the room.

 

Chester practically skipped on his toes towards the end of the corridor as he then pushed his way through the exit. He couldn't spot the Drummer anywhere from his sight as he figured the younger band mate had gone to his car to speak to his girlfriend in a more private matter. The vocalist wasted no time on his own behalf as he then held down the call button as the phone connected to call to his wife's phone.

 

After several rings, the shrills faded away as he was met with his wife's very frantic words on the other side of the phone conversation.

 

"Chester? Where the hell are you!"

 

"Yeah hello to you too" Chester grumbled sarcastically, immediately regretting the words that fell out of his mouth as he cringed, his eyes squinting shut as he could hear his wife gasp from the other side of the conversation.

 

"Seriously Chester? That's how you wanna speak to me? Forgive me for being worried about you? I haven't heard from you all day...I thought you were only going to be there for a little while..."

 

Chester stood there, the cold wind never really bothered him in the slightest as he was feeling numb. He knew what type of conversation this was going to be as he mentally prepared himself for his wife to give it all that she had in her- but for some reason as he could hear her screaming cuss words over the phone and telling the husband that he should have texted her at least it didn't bother him as he just stood there, listening in silence.

 

"Chester? Are you even listening to me? Lately you have been acting so weird and distant lately...what the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"Not now Tal, I've told you before and I will tell you again...You know what it's like with the band and-"

 

"Oh for fuck sake! It's always 'the band this!','Mike this','the band that!'-"

 

"Tal, we've been through this a thousand times, especially days before the the tour or when we start making a record what it's like for me, for us, for the band. You knew what you were marrying into and you know just how important the band is to me"

 

It was then he was met with silence, only the gentle breeze brushed across his skin as his shivered. He could hear the wife shuffling into the phone as he craned his ear, hoping, pining for her to speak- but he was only met with more silence. He knew he had hurt her by not depicting an actual time from when he would be home and most likely disappointed the kids along with it. He knew he had some making up to do as trip to the nearest 7/11 for donuts along the way home would be a great start.

 

"Tal-" Chester began, seeing as though she was not going to justify what she had to say anytime soon as he heard her sigh loudly into the speaker piece. "I'm sorry, I will be home as soon as I can okay? You know exactly what it's like when we work on the record and how long and tedious it is. I need the kids and your support right now and I need you to trust me"

 

The word 'trust' tasted bitter from the tip of his tongue once the word rolled out of his mouth. He tried to feel guilty as he bit his lip as he was met with silence once more again- but seeing as though lately they had been fighting a lot more he didn't seem to care much anymore.

 

"Whatever Ches, go and have fun, I'm going to bed. I'm done waiting for you"

 

Before the husband could retaliate he heard his wife hang up, snapping off the phone conversation abruptly. He stood there in silence, trying to feel shocked at her unusual behaviour- but he couldn't seem to get there as he just stood still, comfortably numb. He stood there for some time as he done his best to collect himself before he would slowly make his way back to the studio.

 

\----

 

"What the fuck was that all about?"

 

Mr. Delson was the first to speak the moment Chester closed the door behind him, his soft brown hues casting from the door beside him and towards Mike whom looked equally as confused as he was.

 

"Dude, I am just as confused as you are..."

 

"What did you do to him?"

 

Brad then pressed on, his hand working the nobs on his guitar, tuning his instrument as he would strum a few strings to get the magical flow of his prised guitar to sound perfect for his guitar recordings. It was then Mike furrowed his brow towards Brad, the pent up frustrations of not being able to kiss Chester so willlingly and the beast of hunger roaring within his stomach was a recipe for disaster as it was making the emcee very agitated to work on. It had sent Mike over the edge as a ticking time bomb had been thrown into the middle of the room as it was ready to explode when Mike slammed his little black notebook to the floor before him, startling his best friend whom Mike could have sworn he almost jumped from his seat. Almost dropping his guitar to the floor.

 

"Brad why the fuck would you think that I have done anything wrong? We are all hungry and tired as balls, just chill the fuck out, I'll go talk to him"

 

"Man, you need to chill yourself, Shinoda, go see what the fuck is wrong with your grumpy-ass boyfriend?"

 

"Brad! Seriously...Do you realise where we ar-"

 

"Man, chill out! No one can hear us..."

 

Brad replied defensively as he pulled his arms up to surrender, ready for Mike to attack him- but all he received was Mike's expression softening as he then timidly apologised to his friend before he made for the exit, following Chester's foot steps.

 

Stepping out into the familiar hallway of the NRG studios, he noticed the the daylight had quickly fallen beneath them as the hallways were casting dark shadows from the dark ended skies from outside the panels of glass on the opposite side of the hallway. The receptionist from the front of the studio had already dismissed herself from the building for the night as it didn't occur to the emcee how late they had been working.

 

Reluctantly he pulled his phone from his pocket, sliding his forefinger along the screen to unlock the smartphone he had noticed a couple of text messages left untouched. Most were from his family, one message was from his younger brother, Jason stating he was coming to visit in the next few days and would love to catch up while he was vacationing in Los Angeles. The other two messages were from Anna asking if he was going to be home anytime soon and for him to text her.

 

So he did, keeping it short and sweet he mentioned to her to not wait up for him and that he will be home later in the night. After their episode of Mike not returning home from the club a few weeks back, had made the couple conspire back to their usual arguing, bickering and ever since then his wife has been on his ass about it, checking up on him more frequently now and all the more while giving her husband the cold shoulder. She was confusing for the most of the time as Mike couldn't keep up with her wild whim of emotions that she was always throwing out at Mike.

 

It was the from a distance, the man that could make anyone breathless from first glance as Mike was transfixed on the dark haired beauty slowly approaching him. The shadowy night sky mixing with the soft hues of the moonlight fell beautifully on his translucent face, highlighting the beautiful pink curve of his lips and his dark eyes had fallen into the shadows. He was completely transfixed on his lover as for a moment Mike slowed his movements to admire the beautiful man approaching him.

 

God, he missed him so much as all he wanted to do was drink in the taste of Chester's lips once more again, to feel his pillowy softness of his butterfly kisses against Mike's hard kisses and to feel Chester wrap his small body around his own. It had been a week too long for the emcee as the memories and his left hand were now becoming more irrelevant.

 

Trying to keep his composure as still as possible without making it all the more obvious that his arousal began to rise in the occasion making his body visibly shake, he cursed at himself for turning this singular beautiful moment into something sexual as he had no control over his body for the most part.

 

"Oh hey Mike"

 

Chester murmured softly, once he was in arms length with his lover. The emcee frowned slightly as he noticed the sudden change in Chester demeanour and the tone in his voice was enough for Mike's mind fast forward into panics as he could sensed something was bothering the older male. Wordlessly, thinking it was the right thing to do in a situation like this, he reached out for his lover to close the gap between them. Dipping his nose into the crevice of his lover's neck, a sigh of bliss flooded from his lips to finally have Chester against his body at long last as he nuzzled into the smaller male, closely.

 

He felt the older male fall victim into his taller lover's arms as Chester slung his arms around Mike's shoulders. His fingers threading into the younger male's dark tresses as for a moment the earth beneath their bodies seem to have melted away as they were transported into a life that was much more serene, Mike wanted to stay here a little while longer as nothing seemed to have matter to him and that only Chester held his heart.

 

"What's wrong, Ches?"

 

Mike had to ask, hoping Chester would give in with out hesitation and tell the tanned male what had been bugging him since Dave and Joe had left the studio almost 10 minutes ago. There was a slight stir coming from Chester's mouth as the emcee felt his lips bush against the nape of his neck, eyes fluttering shut the emcee clung to Chester as he was wrapped up in Chester when felt the singer kissing him ever so softly against his neck.

 

"It's nothing Mikey, it's just that I miss you so much"

 

"I miss you too, oh god, it's been so fucking hard to not be able to hold you...I'm going fucking crazy"

 

For a moment they stayed like that, just holding each other closely as possible. Nothing sexual about it as all they were pining for was the closeness and the familiar warm feeling in each of their hearts whenever they were near. It was then Mike had realised something as he pulled away, staring into the vocalist's eyes and that was he was in love. He knew he loved the man that stood before him- but that was completely different. He knew that this love was different, it left him feeling breathless as the air from his lungs seemed to have melted away as he continued to stare into the beautiful, dark doey eyes that belonged to Chester.

 

He wanted to tell Chester- but he couldn't get the words to form, he knew the timing was perfect- but he knew when the time was right he would be ready to be able to release the words he had been dire to say. He wanted to make sure that they both would be ready as he couldn't wait for the day he would declare his love for Chester and hoped Chester would return the same feelings. He pulled the smaller male in closer, his lover resting his head on Mike's chest.

 

He could feel his heart plummeting over and over again as he could hear the words in the back of his mind that he had been longing to say for a while now, he knew soon he will tell Chester when he felt ready, the words of;

 

'I love you Chester, my heart is your heart, always and forever'

 

\----  
TBC


	23. Twenty-three

AN Hello again, thank you all for reading this fic...hope it's ok so far <3 word of warning; some minor boy lovin' and you will read in someone else's POV too as soon you will know why :)

Thank you for your kind comments, they keep me going <33

 

Also...I have watched Linkin Park's video and I must say every time I well up like a baby and cry every time I watch it. It's so beautiful, just like Chester was and still is. It was a beautiful video <3

 

Anyway on with the story, hope it's ok...I struggled a little with this one, think lack of sleep and feeling overworked is taking its toll on me >.<

 

\----

Twenty-three

 

Mike knew exactly how Chester was feeling, as he tightened his grip around the smaller man. He was afraid to let go. It had been terrible and somewhat miserable since being back from the tour as the emcee didn't think it would have been this hard to stay away from the man he was slowly falling in love with. He couldn't deny himself no more, he had been in love with Chester for quite some time now, admittedly too blind to see.

 

His love for the older band member was described as platonic the first moment they'd met- but as the years went on, the more they became recognisable from the world, where the success of the band began to grow and so did his love for Chester as there was still something between them that was infrangible. Unbreakable, everything they have done together, such as travel across the world together, write beautiful music together and everything else in between, the high and the lows, everything. Nothing could ever change the way he felt for the man that stood in between his arms as he was returning the same warmth for the younger band member. He use to think it was lust- but it was so much more then that.

 

His long slender digits somehow made their way from Chester's silken warm skin of his jouted hips to the curve of his ass, Mike, completely unbeknownst of how his body responded in a way that his mind couldn't quite catch up with with his actions to feel Chester closer to him, as he was feeling hungry for a taste. The movements were described shy at first as he ran his forefinger, his hand was trembling as the thought of being caught was etched in the back of his mind- but knowing that behind those tight denim pants Chester was wearing and behind the slip of his cotton boxers, his body was yearning, pining, wanting to feel Chester close to him. It had been too long since he had any contact with the older male and it was growing tiresomely boring for the emcee to not act upon his needs. His needs meaning Chester.

 

They knew that what they were doing was tricky and completely prohibited as they were in the middle of the hallway of their studio where three of the six band members were still outside and were due back at any moment, especially their drummer as he proclaimed before that he was only making a short phone call. In a way, it excited him- but rattled the younger male's nerves at the thought of getting caught as he knew the risks and consequences that would come from it as both men were easily not prepared for any confrontations as of yet.

 

Mike continued his ministrations, his finger was lightly grazing Chester's ass as his thoughts were rolling over into more delicious thoughts of what it would be like to finally have Chester all to himself and to feel his plump yet tight ring of muscle surrounding his hard dick as images of Chester riding him hard, moaning his name repeatedly shattered through his mind like a barrel full of lust. He let out a large groan, his finger now grazing hard against the thick material, his finger slowly curling its way into a hook shape as the friction of his knuckle against the denim was creating a delightfully, hot burn sensation of the roughness of Chester's distressed denim against his finger.

 

His ears were rewarded with silky, soft whimpers that were coming from Chester's parted lips as the older male continued to wantonly roll his tongue along the expanse of tanned skin Mike had so willingly offered for him to taste, he was having trouble breathing due to Mike and his abrasive movements against his ass as he couldn't concentrate with what he was trying to do himself. It had been a while since they had done anything provokingly sexual as the night at the club was beginning to wear thin. They needed each other, they needed to release. The closeness that would come with it as they needed their hot kisses and even hotter touches against one another was undeniably hard.

 

They needed to feel more as their ministrations were doing no justice as Mike would do anything to push Chester up against the wall further and to sheath him hard with his throbbing member that was straining against the front of his tight denim jeans. To hell with waiting, he needed Chester.

 

"God Ches...You better stop"

 

Mike whined, his voice coming out so timidly he couldn't trust his voice completely anymore as he then pulled his hand away from Chester's rear. As painful as it was to do that, he didn't want to make the same mistake as he did back at the club as they were both lucky that time round that no one from the band had seen them that night- but this time round the emcee wasn't so sure if he would get away with it. Not even a quick trip to the bathroom would help as they were pretty much under watch by the other band members.

 

"Or else what Mikey?"

 

Chester began, his voice coming out in warm, damp waves, rolling against Mike's fervent skin as the air felt cool against his sizzling skin.

 

"What are you going to do about it? Punish me?"

 

"God Ches, you and that mouth...You need to fucking shut it...before I do"

 

"Well shut it then...with that dirty mouth of yours"

 

Chester purred against Mike's hot skin sending more ripples of arousal throughout Mike's body, pulling away now as his fingers were still clasping Mike's hair as the smaller man grounded his hips against Mike's. The emcee whimpered, his pants becoming more uncomfortable as he knew he needed some kind of release soon. Mike grappled at Chester's narrow hips, feeling the soft skin beneath his hard touch as his blunt nails were digging their way into his the silken softness that they found there, creating tiny indents from his fingers. His eyes now glazing over with hunger as he knew that if Chester kept his dirty talking up he would definitely take the older male up on his offer.

 

"Don't tempt me, Ches...Just remember where we are and who is around...you don't want to get caught do you?"

 

The older male smirked, pushing his boundaries even more when he pulled his face closer to Mike's, his breath fanning across the emcee's lips as they could almost taste each other from the short distance between their puckering lips. They were so close, so fucking close and it was driving the emcee almost into a white hot rage and into oblivion to not be to able to kiss him with out wanting more from the kiss. He knew that the second his lips would touch the older man's he would be gone and his alter-ego would definitely take over as he then would ravage Chester until the older male wouldn't be able to stand for a week when he was done with him.

 

The thought of not being able to make love to him soon was becoming unbearable as his only regret was that he wished he had taken up Chester's first offer the night they shared their first kiss. He was horny and Chester was equally aroused, so why didn't they just go for it? They had nothing to lose- but knew that statement was very much false as they had everything to lose if caught.

 

"How about you shut my dirty mouth up with that large cock of yours....Mmm, Mike"

 

"Ches- I mean it! Sto-"

 

"Oh god, your cock is so huge...Fuck me Mikey..."

 

That had done it for the emcee, as his mind had clouded over with Chester and his dirty little mouth of his as his will-power was knocked out of his body once the lust rode through him like a freight-train. Knocking out any coherent thought he had in his mind as whimsical he thought that Chester would not affect him terribly, he had lost as he only had himself to blame for not trusting himself to be alone with the older vocalist. He closed the gap in such a electrifying force he didn't give Chester nearly enough time to collect himself or to catch his breath as Mike slammed his larger body into Chester's lighter body into the wall beside them.

 

"Oh god, fuck!"

 

Chester's moan of surprise, was now drowning from the flood of Mike's wet, silky muscle retracting into Chester's parted lips, catching Chester off guard when he parted his lips for a completely different reason.

 

Their tongues clashed in such a breath taking force they both lost the function to breathe as the air was now being deflated from their lungs from the shocking kiss that was being shared between them. Their tongues sizzled against each other, they stretched together fighting against each other in an animalistic roll in between their parted lips as their tongues somersaulted in between the small space of their stretched mouths. At long last, to feel the softest lips Mike had ever embraced with his own as he deepened the kiss greedily, tilting his head to the side as the older male mirrored his actions in the opposite direction. Every feeling of love they ever had for each other was poured out and into their connection they had for one another.

 

When air became necessary for both of them they reluctantly pulled apart. Their foreheads still pressed together, their lingering eyes strained through the darkness to see the glazed expression in their hauntingly darkened eyes, their hot breath to match as it brushed against their skin. Everything about this moment felt all too real for Michael as drew in his bottom lip slowly, he wanted to tell the man before him that he was falling in love with him. He had already knew it, for a while now as he was just too blind to see what had been in front of him all along. It was still playing on his mind.

 

He used to think his heart, his whole heart belonged to Anna. That the day he had married Anna, he had finally found his soul mate as they would spend to rest of their lives together. That he was no longer alone as he hoped his wife would finally fill the void that had his heart captured for so long- but that feeling never went away, not entirely. Although at some stage his heart had only soared for his wife Anna as he grew to love her, he knew it was never enough, he still felt the same emptiness as it was unshakable.

 

Even in her kisses, he still felt the same nagging feeling that what he was doing was wrong and that Anna had never been the right person for Michael. Although she was very pretty and she was a very sweet person when he had first met her as he admired her dreams of becoming a book writer, he knew deep down he was hoping for more. That was until years had passed and his affection and love for Chester grew quite rapidly to the brink of his own exhaustion. He didn't realise it until now just how much he had cared for the man before him and wanted nothing more then to have Chester as his own as he was convinced that he had finally found his happiness, his soul and one true love.

 

"Mike...are you ok?"

 

Chester's breath was warm, the hint of weed mixed with stale coffee came barrelling out of his lips. Usually the emcee would be annoyed that Chester would succumb to smoking weed- but tonight it didn't seem to bother the younger male at all as it was almost a nurturing thing. It was one of the reasons why he loved Chester as he always had a wild side about him and Mike always wanted to be a part of it. It had always been apart of Chester and he never wanted the older male to simply change because of it.

 

"Perfect...Chester...Just perfect, I'm here with you and I finally got to taste you once again"

 

"Mikey...I need to be alone...With you...It's really getting to me not being to have you whenever I want..."

 

"Let me figure something out, baby, I fucking need you so bad it's driving me crazy..."

 

The words of excitement came rushing out of Mike's hurried lips, he was exhilarated at the idea that he wanted to be alone with Chester just as much as the older male wanted the same thing. They were both insatiable and knew that they both couldn't go on another few days without feeling intimate with each other. He watched Chester sniggered as the emcee was now leaning forward, feeling the vocalist's lips brush with laughter against his own lips. Bemused with a slight annoyance at Chester to be laughing at such an intimate moment he pulled back slightly, his brows stitching together now.

 

"Sorry...Mike...just gotta get use to you calling me baby..."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah...I love it...makes you sound so sexy, baby"

 

Chester purred, making the emcee shiver ever so slightly in Chester's arms as he pushed his weight further into the smaller male, reminding the emcee just how uncomfortable his pants were as they were now straining against his thick arousal. He had to compose himself as his thoughts were becoming more hazy by the second and hearing the smaller male purr ever so gently against his lips while calling Mike 'baby' had almost sent the younger male into oblivion once more again.

 

He leaned forward as he felt Chester push his own lips to meet with Mike's in a searing warm brush stroke, they sighed happily as for a moment the world began to melt away. The kiss between them was nothing more then gentle explorations and the softness of their lips melting together, feeling the heat cradling between their lips. Although the amazing, raw and sexually charged kiss they had just shared before was amazing and almost tipping Mike over to the edge, admittedly he enjoyed the lovingly lingering kisses he shared with his older lover as it made him feel subjected to love as the proof was all in the kiss.

 

That was before they heard a disturbance in the air of the studio hallway. They heard something, or someone shuffling towards them as whatever or whoever it was was approaching them quite fast. Panic strickened their eyes, with their bodies falling victim to the panic that continued to rise from the out of their stomachs and to their thumping hearts.

 

They broke away, whether they were quick enough or not, they then saw their bassist approaching them from the short distance between the two lover's and himself. Although the darkness had crept into the hallway, they were concealed comfortably- but whether they were quick enough to break away they weren't sure. Mike felt his body go into shock as he could feel his body quake dangerously from under his weight.

 

"Hey Dave"

 

Chester squeezed out, the panic sending waves through out his words. Which Mike made to jump over the opposite side of the wall, mustering his best to look calm and collected when realistically he could feel his heart slam repeatedly against his rib cage as it was making his breathing coming out in raggered pants.

 

"What are you both doing out here?"

 

The bassist pressed on, the curiosity getting the better of him as he was shuffling the pizza boxes from around his hands, the tantalising smells of greasy cheese and baked dough surfaced towards Mike as the emcee didn't realise just how hungry he really had been just from first smell- but panic was quickly to override him fast as no hunger could have come off the panic that continue to spiral through out his body.

 

"Just stepped out to call Tal, met up with Mike who was calling Anna...have you seen Rob?"

 

Chester asked, almost as though he was trying his best to change the topic off of himself and Mike. His eyes were not quite meeting Dave's who was watching the older male speak. Mike couldn't blame Chester, not for one second as it seems Chester had a lot more courage to find his voice. The emcee on the other hand, Mike fell mute as he couldn't find his voice. He was still standing against the wall, bracing his body as he was doing his best to ride out the waves of panic that was slowly rolling away. So it seemed, Dave was acting like his usual self as Mike felt somewhat hopeful that Dave didn't see much of what had happened before. Or hoped he didn't see anything at all. He wanted blame Chester for all of this as he was the one the initiated the dirty talk, he knew Mike's weakness as the older male knew exactly how to push Mike's buttons completely. Not that Mike was any better as he could have handled the situation a lot better and kept his hands off of Chester.

 

"He's with Joe, grabbing the coffee...Come on let's eat before they get cold"

 

\---

 

"You gonna eat that, Phi?"

 

The stocky Asian man who went by the name of Joseph Hahn had asked, nudging the bassist hard in his side which had almost made the clean-shaven man jump from out of his seat. The bassist shot his eyes up from his lap to his hand from where he had been holding the paper plate containing the last of his pizza slice on it. It didn't even occur to the Dave that he had been sitting in silence for a quite some time as his pizza had already started to go cold as it's bubbling cheese that once was warm and gooey and deliciously hot to eat was now turning into a sad slice of stale pizza, the cheese turning into a rubbery texture as the dough was now soggy from its own pool of grease. It was enough for the bassist to lose his appetite, completely.

 

His stomach churned in distaste as he then glared at the Asian man for interrupting his moment of silence with his rude abruptness. He pushed the plate into Joe's hands, without another word exchanged between the two men the DJ happily accepted the ooey, cheesy pizza as he then made his was back to the couch he had been sharing with, with Mr. Delson. Happily munching away on the last of the pizza there was.

 

He knew he was letting it bother him- but slowly his feelings and his thoughts had been eating away at him like a pack of wolves and their conquest to find food for themselves like the savages they were. He then grabbed his coffee, not quite listening to what Rob had to say to him whom was seen happily munching away on his pizza as he was animatedly talking about something that had sparked his interest today and wanted to share it with Dave what he had saw. Just like his younger band member who he claimed something caught his eye, something had also caught Phoenix's eye which sparked his own interest and curiosity- but he was angry, extremely pissed off as you would call it, he felt betrayed of what he had just witnessed and the worse thing about it was that he couldn't believe just how selfish and careless they were of their own actions of what he had seen moments before.

 

"Oh god, Shinoda! Stop fucking tickling me, or else I will kick you in the fucking balls"

 

"Oh yeah, Bennington...Like to see you try..."

 

Phoenix's eyes shot up from his extra-strength flat white coffee, his deep blue eyes watching the scene before him as he had his very own front row seat to the show that was playing out for him and for rest of the band to watch on. His attention steered away from his coffee now, his mind clouding over with the confusion and the betrayal as he could see Mike was on top of Chester. Almost straddling the older male as both his hands managed to crawl their way up and under the older vocalist's shirt as the smaller man was squeaking in laughter mixed with pain. Thrashing his legs and his arms at Mike, showing no mercy that he was subjecting his body to Mike any time soon as he was trying his best to keep his promise by wanting to kick Mike, hard.

 

The bassist closed his eyes, trying his best to block out the images of his two friends practically dry-humping and groaning against each other in front of the band. What had disturbed the red-head was that no one in the band seemed to be affected with Mike and Chester and their little 'tickle' fight, that at any moment would turn into something more.

 

It wouldn't have bothered Phoenix as much as the way that it was if he never witnessed what he had seen moments ago back in the hallway of the studio as their childish behaviour was nothing out of the ordinary for the two leading men as they have always been playful with one another. It had been years since the band had grown accustomed to their shameless flirting and sexual innuendo's as Chester was described to be a very sexual being and was quite proud of it too as Phoenix in the past on a number of seperate occasions has had his fair share of slaps across the ass whenever Chester would pass him and flirty words being thrown at him from time to time- but it was nothing compared to what he shared with Mike as they acted like lovers behind camera and friends up on stage and in front of the camera. He couldn't believe just how true it really was until now of what he had just witnessed before.

 

Just when he could escape the images of Mike and Chester wrestling on the couch, the images painted in his memory came dotting back in the back of his mind, piecing together from one large image to the next. He remembered pulling up in the parking lot with his Asian band mate, whom he had spent the last few minutes on their way back to the studio of which pizza topping was the best topping. Winning the debate as victory has it, Dave grabbed the pizzas as Joe had met up with the Drummer who was seen hopping out of his car beside Joe's as they were talking amongst themselves quietly.

 

The bassist thought they were crazy for spending another minute too long standing outside in the cool Autumn's nightfall as the cool air had dropped fairly low since they had first left to grab dinner, his teeth chattered, the cool air crushing against his warm skin as he needed to escape the cold. He excused himself from the duo as he made his way back towards the studio.

 

The hallway was fairly dark as he cussed at himself not coming better prepared when entering the building as it was near impossible for the bassist to grab his phone to use his trusty torch app as it was proven very difficult with out dropping the stack of pizza boxes he had managed to carry all by his lonesome self, with no thanks to Joe and Rob, who were outside still talking.

 

It was then when he quietly began to ascend down the hallway that he had stopped dead in his tracks as he could feel his body go into a epileptic shock as he slammed himself on the brakes, almost toppling over by an invisible force of wavering shock that continued to spore through out his body. His mind was not mentally prepared to see what was going on before his very eyes as he was losing his breath from it.

 

He could hear moaning and the sounds of noisy, wet kisses wafting through the narrow hallway. It wouldn't have bothered him as much as it did when he could hear two twin moans sounding quite deep as he could make out from the admissions that they were as suspected two men making out against the wall of the studio. Albeit the hallway basking in the darkness, he couldn't quiet make out who the two men were- but he had some fair idea it had to be either Brad, Mike or Chester as they were the only ones left in the studio.

 

He stood frozen in time as he could feel his heart breaking. His thoughts crossed to each of their wives wondering if any of their wives knew what their husbands were getting themselves up to behind closed doors, were they okay with it? Or worse? Did they even know at all? Evidently their wives knew nothing of some sorts as the two mystery lovers were trying their best to conceal themselves by making out in the darkened hallway. It was obvious that the two lover's didn't want to be found out at all- but doing so poorly at concealing themselves in the hallway.

 

He watched as their shadowy bodies moved against each other, craning his ear to listen out hoping he could catch on at who was kissing who. Though he wish he didn't as what he heard almost had Phoenix collapsing from the shock that continued to pump through his veins like a lifeline. His throat closing over as any signs of breathing was now escaping him, he almost stumbled over, pizzas and all as the weight of the pizzas was proven harder to hold for such a long period of time.

 

"Sorry...Mike...just gotta get use to you calling me baby..."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah...I love it...makes you sound so sexy, baby"

 

'Chester' The bassist heard himself whisper gently as could recognise the first voice as he could pick up on that boyishly charming voice from anywhere. When he had heard 'Mike's' name being mentioned he couldn't believe his ears, as the blood began to rise to his cheeks as not being able to breath was now becoming unbearable for the young red-head. He felt stuck, that he couldn't move, he wanted to drop everything that he was holding as he wanted to turn back the clock a few minutes of his sudden intrusion and silently wished he had never got to witness this terrifyingly confusing scene that was playing out for him, he felt dirty as if he had been watching a dirty film for the first time ever. That he walked right into Chester and Mike's B-grade porno.

 

He had nothing against it at all- but that fact that it was Chester and Mike it made him sick to his stomach as all he could think was that they were all brothers, banded together as great friends or so he thought they all were- but Mike and Chester seemed to have established a different type of close relationship between them both.

 

His mind was now fogging over with many questions of when did their little affair begin? Was it during their last tour? Thinking back over the years it was no surprise for Dave really as the two leading men had always been close, their friendship was what you call strange, weird for some people that could not get the concept of just how close is too close before people would start asking questions- but it didn't seem to bother the other band members, right up until now when Dave felt his stomach somersault at the thought of it.

 

It didn't occur to the bassist that his legs were gearing themselves into auto-pilot as they were working their way towards the two lover's, he watched from the shadowy darkness their bodies breaking apart when they heard a noise from the distant that their bassist had made. He was hoping they couldn't hear him so he could confront them about it- but the words of anger and confusion seemed to have melted away as he couldn't bring himself to ask them, to curse them out of what he had just saw. So when he just stood there, he fell silent, the words he should have said, should have asked all melted away as he became silent. The shock still spiralling through out him as he was finding to speak words very difficult.

 

Chester was the first to break the awkward silence between the three band members as Phoenix as the bassist stood there, not quite ready to find his voice yet as his mind was still adjusting at the fact that he had seen him and Mike making out as if they were long lost lover's. It made him sick to his stomach as every breath he made, every noise he would stumble from out his mouth, made his stomach churn as if he had been watching a horror film.

 

He pushed his worrying thoughts aside as he pushed through, exclaiming food was getting cold, a pathetic excuse to get away from the two men that made him question their loyalty for their band and their families as he mustered all of his will power to not say anything to the two men until he would confront them when he felt he was ready.

 

He was not ready to face them alone, if he ever will be as this was a big deal for them and although he was warming up to the idea of the two leading men being together as long as they were happy, he knew deep down inside of him that this was wrong on so many levels as all he could think about was the people that they were hurting and how selfish they were acting out because of it.

 

Laughter broke into his thoughts as he then unveiled his eyes opened to see that Chester was now on top of Mike, gaining the upper hand as he was now pushing the emcee into the couch, ruffling his hair with his hands as he was cackling hard. They were suppose to be concentrating on ideas for their new album and so it seems the band were getting no where at this stage as the rest of the band members were pretty much fooling around, Mike and Chester in particular being the worse out of the rest of the band as all seriousness had left the room as all they wanted to do was play around with each other.

 

As the bassist sat drinking his coffee in silence, he wondered just how far have they have taken their relationship? Have they done more then just kiss? It seemed pretty obvious that the kisses that they had shared back in the dark hallway just before was a clear indication that they have had done it before, and just how many times have they done it before tonight?

 

The question remains, when did their relationship all begin? And if they have done more then just that? Judging on how confident they were at freely expressing themselves by rolling around on the small couch, hands everywhere and their lips almost grazing against each other Phoenix didn't need to push on the question anymore then he already did as it was a clear sign that they have had done a little more or in this case a lot more then just kiss with how confident they were with each other.

 

The bassist pushed his palm to his head, silently begging his mind to stop with the barrel of question. Images of his band member's kissing with such urgency as he could still remember the sounds of their moans against each other lips was now driving the bassist into a whirlwind of anxiety. He couldn't believe his mind as he tried to push the thoughts from out his mind, each passing thought getting more and more provocative then the last as he wanted to slap himself silly for shamefully thinking of his band members in such a way.

 

"Would you two stop fucking around?"

 

The lead guitarist grumbled from his place on the couch that he was sharing with the band's DJ, it was an obvious sign that he was now getting annoyed too as Dave flickered his eyes from the two leading men the way they were acting with their childish banter of tickling each other to Brad who was looking flushed in the face as his brows were furrowed indicating he was slightly getting annoyed. It left the bassist feeling puzzled from Brad's expression which it was now ringing alarm bells in Phoenix's mind to think whether or not Brad knew of their little affair that they had going on and that he was annoyed that the two men were carelessly throwing themselves at each other. It struck a thought in Dave's mind as clearly Brad would have some fair idea of what was going on, after all he was Mike's best friend since high school and practically the two band members were both inseparable. They tell each other everything, so it struck a cord in Phoenix's mind to think whether or not Brad knew of their situation and the relationship between the two of them.

 

"Should we call it a night? We're pretty much have done shit all and I'm tired as hell..."

 

The band's DJ asked, rubbing the sleep from his hooded eyes as he yawned indicating that he was more then ready for his bed back at his house. Along with the rest of the band members, they were beginning to feel the affects of lack of energy and with being trapped in the small studio for almost the majority of their day did seem like they have wasted more time as they have achieved nothing with their new album that they were supposed to have been working on.

 

As all they did today was argue about their different aspects of how the song lyrics would be like on their next album and bicker at each other for no reasons behind it at all as they were all growing fatigued, it had been a very frustrating day for all of the band members. With the exception of Dave coming up with an idea for a song they had been working on.

 

It had been a break through, finally, a big sigh of relief really as they would begin laying down a possible track to go with the lyrics and the song structure that would go with it. The Drummer was the first to leave, when they all agreed that they would meet up in the studio the day after tomorrow. He said his 'goodbyes, 'the look of distress evidently stretched across his young features as he looked almost relieved that he was leaving and that he didn't want to be here anymore then Dave did.

 

With out making it obvious that he had been watching Mike and Chester, keeping a close eye on them he could see from the corner of his eye as he was placing his bass back in its case for the night, tucking his baby away, he could see Chester lean closer towards Mike. He was straddling the younger man with his smaller body which disturbed the bassist completely as it was hard not to stare, with out making it obvious that he was looking their way. Luckily they were too caught up within themselves to realised they had been watched.

 

It was whatever Chester had whispered lowly into the emcee's ear, so closely Dave could have sworn he saw Chester's tongue snake out to lick Mike's ear canal, it made the younger male cock his eye brow up as he sucked in his bottom lip to gnaw at it, showing no mercy of hiding his temptation to give in. Obviously Chester's words had been extremely sexual and playful as it left the emcee reeling with lust driving through out his eyes as the bassist watched the smaller man jump off his lap. The emcee frowning at the sudden loss of contact when the vocalist flirtatiously winked at Mike, obviously hitting a cord with the emcee as Dave could see that Mike was really affected by what Chester had said to him.

 

"Alright fuckers! Gotta go home to the wifey, who knows what trouble I am in"

 

The vocalist said, laughter between his words as his movements were so breezy, forgetting whatever moment he had shared with the emcee before had never happened as if he had already forgotten that he was practically being dry-humped into the couch by the emcee minutes before. The remaining band members farewelled the vocalist as he then exited the controls room, being the second to exit for the night.

 

"Yo, man you okay?"

 

Dave had been reeled back into the centre of the room as felt a hand clasp his shoulder, grounding the bassist back into reality as his eyes shot up from where Chester had been standing before to the band's lead guitarist whom was staring down from his position from Dave who was still sprawled across his seat. It didn't occur to him of just how obvious he was making it out to be that the relationship between Mike and Chester was really affecting him in the worse way possible as he gave Brad an abrasive look, he could feel it eating him from inside out.

 

"Fine"

 

Was all Dave could muster, not quite trusting his voice as he had realised Mike had already left, he could see the couch that was preoccupied with the two singers was now empty and looked as though it had been untouched, no evidence was shown with the playful fight that had happened moments ago on that very couch. With a bitter taste in his throat his thoughts crossed over to Mike as he knew exactly where he would be and who he was with. He wanted to follow to investigate more- but he couldn't move as he felt the wave of slumber threatening to take over his body. He didn't think he could bare to watch them once more again as it was a lot to take in still.

 

"You don't look fine, man, what's wrong with you?"

 

"I'm going now man, I'll catch you tomorrow Delson. Bye Phi"

 

Mr Hahn called out, phone to his ear as the guitarist waved him off before the DJ made for his exit until it was now just the two remaining guitarists that were now left in the room. Silence sliced through the room, until Dave made a stand. Grabbing his case he then turned to Brad whom was staring back at Dave with questioning eyes.

 

He wanted to ask- but he wasn't sure how he would approach his friend. He didn't even know whether Brad knew about it or not to begin with, he would only be making a fool out of himself if he was to bring it up with Brad and then having no recollection of the situation whatsoever. He didn't want to drag anyone else into it until he knew for sure 'what the fuck' was actually going on. On the other hand, if Brad knew something about it then Brad would be counted for, for being a friend he could not trust as keeping it from the rest of the band would be a pretty dog move on Brad's behalf as Phoenix thought the rest of the band had every right to know what was going on in amongst the band.

 

They were all friends, brothers for life as he thought he could trust everyone. Or so he thought as he was having doubts of his own trust towards Mike and Chester right at this very moment as he didn't know who he could trust anymore.

 

"I'm okay, man. it's just been a long day, that's all"

 

"Tell me about it. I feel like today has been a waste of time"

 

Brad lightly said, bringing some light into their conversation as he sniggered. They both began to exit to room, being the last to exit Dave switched the lights off from the controls room, cussing as nightfall had fallen over them and everything in it's path was sinking into the shadows. Brad was quick to grab his phone, the torch sprung to life from it as they both made their way towards the exit.

 

"Brad there is something I want to ask you though?"

 

Dave said, his voice now wavering with fear of just how he was going to approach the guitarist as he was having a hard time finding his words. Whether it was even appropriate to be having this conversation, it was something he had never would have imagined himself to be asking- but no longer could he keep it within himself.

 

They headed through the exit, as they were now standing out the front of the studio with Brad locking the door with his set of keys. The street light from afar flooded the small car park as there was enough light for the two men to be able to walk in confidence to their car with out stumbling into something in the dark.

 

The night air was still cold, dropping in temperature as it didn't affect the bassist as much as he thought it might. He was feeling pretty numb as he couldn't find the words to begin with. How was he going to tread onto the subject of Mike and Chester lightly as it wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have with Brad- but he knew if he didn't get it off his chest it will only make him feel worse for bottling it up.

 

"You okay man? You're scaring me now"

 

"Yeah...just noticed something weird that's all..."

 

Phoenix said, shrugging as he was trying calm his nerves as best as he could with out going into a fit. He watched as Brad was now leaning against the door, his arms crossed now as he raised his right eyebrow as he was attentively listening to his band mate to continue. Silence, once again sliced through the air cutting at the tension that threatened to fall between the two men as Phoenix was stuck, he really was as he had no idea how to approach Brad about what he saw.

 

This was a bad idea as he needed more time and wanted to forget what he had saw and move on. It was eating at him as he tried to push down the new feelings he had for his two band members. They were of betrayal and mostly confusion as he had no idea what to think about it just yet.

 

"We gonna play the silent game, are we? I really hate this fucking game"

 

The curly haired man cried out, annoyance evident in his voice as he pushed himself off the wall. Before rubbing his face once over with his hand. Dave then nodded, a clear indication that he had been keeping Brad long enough as he knew himself the guitarist wanted to get home to his wife and as for Dave he wanted nothing more then to do the same.

 

"It's okay...It can wait another-"

 

"You're really creeping me out, what's been bothering you, man?"

 

Brad asked, his voice hinting the concern that was laying thick in his voice as he pressed a reassuring hand across his shoulder encouraging the bassist to find his words once more again that he had been wanting to say. Swallowing the lump from his throat, he had nothing to lose- but to ask.

 

"Have you noticed anything strange happening between Mike and Chester?"

 

He closed his eyes, he really didn't want to see Brad's reaction as he knew within himself it was such an odd thing to have asked- but he knew he had came to the right person as the lead guitarist was after all Mike's best friend from high school and knew the two band members shared everything together. It was endearing really for the bassist to see they had a really strong connection between them both and that they still remained as best friends for so long after all this time. He felt Brad remove his hand as the sudden cool air was brought back to his attention the moment the warmth from his touch was suddenly gone.

 

"Why do you ask? What's happened?"

 

Phoenix snapped his eyes open as he could see the panic in Brad's eyes, all in the same time he was trying to keep his composure straight with out tumbling over. It saddened to bassist to think Brad knew what was going on with Mike and Chester and so it seems the three men were doing their best to keep it from the rest of the band members, Phoenix also included.

 

"Nothing's happened, just the way they were tickling on the couch practically fucking each other with their clothes on...I mean it's weird, right?"

 

Brad broke out into a smile which puzzled the bassist. Was he really going to pretend he didn't know anything? At all? The bassist knew Brad had some indication, some direction of what was going on with their vocalist and emcee- but blantily was choosing to not say anything to the bassist.

 

"You know what they're like, they've always been extremely close, man"

 

"Yeah- but they seem a lot closer then nor-"

 

Dave was rudely interrupted as his band mate's phone buzzed to life, startling the two men as Brad reached for his phone in his pocket that was notifying him that he had received a text message at this ungodly hour of the night. A little annoyed, Dave bit his tongue as he wanted to get this off his chest, he had made some progress until he was interrupted. He thought about confronting Mike and Chester instead- but the question remains, how was he going to do it with out looking like an idiot? Clearly they would just deny the whole damn thing that was going on between them. He thought talking to Brad would help- but clearly that didn't help either as he felt as though he had taken two steps back rather then forward.

 

"Sorry man, can we continue this later. Wife wants me home"

 

Brad sniggered, wiggling his eye brows as it was a sign the text message he had received was nothing less then a naughty text message he had received which deeply disturbed the bassist as he then let out an uneasy laugh.

 

"Yeah man, forget what I said. Just acting paranoid I guess"

 

"It's all good man, we are all just tired. Go home to the wife, I'm sure she's missing you"

 

It was then the conversation had ended pretty quickly in Dave opinion as he then waved his 'goodbyes' to Brad as they both went on their seperate ways towards their cars. He watched as the guitarist left as Dave was now the last the one to leave the premises. He sat for a while, in silence as he couldn't find it in himself to turn the car on and to leave for homeward bound. So he just sat, collecting his thoughts. He tried to block out the images of his band members- but it was next to impossible as he felt sick for letting it affect him in a way that made him feel like was being a creep for thinking such abrasive thoughts about his band members.

 

He grabbed a hold of his phone from his pant pocket, the sudden urge to text Chester or to call Mike, either one of them and wanting to demand an explanation seemed like the right thing to do as he thought long and hard that he deserved to know right? Since when did any of the band members keep any secrets from each other? His hand began to tremble, he threw his phone onto the passenger seat as he then turned the ignition with his key, the engine springing to life as he then set out his journey for home.

 

He would give it a couple of days before he would confront them. He needed time to breathe as it was something he never imaged he would see ever, it came off as a bit of a shock- but the more he thought about it the more it made sense as he knew deep down inside they both had a thing for each other as the real question he should be asking instead was; when were they going to do something about their obvious attraction for one another?

 

He wasn't against the idea of them being together as right from the beginning when Chester joined the band he knew in an instant and amongst the other band members the connection between the two leading men was inevitable and he really thought they would have gotten together at some point as from day dot they had always been inseparable. That was right up until Chester mentioned he was married so Dave didn't think any further of it, with the attraction the emcee had for their new lead singer.

 

What had bothered him moreorless was they were both married and that they both have kids to their wives now, they were fully grown men- but acting like a selfish pair of lovers. Was it really something they wanted to pursue if they both were aware of what they were getting themselves into. Not only that- but if they finally do come clean, what would their fandom think and not to mention the unwanted tabloids spreading the rumours about their relationship on every known celebrity magazine there is, he wouldn't know how some of the fans would react.

 

He knew the fans that shipped 'Bennoda' would be more then thrilled to know that the two leading men were finally shacking it up together- but what came off it was the other fans that wouldn't really understand the concept of their relationship and why it had to happen in the first place.

 

He knew that nothing good would come from this, that they were heading in the wrong path of distruction with their new relationship. That they would be hurting a lot of people if they continue to live out their secret relationship and would only get worse when they do get caught. The truth isnt necessarily the best choice but he knew they had to tell everyone sooner rather then later. He slammed his palms into his steering as it didn't occur to him that angry tears began to gloss over his weary eyes as he drove the short distance to home, where a sleepless night was in the wake for him.

\----  
TBC


	24. Twenty-four

AN hello again...just a quick update...have work soon. Woohoo...

 

Just want to tell everyone...I am not going to hurt anyone in the fic, there will be tears- but it will be a nice and happy ending...that's all I ever want for Chester and Mike <3

 

I hope this fic is okay...just feel a little deflated with it at the moment I am not sure why :( reviews and rates are simply adored as I feed off ideas, inspiration and feedback <3 it truly helps me write my story to see that I am doing okay with this fic :)

 

On with the story...

 

Also check this Video out! I discovered it last night. It's fan made...but could seriously pass off as an official video clip for Wretches and Kings XD!!  
https://youtu.be/arY9LxUBdow  
So well done!!

 

\----

Twenty-four

 

"Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed? It's too late for you to be up"

 

The father, whose body was painted like a canvas, the swirls of patterns and shapes stretched across his skin magnificently was seen standing in the doorway of his young daughter; Lily's room. He had spotted the young girl with her head full of brunette ringlets and a dimply smile that almost made the father melt almost making Chester forget why he was standing in the door way to begin with once he realised his daughter was out of her bed.

 

"Daddy I couldn't sleep, I wanted to play with my new dolly"

 

She cried out, reasoning with her father hoping she could stay up- but her smile faulted dramatically when she saw her father giving her a stern look as she'd realised she had been doing the wrong thing at the wrong time.

 

Quietly and understanding. She dropped her doll to the floor as she let out a loud huff to let her father know she was annoyed before she stomped her way towards her bed. Another exaggerated sigh slipped past her tiny body as she threw herself into her bed where she then pulled the covers from over her head.

 

"I'm sorry sweetie, you know it's past your bed time plus you have school tomorrow"

 

Chester said now trying to reason with his dear, young daughter as he made his way into her bedroom. Picking the raggedy Ann doll up from where she had carelessly dropped it before, he then tip-toed towards his daughter as he made himself a spot on the edge of her bed.

 

She had her back turned towards him facing the wall beside her, which frustrated the father at times. He really did care for his children and loved them with his hearts desires- but at this point, he really was in no mood to be dealing with his daughter in which she was acting out of character even for her. It broke his heart to see just how mad he had made her. But his frustrations grew tiredly.

 

It had been a long day for him and the other band members as it had already been the day after yesterday when they all agreed to meet up and go over more notes and hopefully make more progress of beginning to lay down some tracks for their new record.

 

Which the vocalist was delighted that they had gotten a lot further today then they did when they first met up a couple of days ago. He already recorded some vocals earlier in the day and the rest of the band then they laid down some tunes to go with his lyrics. It sounded really good as they were all happy with their rough draft, it had definitely been a long day- but it was worth it as they were finally getting somewhere as process had been made today.

 

It was a break through for them all as they all have finally got their creative flow back into their mind as it was pumping through their veins. Turning his full attention back to his bundle of joy. He smiled.

 

"I'm sorry sweetie, I promise I will take you all to the park after school tomorrow, how does that sound?"

 

The father tried to reason with his daughter as she then turned around slowly, smiling brightly up at her father as she then nodded in agreement that she really did like the idea. Chester smiled as he then reached out to run his fingers through her soft, wispy ringlets as she giggled at her father's soft gesture. It was like music to his ears to hear his child laugh as he beamed down at his daughter, lovingly.

 

"Now you have to be a good girl and go to sleep for me. Can you do that for me?"

 

She laid there in silence, watching as her mind was ticking over on what she was about to say next to her father. Chester placed the doll under the covers as she gladly accepted her toy before she would hug it close into her chest.

 

"Okay daddy, I'm sorry. Love you"

 

"Love you too, sweetie"

 

He then leaned down as he then pressed his lips against her soft cheek, blowing large raspberries across her skin, as the sounds rippled against her cheek it had sparked a cry of squeaky laughter between her lips. He then pulled away as she was still giggling, her face now burying into the soft pillow behind her crown at her dad's strange behaviour before he exited the bedroom, snapping the light off as he made his way towards his own bedroom now.

 

The darkness had greeted him, in the shadows he could see his bed calling out for him. He wanted to take a shower- but his body was just too exhausted to do anything strenuous as now he had a small smile playing back to when their studio session had ended. Remembering why he was so tired in the first place.

\--

 

The rest of the band members had left for the night agreeing that they would meet up again the next day. He remembered sneaking into the backseat of Mike's SUV as they both agreed it was the best choice for their sexual escapades. The vocalist couldn't work out who's idea it was to begin with, realising just how risky to speak of their actions. Chester didn't care as he needed Mike and seeing the emcee move the way that he did in the studio there was no denying his feelings of wanting Mike so badly.

 

Once they were locked away in the back seat, rivets of yellow, glowing lights were pushing through the windows of the SUV. It was hauntingly beautiful to see his emcee lying on his back of his vehicle, with Chester straddling him, their throbbing clothed, cocks straining against each other, reminding each other just how hot their bodies were for each other as the vocalist could feel the pool of pre-cum soaking the front of his tight boxer briefs. It was undeniably delicious the way their bodies would react in such a way with one another.

 

Chester was on fire as his fingers scrapped along Mike's tight stomach, his excitement was bubbling the surface when he could hear the half Asian cry out in his own mounting pleasure, his body thrashing against the cool exterior of the leather seat below him.

 

Chester found himself gaining his confidence as he dominated the younger male who was happy enough submit.

 

Chester was going off by his hunger and his thirst for the younger male as he remembered Mike had purposely rocked up in the studio that afternoon looking his best with a tight black shirt, accentuating the curve in his lower back and the ripples of muscle under the expanse of his smooth, tanned skin.

 

His jeans did no justice as he remembered the delicious, round bend his ass would make every time he would bend down, it was making it unbearable for the vocalist to focus on anything that they were doing that day as he was surprised in himself that he managed to get anything done in the studio.

 

So acting out his frustrations he had for his emcee he remembered pushing Mike down into the leather seat of his vehicle as he then got to work on Mike's jeans, frustrated at the stiff material as he was cussing now at just how ridiculously tight his jeans were. Watching Mike strut around them was very entertaining to watch- but trying to pull them off with haste was proven a task in itself now as a frustrated growl slipped from his lips.

 

Very little kissing was exchanged between the two lover's as Mike was was protesting with his whining and moaning to taste the vocalist for himself- but the vocalist was not having it at all. Kissing would come later as all he could think about was having Mike's large cock in his mouth as his lips were drying and definitely needed to add some much needed moisture to them and what could be more satisfying then having the emcee's seed smeared all over them.

 

He needed Mike, and wanted him now as he remembered pulling the emcee's pants down once he successfully removed his buttons and drew the zipper down. Slinging his boxers down as Mike rotated his hip upwards, for Chester's leverage to help the vocalist ease the material off his body until they were just above his knees proving that Mike's help definitely came in his favour.

 

They agreed to wait- but Chester was growing tired of their wondering stares and naughty words being passed between them both and only just below whispers between them both as Chester was bored with the quick kisses they would exchange whenever they would have a free moment once they were alone, he needed more.

 

He remembered taking Mike into his mouth, his wet, velvety mouth being filled with the most delicious flesh he had ever tasted as his eyes crossed, tears stinging the creases in his eyes.

 

He felt Mike's thick, girthy member being carelessly thrusted into his warm, wet heat that surrounded his throbbing, burning skin as the vocalist suspected he had almost came when Chester tightened his throat as an explosion of coughs hit the back of Chester's throat when Mike began to fuck the vocalist's mouth with so much eagerness and the mounting pressure of his body needing release. They both needed it as they had been too pent up for too long.

 

It was quick. A wonderful and dirty rendezvous that ended with Mike keeling over, his fingers grasping a hold of Chester's sweaty locks, his shuddering orgasm had hit his highest climax yet as he let out a loud moan, his voice calling Chester's name over and over again, he began to ride out his orgasm.

 

The hot, milky lubricant hitting the back of the vocalist's throat, coating his sore throat with the sticky, salty sweetness of his of lover as Mike pumped his hard cock into Chester's waiting mouth, the last of his rivlets being swallowed up by Chester who was happy to swallow, guzzling the cum between his thick tongue and wet throat.

 

They kissed hard after that, almost leaving each lover breathless from Chester's sudden flood of hungry kisses and thick strokes of his tongue. Chester thrusting his tongue so deep into Mike's winding jaw as he wanted to remind the emcee of the evidence of his silky seed against his own tongue. It excited the older male to have the younger male to return the kiss with his such eagerness, each man now tasting Mike's cum in between their wet, massaging tongue strokes.

 

Their time together had been cut short, to Chester's dismay when his phone was now going off. It was his wife, calling to tell him that she wanted him home. He said he would be home soon as he mentioned he was going over some notes with Mike, she had hung up with out another word after that.

 

He knew she was angry at him as he stared miserably at his hardened cock, hoping he would get something out of Mike- but with a large sigh he had to leave as he didn't really have a choice. If they wanted to make this work and keep it a secret a little while longer, Chester had to leave. Hard and dry.

 

The emcee had a sad, bittersweet smile about his features as he kissed his lover goodbye, telling Chester that soon they would finally be together in peace as then they went about their seperate ways when Chester exited the car.

 

Thankfully he managed to get rid of his 'hard' problem on his own as there was now no evidence behind his tight denims that he even was aroused to begin with- but it was no thanks to Mike for not being able to help him out and return the favour that he was in desperate need for attention that he couldn't help him at all the moment his wife, Talinda had called, metaphorically reminding the husband he did have a life back at home.

 

\--

 

The memories faded, so did his smile. The darkness from his home, swirling past him.

 

He shifted into his bedroom, the darkness swallowing him as he had done so. He watched the moonlight, milking its way through the blinds of his bedroom windows and through the French doors of his patio. The pale light of the moonlight, painted everything in its makeshift pathway as his dark hues traced the light from the moonlight and towards his bed where he found his wife sprawled across the fortress of the softest tranquility you could ever find.

 

For a moment he felt breathless as he was staring, admiring, watching the rise and fall of her chest whenever she would breathe in her deep slumber. Her long, auburn hair cascading over the mounds of pillows that laid beneath her head, giving the young women a crown full of hair over her beautiful face. He shifted slowly as he was feeling something stir in his chest that he hadn't before, at least not for a while and that was guilt. His stomach flipped. The movements in his stomach was too unbearable for the vocalist to stand on his own two feet.

 

His beating appendage began to drum rapidly against his chest, almost sending the husband into a crumbling heap of flesh and bone into the ground. He couldn't be feeling like this right now? Could he? After the most enthralling and sexually awakening experience he just had with Mike moments before why all of the sudden was he feeling like this?

 

He knew it was wrong with Mike, even if it did feel right whenever they would kiss so tenderly or so passionately, when they held each other and just for a moment, that single moment of their time everything around their moving bodies always washed away as all that mattered to them both was of them being together.

 

He sucked in a large breath, his foot steps slowing to a stop until he was now sitting at the edge of the bed that he shares with his wife and yet as he casted his eyes over her very naked body, covered by the thin layer of the cotton, her arms, legs and breast exposed, he couldn't help- but wonder what it would be like to fall asleep and have Mike next to him, instead.

 

To have his eyes look beyond the foot of the bed where he was sitting and to have the emcee sprawled under the covers that his very wife was laying under now. To see his very naked tanned skin contrasting magnificently against the creamy colour of his sheets. To see see his strong, broad chest rise and fall as sleep would take flight from him. To see those beautiful, long eye lashes splayed across his baby, soft cheeks shutting out the images of Chester staring down at him.

 

He mentally slapped himself as he realised what he was doing. He wanted to push the thoughts that were lingering in the back of his mind. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about that, especially when his wife who was innocently fallen victim to her own slumber was only a foot away from the husband that was battling a change of heart of who he would rather see sprawled across his fortress of solitude. He felt guilty and no matter how hard he tried to push the images away, they wouldn't budge from him.

 

It was then the bed dip, the ruffle of the blankets being pulled aside, his sleeping wife rose from her sleep as she was now sitting up, the blanket falling to her lap as the husband watched on his beautiful naked wife rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she was trying to tame the wild locks from falling in front of her eyes.

 

"Ches? Come to bed?"

 

Her voice croaked from the sleep threatening to take over her body once more again.

 

"I will soon baby, I need to shower"

 

"No...Just come to bed now...I need you"

 

The husband sat in silence once he heard the words slip from his wife's lips, he could sense the urgency in her voice which was enough to make his skin crawl. Normally he would jump at the invitation, hell any red-blooded man would jump for the opportunity to jump into bed with a beautiful, naked woman who was practically begging him to come to bed with her- but all the husband could do was sit there in silence. He was exhausted, as work had been beating down on every one today. His jaw was also very tender no thanks to Mike as well.

 

What happened next had been a blur for the young husband. He slipped off his clothes, stripping out his tight, cotton boxer briefs as his mind was threatening the vocalist to delve into the plush covers, kiss his wife goodnight and fall victim to his own slumber that was crashing against his skull.

 

He was hypnotised, being put under a spell as he couldn't remember what had happened next for him, he felt his body shift with a mind of its own as he crawl towards his wife's body who accepted his hungry kisses once he found his body was now lying on top of his wife. All he could think about was how amazing, soft and playful Mike's lips felt against his own as he tore at his wife's lips wishing it was another exotic beauty that he was kissing. Tasting, swallowing the tiny moans that came with his searing kisses.

 

Sucking her tongue into his mouth as he languishingly rolled his tongue over hers, drinking in the sweetness that he found there, guilty as charged was imagining as if it was Mike that he was kissing still, his mind never leaving astray of his half Asian lover.

 

As the kisses grew more hungry, the animal began to erupt from within Chester as he gave his wife no warning when he rolled her onto her stomach. His eyes glazed black, his breathing missing a beat. He pushed her hard against the soft surface. She squealed in excitement as Chester could feel her shuddering at his new found animalistic behaviour her husband was performing for her.

 

His eyes blinded with lust were now tracing along the curved line of her back. His hands were shaking, matching the quiver to his breath as for a moment he just sat in silence, admiring the sensual skin he found beneath his touch. It was so soft to touch.

 

He wasn't aware of how long he had been sitting there, his fingers tracing invisible lines from the moonlight across his wife's skin to realise that Talinda pulled herself away from her husband's touch until she was turned to her side to face Chester, who was seen hunched over, his chest caving in as the streaks of salty water were placed delicately along his reddened cheeks.

 

He couldn't bare to look at her, not directly in the eye at least as his blurred vision was focused on the glowing, tanned skin before him. He had no idea what had over come him and feared the worse when she would ask him what is wrong, truth be told, he had no idea why he was acting the way that he was. Was he actually feeling guilty for cheating on his wife? That something had broken him until he was now weeping, feeling vulnerable and naked under his wife's watchful eye as he could feel his tears, streaming down his face. He felt broken inside as his heartbeat began to slow in its beat as did his breathing.

 

"Chester?"

 

His wife called out, her voice hitting against the darkness of the bedroom the man and his wife shared. He whimpered, upon hearing his name being spoken to like a mother would to her child he then realised that the guilt he was feeling had nothing to do with his wife, it had something to do with himself. For so long he use to think he was doing okay, that marrying his first wife Samantha then later years, Talinda would help him through the turmoil of his roller coaster of what you would call his so called 'life'- but he then realised right up until now that he wasn't happy in love with Talinda and he hadn't been for a while.

 

He was in love her once upon a time and he sought his life to be a fairy tale ending by living in a big house and having children to grow up to be better then their own father ever was- but that's not what he wanted, he use to think that was what he wanted- but now he wanted more.

 

He wanted to be with Mike as he couldn't imagine another sleepless night with out him by his side, to kiss, touch, taste his lover all over, everywhere. They would make love on his bed until they would fall asleep side by side as Chester would do anything to see those beautiful, almond dark eyes staring right back at him as they would wake the next morning.

 

His mind would slip into all thoughts of his Mike, sappy thoughts would be best to describe it as he imagined that Mike would be a great father figure to his children, bathing them, feeding them, kissing them their goodnights and everything else in between as Chester could imagine he would do the same for Mike's dear son, Otis. That's what he wanted most as Chester loved nothing more then being a father and knew Mike wanted just the same.

 

His mind began to rattle as he tried to bury the thoughts deep into his mind. He knew that could never be a possibility. If both Talinda and Anna did find out, which made the husband nervous to think eventually, one day, sooner rather then later they will know the nature of the relationship of their husbands and how they fell in love with each other, they would just up root themselves and leave with out an explanation and to make matters worse they would take the kids off them with out another word.

 

The father couldn't imagine living life knowing that his kids would grow up with out their father in their lives. He knew it would affect Mike deeply as well as he was completely and utterly in love with his son, Otis Kenji. Chester couldn't bare the thought of Mike losing his son in the process, it would break his heart as it would shatter Chester as well.

 

"Talk to me, what's wrong?"

 

Talinda attempted to break the silence second time round, this time she moved closer until her breath was warming his face. The simple affects of feeling her warm air brushing against Chester's cool skin, tickled his insides with a nurturing pull. He hadn't realised he had been sitting here for too long. Maybe it would be best to tell her? To come come clean. Maybe she might understand why this had to happen? She's always been there for him so why would she act so indifferently about this situation.

 

"Nothing Tal...Just tired"

 

'Maybe not' Chester thought the moment he opened his mouth, all the words he wanted, should have, needed to say seized up. He was lost.

 

"I can help you with that, baby"

 

She giggled, a smirk to her lips as he could see from the moonlight drinking in the darkness as he then smiled lightly. He then leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers lightly as he could feel her whimper against his cool skin. Their tongues then touched soon after that as their mouths had parted to accommodate each of their wet, silken organs. With gently brush strokes against her tongue, drinking in her moans as her hands slithered up from his shoulders to his matted hair she pulled him closer. Alarm bells were ringing, the clash and the clang thrashing against his skull to realise what he was doing and as selfish as he was feeling he felt flaccid still and weak as he tried to kiss his wife harder to try and rouse his body to enjoy her kisses.

 

-but,

 

This was not doing it for him. He couldn't believe it himself, that he was not aroused in the slightest. Was this something he really wanted to do as the nagging feeling in the back of his was telling him 'No'. With their kisses now slowly turning lazy as he then ran his fingers along the cascade of dark hair that responded with a slight bounce to every stroke his fingers would make against every strand, he then pulled away to his wife's much dismay.

 

"Chester..." she began. A puzzled look evidently stretched across her face. He was staring at her, his forehead pressed against hers as he waited in silence for her to continue what she had to say- but he was not quite prepared for the words that tumbled out her mouth next as the hot air sizzled against his skin, making his skin crawl red.

 

"You taste different"

 

The tears that were clinging to his eye lashes dispersed, he no longer felt the need to cry as his body fell stunned. His heartbeat, now grumbling like an earthquake beginning to shatter against his rib bones as breathing began to be proven a difficult task in itself. He knew exactly what she was talking about as he was so careless in his actions before, kissing her twice, with out even thinking to remove the evidence that he just had Mike's cock and lover's seed in his very mouth.

 

"Talinda...what the fuck are you talking about?"

 

Was the only logical words he could counter for as he was now removing himself from the bed and towards the ensuite, opting to take a shower was possibly the best idea to begin with incase if there was anymore evidence that she could find on her husband. In reality he was freaking out, his mind was screaming at him for his mistakes, cussing at himself for being so stupid as to kiss his wife just moments after he had his lover's dick in his mouth.

 

She sighed aloud, snapping the light on beside her on the bedside as she turned towards her husband as light began to flood the room, shadows melted away from the warm glow of the lamp. Her arms were now crossing over her chest, her eyes were now furrowed as Chester's heart was breaking. Could this be it? Could this be the night she would ask him? He was scared and somewhat confident at the same time as there was no point denying it right? He just had to tell her. He thought it would be better if he faced his fears if she was to ask him of his affair, right?

 

"What has gotten into you, Ches?"

 

He knew it was the wrong moment to be thinking anything brash- but all he could think of was saying the words.

 

'Mike, that's what has gotten into me...Mike'

 

Wasn't exactly the question he had been expecting from his wife. He knew he was being rude, a down right asshole to her as he couldn't control what was burrowing and eating him up, inside.

 

"Tal...Please...just drop it? Can we talk about it later, I am so tired and I really do need a shower"

 

Chester reasoned with his wife, grabbing a towel from the cupboard in their bathroom, his eyes not quite meeting hers. He couldn't tell her, not just yet- but with that he felt a twinge of sadness that she wasn't fighting for him anymore. It was like she already knew something was up, that something was going on- but she was just too afraid to admit it herself or even press on the subject that obviously had her in all sorts of tangibles. Within that, silence was the only thing exchanged between the husband and wife as he watched her fall back into the bed, pressing the pillow beneath her crown to make it more aquatintable for her liking as she fell into her slumber once more again to Chester's relief. Not another word was spoken from then after.

 

Once he quickly showered, washing his skin until it felt raw from the heat, his white skin turning pink, he then turned the shower off. Wrapping a towel around his waist as he scrubbed his teeth hard with his toothbrush smeared with toothpaste, regrettably washing any evidence he might have of his young emcee still in there as he wasn't prepared for any more outburst from his wife not that it made much of a difference anymore, the damage was already done when she had kissed him moments before as he felt disgusted within himself that he shared a bit of Mike with his wife moments ago. He felt cruel, embarrassed and down right horrible for the both of them.

 

He fell into a dreamless slumber that night, his body ached in places that he didn't think it was possible. His heart ached as he felt fresh tears litter the pillow beneath him, it wasn't long before his tears had dried up, beckoning the sleepy man into the darkness once more.

 

\----

 

Tiny, fat fingers were seen splayed across the stumbled chin and jaw line of his father. Large, brown eyes with an oriental slant to them just like his father's were seen glistening with happiness, crossing over to his father's own dark, shiny hues that were displaying to his son nothing- but the love he had for his child as he was running his large hand, protectively over his bundle of joy's back, feeling the softest skin between his tender touches.

 

"You will always love, daddy, right sweetheart?"

 

The half Asian man asked in a small voice, his voice barely made a sound as it came out more of a soft whisper then anything. He could feel a large smile prickle against his lips, curling at the end of his mouth to watch his son, bounce, his fingers curling over his father's chin as he happily gurgled in his response. Although his young baby boy couldn't quite find his own words yet as he hadn't start to talk quite yet, The emcee knew deep down within his heart his son loved him dearly as Mike's heart would beat for his son until the very end of his time. His thoughts now slowly crossing over to the events that happened yesterday.

\--

 

It had been a very hard day for the emcee yesterday as it was proven that no one could physically run on next to no sleep and with just three cups of coffee, no cream, just straight dark, warm elixir sent from the heavenly coffee bean extract as it had been a very difficult day for the lyricalist to get anything done.

 

He was thankful for the most part that Chester had began to lay down his own tracks as the rest of the band found new ways to tune and entwine their beats into the vocalist's lyrics to produce a song all together.

 

They finally had a breakthrough when the rough cut of their first song was done, under wraps, with it's working title of 'Look at what you did' as it was a proud, defining moment for the band to finally have some work done on their second working studio day as Mike remembered sending the rough track via email in a zip file to his good friend and co producer, Rick Rubin to go over the track himself and put his own notes and thoughts into the song before they could finalise it and possibly come up with a song title that would stick to it.

 

Despite of the great day they all had, Mike couldn't help the tension in the studio that day with their bassist. He could recall Dave arriving late, bloodshot eyes and pale in the face, everyone would have thought he had seen a ghost or that he was sick. And when Chester had approached him it was like something ticked over in his mind as if whatever the vocalist had said really affected the bass player, shooting daggers from his big, blue eyes as he grouted the words to 'leave it be, I'm just tired', the rest of the band voiced their concerns for the bass player as he would only speak when spoken to and spoke very little that day. He went to extreme lengths to play his tunes for the song when only he was needed for them.

 

It was an unsettling change in atmosphere that day in the studio as oppose to their eventful, spiritual days they have had previously in the past. The emcee remembered the day ending as Phoenix was the first to leave, almost running out the door and when Mike tried follow him close behind all he could hear was the wheels from his car hitting the tarmac with a loud squeak as he then sped off. He was concerned as he didn't know what for the life of him had gotten the bass player so worked up over.

 

Usually Dave was always the one with high spirits and described as very funny and happy man- but who ever had taken over his body was simply not the Dave the band was all too familiar with. When his mind couldn't get anymore confused, as he remembered being pushed towards his car once the rest of the band had departed that night, all in the exception of Chester Bennington whom was spotted hanging around until the two leading men were finally left alone to carry out what they had been wanting to do the moment they crossed eyes at each other in the studio.

 

The backseat was very comfortable, spacious as the leather was slippery beneath his hot body. Pants were pulled down, cotton boxers soon followed as moans were spilling out from each of their mouths as he leaned forward, his hands cupping the back of his older singer's neck before dragging his lips across Chester's, feeling the older male submit to his raw kisses as he drinking in the moans that Chester would make against his lips. Tasting the sweetness that would roll against his lips, making the emcee addicted, even more addicted to Chester's taste.

 

It all happened so fast, too fast for the emcee's liking as he remembered Chester's hot lips creating suction against his burning sex once the smaller male stealthy made his way down the emcee's body, his finger nails dragging along his bare skin until they were resting against his thigh, encouraging the tanned man to spread them and so he did. The friction of the tight space between his lips and the vocalist pressing the flat of his thick tongue under the half Asian's thick muscle he came hard, his orgasm hitting his body as he slammed his throbbing sex into the back of Chester's throat, feeling the older man cough against his skin as it drove the younger male wild, seeing stars, feeling his heartbeat thunder as he rode out the last of his climax until he was spent.

 

He wanted nothing more then to return the favour, he was thirsty for a taste as he remembered kissing Chester hard. Groans were both pushed out from the hallow of their throats as it excited them both to be exchanging not only their saliva- but Mike's sizzling white, hot cum between mouthfuls of spit. This was the second time that his cheeky lover had done this as they couldn't help their addiction to taste each other in exchanged between hard, wet kisses.

 

It was then Chester's phone rang, almost as if his other life, was calling and bringing each men back to the present life where they were both married and had their wives waiting for their husbands to return home.

 

He knew he had to think of some place to go, think of an excuse so good that their would be no one around and no interruptions of phone calls or band members lurking about. The question that been had playing on his mind since he had arrived home to find that no one had greeted him at the door as Anna had gone to her mother's for the night and to the husband's disappointment she had taken his dear child with her. At least he was alone to collect his thoughts as he showered quickly and chose to sleep naked that night, something that he would never do- but was too exhausted to find the energy to put on his pyjamas.

 

All dream like thoughts of Chester and his disconcertingly thoughts of Dave and his strange behaviour melted into the back of his mind as he fell into his slumber that night once he cradled his body into his soft, spacious bed.

\--

 

He felt his baby stir which brought the father back into the present, memories of last night and this morning when his wife arrived home with his baby in her arms, he simply made a grab for him and ever since then he had not let go of his dear baby as his wife then set to do her daily errands around the house.

 

Otis was now whimpering against his father's chest, his tiny voice growing louder as Mike suspected that they were now hungry cries. He was quick to think, his legs working under his body as he moved towards the kitchen where he placed his son into his high chair. The baby boy settled his crying down, a happy cry was now placed against his lips and from his throat to realise that his father was so going to feed him. Pumpkin and corn purée poured into a plastic bowl, only just warmed from a blast of heat from the microwave, he then sat the plate down as he pulled up a chair by his baby's high seat and began to feed Otis his food.

 

"Do you feel like anything to eat?"

 

A soft voice sounded the kitchen when he looked up from his baby boy to find his wife standing there in the archway, that seperated the kitchen from their formal dining room. The beautiful woman stood before him, her arms crossed against her chest, hair pulled into a tight pony tail as this was the first time Mike had seen her looking so youthful in her days.

 

"Nah I'm good, ate just before you got home"

 

The husband lied, as he continued to spoon up the mushy food from Otis's bowl, watching in fascination as the baby opened his mouth slowly almost as if he was studying the food thoroughly with his tongue before he would happily submit the food into his mouth, everytime. Gurgles of appreciation every time he would taste his food.

 

Anna crossed over to her husband, breezing past her two boys as she then turned the coffee maker on before pulling a mug out for herself from the cupboard above her. Mike frowned as he was met with the silence after that, he had grown accustomed to their awkward silences and solace stares whenever Anna was ever around him. It was like they were total strangers now, living under the same roof and sharing the same DNA in their beautiful child they made together. Their intimate exchanges such as kissing and lingering cuddles were now becoming more and more brief now as Mike couldn't remember the last time he had actually said 'I love you' to his dear wife Anna as he couldn't even remember the last time Anna had said it in return.

 

He knew that the vocalist had nothing to do with the way Mike was feeling towards his wife as this had been happening for a while now. He couldn't remember when it all began as it had been so long since the last time he could remember playing happy house with his wife, Anna. He had a lot to think about as he scooped up the last of Otis's food and brought the aeroplane, plastic spoon to his baby's lips that maybe he should really sit down with Anna and just talk about where they were heading together in the future. He knew it within himself he no longer loved Anna and guilty as charged it has had been like that for while now. He knew his feelings for Chester had only played a small part of that. He wanted to remain friends with her as he considered her more of a best friend to him then an actual lover, next to Brad she almost knew everything about him- but he wasn't sure just how friendly she would be after that if she was to find out his relationship with Chester.

 

He stood, wiping the drool and the specks of food off his son's face with his bib, giggling against his father's touch as Mike was beaming brightly at his son before leaning down and pressing his lips against his son's cheek, gently kissing him. Otis squeaked loudly, the sounds omitting from his tiny voice piercing throughout the kitchen as Otis's reaction of his father kissing him made the emcee smile even more brightly, his eyes dazzling with adoration.

 

"Mike..."

 

Anna began- but paused. She was sipping on her coffee, the steaming mug grasped tightly in hands as her hip was leaning against the counter, her brown eyes crossing from the rim of her mug and now towards the husband who was advancing his way to the sink before washing up the plate and spoon.

 

"Yes Anna?" The husband asked watching her mouth falling open then shutting quite quickly, then open once more before closing her lips once again. Pursing them into a tight, thin line as her eyes never once left Mike's.

 

"What's wrong?" Slightly annoyed now as the husband stood, crossing his arms against his chest. The ambience growing stale around their bodies as the emcee wanted to leave. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable around Anna once more again as he thought he would try and write some more music today up in his home studio as he had done so poorly last night. He wanted to make up for lost time and what better time it would be today when he had some free time for himself.

 

"Do you think we cou-"

 

A shrill exploded into the kitchen as Anna's words sunk into the back of her throat once more again. The baby began to cry as he was now startled by his father's phone blasting the loud tune from in his pocket. Anna shook her head, annoyed now as she downed the last of her luke-warm coffee, settling it down in the sink, before she would brush past the husband who was now jamming his hand into his pocket, cussing for his choice of denims as they were proven a difficult task to manoeuvre around in. Anna left with Otis by the time he pressed the talk button, not even glancing at who had just called him.

 

"Yo, 'Noda"

 

Brad's cheery voice came blasting through the electronic device which was also known as Mike's iPhone. He pulled his ear away, grimacing at just how loud his friend was he wasn't ready for any loud noises today with only the exception of his son.

 

"Dammit, Delson...why the fuck are you yelling over the damn phone?, I can hear you"

 

"I am not! Turn your fucking speaker down, you old fuck"

 

"Bite my dick, my speakers are perfectly fine, thank you very much. What's up?"

 

Slightly annoyed, half amused at their colourful choice of words they had exchanged to one another, Mike sniggered with Brad mirroring his own source of laughter too. He could hear Brad's muffled voice behind his hand that he was attempting to cover up the receiving end of his phone as he was talking to someone in the background. Slightly annoyed now, the emcee contemplated whether hanging up was the best thing to do.

 

"Brad...Why the fuck would you call me me i-"

 

"Sorry man, wifey needed me. Just wondering if you wanna catch up with me and Dave, we heading to the studio later this arvo to lay down some mad beats that we thought they might be alright for one of the tracks..."

 

"Oh-" The emcee began- but words were seizing from him as he fell silent. He wanted to ask his friend if he found anything strange, odd with their bassist's behaviour yesterday- but as it was, Mike had fallen deep into his own silence unsure if it really was appropriate to be asking his friend Brad. He felt his body pull, he knew he owed it to himself to go to the studio and write down more lyrics as yesterday had not been his finest hour.

 

He was terrible to say the least- but he couldn't see himself warming up to the idea of working another long night going over new tracks and finalising tunes that would sound great with their said tracks. He needed to be alone today, despite of how selfish he was feeling, he just couldn't face anyone today.

 

"Nah man, sorry I'm too tired..."

 

"Suit yourself...Hey Mike, there is something I wanted to bring up with you though"

 

The guitarist said, something the way his friend spoke made the emcee slightly nervous. He didn't know what to expect, what his friend had to say as he pressed the phone tighter to his ear, listening, waiting, for Brad to speak once more again.

 

"When are you and Ches going to tell the others?"

 

Mike, the emcee could sense that he was nervous for even bringing the subject up about Mike's love life. He knew his best friend was still warming up to the idea of his best friend not only having questionable feelings about his sexuality- but that his best friend was dating their other best friend who they all happened to share the same band with.

 

The emcee had thought about it in all honesty, once in the coffee shop when he was on his date with Chester and once more again just days before. The nerves were already eating him up inside as he had no idea how he was going to approach the other band members without going into shock and he knew Chester wouldn't be strong enough for the both of them either.

 

"I honestly don't know Brad, I really can't talk about that right now..."

 

Mike said, his voice only above a whisper as his eyes were darting from the archway leading into the living room where from a distance he could hear his wife and his son animatedly playing and having a conversation in the next room. Brad being nosy really didn't make the situation any better as it had only reminded the emcee that, both him and Chester had to eventually tell someone other then Brad and who better then their band members as they all had the right to know. The thought of telling Anna made his body tremble, with the familiar feeling of his heartbeat pummelling against his chest cavity once more again.

 

It was then the voices from his living room grew quiet as he could his wife approaching the kitchen quickly, he could hear his son laughing, giggling as they now both came into view for the husband to see. He tried to return the smile as his wife was beaming brightly up at her husband, basking in a more youthful look as she was cuddling into the bundle of joy who was squirming and giggling against his mother.

 

"Just putting Otis to bed for his nap and heading for a shower myself"

 

With that, she disappeared with out another word exchanged between the husband and wife as Mike could hear her now ascending the stairs in their foyer, her foot steps were now growing further into the distance of their large manor. At long last he was alone, as he could finally speak of what he had been wanting to say, with out the grief stricken fear of being caught.

 

He was more then curious as to why his friend had brought it up in the first place, as he knew the lead guitarist always had done his best to avoid the subject whenever Mike and Chester would cross his mind. So why bring it up now?

 

"Why do you ask?"

 

"Ask what?"

 

Brad's dumbfounded response sounded Mike's phone, which earned him a eye roll, all unbeknownst from his fellow band mate.

 

"I'm just curious why you would bring that up. That's something that Chester and I aren't ready to tell anyone yet...You know that"

 

Silence was all he heard from his response. He knew he was being rude and quite snippy with his choice of wording- but he was growing quite tiresome of Brad and his trait for being quite nosy. He knew his friend only meant well- but truth be told he had no idea how to approach the other band members, just the thought of it made the emcee freeze up every time it would cross his mind.

 

"No reason, 'Noda. Just wondering how serious this relationship has gotten between you both"

 

"Serious enough, man. Like I said we are taking it day by day"

 

"I can see that, I wanted to bring up the other day in the studio... your little episode with Chester on the couch. You were practically dry humping the man"

 

"Was it really that bad?"

 

The emcee spoke, in a timid tone as he realised what his best friend was talking about and thinking back to the memory he was sharing with Brad he had realised just how bad it may have looked for the others. He didn't know what had overcome him that afternoon, his dexterity and mood had changed completely from super serious and trying to work on their record to extremely playful as all he wanted to do was mess around with his band mate and lover on the couch.

 

He could hear Brad sniggering as if the whole situation was very comical to him which Mike furrowed his brow.

 

"Oh it was bad...I know you guys have fucked, made love...Whatever you want to call it- but try to tone it down a little bit, will you?"

 

Brad's snickering never once seizing in fact they only grew louder. The emcee felt his cheeks stain red as he could feel the heat around his feeble body grow within size around him. This wasn't the conversation he had in mind- but in his senses he knew it was a long time coming. He felt like he could talk to Brad about anything and ever since he had opened up to Brad that day about his relationship with their band mate; Chester, he knew he could trust Brad to not pass judgments.

 

"We haven't fucked yet"

 

Mike grated into the phone, realising what he had just said the moment his band mate stopped his light ministrations of laughing as he let out a tiny squeak followed by a series of coughs which he was exploding into the phone. Mike had realised he had got his friend mid way from drinking or eating from the other side of the phone conversation. Mike didn't know what had over come him to say just that- but it was true. Being with Chester for almost over a month, they have done everything- but 'make love'. He was growing tiresome and every time he would see the lead singer, always dressed in his hip-hugging jeans and tight shirts, leaving anyone that was watching him very little imagination of what was behind the thin layer of material was making it near impossible for the emcee to concentrate on anything anymore.

 

Oh Mike has noticed. Noticed alright as it has taken him every ounce of his will power to not jump from where he was and to drag Chester away so he could kiss him everywhere, touch him in hidden places that his lover could only see and feel, watch Chester ride him as he would finally get fuck him, mark him, have the power to say that he was Mike's and that he finally belonged to him. He knew he was feeling possessive and greedy for wanting the married man all to himself. But he couldn't help himself, as his feelings for Chester were growing a lot stronger then he could ever imagine for himself.

 

It was driving him insane.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just thought seeing you both on the couch like that, that you finally got some 'ass'"

 

"God...Delson, tone it down a bit...Coming from you, sounds disgusting"

 

"Ha! Says you 'Noda, between you and Ches...I dunno whose the perviest out of you both- seriously what are you both waiting for? What's stopping you?"

 

The emcee bit his lip, trying to comprehend what Brad had just said. Nothing was stopping them it was just finding the right time and place that made it impossible for them both. The question remained on his mind. Where? Where could they possibly go as they had no where to go. Where phone calls and text messages wouldn't interrupt them, where no band mates would walk in on them in dark hallways and the back of a club in the bathroom didn't even cross his mind for one split second.

 

He was completely stuck and out of ideas and to make matters worse he was speaking to Brad about it. He felt uncomfortable to be having this conversation with him- but it felt nice to be able to express himself freely with out being judged of his situation. He knew Brad was a keeper the moment they had became great friends in school.

 

"Nothing's stopping me...I've been so backed up that I'm ready to just do it in the studio if you guys don't mind the sh-"

 

"Do that and I will cut your balls off"

 

"Oh Delson, you know how I like to play rough"

 

"Dude, ever since you became all gay and shit...You've been acting really...umm...what's the word?"

 

"Gay?"

 

Mike asked, snorting with laughter now as Brad chuckled nervously with his friend.

 

"Yeah that...but...you know, I still have my key to the studio? I forgot to return it yesterday when we all left..."

 

Brad began as his voice trailing off as if he was hoping his friend could pick up on what he was trying to say. The emcee's laughter began to simmer down realising what his friend was suggesting. He didn't know whether to be grateful that his friend was trying to help his sexual needs being met or super grossed out that his friend was trying to help him out with his 'hard' situation. Whatever he was feeling it was a mixture of both, drunk off the thought that Brad's idea was purely brilliant as he wanted to kiss the curly haired friend the next time he would see him for even suggesting the greatest idea there ever was. With or without Brad's consent.

 

"Brad are you trying to help me get laid?"

 

"Well I am your best friend after all...Just promise me soon you will tell the others...I think they are starting to get curious...Dave in particular...You don't want this blowing up in your faces now do you...and I want nothing more for you both to be happy, so it's time to get out of your shell and stop hiding it from everyone"

 

\----  
TBC


	25. Twenty-five

AN Hello...Another update here...Once again and I apologise this chapter has been split into two as my slash scenes are ridiculously long...maybe I should shorten them haha?? I will post the next chapter in a few days ;) also this chapter here is a continuation from the last chapter...Sorry :) should have mentioned that last chapter.

 

I was thinking when I end this story, should I write a sequel to it? It'll be a lot more angsty though...but nothing too extreme just a little more darker in some places- but also respecting Chester, Mike, Linkin Park and their families as well. I know I am fast forwarding myself a bit here- but I feel as though when I do end this story there would be more depths I would like to go into and explore with...I want to also test my characters a lot more and challenge myself too...it's just a thought...?

 

Anyway...thank you for the reviews. I feed off of them and they keep me going...I hope so see more <3 I truly cherish them so much! <3

 

Thank you heaps<3 much love to you all and too Linkin Park

 

\----

Twenty-five

 

Mike quickly grabbed a mug out from the cupboard above him that was before his actions slowed to a complete stop. His mind now trying to register Brad's words as he was trying to filter them that made the emcee haul into a standstill.

 

Dave.

 

It was all making sense to Mike now from the way he was acting so strange and out of character even for the bass player the other day when they were all in the studio. His smiles and laughter were replaced by short grumbles and grimaces as if he was completely transformed into something that may look like their bassist- but from the inside he was a completely different specie that was slowly taking over Dave.

 

The signs were there as the poor bassist couldn't even look at Mike in the eye and whenever any of the other band members spoke to him, he was so quiet as if he had just seen ghost- but realising the situation was much worse then seeing a ghost. Now stricken with panic and fear, his body now quaking at the memories of his band mate acting so strange towards them he then casted his eye from the archway that was leading into the foyer of his large home, the faint sounds of the shower upstairs, still running which was a clear indication that his wife was still having her shower. Mike then turned his full attention back to his conversation with his best friend; Brad.

 

"You don't think he knows do you..?"

 

He could hear Brad sigh now, he was silent as if he was thinking on his behalf. The still air that hung between Mike and the phone was now making the emcee feel agitated and nervous. If it were true then the emcee knew for sure that both Chester and himself had to face Dave and not only that- but they would both have to face the rest of the band as they had some explaining to do. He knew they couldn't hide it for much longer and in this case Dave must already know by now something was going on by the way he had been acting so distant and not so 'Dave-like'.

 

Which made the emcee wild to think that possibly his friend Brad must have told him, he knew the two guitarists were pretty close as well. That they had their own secrets of their own they wouldn't share as Mike respected them enough to not pry into and that they got on fairly well. So why wouldn't Brad want to share something this big to the bassist that was just as nosy as Brad was. He gasped, his thoughts were now turning at the possibility of Brad outing their secret to their bassist.

 

"Did you fucking you tell him?"

 

Mike insinuated, hissing at his words as his eyes were now seeing red. He couldn't help the way he was feeling and his words were a clear indication he was mad, confused as he couldn't grasp the concept of anyone else knowing- but Brad, he couldn't handle it, not just yet. Brad was gasping loudly into the phone piece now, obviously trying to get his head around at what Mike was accusing him of. He sounded just as surprised as Mike did.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Shinoda! Why the fuck would you think that?"

 

Hot under the collar, Mike began to make a coffee, he needed something to calm him of his raging nerves as he could feel his body crumble with confusion and fear. He splashed the dark java into his awaiting mug before settling the coffee pot down. Grabbing his mug, he then took a sip, the burning sensation of his hot coffee never really bothering him now as he was already hot with temper. He was silent, not quite trusting what he had to say as he realised just how ridiculous he must of have sounded before to accuse his best friend who he has practically known most of his life growing up. After all he was trying to help the friend get laid as dirty as it may have sounded, so why would he tell anyone else about it if he'd already promised Mike he wouldn't say anything in the first place.

 

Every other secret the emcee has told his curly haired friend before has always had been left unsaid and unheard of by everyone else- but themselves, so why would Brad ruin just that and run to Dave after all these years. It was just downright ridiculous for Mike to be thinking that his friend would break his trust he had built up with Mike just like that and after all Brad really did like and got on great with Chester, so why would he hurt the vocalist just like that in the process if he knew it would destroy their friendships in the progress. He cleared his throat, the guilt making it way into the emcee's body as he was now feeling terrible for the way he had been acting.

 

"Sorry man...I didn't mean to snap at you...."

 

"Yeah man...Just for that...no key!"

 

"Awe dude I said I was sorry?"

 

"You're lucky I love you man...Seriously why would I play you out like that man, we've been friends for way too long...it's kind of lame of just how long we actually have been friends for"

 

They both laughed, Mike downing the rest of his coffee as he knew he was right whenever he thought Brad was a really keeper even after all this time. He would be lost without Bradford Delson. It was then, in silence his smile faulted as a frown was now present along his lip.

 

"Do you think he knows about something thought? Did we really fuck it up on the couch? I mean even before me and Ches...Got together, we were still doing pretty messed up shit, like that so why would that be anything different to what we have done before...I mean we all know what Chester is like...He's always grabbing our asses and slapping our balls whenever we are on tour"

 

"Hah...Dunno man, he asked if there 'was anything strange going on between you both' the other day in the studio...I thought it was an odd thing for him to ask- but then again it is Dave and he does comes up with some pretty crazy shit..."

 

Thinking back to the day in the studio, Mike admittedly knew himself and his lover were everything- but stealth about keeping their relationship a big secret- but whenever they were around the band they felt like they were in their own little world most of the time. That they were both in their element with the other band members as the creative flow and the nature of them being passionate in their work would come out. So it felt right, natural, almost accepting, for Chester and Mike to be able to play around on the couch freely with out being judged by the others as they were almost used to it. Since day one Chester had always been very playful with the emcee, always tackling him, cuddling up to him and even tickling him just like they had on display in the studio whenever and wherever he wanted, Mike didn't think it would upset anyone. So he thought as he didn't realised it may have upset their bassist a little too much with their display of affection.

 

It was the his thoughts of that night played out to him, his mind swirling with what had happened that night as then a particular thought had just struck him like a flash of lightening, it almost had him spitting the out the contents in his mouth which he did cough slightly afterward. His eyes were now widened, face now pale. Oh god.

 

"Oh god..."

 

"What man, you okay?"

 

"Fuck...Brad I think Ches and I...really messed up"

 

"What do you me-"

 

"The hallway...He saw us Brad! He fucking saw us!"

 

"Oh god Shinoda...what did you both do?"

 

"We kissed...fuck I am so stupid...h-he was there...We kissed...th-then heard a noise, it was him, Brad!"

 

Silence. Once more again filtered the air between his lips and his phone as Mike was grasping onto the counter, his coffee pushed aside, once remembered, now forgotten. He thought he was going to collapse. Flashes of that night in the studio came crumbling into his mind as he tried to push the memories away. He must have seen them kiss right? He couldn't tell whether he was just being over dramatic or if he was seriously thinking he had been caught red-handed with Chester. He had been hanging around with his lover far too long for his own good as Chester's well known traits for being hypersensitive about everything was now rubbing off on the young half Asian. He was trying to act calm and cool about it as he tried to wrack his brain and collect his composure without falling into a puddle of flesh and bone.

 

"Dude...Just chill...you really think if he had a problem with you guys he wouldn't put in this much effort into showing up to the studio? This is why I think you both need to talk to the other band members and put your mind and Chester's mind at ease before something majorly fucked up happens...I don't want this to be the reason Linkin Park splits up...We are all good guys that stay out of trouble, so sort this shit out with Ches before you lose it man..."

 

Mike willed his mind to stay calm, his knuckles were still pale from grasping the granite surface for too long- but the colour returned to his face. He didn't want to have this conversation, it had been all too much for Mike to take in- but knew his best friend was right. He, Chester, both had to tell the band members before something was bound to happen and the emcee wouldn't be strong enough to be hit with just that. He didn't want to lose his hard work all in one night over a secret he had been keeping from every else. He thought about it as if he was going to tell the band then he might ease him into telling Anna too, eventually as he knew she needed to know and that it wasn't fair on his wife to be keeping this from her as well.

 

He knew he needed to be alone with Chester, with the stress from the label, the slow painful torture of making the record, his wife alienating him inside his own home and now this having the fear that other band members may know of his nature with Chester and their relationship, he needed Chester and knew tomorrow night at the studio he was making damn sure that he would have the vocalist all to himself. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone interrupt them this time.

 

Telling Dave would come after that as well as the other band mates- but right now all thoughts were now being pointed at Chester.

 

\----

 

"Hahn, do you think you could scratch that in the last part of the song?"

 

A man by the name of Michael Shinoda had just asked his Asian friend, his reading glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he was studying the notes before him. Scribbling words down, crossing them out with his pen, frustrated murmurs slipping past his lips as he was casting his dark eyes hidden behind his spectacles towards the band's DJ whom was seen behind his turn tables.

 

"Sure thing boss"

 

"Hahn, I ain't your fucking bos-"

 

"Well stop acting like you own the damn joint, man?"

 

"Hahn, quit acting like a stubborn ass baby and do what you're told! I want this fucking record fucking done by Christmas..."

 

The young Drummer grumbled, his frustrations were clearly now showing through him as his eyes were glazing with red to match the burning colour in his cheeks. Once again it had been another frustrating day in the office for each of the band members- but luckily they were making great process today, further then they have ever gotten before from their last studio working days.

 

With their hard work, screaming profanities at each other and in between all of that they were given the appraisal they all had been waiting for from their co-Producer and mentor; Rick Rubin that their first scrap of their working title that Mike had sent to him the other day wasn't a complete piece of 'crap' and that they were now all on a roll. It was an accomplishment within themselves that they had managed to push through their first possible single for their new album.

 

The DJ soon began scratching out his tunes once the room fell silent from his heated match that he had with Mike Shinoda until Rob had cut his way through stopping it before it would progress into something more frustrating. Following the notes he had made earlier as the emcee hit 'record' on the controls to start his recording on the DJ's part to add into their new record. The music began to hit the walls instantly, as the gritty and scratching noises from the sounds Mr. Hahn began to work its way from the vinyls and now to everyone's ears. It sounded amazing, as Mr. Hahn was always good at what he did when it came to making music and directing the music videos, there was no surprise at just how brilliant of a mastermind of Joseph Hahn really was.

 

Mike then crossed his eyes over to his vocalist once he had a spare moment, which he then spotted Chester talking quietly with Rob that was sitting in the same couch that days ago he was seeing tackling, tickling his older lover into. He could see the twinkle in Chester's brown eyes as they were hypnotic for the emcee to witness as he watched on from the corner of his eyes. The smile that he had placed along his thin lip was certainly very contagious as the emcee felt his own smile began to creep along his own tired features. Almost forgetting just much of a bad mood he was in the first place.

 

God, he was looking delicious today. If that was even possible for Chester to look even better then any other time, any other day as it was unnervible for the emcee to process just how amazing Chester would always look no matter the day.

 

The emcee noticed that Chester was pulling all the stops today, making his body looking so indescribably perfect for Mike to feast his eyes on the moment he stepped foot into the studio that very afternoon. He was just teasing the half Asian as the older man knew exactly what was going to happen tonight, when the lights would turn down low and the rest of the band members would soon retire to their dwellings for the rest of the night- but not the two leading men as Mike had other plans for him and Chester as they were going to use their time wisely to go 'over some notes and write more lyrics'

 

Mike's eyes drifted across Chester's body, drinking in every detail as it made his eyes and his lips quench for a taste of what the older male had to offer right from under his tight fitting clothing. He was wearing his hip-hugging dark denims, his legs were spread slightly giving the emcee a full view of his bulge that he could find in between those milkbottle, firm thighs that Mike had grown accustomed to love.

 

The red wife beater, so tight across the stretch of taut muscle and tight tummy that he could see every detail and every line right from under the thin material that the emcee simply had to hold back a moan at the sight of it. Composing himself he drew his attention back to the band's DJ, who was getting in his music now, his head thrashing to his beats that he was producing, his fingers dancing along his vinyls creating the most amazing noises known for Linkin Park and for their fans to ever embrace to listen to.

 

Once he was happy, he pushed out the last beat until he stopped which Mike captured it into his recording once he had hit 'stop'

 

"Damn Hahn, that was fucking dope!"

 

Brad cried out from behind his guitar acknowledging the spin-master of his talent in the band. There was no denying it at all- But Joseph Hahn was amazing, exhilarating for the ears to hear and entertaining to watch him get so enthusiastic into the music he would create.

 

"Damn straight, Delson!"

 

The stocky Asian man replied, flipping his cap from front to back as he crossed his arms, pouting his lips giving the rest of the band his best tough guy expression which all he received from the rest of his band mates was an eruption of laughter at his failed attempt of being a tough guy. He was too stocky and too 'Hahn' to ever be a tough guy.

 

"God you're so full of yourself"

 

Dave laughed, tears in his blue eyes which alerted Mike that this was the first time he had heard his friend and bass player speak more then just two words today and that he was even laughing too as he spoke. It was troubling the emcee to know that whatever it is that's eating Phoenix inside was affecting him in a big way. He knew he had to speak to him as he couldn't bare another day with Dave acting like the way that he was.

 

The emcee tried not to make it obvious that he was deeply affected by it- but he was. Hands down, admittedly he was completely stitched up about the thought of losing Phoenix as he never wanted to imagine that ever.

 

+

 

"God I am so tired, can barely keep my eyes open"

 

A very sleepy Drummer boy cried out, the sounds of his own fatigue wavering in his deep voice as he slowly pulled his reading glasses off with one hand as the other was pinching the bridge of his noses, trying to pinch some life back into his brain that was slowly falling dormant in his work. He placed his glasses back along his nose.

 

The vocalist crossed his eyes from where he could see the emcee had been staring at him intently, hungrily, almost as if he was starving as he could see the younger man's eyes shine black. It certainly made the older male shutter as he could feel his chest soar and his heart plummeting against his ribs every time he would catch Mike's eyes staring at him, yearning for his older lover to look at him and when Chester finally did look up he then watched on, his own secret show to find the emcee swirl his thick, pink tongue out from wet mouth and to his plump lips, as he swiped them once over with his hot, slick muscle coating the pillowy softness of his lips with his saliva his eyes never leaving Chester's eyes. He was completely hypnotise.

 

Chester had almost lost it right then and there. Feeling annoyed and agitated by the way Mike was manipulating his body in a way that he had no control over he tried to pull his attention away from his lover that was teasing him to Robert Bourdon who was seen slouched against the couch that they were both sharing.

 

"Awe poor Robbie is tired"

 

Chester cooed, in his sickly loving voice as he felt an evil glint shine through his eyes, causing an idea to spark within his mind. If Mike wanted to play dirty by teasing him just like that, the vocalist simply was not going to let it affect him the way that already has as he knew he could play just as dirty. He was bored and needed something to pass the time.

 

The day in the life of working on their new album has definitely taken its toll on everyone as it's believed that the majority of the band members were growing bored and very tired as they had been working since the late afternoon. They all knew that calling it quits for another day would soon be a great idea for them all.

 

With an evil smile to his lips, Chester began to rub his fingers along Rob's hair, the thick strands reacting to Chester's touch as the smooth, long locks ruffled against his soothing touches. He knew the band's DJ was too caught up in his own notes and with Phoenix skipping off on a quick toilet break, the vocalist knew he was in the safe zone to act out his devious plan as he could feel the emcee's burning stares scorching him, mentally.

 

"Ches...what the fuck are you doing?"

 

The band's Drummer cried out, his voice cracking slightly under pressure from the soft ministrations that he was now receiving from his older band mate. Giving into the touch, he slumped into Chester almost as if he was now enjoying the affection that was spreading between the two band members. Almost forgetting where he was for a moment as he smiled against Chester. Admittedly as the vocalist casted his eyes down from his own fingers to watch the youngest band member react in such a way, he couldn't help- but notice just how adorable Rob was. Although he was deeply and utterly attracted to Mike, Chester couldn't help- but think the Drummer boy had some cute aspects about him.

 

"Doesn't that feel nice, Robbie?"

 

Chester whispered, loud enough for the emcee to hear as his dark, shimmering eyes crossed from his younger band member who was practically falling into Chester's soothing hand gesture as the vocalist continued to run his hand through Rob's locks, brushing the stray strands away from his eyes to Mike who was sitting up-right in his office chair. He was angry, oh he was mad, the suddenly dark glint in eyes were blinded with anguish defeat as the colour from his handsome face washed away until his skin turned pale from his naturally sun kissed skin.

 

"Yeah" Rob moaned softly unaware that the emcee was now completely jealous of him and what Chester was doing to him he then curled more into the couch as if he was about to fall asleep, his head was resting against the crook of Chester's neck.

 

Although the tattooed man could feel the young drummer's breath fan across the expanse of skin, it tickled him as he continued to mess around with Rob to get back at Mike. He could see as he watched on his younger Drummer friend that he genuinely did feel bad for Robert and for everyone, including himself as for the last week it had been nothing- but hell for the band and trying to get their new record up to scratch. He then daringly pushed his face closer until his lips were grazing Rob's ear. He then quickly locked eyes with the emcee who was still seeing red, his face still pale, his knuckles to match.

 

"Whoa, what the fuck man?"

 

It was then Rob had finally come to his senses of what was going on around him as he then pushed his head off of Chester, disconnecting himself off Chester, who was seen curling over, wrapping his inked arms around his stomach as laughter was escaping his small body. The band's DJ then joined in, his laughter ringing along with Chester's as he caught on what had just happened moments ago with Rob's intimate moment he was sharing with Chester.

 

"Damn that was fucking funny! Poor little Robbie...I couldn't tell if you were about to fall asleep or if you were getting turned on by Chester the molester"

 

"Shut the fuck up, Hahn..."

 

The youngest band member cried out, trying to validate his actions as he was now burning up in the face from his embarrassment. He pushed his body off the couch as he was trying to keep his distance away from the older band member who was still keeling over from laughter. Everyone except Mike thought it was funny that even the lead guitarist had a small snigger to his lips- but his eyes were simply telling a different story as they kept crossing over to his best friend; Mike as he was mentally preparing himself to jump up in front of his friend if he had too seeing as though Mike was about to go off the rails and punch Rob who was standing there, unbeknownst of just how jealous he had just made the emcee before with out even realising it.

 

"What'd I miss?"

The sixth member braced the rest of the Linkin Park members with his presence as he returned from his bathroom duties as he had a frown against his lips, his furrowed eyes to match also as he was sad he missed out on whatever had just happened before with his band mates. He was intrigued, watching as the DJ was still laughing, like a small child pointing accusingly at Rob and Chester.

 

"Not a hell of a lot Dave, I was just leaving...I'm too fucking tired for this, I need my sleep..."

 

Robert exclaimed before anyone else could have their input, cheeks still painted red, his eyes furrowing as the laughter began to seize to realise just how late the day had gotten as it already was nightfall, another day had slipped right from under their feet.

 

"You sure you don't want Ches tucking you in...since you enjoyed it so much?"

 

The DJ began once more again, Rob's cheeks staining an even more brighter shade of red as once again laughter erupted through out the controls room of the studio.

 

The vocalist laughing harder then had ever before as he crossed his eyes over to where Mike had been sitting to realise that his emcee wasn't the slightest amused at all, in fact his face was to match the same colour as Rob's as he was glowing red across his cheeks and neck. He had never seen the emcee so mad before as the younger male was usually always a more placid guy that nothing really bothered him the slightest right up until now as Chester's laughter died down, swallowing slowly. The vocalist knew he had taken it too far and what was making it worse was that Joe was still carrying on about it, the band's DJ wasn't quick to think of picking up on the tension between the two leading men who were now both staring intensely at each other by the time the laughter had soon deflated the room.

 

\----

 

It wasn't long before one by one the band members began to retire for the night. Dave was the first to go, he left wordlessly which still troubled Chester deeply to see the bass player being so torn up with whatever it was toying with his head- but the vocalist knew all too well as later that day he remembered talking quietly with his lover by his car once he pulled up that afternoon once he had dropped his kids off at home, as he did deliver his promise to his children and had spent the afternoon playing on the playground with them at their local park down the street.

 

The vocalist tried to not let it affect him that much- but in reality he could feel his stomach turn, his heart sinking as his body felt though it was being torn to shreds from the guilt he had for his band mate. He knew he messed up, totally fucked up as he could recall that night all to well when he was the one that initiated the flirting which lead to his younger lover losing control and returning the favour by kissing Chester up against the wall. Little did they know they weren't alone in the hallway as Dave had caught the end of their ministrations against the wall. He felt terrible and wanted to go to Phoenix straight away to explain to him what had happened and more importantly he wanted to apologise- but Mike had stopped him, exclaiming that it wasn't the right time, just yet as they needed to think of a more well thought out plan.

 

He tried to not let it affect him that much as he knew that soon they would speak to Dave and not only that- but the rest of the band. He knew that they all deserved a right to know as Brad Delson already knew, no thanks to Mike and himself not keeping quiet the first time they had gotten caught. Pushing all troubling thoughts aside, the rest of the band members soon left with tired looks about their features as Rob was keeping his distance from Chester which in the sense for the vocalist was very entertaining to watch Rob struggle to say his 'goodbyes' as he exited the studio still red in the cheeks as very little words were exchanged between them.

 

The vocalist agreed to to stay back with Mike to go over more lyrics that night as he had told his wife who was less then thrilled that it was going to be an over night job and that he wouldn't return until early morning, the next day. He went for a short toilet break as he noticed his lover had exited the building with Brad Delson moments before he left for his toilet duties and when he returned he noticed the light had been burnt out in the studio, he was in complete darkness. He didn't think he was gone for that long was he? Maybe Mike had left him?

 

"Mike?"

 

Chester cried out, feeling like he had just stepped out into his own horror movie where he was now playing the young, innocent victim that was about to walk into his own nightmare in his own movie where he was about to get chased by the killer at any given moment. When he realised that the emcee hadn't responded back and for a moment he really felt like he was alone in the studio, his eyes darted around the dark hallway that was leading up to the controls room where they had been working in moments before. With timid steps he move forward, his breath was shaky as his mind was now jumbled with all scary thoughts.

 

"I swear to fucking God Mike, if you don't come out I will kick you in the balls...this isn't funny anymore"

 

The now very frustrated yet scared vocalist cried out, his voice wavering in fear, he knew he was acting ridiculous right about now as he knew that scenario of something bad happening to him was very slim to nothing and that he knew his lover was obviously playing a sick joke on him, obviously getting him back for the way that he was outrageously flirting with Rob just moments before the band had parted ways for the night.

 

He was met with silence once more again, now very agitated glancing from window to window to see the very little slivers of light lighting the hallway making it slightly easier for Chester to find his way back to where he was in the first place. It was then he felt something covering his back. It made his back arch upwards as he let out a shaky breath from the flooding intrusion against his own free will that was so warm as it was blanketing the vocalist from the drafty hallway, shielding him from the cold and yet he didn't scream as immediately he knew he felt safe, warm and secure as he could sense who it was that was now holding him.

 

Strong, well defined arms snaked across his waist now, locking Chester in place incase he wanted to break free from his sudden captive. He felt the familiar butterflies thrashing within his stomach, remembering exactly how it felt the first moment that this said stranger had touched him that night back in the club as he felt the warmest, softest touch of another man's lips press against his ear. The singer moaned, a slight whimper to his voice when he realised who it was the moment the stranger's wet, hot breath sizzled into Chester's ear canal. His captor's voice sounding so deliciously low against his flushed skin. The smells of his minty toothpaste and signature scent of; his own musk laced with the sweetness of his own cologne making Chester drown in the flood of it all.

 

"I'll tell you what isn't funny anymore and that is how ridiculously fuckable you look in those jeans right about now"

 

"Oh god Mikey..."

 

Chester cried out, his body reacting to Mike's warm body that he was pressed up against. The heat from his younger lover was sending shock waves of heat through out his body, his groin stirring in its response that was now reminding the pale man just how uncomfortable he was now feeling with his burning, throbbing sex suffocating in the small front of his pants.

 

The vocalist was set to believe that they were just going to be going over lyrics they had previously written early that afternoon- but as it was, as it seems, the emcee had other ideas for them both tonight as the vocalist was now happily submitting to his lover, he felt his tensed back muscles began to soften into his younger lover's hard embrace letting his smaller body fall backward as Mike would catch him.

 

Chester let out a soft groan, not quite finding the appropriate words to turn them into sentences as all he could muster from his parted lips were noises of appreciation to feel Mike's hands smooth across the expanse of Chester's front. His hands working their way from his broad chest where his fingers from his left hand began to curl up until he began to stroke, graze, tweak the flushing, pink bud of his hard nipple that was still hidden from under his wife beater that was there waiting for some attention which the emcee was happy enough to give in too.

 

Chester's breathing was coming out in an uneven pattern, some breaths shorter then others- but the most being he was finding it extremely difficult to think straight, to breathe normally as he no longer could trust his footing as he felt his body cave more and more into Mike's who had a strong hold on his smaller lover's body which he felt lucky to have Mike holding him close to his own body as he couldn't quite trust his voice or body now. Whenever he was around Mike, the simplest touch, smell and taste had the older male left reeling for more as he couldn't believe just how perfect Mike was.

 

"I've been waiting to do this to you all day...You are mine...no one else's Chester and I am going to prove that to you"

 

The emcee growled loudly, his voice sounding very animalistic as Chester let out a gasp to feel Mike's other hand, that simply was forgotten- but soon realise he had other plans for it as he soon pressed the flat of his right palm against the front of Chester's pants, grazing his hand against the hardened sex he found there. It felt so good, so good that Chester could feel tears sting the creases of his eyes. He never realised just how long he had been waiting for this moment until he was reunited with the the most amazing feeling of having Mike against him, touching him, breathing his body in. They were so close that Chester squeaked to feel Mike's erection smash against his lower back, reminding Chester just how true his words were. He would always be Mike's and no one else's.

 

Every worry, irrational thoughts, all seem to have disappeared as all the vocalist could think about was just to feel his body fall into Mike Shinoda as for a moment the world was slipping from under their bodies. At long last they were alone again. It was exciting and nerve wracking all at the same time for the both of them.

 

"Oh god Mike...I can't believe this is happening"

 

Chester whimpered, feeling Mike press his hand harder against Chester's front, rewarding each other a loud moan that smashed against the dark hallway walls. He could feel Mike's lips close now, his warm breath creating a warm glow against Chester's hot skin, his lips feathering the skin he found between Chester's nape and his shoulder.

 

It was a wonderful feeling as Chester felt like the young, naive girl in the erotic movie that your parents had always warned you about not to watch as Mike would be playing the sexy yet mysterious lover that would wisp Chester away and then make love to him at that very moment and all night long. Corny as it sounded- but Chester felt happy, alive, the movements that Mike was making against and across his body had Chester establishing in his mind of what their roles soon would be playing tonight as the older male was more then willing to submit his soul, his love and his body for his younger lover who was happily to be the more dominant of the two and to take charge, after all Mike was the founding member and the leader of their band, so why not?

 

"So beautiful...All mine"

 

The emcee whispered, his voice still warm against Chester's skin. The vocalist managed to find his feet once more again as he felt his body shift under Mike's possessive touch until he was now facing the emcee, his body pressed tightly against Mike's hard body . What very little lighting coming the street lamps just outside the studio were still beaming down he could see the handsome creature before his very own eyes as for a moment, he studied the man before him.

 

The warm glow was painted across Mike's beautiful face as he too was staring into Chester's eyes. For a moment, it was like time slowed down as the lover's continued to study each other in a new light that they have never discovered until now. Sure they have looked at each other before many times- but this time it felt different, it made the older male realise just how much he was falling in love with his younger emcee and he could see the emcee had the same pull against his own heart strings the way his eyes were now searching into Chester's soul with his own soul.

 

The older male could see the low lighting catch on the saliva of his half Asian lover's lips making them all the more inviting to kiss, suck, have them touch him in his secret places along his body. It was certainly yummy to witness something so small turn into something so deviously dirty.

 

His dark eyes were mesmerising, hauntingly beautiful under the lights that were mulling through the window as if he could feel Mike opening his soul up to him as the vocalist was doing nothing- but the same. Before they could go on, Chester's mind began swarming with questions. He knew it was inappropriate at a time like this- but he had to ask. He had to know just how Mike managed to pull this brilliant plan off as Chester wouldn't have thought of it himself. It had been a struggle for Chester to come up of a place where he knew they both wouldn't get caught and so it was, as it seems, he really did feel like giving up until Mike had found a way to make it happen. He did live up to his promise that he made for Chester right back in this very same spot where they were holding each other closely just like they were now many nights ago.

 

"How did you come up with the idea of the studio? I mean I didn't realise you still had your key to this place?"

 

"I don't" Mike lightly laughed, his hands were running along Chester's back. Tracing invisible patterns along the arch of his back until he settled his hands along the dip in his back above his buttocks. Chester got to work with his own hands, running his long fingers through Mike's dark tresses as he always admired the softness he found in there between his finger tips. He was slightly confused now, hoping Mike would go on from his statement- but the older male realised that Mike was just teasing him now, leaving him to guess now.

 

He figured his best friend may have had something to do with it as earlier just before he remembered the two were caught whispering in the corner of studio moments before they both exited together when Chester decides he needed to use the bathroom until it was just Mike that had returned before as he thought it would have been a brilliant idea to scare his older lover in the hallway just moments ago before having this conversation.

 

"Wait what? Are we breaking and entering, Mr. Shinoda?"

 

The vocalist squeaked, innocently playing dumb as he suspected his guess was right with their curly haired friend having something to do with Mike's mastermind of a plan. Laughter littering his lips as he watched the emcee's lips curl into his famous 'shit eating' grin as he slowly shook his head to Chester's. Before Chester could say anything the emcee then leaned forward, his silky, wet pillowy lips brushing slightly against Chester's as it only left the older male whimper against Mike's flushed skin.

 

God, he smelt good as the older male's dexterity was now flooded with the delectable smells of all things Mike. He was like a drug, his sinfully delightful drug as the vocalist couldn't get enough of his younger lover. He needed more and he was making damn sure he would get more then he was bargained for, he had been waiting for this moment for too long now.

 

His hands slowly made their way from his hair until he had Mike's cheeks in each of his palms, locking the younger male in place so he couldn't move, relishing the smooth yet stubbly skin he found there.

 

"We didn't break and enter, doofus....I had some help to pull this off"

 

"Help?" Chester quizzed, Mike smiled, his eyes twinkling from the street lamps. He felt Mike move closer until his nose was now grazing the side of Chester's. For a moment they stood like this, no movements were made as the only noises that were to be heard were the gentle sounds of each men breathing. It was a nurturing feeling as the vocalist could feel his heart swell ten times it's size whenever he could feel the emcee's warm breath against his skin. He didn't think he could ever feel this happy, ever. That finally he was being set free from his own demons and that he could truly see himself getting lost in Mike and his wonderful, dark eyes.

 

His thoughts were all cut short when he could hear Mike talking again, in his low sultry voice that Chester felt his groin twitch once more again, it was unbearable as he needed some kind of release as his nipples hardened every time he would hear his emcee speak in his low voice, only exclusive for Chester to be able to hear.

 

"I had a little elf help me-"

 

"What are you like Santa, Shinoda?"

 

Mike sniggered as Chester found himself giggling. The pads of his thumbs brushing against Mike's stubble of his beard. Naughty thoughts of Mike dressing up as Santa on display for Chester's eyes only. It didn't seem like a bad idea for their next role play.

 

"You could say that...what is it that you want for Christmas, Mr. Bennington?"

 

The younger asked as he was now playing along with their slight role playing they had established. He was still sniggering as Chester whimpered between his gasps to feel Mike's hands were now sliding over his ass, until his possessive touch locked the older male against his hard body. He could feel each of their hardened sex's brushing against each of their lower bodies, almost reminding one another that both of their bodies needed to feel, touch, react to each other in a way that was sinfully all theirs.

 

It was then Chester's eyes glazed over until lust was once more blinding all his sensory. His heartbeat thunder clapped against his ribs as he could feel the rush of heat from his groin making its own way up towards his head until his body felt as though he was being set alight. He realised that they had been standing here for too long, shamefully still full clothed as he realised that if they were going to make love now, they needed to do it. Now. The night wasn't getting any younger. As the the vocalist would hope they would have enough energy to do it more then just once as he was planning on having his dirty way with his emcee as much as he could as it saddened him to think that this could be their first and the last time they would have together for a while.

 

"What I want? I want you to make love to me, Mr. Shinoda-"

 

The vocalist paused, feeling Mike's grip tighten against his ass, cupping the fleshy rump firmly between his grasp as the older male felt confident enough to jump up and wrap his legs around the emcee's waist, locking his heels together to secure his place against the taller male. The emcee gasped in shock at the unexpected actions his older lover was playing at- but with quick thinking he tightened his grip, his knees bowing slightly at the added body weight his body was now carrying as he held Chester firmly against him, regaining his strength as he stood. His knees still buckling from under his own and Chester's weight. The older male could feel the top of Mike's erection against his ass, the ridged, hard meat sliding in a uncomfortable friction as the vocalist needed to feel Mike's large girth inside of him, filling him up. His own erection was simply suffocating in between each of their bodies as it was unbearable for Chester to move without feeling the discomfort of his own pants trying to push his own erection down.

 

Chester leaned down, his hands still firmly locking the emcee's head in place as he felt Mike shift his face to look up at Chester. Their lips were brushing against one another again, as their hearts were beating fast. They were both scared of what was about to happen- but excited as this was something they both never had done before, with the exception of Chester and his past- but the older male was never in love with with his past sexual experiences with the other men as this time it felt like a real first for him. He needed Mike and he knew Mike needed him. This was happening, finally they were both unstoppable. They were doing this. It felt right. They knew the moment they would make love things between them would simply change and to Chester it excited him to see the road they were now both taking together as they finally were running side by side and not towards each other.

 

"-and then after you make love to me, Mikey...I want you to fuck me, Mr Shinoda...make me yours...."

 

Chester whispered gruffly, he smirking wickedly at his younger lover as he began to shift his body against Mike. As uncomfortable as it was for him to ministrate his movements he knew it would drive the emcee crazy as he could feel the younger male squirm from under his weight. He knew the younger was being driven to the brink of insanity as he could see the emcee slam his eyes shut, his grip tightened his older lover's ass.

 

"Oh god Ches..."

 

\----  
TBC

AN So yeah...we can all see what's about to go down in the next chapter...;) Let's all take a moment to thank Brad hahah!!! I love Brad <3 omg...


	26. Chapter 26

AN Oh god...so nervous about this chapter...I love slash! But writing it makes me so nervous lol...I hope it's okay eeeep. And I have to point out...almost 40 pages...what the fxxckkkk....I promise I will try to shorten it...I guess as their first time I wanted to make it special ;)

 

Also I apologise for frequently using the word 'fuck' a lot in my story...whoops...just a funny word to say XD

I adore each and every review, I love for them and feed off them, so reviews and rates. Feedback, anything is deeply appreciated <3

 

So I hope it's ok...a bit of a cliff hanger towards the end but nothing to scare...just this chapter will continue on the next :)

 

\---

Twenty-six

 

The cool air of the autumn's night was sifting through the empty hallway of the studio that night. Swirls of glowing yellow painted the ground and the walls as well as everything in between its path. The darkened corners fell into its own shadows as the night grew older the air became warmer for the two bodies that were seen pressed up against the wall.

 

The smaller man, whose skin like a work of Picasso, slick with a layer of sweat was being pushed into the wall, his smaller body falling into it. His legs and his arms were tightly tangled up and around by another man, his lover, whose darker skin glowed magnificently under the array of street lamps that continued to flood into the small proximity of the hallway. His lithe yet toned body was boring into the smaller man who was doing his best from keeping his older male from slipping from his unsteady grasp.

 

Then as time stood still, their hearts leapt from their ribcages as they were trying to source out each other. Their lips had finally met, Mike's lips finding Chester's in the heated dark space between their bodies as they were no longer teasing each other or that their noses were only slightly grazing- but finally Mike let out a sigh of appreciation, gratitude and blinding lust to finally feel Chester's sensual lips against his own.

 

Languidly they began to kiss as twin moans escaped the hallow of their throats before the rumbling sensation hit their bodies making any fear and any worry that they had been feeling disappear. Their first kiss they had just shared back at the hotel, outside, on a rainy cool night had changed everything they had ever felt about each other. It left the two leading men feeling scared, worried and overly confused at first- but both then understanding why it had happened. It didn't feel wrong at all, it felt right as it was suppose to have happened, that Mike was destined to be with Chester, he never meant for it have happened- but he was glad it did.

 

Their lips moved together, tilting his head to one side as Chester mirrored his actions to his opposing side to deepen their kiss, the wet friction of their lips coated in their warm saliva was creating only the most sinfully delicious noises to their ears as they moaned louder in anticipation. Mike's fingers deftly began to regain consciousness, blood flowing into them once more again as he began to stroke Chester's fleshy ass between his finger tips, a growl escaping his lips to realise that his older lover was in fact wearing too much clothes as he would hope that would soon change. Deepening the kiss, Mike rolled his tongue out, his lips widening his movements against Chester's lips who had he opened up his own lips to accommodate Mike's aggressive power until their tongues had finally met.

 

It wasn't long until they were both now panting hotly against each other now, the room growing smaller around their moving bodies as Mike wasted no time rubbing his body against Chester's, his thick erection grazing hard against the cleft of his older lovers ass, Chester's fingers squeezing the half Asian's shoulder as their tongues were now somersaulting, tumbling in each of their mouths, their teeth grazing whenever they would deepen the kiss a little more as the fight of dominance was in the back of their minds.

 

The heated dance of Tabu continued to roll around in the small precinct of their warm, wet canals until they realise air was becoming an essential for them both as the pulled away slowly, a wet popping sound escaping each of their lips when their mouths were soon disconnected. Noses still touching side by side, matching brown whirlpools of lust and greed lingered into each of their stares. Mike continued to rub his hard body into Chester as the older male let out a small whimper, his breath warming everything in its path of Mike's parted, moist lips.

 

His hard sex grazing against Chester's soft flesh as the older male was having a hard time concentrating of not to have his body fall into his own shock to feel his own hardened manhood rubbing between their tummies, the tight space between their stomachs causing the most delectable hard movements between their bodies.

 

"Oh god, you feel so good Ches"

 

It was Mike who had spoken the first words, since for the last few moments the sounds of heavy, slippery kisses and heated moans were all to be heard. His voice was low, the sultriness hitting every letter perfectly as the older male was lost for words, he felt like putty in Mike's hands as the younger male could feel the older male slinky his body closer to Mike's possessive touch which made the younger male smirk at his new found power.

 

"Come with me..."

 

The younger whispered, moaning in between in his words he then slowly dropped Chester to the floor until he felt his smaller lover find his footing once more again. Stumbling backwards, laughter spilling their lips as they felt like two naughty teenagers sneaking off to go have sex behind their parents back they fumbled their way down the hallway, with Mike taking the lead as he stealthily was walking backwards, his hands grasping at Chester's thin wrists he the smashed his lips against Chester's who gasped happily to accept Mike's hungry kisses into his own equally thirsty kiss.

 

The emcee's back finally found the door that was leading into the controls room where he had mapped out where he wanted to take Chester as he let out a surprised gasp to feel the older singer grabbing his own reigns as Chester ripped his wrists away from Mike's touch before he would slam his his whole body into Mike's, his hands snaking from the broad expanse of his lover's shoulders until his was cupping Mike's cheeks in each of his own palms.

 

Their lips were moving, tongues were rolling and tumbling together between parted lips as they were both panting heavily from their urgent kisses. Mike, as quickly as he could, to stabilise his body from falling into the ground as the the lust continued to thump against his body, wrapped his arm around Chester's waist bringing the smaller man closer until his restricting sex was seen squashing against Chester's stomach as he moaned deeply into Chester's mouth to feel the older male was just as excited as he was when he was reunited with the same sensation of the singer's hard, clothed cock pressing against his thigh.

 

His other hand got to work beside him, blindly palming along the hard wooden panel with his fingers spread out against it he finally found what he had been searching for. Lips still attached, as each of their tongues were assaulting each other in between their wet mouths, their saliva mixing, creating the most delicious taste known to them as it excited the younger male to drink in the faint tastes of weed and toothpaste. A wonderfully weird combination that had the younger male driven to the brink of insanity as he wrapped his lips around Chester's tongue, sucking at the slippery, thick organ between his lips, feeling the skin between his plump lips swell until swollen as he then opened the door.

 

He didn't realise that the trusted door had been keeping up their weight from collapsing as Chester ripped his lips away from Mike to let out a loud squeak from his parted lips along with Mike who had let out a loud groan when the door had given way from their bodies, snapping open as they fell into the doorway and towards the ground. Mike landing on his back with a loud thump- but Chester landing lightly on top of his younger lover as the emcee did everything in his power to make sure he hadn't hurt Chester from the clumsy fall.

 

"Fuck Mikey, you okay?"

 

The emcee could hear Chester's words enter his ears as his mind was spiralling in and out of darkness, he didn't realise he had hit his head pretty hard. His conscious state battling it out to keep the man from passing out it was then he wrapped his arms securely around Chester as the older male laid to rest his head against the crook of his younger lover's neck.

 

"Don't worry about me-"

 

"-But you hit your head pretty har-"

 

Chester's words were once more drowned out into the back of his throat when he felt Mike's hands shimmy their way up from Chester's lower back and to the back of his head as he pulled the older male above him so that he could press his lips once more into Chester's. Moans escaped them as their hearts thumped against this ribcages and in their ears. The older male shifted, his knees now on either side of Mike's waist as he pulled his body up to ease some of the weight off of Mike until he was straddling Mike's hips. Their kisses never leaving them astray as the young emcee followed Chester, until he was sitting upwards. His hands clasping Chester's thick spiked hair as he held the older male closer to his body.

 

Daringly the older male smirked, as he began to grind his ass into Mike. The burning sensation of feeling Mike's girthy manhood pressing so provocatively against Chester's round ass, the older male continued to move against Mike's body. Their chests would smack together, rubbing against each other as lips moved beautifully together, their tongues found the familiar space between their lips once more again.

 

It was then Mike pulled away, a loud popping noise of their lips disconnecting sounded the room as he then pushed Chester off of his body. The older male slightly confused- but understood why the younger male was getting agitated when he made a stand in front of the older singer, his hand reaching for Chester to take hold of which he happily accepted the half Asian's kind gesture. Both on their feet Mike grabbing Chester gruffly, his blunt finger tips digging into the tattooed man's skin.

 

"I can't want to feel you inside, fuck that's all I have been thinking about is that fucking tight ass of yours, baby"

 

Mike panted, nipping at Chester hot flesh below his ear as pulled Chester along with him. They stumbled into the room, with Mike aggressively kicking the door that was just in front of him, and behind Chester shut. Closing the two lovers off from the outside world. He then pulled Chester closely, their chest's touching as their lips were ghostly touching.

 

"God Mike...recording booth now, I fucking need you now"

 

The younger male felt intoxicated hearing those dirty words coming from Chester. Fuck romance, they needed each other. Mike had it bad for his older lover. All he could smell was Chester. He could smell his sweet cologne bouncing off of his sweaty skin, he could could taste the sweetness of his of his toothpaste with the savoury hints of his weed he had obviously smoked earlier before they all met up before- but what had drove the younger male crazy was he could smell Chester's hot, throbbing sex as it was aching, needing to be touched, kissed and taking attentive attention too.

 

With light kisses, nips all in between, heavy petting as hands explored each other bodies. They stumbled across the room and into the studio where the older male had gasped aloud. His eyes widening and so did his mouth, as it slackened with the mounting surprise spurring through his body to realise what Mike had transformed their studio booth into.

 

"Mike?"

 

"Yeah baby..."

 

The younger prowled around his prey until he was now behind Chester. His arms snaking around his smaller lover's thin waist as he rested his chin on Chester's nape, breathing in the smells that simply made it so Chester. A dozen red, pillar candles littered the recording room, all in which they were carefully spaced out on the outskirts of the the glassed walls. In the centre Mike had laid out a thick, fuzzy red blanket for their own added comfort. The younger saw Chester grow red in the cheeks, almost looking embarrassed as he continued to look at the scene before them in awe.

 

"Yo-you did this?"

 

"I just wanted to make it somewhat special...."

 

"Shit...Mike....it's beautiful, did you really do this for me?"

 

Mike nodded, his lips pressing softly into his older lover, admiring the softness of his porcelain skin he found between each kiss.

 

"Chester..." Mike began. His voice settling above a whisper as the emcee realise just how close they were to finally going to be together. It was amazing and exhilarating- but also at the same time it scared Mike into oblivion as he had no idea what he was doing he was only trusting his natural instincts here of what had felt right for him.

 

Admittedly this was his first time ever doing this with someone who was of the same sex and to make it all the more daunting, it was one of his best friend's turned lover; Chester. He felt dizzy. His stomach lurched. He wanted to make this perfect understanding Chester of his past, he wanted to be different and well spectacular. He also wanted to make sure Chester wanted this before they went on any further.

 

"If any time you feel uncomfortable...We-d-don't have to anything that you don't feel comfortable with, okay?"

 

The lead singer pulled away from under Mike's grasp as he then slowly, with timid steps made his way to the centre of the booth where he stood for a moment. Confused, fear now enveloping Mike in a tight squeeze he feared that he may have gone too far with the whole romantic gesture side of things- but he wanted to live up to his promise with his lover and that was to make it somewhat romantic. And what could be more romantic then making love in the very room where he had first met Chester.

 

He watched as Chester slowly turned around, his dark eyes glistening with tears as he had a small smile placed along his delicate features. For a moment the emcee just stood there, admiring the older male that stood just half a metre from him. He looked like a china doll, his skin glowing white under the simmering individual flames the pillar candles were all producing. Under his tight fitting clothing and his hard exterior he had always put in a show for that Mike could see the older male was just a scared and timid looking child wanting nothing- but to feel loved.

 

He knew the older singer had finally won the war of his demons- but Mike knew there were many others lurking behind his cocky exterior that he had done so well to hide behind. The emcee pushed all thoughts away as he found himself standing there, mesmerising the older male who was seen smoothing his hands along the front of his chest until he found the hem of his tight wife beater. Removing the slinky material, inch by inch Mike's eyes were rewarded with Chester's firm chest and ripped stomach as he pulled the material off of his body until he slowly dropped it beside his feet.

 

He then slowly sunk to the floor, kneeling on his knees as it was his turn to watch the younger male follow suit. Their eyes never once breaking contact as the younger male was quick to remove his shirt. He pulled his tee-shirt right off his body, feeling the warmth from the small licks of fire of the candles that surrounded them against his flushing skin as he discarded his shirt from behind.

 

Chester then pulled his body backwards, until he was now nestled into the sheet that was behind his sweaty body. Stretching his arm out, his palm held towards the ceiling he then curled his finger indicating for the younger male to join him as obediently Mike closed the gap between them until he fell to his knees, his legs on either side of Chester's hips, his palms taking refuge on each side of Chester's head.

 

"Fuck me Mike, I want this more then anything..."

 

That was all it took for Mike to cave in, this time he wasn't running away as the déjà vu feelings came slamming back into his mind as he could remember the first night he had turned Chester down where they had shared their very first kiss from under the rain. He was silly, down right stupid, to simply turn Chester away as truth be told that same night when he was told by his older lover to fuck him, Mike wanted nothing more then to do just that, that night and now as he captured the vocalist's lips with his own soul sucking kiss, he knew he wouldn't back out of it this time.

 

For the next few minutes all that was heard was silence, at long last as promised no phone calls or text messages to interrupt them. They were securely locked away from the outside world thanks to Brad and his trusted key he had 'not stolen- but simply forgotten to give back, until it was soon forgotten', that finally they could be together at long last. Their kisses deepened and so did their minds as Mike wrapped his arms around the nape of Chester's neck before twirling the older male right from under him until they both tumbled in one smooth fashion until the older male gasped to realise his smaller body was now straddling his taller lover.

 

They pulled away, air becoming an essential once more again.

 

"Mmmm, Ches you taste so sweet"

 

Mike purred, his breath so hot against Chester's already burning skin of his collarbone as the emcee slipped his tongue through his parted lips to latch onto the skin that was exposed for him to be able to feast on. As suspected, Chester tasted nothing short of amazing as he moaned, Chester mewling alongside Mike to feel the ripples of Mike's deep moans dance across his skin, shivers erupted along his sweaty skin as he could feel goosebumps rise from under.

 

"I need to taste you now"

 

Chester whimpered, his voice was horse from the arousal running thick through his veins. He then pushed Mike down, until the emcee happily fell against the warm blanket beneath his body. He watched on, propped up on his elbows to find Chester nestling in between Mike's parted legs. It was then he leaned closer, his warm breath fanning against Mike's quivering lips.

 

"Do you want me to suck your cock?"

 

Mike not quite trusting his voice, feeling choked up as he slowly nodded his head. He was lost in his own sea of lust as he felt he could explode at any moment. When he could see Chester smirk at his response, he knew his older lover was quite happy with his reply as he then slivered his way down Mike's body. Pushing his tongue out between his wet lips as he then dragged the thick, pink muscle against Mike's tanned skin. Collecting the dots of sweat he found there in the wake of his sensual pathway.

 

Slowly he ran his tongue against Mike's breast bone as the the younger male flipped his head back, his body producing hot spots from where Chester would touch him with his long tongue as he felt Chester drag it from his chest to his belly button where he slowly fucked it lightly with his tongue. It was driving Mike crazy as now he was panting. He could feel stars shoot past his eye lids. The even more crazy part was that they haven't even began to have sex, only heavy petting and kisses to match as the anticipation was on the rise in the pit of Mike's stomach.

 

If he was already moaning and panting like a bitch on heat while writhing wantonly against Chester's tongue he couldn't imagine how his hot body would react when they finally would get to have sex.

 

The sounds of belt buckles clanking against the still air of their recording booth as zippers were now being drawn, in a blur with hurried movements and awkward limbs flying everywhere. Chester had managed to pull Mike's pants off, along with his boxers as the slow petting and wearing too much clothing according to each lover was just getting too much for them both. Chester got to work on his own pants as he shuffled out his own denim jeans along with his thin boxer shorts, until they were both naked. Once again as Mike casted his eyes over Chester's naked form he sighed happily to realise just how perfect, how beautiful and how mesmerising Chester was whenever he was naked around his younger lover. The older male, to match his own admiration of his younger lover as he could see through the dull candle light, drifting his own eyes over Mike's naked form, printing the memory in the back of his mind. It was then the older lover leant forward. Going back to what he had started as there was no time to waste.

 

Feeling Chester's wet tongue slide down even lower once he was satisfied that he licked Mike's small indent known as his belly button he pulled his tongue downwards, slowly making way to his pulsating destination- but first Mike as suspected the older male was going to make Mike whimper, cry if he must, for what it's worth the emcee could sit here through the torture if it meant he could finally have Chester's hot, little lips around his thick cock.

 

He almost wanted to cum right then and there as he reimagined what it was like to finally have his tattooed lover wrap his lips around him once more again. It was officially his favourite place to be as naughty as it sounded- but in between Chester's lips was the most amazing, the most wet experience he has ever got embark on for himself.

 

His thoughts began to rattle as his head fell back, his arms giving way now from the mounting pleasure pounding rapidly in his body. He felt as though he was blinded when he tried to look up towards the ceiling as all he could see was the shadows bouncing from wall to wall, the simmering candle light grew brighter- but not enough to light the whole room all the way. He felt Chester lightly kiss him, his lips so wet and so delicately soft against his skin he let out a small whimper.

 

"Oh god Chester....you are so amazing"

 

It was then the Emcee's eyes flew open, regaining his strength he keeled over, back up on his forearms again to watch his older lover once more again. There he was, on the floor kneeling over in front of him, the tiny tip of his perfect pink tongue lapping up the beads of moisture that had seeped out from the tips Mike's cock. Without even giving him the chance to react, the singer leant forward, widening his wet oriface as he then pulled his lips slowly over his younger lover as he then engulfed his entire length in his mouth until Mike could feel its tip brushing against the back of Chester's throat.

 

The emcee smirked between his pants as he couldn't help- but notice just how wonderfully good Chester was when it came to giving head, seeing as though this would be his third time now performing the act of love on his emcee. It was then, slowly Chester pulled his mouth upwards, his tongue working around the thick meat between his lips and that was flooding in amongst his wet canal just until the tip was between his lips now. The cool air hitting Mike's exposed hot skin as it made him shudder violently, his body reacting against the air in the mostly humanly possible way there was.

 

"Oh shit...Baby, fuck me with that tight, little mouth of yours..."

 

Mike let out a low groan, both hands reaching out to tangle in his lover’s hair, urging him to renew the pace as they both knew Mike needed more, he was eager to fill his cock inside of Chester's mouth as he knew the older male couldn't get enough of him. Chester obliged willingly, the eager sounds of his slurping like music to Mike’s ears as his head bobbed between his thighs.

 

It was even better than he could have ever imagined; the singer’s lips, tongue, the way he lightly grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin of his shaft, the way he cupped his balls, kneading and rolling them gently in his hand. Dragging his tongue over the slit of Mike's swollen tip, collecting the pre-cum he would find there as he greedily tasted Mike from the tip of his tongue. He moaned loudly, his mouth creating the most amazing ripples through out both of their bodies as the emcee could almost feel that he was reaching at his peak.

 

"Oh fuck," the emcee groaned louder still, hips bucking and sending him surging deeper still inside his lover’s mouth. The wetness he found there around his sensitive skin was almost too unbearable as he knew he was going to regret his next action- but if he wanted this to last a lot longer then him blowing his load right inside of Chester he needed to act fast, taking back his dominance he then pulled Chester right off of him. Feeling the older male shutter from under his firm grasp around his wet hair as the emcee dragged the singer towards him until Chester was just hovering above him.

 

The emcee was enjoying the sight before him, Chester's once white cheeks glowing red from under the dim candle light, the silky wet substance smeared across his parted lips as the emcee lent forward to capture those said lips with his own, they both moaned loudly realising what Mike had just done as the emcee did anything he could, to suck, to lap at and to taste what had belonged to him as he ran his tongue along Chester's bottom lip relishing the taste of his own pre-cum he found there on his lover's lips.

 

"You keep that up and I won’t last much longer."

 

Mike murmured against Chester, breathing in sync. Their heart beats drummed loudly against their shaking bodies. The emcee knew they were both more then ready for what was about to happen now. With shaking hands he grabbed Chester's hips, his blunt fingers digging into the softest skin he had ever got embrace with of his own as he then flipped them over until the older male was seen lying his back into the comforter once more again.

 

Mike then scrambled to grab to what he had hidden in his pocket, feeling a twinge of redness creep along his neck and his cheeks as he never imagined himself ever putting himself in this proposition before. He sniggered to himself, hoping Chester wouldn't catch on his dirty smile when Mike's thoughts crossed over to their 'Bennoda' fan club as he could only imagine what their fan base that'd ship them as a couple would think of them right now if they ever got to witness what was about to happen. He knew they would be somewhat responsible for hospitalising some of them as this was even too much for Mike to realise that he was about to sleep with the one and only; Chester Bennington. Every girls dream.

 

Quickly, he unscrewed the lid. He then dipped his fingers into the gooey clear substance, feeling the cool sensation engulf his fingers as he lubricated his fingers just enough to make Chester feel comfortable. Discarding the bottle beside him he watched in awe as Chester spread his legs open, slowly with a slight hesitation to his movements as inch by inch he then began to reveal a side of him that he only felt comfortable with Mike.

 

The rise and the fall his chest had sped up as he realised the singer was looking a little more nervous now. He frowned as he didn't want Chester to feel like that ever when he was around him, he wanted his older lover to feel safe and wanted Chester to know that he can trust the emcee in every aspect of what they were about to do. It was then he crawled up along his body, his lips finding Chester's as the older male happily accepted the loving kiss between his lips- but all that changed dramatically when he threw his head to side as Chester let out a small whimper as it steadily grew louder the moment Mike slipped the first finger into his tight virginal ring, feeling the tight skin immediately wrap around the tip of his long digit, he slowly pushed through the barrier as he made his way in.

 

He was rewarded with the most amazing heat surrounding his fingers as let out a growl. Tears stung his eyes as he had done everything in his will power to not pull his fingers out and to not just fuck his lover senselessly, right then and there. He then pushed his finger all the way in, feeling Chester's body crumble beneath him as he could feel his small body trying to reject the intrusive touch of Mike and his finger.

 

"Oh god, just how I remember it...So fucking tight..."

 

Mike growled, his lips finding Chester's once more again. He then pulled his finger out slowly, only the tip of it still invisible from the view for anyone to see as he then confidently pushed his finger back in, this time adding a second digit as they were seen sliding into Chester's tight core his stomach rumbling from the arousal from the same sensation of Chester's suffocating heat that surrounded his fingers.

 

"Oh god Mike...Mike...shit"

 

The older singer cried out between tiny pants Mike swallowing his tiny squeals between his lips as he confidently began to fuck Chester with his long digits. His weeping cock was pressing up on the side of Chester's leg, feeling his pre-cum pool out of him and across Chester's sweaty skin felt amazing to be feeling his hard skin slide against Chester- but he needed to feel more. He thrusted his fingers in slowly at first until he began to stretch at his lover's rectum feeling the tight skin almost give way, given the indication Chester was now more then ready. With one last kiss to his lips he pulled himself up until he was positioned between Chester's legs, his fingers feeling the suddenly cool room when they had left Chester's tight heat.

 

The young male went for his pants, with shaky fingers he grabbed what he had been looking for when he pulled it out from his pant pocket. His eyes crossing to Chester as for a moment they just stared at each other.

 

"Should we-?"

 

The emcee paused revealing what he had been holding between his finger tips. A condom, flavoured with strawberries to be exact as the emcee nervously rolled it between his fingers. He had never done this before with a male so he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do- but he respected his older lover's decision of whatever he wanted to do. Secretly he had hoped Chester wouldn't want it because nothing was moreorless appealing of the feeling of your dick being suffocated by thick latex.

 

The older male slowly propped himself up on his elbows, a smirk evidently across his lips. Cocking his eye brow he then shook his head. Laughter spilling from his lips.

 

"I never believe in that shit, Mike besides I can assure you, you won't get me knocked up"

 

"Are you Su-"

 

"Mike just fuck me already!"

 

The vocalist groaned aloud which Mike immediately took that as invitation, discarding the wrapper he then hooked his hands from under Chester's legs encouraging the older male to prop his legs up over his shoulders which gave him better access to Chester's wet, stretched hole. Realising he had forgotten to lube his hardened cock he then quickly ran his hand over it, smearing his pre-cum over the pulsating cock as he had done his best to lubricate himself to the best of his abilities. When he felt as though he was ready he then wrapped his fingers around the thick base as he aimed the tip against the tight ridged skin he found there.

 

Slowly he began to push his way through, feeling the the tight skin surrounding his intrusive member as inch by inch he was seen pushing himself into. Breaking Chester apart with his throbbing cock he felt the smaller man's heat surround him, instantly. It was almost too unbearable from first contact as the emcee let out a choked up cough, following closely by a moan of appreciation to realise that finally he had his cock inside of Chester, where he had been dreaming, fantasising for so long as he couldn't imagine it feeling better then he could ever anticipated for. He could feel Chester writhing, almost trying to pull away from Mike's intrusive touches and persistent nudges as Mike's eyes blurred in vision from the blinding lust.

 

He then thrust forward fully sheathing himself in Chester's hot heat, making sure Chester wouldn't escape as he felt his possessive side rise in the occasion. He thought Chester's mouth felt amazing- but nothing could describe the heat from Chester's small body as it excited the emcee. He then pulled out, only the tip of his dick buried inside of his older lover before he pushed back in, rewarding his body once more again with the sensation of Chester's tight rectum surrounding his thick sex.

 

"Oh god Ches....So fucking tight! Fuck"

 

Mike growled, the animal within him had finally been released as he wanted more. He began to pick up up the pace, feeling Chester's legs slide from his shoulders as he spread them up into the air giving into the younger male to pound into his body senselessly. Each thrust he made made the older male cry out in pain mixed with pleasure. Each thrust he made made Mike realise he needed to tell Chester he was in love with him.

 

"Oh god Mikey, harder"

 

The older male whimpered, hooking his long legs around Mike's waist to urge Mike to pick up the pace. The emcee wreathed out, before slamming his hot cock back into Chester's ass as he continued to fuck the man beneath him who was crying out in pleasure mixed with pain. The emcee dragged his fingers along Chester's stomach feeling the ripple of muscle he found poking there. It was then with confidence he grabbed the older male's throbbing cock into his own hand as he realised the vocalist needed his own release too.

 

He stroked the the older male, his thumb collecting the pearl droplets from the tip of his older lover's dick as he smeared the white substance along Chester, the warm silky sensation between Mike's fingers made him cry out as with every stroke he made he then would thrust forward, his dick reunited every time with Chester's tightness clenching his cock almost as if his body was trying to milk him.

 

"Oh fuck...Ches..."

 

"Arrhhn Mike, your...cock...feels...amazing...I can't hold on for much longer"

 

Chester cried out, panting between each word as his fingers slipped from behind him where he had been holding onto the blanket behind his body for dear life as he found a home for them each in Mike's matted, wet hair. Threading his finger tips through the soft tresses he pulled Mike forward until their lips had met in a searing kiss.

 

Tongues timidly touched as they panted hotly into each other. Mike continued to pump Chester between their moving bodies as he continued to thrust in and out Chester, his cock pulsating from the amazing warm heat he found right inside of his older lover. It was then he slammed forward, his thrusts becoming a lot more jerky to feel what he had been searching for, Chester's prostate as he watched in awe to feel Chester's head flung backwards as he let out a fearsome cry. The emcee took that an opportunity to quickly repeat his actions as Chester continued to cry out.

 

"That's it baby, scream for me"

 

And scream Chester did. It was almost too much for the younger male to take as he could feel his orgasm was now on the rise, his stomach somersaulted as he could feel the fireworks erupt inside of his body. His vision blurred as he then he then slammed into Chester one last time, nailing his older lover's sacred special spot one last time before he felt Chester tighten his muscles around him as to Mike's surprise Chester came. Rivets of hot, white seed came spurring out of Chester's hard cock as the substance was now coating Mike's hand and stomachs.

 

"Oh Mike, shit...MIKE"

The older male cried out as Mike slowed his pumping, milking the last of his seed from his leaking cock.

 

"Oh shit Ches...I'm cumming"

 

With the combination of feeling Chester's body tighten around his throbbing cock and hear Chester's screams he couldn't take much longer for himself as he then pushed in one final time to feel his lower stomach lurch violently as his climax had taken flight over his body. He pulled his hand away from Chester's now flaccid cock as he then leaned forward, grasping Chester's thick locks in his own hands he slammed his lips against Chester just in time to feel his climax reach its peek, sounds and sight had left Mike as for a moment he thought he had passed out from the intense pleasure that was now spiralling out of him.

 

The tip of his hard cock exploding inside of Chester, who was seen crying out between his hot deep breaths as his hot, tight carven was now painted with the the essence of Mike as the younger male rode out the last of his orgasm, feeling more alive then he has ever felt before with each ripple of ecstasy coursing through out his body.

 

It was then he collapsed into Chester's awaiting arms, lips lazily pulled away as both men could relish the flight of air that was around them. The emcee let out a groan, air being filled to his lungs as he could feel sleep threatening to take over his feeble attire. It had been a long day in the studio and the emcee couldn't imagine a more perfect ending to the night as he finally got to have Chester all for himself. It came off as shock really, a beautiful and wonderful shock to realise that finally they had made love as it was long over due. With their pent up kisses and hard touches it felt amazing to finally bed Chester.

 

Slowly he pulled himself up, to look down at the man before him. The warm glow from the candle light was shimmering with his sweat across his alabaster skin. He couldn't believe just how beautiful the man that laid before him really was. With his dark eyes glowing magnificently under the flickering light, his soul searching for Mike's as the younger male felt himself drowning in a sea of emotions. He knew he had to tell him, he was determined that this time he was ready. Even if the older vocalist wasn't ready himself, he needed to have that peace of mind for himself.

 

Leaning forward, his lips grazing against Chester's delicately soft, pink petals he wanted to cry out in bliss when he slowly pulled himself out. The cool air hitting his hot skin as he had done so. He felt Chester lightly kiss him, their kisses were described as lazy yet loving as Mike's lips fell open, sending Chester to do the same with his actions. It was then the words had escaped before he could conjure up another questioning thought that he was doing and saying the right thing.

 

"I love you"

\---  
TBC


	27. Twenty-seven

AN Hello, really feeling blah about this fic...>.< sorry, I can't help how I feel eep. Just wondering if you all like it? I love every single feed back I get as it helps me get through it. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story and who reads it! It makes me extremely extremely happy! So I thank you all!<3

 

This chapter splits off :) but you will find after this...everything will seem to go down hill from here...Full of angst, drama and all things crap will start to happen after this chapter!

 

I wanted to add the flashback, I've had it written for a while just didn't know where to put it. I think it fits I hope. Also...warning; this chapter is once again full of slash! Haha you all have been warned!

 

\---

Twenty-seven

 

_The wind skimmed past the Honda Civic that was seen rattling along the freeway. The driver's window was seen cracked open, allowing the unusually cool air of the sunny Spring day to waft through the old beat up vehicle. It was then a young man the ripe age of 23 was seen grasping his steering wheel, his knuckles matching the ghostly pale skin of his face as he couldn't believe that in the next 20 minutes his life could change for good. He could remember the last few days panning out for him in the back of his mind as it reminded him the constant struggle of what his life was made out to be._

_He remembered getting home one late afternoon, his wife was no where to be seen as the young Arizona man suspected she was working a double shift at the local diner from down the street. He grimaced every time he would jam his key into the lock as the stale smells of old cigarettes and stale beer beckoned him like a wet and uncomfortable blanket as steered his tired body into his rundown dwellings._

_He only wanted better for himself and his dear wife, Samantha, as all he had hoped that one day, one day soon he could break away from this life and make it out there in the real world. He embraced his life growing up as it was as he wanted nothing better then to break free from what he was use to and to explore the world._

_He was tired of being the struggling musician that couldn't catch a break. Breaking things off with his old band, Grey Daze was not only the worse thing he could have done- but it was the best thing he had done as he couldn't bare to live another day seeing his ex lover and knowing there was no future of them ever being together._

_He remembered breaking the news to Samantha as the the guilt and pain was eating the young vocalist up inside and just so it seems he couldn't live another day knowing he was stringing them both along for each of his guilty pleasure. He loved Sam- but he wasn't sure if he did make the right decision breaking things off with his high school sweetheart that latter down the track, he had reunited one night in a bar where Mark had been piecing together the idea of getting a band together. Of course he jumped at the opportunity as he wanted to better his life, he knew he had it in him for he was a great singer. Still rough around the edges- but with time and patience he knew that one day he would be the greatest singer of his time, figuratively speaking._

_Long story short from that messy scenario, he picked Samantha as he remembered the exact conversation that he had with his wife that night when he finally let go and told her that he had kissed Mark, that was it. Nothing more then just a long, beautiful kiss with a few gropes over clothing as he felt guilty for going any further as he needed to tell his wife what he had done._

_He knew the damage was done as he remembered her screaming at him, called him names like 'faggot' and 'fudgepacker' they were hurtful names as Chester could never imagine his dear Sam ever bringing them up, with such distaste and grief behind her every word. It was then she gave her husband the ultimatum, choose her or the band. His wife who he barely knew or his band, where he knew Mark since growing up in his awkward adolescent life. She also failed to mention that in amongst the hurtful words and heated argument that Chester had fought back that she was 3 months pregnant._

_So with heavy heart and numbing thoughts, he chose her. He knew it was the right thing to do. He never knew his father growing up as he never wanted to put his unborn child through what he has already been through once before, twice would just literally eat him up inside._

_He remembered telling his band that he could no longer pursue the dream of becoming a member in their rock band, his dreams of travelling the world and expressing his love for writing music and sharing the same passion with his fans when they would make it big for the world to see. He wanted to become invincible for a while- but so it seems, his destiny and his dreams were soon squashed into nothing now._

_It had been a horrible day that day, it broke his heart as he stood there in the rain, right outside of Mark's house telling his ex-lover that this thing they had going was nothing- but an affair before it even began, Mark told him he had loved him which made Chester's cheeks soaked with the salty wetness of his own tears as the mixture of rain and his own tears would slide right down his face. He then left wordlessly. Hearing the man that he did fall in love with after all those years crumble to the ground. He didn't realise just how much he did mean to Mark, that when he had finally found Chester once more again that he would be losing him once more again._

_After that, his life became nothing- but a turmoil of dispare. He did everything in his power to numb the pain that he was feeling every day, he would wake from his slumber every morning as he could see Samantha's tummy growing larger so did his fascination for the drugs and the alcohol that would consume him until he no longer could feel pain. He knew he had hit rock bottom at this point in his life._

_He knew choosing Samantha seemed like the right thing to do as he did love her- but his love for her was described as a comforting love between two friends. His love for music had always come first for him as he had dreams of becoming something of himself. He had goals that one day he would finally get to live out his fantasy of becoming a famous rockstar who got to travel the world. He wanted to be that one guy that would scream when no one else could scream for themselves as he wanted to scream out his demons from when he was growing up- but he threw it all away for Samantha. He had no scream left in him, anymore._

_He couldn't blame her though, not for one bit. If he had of controlled his feelings a little better then there could have been a possibility that he could still have the best of both worlds- but seeing as though his name was Chester Bennington, he was a recipe for disaster, a ticking time bomb that was ready to self destruct at any given moment when things would go right in his life he had to ruin it by letting everything that was great in his life explode away from him the moment he would touch happiness._

_-but, all that changed one afternoon. When his co-worker had mentioned to him that a band just like his old band were looking for a new singer to join their group. They went by the name Xero and their style of music was very similar to his ex band. He had a lot to think about it that night, he went over with it with Samantha. Tears were shed that night as he expressed just how much he missed being a singer and he wanted nothing more then to give it a go. She was there for him, 100 percent all the way as she told him to go for it. Seeing just how miserable his life had become, she knew that this was something he had to do._

_Sending off his audition tape he never would have thought that same week he would actually get a phone call from the band's manager telling the aspiring singer that the band had listened over his tracks and wanted him in for a second audition. Face to face his time. He was excited. Happy. Exhilarated as him and his wife bounced on the couch that night, arms around each other as he felt extremely happy. He thanked his lucky stars and then he thanked Samantha for giving him another shot._

_He knew it was a big risk- but if he wanted to find happiness once more again he had to trust his gut instinct that was to pack his over night bag, kiss his wife 'goodbye' and drove for the long haul from Arizona to Los Angeles where he would audition for a spot in the band, Xero._

_8 hours later, a bottle of Jack Daniels accompanied with a few lines of Coke he found himself parked just outside of NRG studios. Shutting the engine off, he sat for a while as he could feel his heart pound rapidly against his chest. It was now the combination of his worries subside him and the cocaine racing through his veins that it was making his thoughts nearly impossible to comprehend what he was about to do._

_He contemplated of turning the engine back on and driving back home- but knew he would have himself to blame if he never went in and just give himself that opportunity to finally pursue his long life dream. He lost it once before and he didn't want to give up his second chance that was blantly staring back at him in the face. Running his hair through his spiked, platinum blond locks as he ran his tongue over his silver labret piercing, he tried to slow his breathing as he stepped out in the cool air of L.A city._

_'Breathe'_

_He whispered to himself as he then slammed the door shut behind him, locking his vehicle up. His steps were described as slow as he reminded himself to breathe once more as he finally approached the door. Once inside he studied his surroundings, drinking in the sights of the pictures of well known, famous artists across the walls of the large reception area and through out the hallways as if it was the studio's trophy room full of signed plaques that was seen littering the walls of the large studio. He hoped that one day he could see himself up on one of those walls as that was all he could ever dream of. He knew he was simply dreaming big- but for a moment it made him happy. He couldn't tell whether it was the idea of it or if it was the drugs, or if it was both- but it felt amazing nonetheless and for as long as he could hold onto his happiness he wasn't going to let go._

_He was then instructed to sit at the chair opposite the young girl who was seen sat at the reception desk as her fake nails clipped against her keyboard, not taking her eyes off the screen of her computer. The noises began to annoy the young man now, biting his lip trying to refrain himself from not screaming at the girl who was making so much noise from across the room as he tried to pry his attention away from her. Hugging his body, feeling his thin arms wrap against his thin body. He exhaled deeply, the sounds not bothering him so much now as for a moment he could feel his mind began to drift._

_His head was bowed, the affects of his drug was wearing him down as he could feel the slumber thrusting into his mind like a freight train. He couldn't believe this was happening to him as he couldn't imagine this type of shit to be happening to him at a worse possible time. He opted against taking another hit before his auditions as he needed something to keep him from passing out. Before another worrying thought crossed his mind he heard his name being called from the distance down the hallway._

_The voice sounded friendly enough as the young, blond man looked up from his scuffed combat boots to find a tall borderline lanky man standing from the distance. He was freshly shaven, his eyes twinkling brown as he had a smile plastered across his lips. The aspiring singer blushed realising he had been checking out this said man that was now slowly approaching him when he noticed that the young man who was sporting a short goatee and moustache was actually pretty hot. He certainly was a distraction._

_"Chester?"_

_The man had repeated himself once more again as the blond man offered him a smile to give the young man an indication that he had found the right man. The pale man rose from his perch, his left arm was now outstretched, his hand waiting for the Xero band member to grab a hold of which he did. They shook hands, his smile only widening towards Chester as all the young singer could do was grimace. He could feel the nerves of being here lick at his insides as he wanted to collapse now._

_"Hey! how's it going? My names Brad Delson"_

_"Nice to meet you man...I feel like absolute shit"_

_Chester quietly said, his voice was wavering when they both pulled away as he watched Brad gesture for Chester to follow him down the hallway after he lightly laughed at Chester's comment, deciding he would not take it too serious. First impressions were always the key with Chester as the young, blond was one not to trust so quickly- but to young singer he thought Brad was pretty cool and down to earth. He was also interested in what Brad does in the band as it was rumoured they already had a emcee in the band. At first Chester thought it was strange as he never knew of any nu metal band having a hip-hop infusion in it- but he simply liked the idea of it as it could be the next big phenomenon or the biggest blunder of all their careers, he was willing to take his chances if he ever got chosen to be part of the band._

_Once he entered the last room on the right he then swallowed slowly to see three other Xero members sitting there behind a long desk, each of them with note pads and pens, with watchful eyes as the two men entered to room. They were all silent at first as Chester wasn't sure if he was suppose to have initiate the conversation first- but as usual words failed him as he stood there like a mute. His eyes wide watching as Brad had taken his seat next to a stocky Asian man, who's black spikes were standing predominantly from his scalp._

_"Hey Chester, it's nice to finally meet you....We have already met, Brad Delson here"_

_The young man who Chester had just met before began as he gestured towards himself, slapping a hand on his chest almost in a comical way. The young singer felt almost too silly to be standing there as he nodded dumbly when Brad had introduced himself once more again. He then thought this was a bad idea, what the fuck was he thinking? Sure they liked his audition tape as at the time he felt confident within himself that he was right for the band._

_-but_

_As he now stood here, he knew he couldn't go through with this. He wanted this so badly- but he knew these guys were a bunch of great guys that wanted nothing- but the best for them all and their band, this wasn't Chester's band, this was their band. He would only just make things worse for them and drag them down with him. He already fucked things up with his ex band so what's to say he wouldn't do the same once more again with Xero._

_"This is Joseph Hahn, he's the DJ-"_

_"-Also the video director, lady killer...God!"_

_The Asian that sat beside Brad cheerily said, interrupting his band mate as he made a stand, placing his hands on his hips as Chester let out a small snicker at The band's DJ who was now known as Mr. Joseph Hahn. He liked the idea of having a DJ in the band as once again he never knew it was possible for a nu-metal band to have someone like Joseph Hahn in the band. It intrigued him. A lot._

_"Joe, you're going to scare the poor guy away with your ego that's the size of your big, fat head-"_

_A tall young man said with a snigger to his lips as he waved at Joe to sit down. His skin looked as though it had been kissed from the sun, with deep brown eyes and a head full of brunette spikes. His baby face features indicated the singer that he was the baby of the group as he then introduced himself as Robert Bourdon, the drummer of the band. Chester's first instinct was that he was very cute as he rubbed his tongue along his piercing trying to detere his interest and his eyes away from Rob after he waved him a nervous 'hello'._

_"David Farrell- but prefers to be called 'Phoenix' isn't here to join us as he's on tour with his other band 'The Snax', he's our bass player so at the moment with have our temporary bass player, Kyle Christner, whose agreed to help us out until Phoenix returns"_

_A tall, slightly larger man then waved in Chester's general direction which the man auditioning for his part in the band began to suddenly feel more nervous then he really should. He's performed in front people before, so why was he suddenly feeling like this._

_He dipped his hands into his pocket, his left pocket containing the only thing that was keeping him sane right up at this very moment, as with deft fingers he stroked the small, glass vile, reminding the singer why he had the said drug on him in the first place. He was a nervous wreck, he didn't think he would make it this far with out collapsing yet as he was mildly surprised within himself that he was able to stand before the Xero band members before him._

_"Chester, Why don't you sing a chorus from the song sheet we have here...Seems like Mike is running late, again-"_

_"Cut him some slack, Hahn"_

_Mr. Delson, the skinniest of the group grounded, pushing his own words into the conversation as Chester crossed his eyes from the band's DJ, who was seen chewing at his nail, his hooded eyes furrowing as if he was being told off from his mother._

_"You know how hard the man works, Hahn, it's okay Chester...we can go on with out him, he shouldn't-"_

_"Actually..." The young man, whose blond spikes predominantly stood above his scalp began. Voice was shaking now, he was fumbling with his fingers now, spinning his fingers around the wedding band that was seen tattooed across his ring finger. He couldn't go through with this, as the band fought, so did Chester as the constant war battled it out in his mind. Sure they loved his audition tape at first- but as he stood before these men who seemed well presented, slightly rough around the edges, he knew they had their lives pretty much planned out for them. They knew what they wanted and those were the type of people that would soon pursue their dreams._

_Chester Bennington, however didn't. Truth be told, he had no place to go and even if he did get the part, he had very little money to be able to start a new life in the city of Angels, where big dreams happen. He had his whole life back in Arizona, even if it meant washing dishes and taking crap from his employer every day, it was still a life he set out for himself. It was still a job, it still put food on the table at the end of the day and it still fed his drug habit. He wasn't happy, no, - but it was a his life._

_"This was a huge mistake...Sorry to waste your time, guys"_

_Chester then ended the conversation pretty quickly after that. He closed his eyes, blacking the images of the four disappointed faces that were now staring back at him. He then turned, his legs working a mind of their own as he then set forth towards the exit. Any sounds that sounded the room were drowned out to him as the young pale man forgot to initiate that moments before the door had just swung open behind him and before he could push forward to the door he let out a startled gasp as he felt his frail body run into something soft and warm._

_He opened his eyes, just in time to see a flashes of brilliant shades of red and a large, friendly smile as he could feel his body falling to the floor beneath his staggering body. That was until the said stranger that Chester had just described had even quicker reflexes then he did as he then grabbed Chester's hips. Pulling Chester up against him until their bodies were almost entwined in an almost romantic embrace. There noses were almost grazing, as lips almost briefly touch from sudden impact. It made Chester feel dizzy as all he could think and smell was how amazing the man that was seen holding him close against his body felt._

_"Shit man, I didn't mean to almost knock you out..."_

_The stranger said, his voice so warm against Chester's lips as all the young blond man could do was stare. Feeling the perfect stranger pull away until his was now a safe distance from him to Chester's disappointment. He had met some pretty good looking men in his lifetime- but nothing could quite compare to the perfectly handsome stranger that was standing before Chester._

_His face was smooth, baby face smooth as he was sporting a dark goatee, nicely trimmed as Chester suspected he was a naturally dark haired man. His ears jouted out, which Chester thought he looked cute with them as in each of his ears he was seen wearing thick sleepers. It was disappointing to see his body being covered in such thick clothing as Chester slowly licked his lips as he could only imagine just how amazingly tone his body would look underneath his clothes- but he loved a little mystery in his men and his women and that this perfect being was giving off just that mystery. What was striking about the young man that stood before him was his vibrant locks of bright red hair. They were fascinating to have witness as he could tell this isn't his first time self mutilating his hair as he seemed like the type that would do it more often. His hair was like Chester's skin, a Work of art._

_"Geeze Mike! Knock the poor man out why don't you! You and your fat ass!"_

_A voice sounded their ears, Chester not quite hearing the words as they sounded familiar- but he couldn't quite grasp them for himself as he realised he had been staring for too long now. His cheeks glowed an angry shade of red, as red as Mike's hair whom Chester finally got to know the perfect stranger's name as he still was left speechless._

_"Shut it Brad, you obviously scared him with that porn-stache of yours, why else would he be running away?"_

_Mike laughed, as he pulled away from Chester- but keeping a close distance now as he had taken his spot next to Chester. The blond couldn't help- but let out a small snigger as his eyes crossed over to Mike, where for a moment their eyes locked and Chester felt the same pull on his heart strings the moment he first fell in love. He wasn't going to lie, it scared him, made him shiver and watching Mike break out into another warm smile that the blond thought he was going to pass out. He couldn't have this happen again, he knew the risks he would take of he continued on- but he knew deep down inside of his mind and his heart, it was worth it as for the first time in a while he felt more then alive. That he felt ready to give it another shot. Seeing Mike here, standing beside him. His smile so warm and inviting, it almost made Chester forget why he was running in the first place._

_"Are you going to sing for us, Ches?"_

_A nickname he had never heard before- but it felt right hearing it from Mike as the blond realised that the man that stood beside him was the mastermind behind the band; Xero. He had never seen such an artistic musician before as the idea of having a hip-hop vibe with the heavy sounds of nu-metal was very clever and ingeniously talented for such a young, creative man to have come up with. Mike inspired Chester in many ways as he admired his free spirit and the ideas he had for the band. He really was the 'glue' in this whole operation of creating the band to become more of a worldwide sensation. They just didn't know in the latter years to come just how very true that statement was._

_Chester's mouth fell open, waiting for something intelligent to come out. Anything to say how much he felt honoured to have them call him for a second opportunity to make something of himself, he owed everything to the band and wanted to thank Mike for being the brains behind it- but what came tumbling out his mouth, his cheeks grew red once more again. As he wanted to slap the palm of his hand into his skull. First impression mean everything to Chester and as far as he would go he knew Mike would think of Chester's first impression as comical and silly._

_"You're hair is so bright!"_

 

\----

 

Ringing, the sounds of ringing was all to be heard in the wake of the early hours of the day, the hour closing off to the 7 am mark now when the alarm started to shrill its announcement that it was time to wake up.

 

The studio was warm that morning, the sounds of whimpers with moans in between escaped from parted, dried lips as the tanned man was seen rolling from his side to his back, where blindly he made a grab for his denim pants.

 

The ringing continued, now growing louder when he pulled the device that was making such brash noises in the early wake of the morning as he then slid his finger over the screen to unlock his phone before shutting the alarm off to only throw his phone to his side, soon forgotten. He then pushed his body back down, almost immediately regretting it as he was met with the hard surface of the carpeted floor beneath his tired body.

 

His eyes were closed- but through the darkness of his eye lids he managed to find what he had been deftly looking for. His lover, best friend and band member. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, pressing his chest into his back and his hips into the sensuous curve of Chester's fleshy rump. Nuzzling his face into Chester's sweaty brunette tresses. Breathing in the scent of his older lover which made Mike fold his body into Chester closely.

 

The smells of strawberry lube, sex and sweat shifted between his nose as he could also smell the word 'regret' too as he couldn't believe he had said those words to Chester last night, having the sheer hope that maybe his older lover might return the loving gesture back to him. As it seemed, he was then met with complete silence after that which immediately Chester had fallen asleep- but Mike very well knew his older lover was avoiding the touchy word of love at all costs now.

 

He did say to himself he wasn't expecting it in return, that he had been wanting to say it for a while. Whether he did regret it or not, at least it was out there and that Chester finally knew his true feelings for him now. He tried to not let it eat him up inside- but truth be told, he was annoyed, simply because Chester was acting so cynical about the topic of love when he feel asleep last night. He knew he was just doing it to not further discuss it.

 

"Mmmm...Mike" A groan slipped past Chester's lips, Mike's mind deterring from his worrying thoughts as his eyes slipped open to find Chester stretching out onto his back. His smaller body still being cradled closely against the younger lover as his eyes were now fluttering open, the welcoming grace of the morning shining before his eyes as he then smiled dreamily from where he laid. Hearing his name between Chester's lips, simply made something stir in his loins, almost forgetting why he was mad and upset with Chester in the first place.

 

"Good morning, Mikey...Fuck I had the worse fucking sleep! I like your car better...You look sexy on leather"

 

It seemed the anguish tremor that rattled his brain was no longer there as the emcee let out a small laugh hearing the strange words from Chester, he didn't know what to say to that as all he could think of what to do was simply just laugh, unhooking his arms away from his older lover as he then rose up until he was sitting up. Stretching like a cat, his limbs cracking back into place as he let out a sigh of appreciation.

 

He grew a shade darker in his cheeks to realise they were both very naked and his stomach along with his hand were both covered with the evidence of Chester's milky lubricant that he remembered splashing all over him last night when he made his lover cum all over him with the powerful thrusts of his hand. It made Mike feel dizzy for a moment, trying to regain his composure once more again.

 

"Ches...that thing that I said before you fell asleep-"

 

"Mike, don't...I know what you're going to say and you have no reason to to feel regret for saying it. You should know how much I adore you and want to be with you- but...I think we both know we really need to tell someone about this...about us.."

 

Chester's voice was so soft, slightly breaking from the wavering sleep that was threatening the singer to lull back into.

 

"-And Brad doesn't count, I have been thinking...We have dinner with the guys tonight, maybe we should tell them then?"

 

"Do you really think we are ready?"

 

It was Mike's turn to speak, he was not going to lie he felt the colour drain from his cheeks now as he knew deep down inside of his muddled mess of a brain Chester was right. He was always right, which is one of the reasons why he was completely in love with the guy. He exude in self-confidence and had the ego twice the size of his head- but he was the most honest person Mike has ever met. He knew that they were more then ready for this. If they wanted this, their relationship to Work, they had to stop letting their fear take over them and they needed to start talking. The band was a great stepping stone, before they would have to confront their wives- but as Mike thought long and hard, he was ready to tell Anna. He no longer loved her as a man that should love his wife- but he loved her more as a friend.

 

If Chester was finally going to say those three little words in return, the emcee knew Chester better then anyone else as the older singer wanted to be at peace with their band before anything too serious would happen between them.

 

He didn't even realise Chester had just crawled over towards him now as he was too entrapped with his own thoughts- but quickly his mind shifted away from his troubling musings as he could feel Chester's lips finding his neck now as he was seen pushing his hips down, until he was seen sitting against Mike's thighs, straddling his young lover.

 

His well-defined ass rubbing against him now. The friction between Chester's hot skin slick with sweat and his strong thighs, was making the emcee's mind spin out of control as all he could think about was how amazing his hot little lover felt against his own body.

 

"More...then...ready...."

 

Chester's hot breath came out in timely pants as his tongue rolled out between his parted lips, gnawing on the sweaty expanse of Mike's neck. The warm, wet sensation rubbing against his neck was enough for the emcee to lose all rational thoughts now as he felt his lips slide open wide now to release a large groan of appreciation to feel Chester's warm body against his. Trapping the heat between their bodies once more again.

 

"Ches..." Mike moaned, stretching his neck out further now as Chester was seen humming against his skin, it was enough to create tiny vibrations across Mike's tanned neck, sparking life to the rest of his body now.

 

The pad of his tongue was seen running along his neck now until he pulled on Mike's earlobe between his lips. He was doing everything in his power to make Mike stop resisting him now as he was tugging the skin between his lips, his teeth gnawing on the globe of his skin. His breath so hot against Mike's wet skin as Mike was letting out a low groan. Almost as if he was encouraging the older male to continue his ministrations.

 

His tongue was now dipping in and out of the shallow ear canal as he then smirked against Mike's skin. Rubbing his ass against Mike's thighs, their hardened member's sliding against each other as the emcee could feel his body convulse into a frenzy of pants from his widened jaw. His skin was was on fire, every where Chester touched and tasted was making his skin burn as he was losing his self control. He didn't want to give in as he knew they didn't have much time before the NRG staff members would be rocking up for their shift, and to their nasty shock they would see a lot more then they are bargained for if they were to walk into the studio booth right now.

 

His hands sprang to life once more, regaining his blood flow once more again as he then grasped Chester's hips- but feeling the soft skin beneath his touch, reminded the emcee of just how soft other areas of his body was as all he could do was curl his fingers tightly against Chester's skin. Creating rivets of pink welts against the tattooed man's skin as he was losing himself in his lover now.

 

He then swiftly turned his head until he was now facing Chester, preventing his older lover going any further then he should with fucking his ear with that amazing tongue of his- but seeing those dazzling, big brown eyes staring back at him, with the words 'Fuck me!' dancing across each of them, Mike knew he had completely lost it.

 

Before the older singer could protest at Mike for not wanting to go further, his moans were soon swallowed as the emcee's left hand skimmed its way up from his hip, tracing the colourful ink along his slippery back until he scooped his long fingers into his hair, he then smashed his lips against Chester's, his hand firmly locking the older male in place incase he wanted to escape as the older male was smirking against his lips, obviously realising now he had just won this time round.

 

Lips were now widening as their tongues were seen rolling, touching, tasting each of what their wet mouths had to offer as they kissed ardently. It wasn't long before they were now frantically rubbing their chest's together, feeling the slippery wet smack of their skin sounding so delicious in the small perimeter of their moving bodies.

 

Chester pulled away, air now becoming essential now as their breathing became very heady for each of them. Forehead's were pressed together as the emcee moaned fiercely to feel Chester slip his slender hand between their sweaty bodies, towards their hot sex's as he grasped each of their erections in his hand, his fingers squeezing around each of their sweaty, thick organs which they both felt thick and heavy in his hand as he began to stroke each of them, pumping both dicks in hand, their bodies now spiralling into a dizzy-spell of arousal laying thick in their bodies.

 

"Shit baby..."

 

Mike groaned, gasping between each breath as his head fell backwards, rewarding his older male who was seen straddling his thighs, with his hand working his magic on both of their pulsating dicks, his exposed long neck, in the wake for Chester to touch with his lips, to devour it with his sharp teeth, to feel Mike's sweaty skin against his wet tongue as the older male pressed his face forward, his lips creating a suction around Mike's pulse as his tongue lapped up at the skin before him. Stroking his skin with hungry licks.

 

His eyes crossing, toes curling, as Mike knew his older lover was addicted to the tastes and sounds that his body would secrete as Mike grasped his fingers tighter in Chester's hair. His eyes rolling shut as his body was now spiralling into a ball of red hot lust. He needed to fuck Chester. It was plain and simple now. He needed to feel Chester's hot little body around his pulsating dick as all he could think about now was the events of last night that was now creeping up into his mind as all he could think about is just how amazing it felt to be inside of Chester. His seed filling Chester up. The thought of marking his older lover once again excited him.

 

"God you taste so good, Mikey"

 

Chester said, his voice barely a whisper as it felt more like warm air against his hot skin as Mike pulled the vocalist off from his throat. He then pressed his lips against Chester's once more, growling as he needed more, he wanted to feel more. Fuck the consequences that might happen if caught from any staff members as he knew if they were going to do this right now they had to do it, quickly. They made love last night- but as the candle flames had already burnt out from the night and the sun was now shiny above in the skies. He knew this wasn't going to be as romantic as it was last night as he just needed Chester right now.

 

With has hand that was placed on Chester's jouted hip bone, he then slid his hand over Chester's, encouraging the older male to pump faster as the pale man gasped aloud, feeling Mike reign in on his own dominance, taking back his noble place as the older male was happy to submit too.

 

The emcee then slathered their mixed pre-cum all over his achy dick until each men was covered in a copious amount of their seed. The older male knew what he was about to do as he then pulled himself up, his body leaning forward whilst still straddling his younger lover as his ass was now just hovering over Mike's cock, which was at a standstill and weeping profusely with his salty, white, smeared all over him. Darlingly, Chester leant forward, his lips barely touching Mike's- but was enough for the emcee to taste the sweet, tenderness that came from his lips as he then breathed in slowly, inhaling Chester's musky scent.

 

"Fuck me so good, Mikey...I need your cock so bad"

 

That was all it took for Mike's eyes to cross over into the darkness of his lust as his body drove itself into auto-pilot, where he was now losing self control. He growled fiercely, blinded with lust that he could feel igniting in his blood stream his hands found Chester's hips once more again as then pushed him down onto his hips, the sounds of chest's slapping together, his throbbing cock meeting his older lover's tight virginal ring as he slid in with ease, the sweat along Chester's cleft and Mike's dick slicked in his and Chester's seed made it all the more possible for Mike to be able to ease in with no real difficulty.

 

The older male fell ridged as if his body was going into shock from the intrusion of Mike's cock now burrowing its way into Chester's tight, hot spot in his body as all he could do was let out a moan of discomfort, with tiny squeaks in between. The emcee felt terrible, realising that he should have better prepared Chester for his rather large girthy intrusion by stretching him at least.

 

"Shit sorry baby"

 

Mike whispered, his lips finding Chester's, he was afraid to move now. Despite of it being unbearable as all the emcee could think about was just how amazingly tight his smaller body felt closing around his hard dick, he controlled his will power to not let his lust take over his foggy mind and to fuck him senselessly, until said so.

 

"It's okay...Just move, please!"

 

Chester squeezed out, his voice sounded strained as his body was obviously having a hard time adjusting to having Mike's thick cock in his tight asshole once more again as he began rocking against Mike slowly at first, the pain still there- but through the pain he could feel pleasure as he let out a small groan of appreciation to have Mike filling him up once more again.

 

Mike's hands kept a firm clasp on each of Chester's hips, aiding the older male to rise up, feeling the rush of cool air hit his hot skin whenever exposed from Chester lifting his body up until the older singer pushed his body back down once more again. Filling the warm, squishy tightness of Chester surrounding him once more again.

 

Chester repeated his actions slowly, using his knees as leverage as pulled his body upwards, his chest sliding against Mike's, both slick with the mixture of their sweat. Their stomachs still messy with the sticky secretion of their sexual facade from the their night before as Chester pushed his body down, his tight asshole clenching over Mike's dick, squeezing the rock hard meat into his tight opening once more again.

 

They then began to pick up the pace as with time passing by them, they grew comfortable with their achy bodies as Chester was now confidently riding Mike's hard cock, pumping the dick with his tight ass as the sounds of moans and groans were spilling from each of their lips. Mike's hands, gripping Chester's hips in a tight lock. Holding his older male in place as his lips found Chester's once more again.

 

They were too hot and heavy to kiss so instead they panted into each of their wide, open mouths. Tasting each other with the occasional swipe of a tongue as they each stole each other's moans between their lips. Chester's fingers curling on each of his tanned lover's shoulders, using the the broad shoulders for a more sturdy leverage as he continued to ride his lover. Feeling Mike's pulsating cock swell up inside of him everytime he would slam his body down his, his ass clenching Mike with him.

 

"God Ches, You feel fucking amazing"

 

Mike was gasping for breath, gyrating his hips against Chester, feeling his older lover's cock slide between the small space between their stomachs. He could tell that Chester was simply enjoying the burning friction against his cock as he was reaching closer to his high. Watching through heavy-lidded eyes as all he could see was his older lover riding his hard cock.

 

"Urn, Mike...Your cock feels so fucking good in my ass-"

 

Chester whimpered, his small body bouncing up and down on his emcee as his head then fell backwards, the fullness in his head was making his body feel a lot more heavy now as he shivered with delight to feel Mike pound up into his body, meeting with Chester's frantic movements.

 

"Fuck me harder Mikey, I wanna feel you for days"

 

Hearing those dirty words escaping from Chester's silky, pink lips they widened, his eyes flashing with stars when he felt his body being slammed into the ground beneath their bodies and his legs, curling over to his lover's shoulders as Mike was now relentlessly smashing into Chester now. His fingers threaded into his hair as he pulled Chester's face into his as the emcee swallowed his lover's surprised groans when he now could feel Mike fucking his older lover into the comforter. His back moving back in forth against the blanket as Mike's thrusts were becoming more harder and deeper.

 

"Oh god, M-Mike"

 

"God I love hearing you scream like that for me baby"

 

Mike's voice dripping with arousal as his tongue scraped along Chester's lips, indulging in the sweetness with a hint of morning breath between his lips as he felt his climax was near. What struck Chester to have his body lose control, his dick now swollen for his release was feeling Mike pull back slightly before pushing his way back in, nailing his secret, sweet spot several times in the same fast pace as Chester could feel his body cave in, feeling the same tightness from last night when he came so fervently.

 

With Mike rubbing his taut stomach against Chester's cock, making its own makeshift vice around Chester the older male was finally there as his brows furrowed, his stomach muscles began to knit tightly together he felt his body explode as thick ropes of cum was now seen shooting out of his reddened, hard tip, coating his stomach and Mike's stomach once more again. His thick member lathered with his cum now.

 

"Oh shit, Mike"

 

Chester's muffled cries ricocheted the small recording booth as his lips were now covered with Mike's once more again. They kissed in a hurried force as Mike couldn't last much longer. With Chester riding out the last of his waves of pleasure, feeling his smaller lover's ass clamp over his thick organ that was pulsating for its own release, he slammed in one last time, his fingers squeezing over Chester's matted hair as he felt his body give way to feel Chester's tightness around his cock as it suddenly turned warmer inside of Chester's beatened asshole now with his silken seed as he filled Chester's smaller body up, until his cum was seen dripping out of his stretched oriface.

 

He grunted and he moaned, he kissed Chester with sweet tenderness as he rode out the last of his orgasm until there was nothing left of him until he collapsed onto of Chester. Feeling the older male's legs slide off from his shoulders and around his waist as he drew their bodies in closer, whilst still in Chester he held the older male close to his body. His lips nipping at Chester's sweet lips, tasting his older lover between his own kisses. He couldn't get enough of the taste of Chester as he would just be happy to lie here all day and kiss him if he could.

 

"Mikey..." Chester then whispered, for what it seemed like an eternity since they last spoke as he Mike pulled his upper body up until he was seen leaning on his palms, his brow covered in sweat as he was looking down at Chester who was lain under his body. "I...I am sorry if I ignored you last night when you told me y-you loved me"

 

Chester was swallowing thickly now, tears forming in his large brown eyes. He never meant to make him cry as Mike, with one hand stroked a single finger along his vocalist's cheek, collecting the salty wetness as much as he could. He felt terrible for ever bringing up such touchy words as he then subjected Chester into a blubbering mess now. It pained to see him in such a way as Mike laid above him, feeling hopeless as he knew he was to blame for the tears now.

 

"Oh god, Chester...I am so sor-"

 

"Mike, please don't be sorry for something like that" Chester husked, his voice slightly crushed from the wavering tears as tried pull a smile along his lips.

 

"I don't want you to be...I will be honest, when we started this...Relationship between us, I didn't think I would ever fall in love like I did with you. Yes I have loved you for a while now- but it's hard to explain just how much you mean to me...This, us, it fucking scares me, as for the first time in my life, this is something that I really want"

 

"Wait..." Mike broke out into a grin, his eyes wet now with his own tears. "Are you saying you love me?"

 

"Have you not heard a fucking word that I have said? Yes you idiot I fucking love you Mike! This is what I want...I am ready to jump if you tell me to.."

 

Chester said, his voice now serious now. As Mike realised what his older lover was saying. He had power over Chester now, he was basically saying he would leave Talinda for him in a heartbeat. Feeling slightly uncomfortable and sticky he slowly pulled himself out, whinging from the discomfort it would bring them both he pulled his body back until he was now kneeling on his hunches, eyes wide, trying to let Chester's words sink into his mind.

 

Nothing else seemed to have mattered for the emcee as all he could think about was that his vocalist, best friend and lover was in fact in love with him. He couldn't believe to words that had just fallen right out of Chester's mouth and for Mike's ears to have soak them up as he could feel his own tears now, the salty wetness blurring his vision now as they were splashing against his cheeks. For a single moment, his heart skipped a beat as he felt an extreme exude of happiness wash right over him now.

 

\-----  
TBC


End file.
